A Different Wheel
by st122
Summary: An Age in which Tigraine still lived. Follow the journey of Rand as he gets pushed along a different road.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_I've edited (I'm not talking about a few spellings mistakes and commas) this chapter and I'm going to work my through the story before attempting to continue it._

_I hope it contains fewer mistakes than before. I'm going to try smooth out the story and improve some of the dialog and relationships. I've read a lot of reviews and I'm going to try and fix some of the things that need work. A few problems came about when I shifted where I was going with the story. I also royally mucked up Lan and Nynaeve's relationship, hopefully I can fix it._

_The first few chapters move very quickly as are young hero's race towards Caemlyn. There things get shaken up a bit!_

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the Mountains of Mist. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.<p>

Born below the ever cloud-capped peaks that gave the mountains their name, the wind blew east, out across the Sand Hills, which before had been the shore of a great ocean, before the Breaking of the World. Down it flailed into the Two Rivers, into the tangled forest called the Westwood.

Moving through the town of Emond's field the gust tugged at the cloaks of men and woman bustling about. It circled about the town centre before whipping the hem of a golden haired woman's dress around her legs. She rubbed at her arms while thinking what most thought, Spring should have been here.

The gust died down and slowly morphed into a much more benign breeze. The golden haired woman dropped her arms as she stood leaning against the door of the local Inn. Her days were mostly spent on the farm outside town. Bel Tine, the village's yearly festival, had pulled her towards the upcoming festivities. She'd only been in town a few hours as Winternight, the day before Bel Tine, was just beginning. Being the town's only real event of the year had made her promise her son, Rand, that they could stay the night at the Winespring inn.

Emond's Field was a small town, especially when compared to the great city of Caemlyn in which she'd spent her youth. She smiled at distant memories. The palace itself covered more land than the village. Despite her noble upbringing she had to admit to a certain charm about this village and its quaint festival.

The much gentler, but cool morning air blew through the town and ruffled her golden red hair; a colour associated with the royal line of Andor. Her nose wrinkled at the odour in the air; it smelt foul. Still the people bustled about with an unusual eagerness. Preparations needed to made and the men and women of the Two Rivers attacked the work with their usual persistence. These people were not considered stubborn nor hard working for no reason.

Her attention drifted away from the cold and the villagers towards her son, a young man barely twenty. He stood tall and proud like his father, with hair far more red than hers. Those who knew her could see the hints gold within all the fiery red. Strong muscles were attenuated by a broad chest. Despite his size and great strength, he moved lightly on his feet. She smiled knowingly.

At the moment, however, he displayed none of his more mature talents. Matrim Cauthon, the notorious town troublemaker, and Perrin Aybara, a hard working smith's apprentice, held Rand's attention. They were all good boys, if a bit impetuous and mischievous. This manifested itself the most when the three were together. Beside one another sparks always seemed to fly, for better or worse.

The woman sighed, not one of anger, but of contentment. With the troubles of her youth and the suffering she went through to get away from Caemlyn, it felt rewarding to see one of her sons so care free and happy.

Her eyes glanced across the square to a girl she knew would not be far away from the action. Egwene al'Vera, the mayor's daughter, watched Rand intently. When they were into town, Egwene would be nearby. This was expected, seeing as the two were always trying to determine how they felt about the other.

The woman smiled at the childish antics of Rand and Egwene. The girl had never been able to figure out if she actually loved Rand or just found him attractive. Despite all the attempts of the girl's mother, the woman had always had a nagging feeling the pair would never make their vows to one another.

Rand never truly seemed comfortable enough around her. Egwene never firm enough in her attempts to get his attention. Something inside her balked against the idea, she hated arranged marriages. Emond's Field might not be the courts of Caemlyn and Cairhien, but the union of Rand and Egwene would be akin to a royal marriage in a city or at least that of two noble families. Despite her worries she had admitted years ago that if they remained in Emond's Field the pair would be best for each other. But if Rand ever decided to see the world a lot would change.

She stared away and into the distance. The outline of forests to the east caught her attention. Beyond the tall trees lay Caemlyn, another world with thousands of other young women. Could there be someone out there who would be better for her son? She believed there was. However, their home was down the road on a small farm and Rand would probably never see much of the world.

Her wondering mind was saved when Tam Al'Thor entered the village. His cart, heavily weighed down with cider for Bel Tine made the journey long and difficult for Bella, their horse. His progress through the town seemed slow, but he had arrived. Earlier she'd been afraid he might not come, but it was the festival of the year after all and the towns people needed their cider.

"Rand, go help your father!" She needed to shout for him to hear as Mat was busy telling a long story. Rand glanced at her and then down the street, before running to help. The boy loved the man as a father. Rand of course knew they were not related, but Tam had raised the boy as his own. Kari, Tam's deceased wife, helped foster such feelings. It had been a sad day when she passed away. Kari been a good friend to her and the only person who had known her secret. Kari had taken that with her to the grave.

"Rand Al'Thor." The woman sighed. "Perhaps Rand of the Taardad Aiel, like your father." The words even softer this time. Then her lips moved without uttering a single sound. "No, you are Lord Rand of House Mantear."

A cloud of dust followed Rand as he ran to reach the cart and take over the reins. The old man relaxed while enjoying his adopted sons company for last few minutes of his journey. The woman saw it again in the way Rand looked up to him. He saw Tam as a father, a mentor. Her heart warmed each time they interacted. Then it grew cold as she wondered what had happened to Janduin after she'd left.

In the Two Rivers, so far away from Andor's ruling hand, her son learned the value of love and family; something severly lacking in her own childhood. In the courts of Andor, people only cared for one another and little else. Her parents had barely made the time to talk.

As Rand walked back, she noticed the sword hilt sticking out over his shoulder. He wore it proudly, like a man should. Tam had given it to him the day before. His friends had scoffed earlier this morning and laughed calling him all kinds of things, mostly something along the lines of Warder Rand.

He had ignored their quips. Like a true Andoran prince, he refused to be mocked. Royal blood mixed with his Aiel heritage coupled with the stubbornness learnt only in the harsh farming conditions of the Two Rivers made for a powerfully stubborn personality; perhaps inhumanly so.

Still the sword bothered her. Rand deserved it, she knew as much, but the herons on the blade and hilt would be not go unnoticed forever. Tigraine had urged Tam to give her son the other sword. The older man had refused and she had let the matter drop despite knowing better.

Perhaps the decision would prove mistaken. Light willing no one would ever notice. The only consolation being that Rand was capable and strong enough to defend his right to the sword. Maybe, some of his strength came from his father. Tigraine, tried not to dwell on him, but today proved difficult. "Janduin," she whispered. He was too painful a memory and she said or thought no more of the man, but tomorrow his name would enter her mind again. With it there always came pain.

"Elayne, did you hear me?" A voice spoke from behind.

The woman stood slightly straighter. Despite the years she would still forget the name she'd adopted. It had been chosen quickly; the first name that had came to mind. Her childhood friend and friendly rival, Morgase, had always wanted a daughter named Elayne and so it had rolled easily off her tongue when it had come time to lie.

Tigraine clenched her fist. Queen Morgase had gotten her wish. She had gotten the daughter, but did the girl have to come from Tigraine's ex-husband? _Taringail_, she almost spat out in disgust. At least he got his due at the hands of some assassin. She would dearly like to thank the man someday and the person who sent him.

The thought made her pause. Taringail's death had left her other son, Galad, alone in the world. But he had always had a strength about him. Light, she prayed he was alright, but her obligations lay with Rand. There was something important about him.

"Are you alright, Elayne? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

The woman faced the woman had spoken. "Sorry, Marin. I was lost in thought." She stared out at her son, while trying to regain some composure even though she knew her outward appearance would be as calm as any Aes Sedai's. "You know, seeing Rand with Tam always makes me so grateful for the man. Taking us in all those years ago."

"Tam is remarkable. Kari was a lucky woman on the day she married him." Marin al'Vere said. "But, I actually wanted to ask if you knew of the Lady and her friend who came into town yesterday."

She shook her head in response. Her senses, nevertheless, sharpened. Being the former Daughter-Heir of Andor had taught her how to be wary. If the woman happened to be a real lady then she might also recognise her.

Two decades changed a woman's appearance, but perhaps not enough. Elayne's fingers stroked through the long tendrils of very recognisable golden red hair. She needed to get out of the village, but there were no paths other than through the village square.

"I heard stories of a Gleeman staying in the inn." She hoped to change the topic. Men were much safer territory than herself.

"Yes." The answer came out as a huff filled with annoyance. She turned towards Marin with a smile. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with the man. He just banged on our door late last night. Then he went all nobleman on us and threatened to leave on account of the poor reception." Marin laughed this time. "Then he grumbled about being misled about the distance to Emond's Field."

The sound of footsteps came from inside. "I was merely, introducing myself as the master story teller that I am, my dear." With a flurry of a multi-coloured patched cloak the man walked past them and out into the sunlight. "I am here to entertain and already I have my stories on the lips of the most venerable women of the town."

His white hair and dropping moustache marked him as old, but he nimbly. The cloak, though appearing worn and patched was actually in fine condition. "A pleasure to meet you, Gleeman," the woman said with a smile.

His eyes, blue like a Borderlander's, met hers for the first time. They widened for a fraction before dimming. "The honour is all mine," he replied finally with a bow. "It is indeed rare to find a woman with hair of such colour and beauty in these secluded lands."

"As it is to see a Gleeman with the gaze of a Borderlander," she retorted quickly with a wry smile. The words were regretted immediately.

He seemed surprised, but then he laughed, the sound deep. "Ah, a well-travelled woman with beauty and intelligence." His voice boomed like any true master of the tales.

With his cloak moving at his every whim, he bowed deeply again. "I would dearly love to talk, but…" His arms swept out over the town as he rose dramatically. "The people await and as a humble gleeman I must entertain."

He left, making her feel uncomfortable. A man so widely travelled could cause problems for her and Rand. The sword on her son's back the most obvious, if there was one thing a borderlander would not miss it was a heron marked blade.

"You really have a way with some people," Marin spoke from where she stood. The unasked question hung in the air. Who was Elayne? No one knew, and so it would remain.

The gleeman's final bow and Marin's desire for answers made Elayne decide that it was indeed time to leave the village. Bel Tine would need to be skipped this year. Rand would be devastated, but he would understand.

As the wheel willed it, the moment she made to call Rand, the Lady and her companion arrived. Tigraine held her tongue. Her knuckles went white as they clutched the wooden frame beside her. The Lady moved straight towards the three boys. Rand turned away from his friends and spoke to the woman. Mat and Perrin appeared eager to join the conversation as well. Still they remained slightly distant. The tall red haired boy was the leader. She smiled nervously. He'd always been.

The short dark haired woman wore a fine dark blue dress – Cairhien colours and fashion. Elayne became aware of the stout Two Rivers woollens she wore. They chaffed at her arms and neck. Despite her fears, fond memories of years gone by came back to her, some long suppressed. She had worn fine expensive gowns, made of silk and other exotic materials. They had been dyed colours that dazzled eyes and drew the stares of men. She felt her cheeks redden at the thoughts that had gone through the mind of a young girl in her late teens.

This brought darker memories. The Daughter-Heir was and still is the most prized trophy for any noblemen. More so to one man – Taringail Damodred. His voice had been smooth and his features inhumanly perfect. Dashing barely began to describe Taringail. She'd been a fool in love. She should have known it for the act it was.

Tears threatened to fall, not for him, nor her broken heart. They were for the boy she'd left behind. Galad, for years he had been tormenting her. Both Rand and Tam knew of her other son. She could see it in their eyes the mornings after she'd dreamed of Galad. They felt more like nightmares. Thankfully they never asked, perhaps they thought him dead.

Rand still spoke to the Cairhien noblewoman when Elayne's thoughts returned. He was a good man, and she knew he would turn out alright. She'd taught him well over the years. He had an air about him, a grace and elegance uncommon for people in these parts. The sword training she'd urged Tam to teach him had done much for her son's posture. Being of noble blood, she knew he needed to be able to handle a sword and be fully cognisant of courtly manners.

This woman before her was the reason why. One day, like today, someone of high birth was bound to enter the town. The secret of who Elayne was could leave with them. Then who knew what would happen, but Rand would be prepared. At least as ready as she could make him in such a small village.

Her attention had been so fixed on her past and the noblewoman that Elayne had not spared a glance at the man accompanying her. Tigraine's blood froze. Despite it being little more than two decades since she last saw one, a Warder could not be mistaken. They were men so different from others. She glanced back at the dark dress. Then she took in the face, an ageless face. Aes Sedai always stood out to people who knew what to look for; a face too smooth, strides almost too elegant, dignity and total outward calm that could only be honed by years of training in the White Tower.

The Warder had a rock hard face which never ceasing to study. The Hadori around his head marked him as one of the very few Malkeri alive. His feet stood firm, balancing a body perfectly poised to strike in any direction or defend against unseen foes. He seemed a better Warder than she an Aes Sedai. The thought only made the Aes Sedai a greater threat.

As Daughter-Heir she had studied fighting men. They often fought mock duels to impress. This man needed no fight to display his prowess. The realisation made Elayne even more eager to disappear. These two were not average, nor merely wandering about. It begged the question, what were they doing in Emond's Field?

Tigraine spun on her heel. "Perhaps it would be best if I left," she spoke, trying to get into the inn.

"I'm afraid I can't have that." Her old friend chuckled. "You have to meet this fine woman," Marin said leading Elayne out into the open square. "I've told her all about you and how well educated you are compared to the rest of us."

"Oh, that was not necessary," Elayne answered trying very hard not to hate the mayor's wife. Escaping seemed futile, the Aes Sedai would hunt her down.

"Think nothing of it, dear." She waved with her free hand. "I am certain you would've wanted to talk to someone other than us old town folk."

Elayne thought of running, but that would only make a greater scene. She took a calming breath as they approached. It had been years since her disappearance, there was little chance of the woman knowing her. Fortunately, the Aes Sedai was too busy handing coins over to the three boys to pay much attention to her and Marin.

The Warder, however, eyed her with the same suspicion he would a darkfriend. When she neared, Mat and Perrin began to walk away discussing what they would do with the money. Rand, the ever protective son, stayed behind as his mother approached. His grey eyes seemed curious.

The moment her eyes met the Aes Sedai's gaze Elayne knew their fates to be sealed. Moiraine Damodred, she had been at Tigraine's wedding. She'd been a bridesmaid and was half-sister of her ex-husband. She was Rand's aunt to some degree, though not by blood. More telling, however, she'd been a friend.

Marin broke the stunned silence between the pair. "Elayne, this is Moiraine Damodred. Moiraine, this is Elayne al'Thor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Elayne." The name was spoken calmly. No audible hint given that Moiraine had recognised her. Moiraine's dark eyes, however, shone with as much excitement as an Aes Sedai's could.

"The pleasure is all mine," Elayne said firmly. She was on thin ice and she hoped Moiraine would not give her away. Acting too ignorant would only cause trouble. "It is indeed an honour to have a member of House Damodred in our small village."

The Aes Sedai's eyes flickered in mock surprise. Next to her Marin almost squealed with excitement. Elayne wanted to roll her eyes at the antics of rural people. "You are well informed for someone of such a small village."

Elayne had been to the White Tower, all Daughter-Heirs went for training. She had, however, never sworn the three oaths. She could lie and so she did if only slightly. "Indeed, my Lady. I am not from these parts. I was born on the outskirts of Caemlyn. It was there where I spent most of my youth." The Aes Sedai gave the faintest of nods, one for Elayne alone. She relaxed. The woman knew the secret and would play along. "I only came to this village after the birth of my son, Rand."

The moment the words left her mouth, she got the uneasy feeling that she had said something wrong. The Warder tensed and the Aes Sedai's eyes flick to Rand every few moments. It was all done casually. Egwene's mother, though close, seemed oblivious to the sudden change in the conversation. Court intrigue had taught Elayne to listen and watch for minute gestures. Moiraine was being blatant for an Aes Sedai and Damodred.

"Your story and that of your son must be very interesting. I would love to hear a full account of your journeys," Moiraine said lightly. For a moment the woman almost seemed to grow brighter and Elayne's head tingled.

With a shake of her head she said, "Perhaps another time. I think it best that Rand and myself return to the farm. Tam will be needing all the help he can get tonight."

"But mother!" Rand cried out. "You promised we could stay in town tonight."

She turned to Rand and spoke with her most naturally charming voice. One that rarely failed to get her what she wanted. "I'm sorry, son. It's just, I saw how Tam was struggling with the cart earlier. The journey back is hard and there's a lot that still needs to be done on the farm today."

Rand sighed, but being the hardworking man that he was, he nodded in agreement. He really did hate leaving too much for Tam to do. "I'll just go tell the others that I won't be here this afternoon." He turned to Moiraine and Lan. "By your leave, Lady, sir," Rand said with a slight bow in the fashion Tigraine had taught him. It was the perfect bow for a person whom you respected, but unsure of their exact rank.

Moiraine nodded faintly in return. The Warder, however, remained still. His hand seemed very close to his sword. His eyes stared intensely at Rand and the heron marked blade. Rand waited a few breaths before he turned to stride away to find his friends.

The Aes Sedai glanced at Marin. The woman was hopelessly oblivious. "It's a shame that we won't be able to talk today," Moiraine said as soon as Rand was out of earshot.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Elayne smiled warmly, knowing full well that she would not be returning to town until Moiraine and her warder had left. There still existed some hope that she did not know. Though Elayne would be a fool if she believed herself.

"Till tomorrow then," Moiraine replied. "Come Lan, it is best that we leave these fine people to their duties." The way the woman spoke implied she would talk to Elayne before leaving.

As Warder began to turn, Elayne noticed a gold signet ring around the his neck. The ring meant nothing by itself. Coupled with the name and the Hadori it spoke volumes. She wanted to more, but this was not the time nor the place. But the question remained; could he really be the uncrowned king of Malkier? It seemed preposterous that he would be a Warder. Still the name was not common and the sword he wore was of fine quality. Her eyes scanned his clothing and fingers for any other signs. She found none. Despite not seeing more, she knew.

"An honour to have met you, Lan." With her words she gave a slightly more formal bow to him. This did not go unnoticed by the pair. Elayne hated herself, but she had too much respect for the man to not give him a more proper farewell.

The Aes Sedai gave a surprised smile. Elyane made no reply and the pair walked away in a quiet urgent conversation. Moiraine knew, and now so did al'Lan Mandrogaron.

"Elayne, you really are full of surprises aren't you." Marin said with a confused shake of her head. "I'm sure I missed half of what went on in that conversation."

Elayne nodded thoughtfully while studying Moiraine. "If you managed to understand half of what was said then you did well. If you garnered a tenth of what was implied then I will cook meals in your inn for the next year."

Marin laughed before turning to go back inside. "Elayne, you really are full of stories. I think that is why I like you so much." She shook her head, chuckling, as she walked back to the inn.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Rand and his mother were walking back to the farm. The icy wind pierced at his skin and warmth came only from the thick wool he wore and the cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He walked upright, with eyes constantly scanning the surrounding forest. His one hand gripped a Two Rivers longbow firmly. The other an arrow ready to be drawn.<p>

The thought of seeing a dark form on horseback and the fear he'd felt during those moments still had him on edge. His mother had laughed away his comment, but he'd seen something in her eyes.

"Mother," he began. "I noticed you giving Lan a more formal bow than Moiraine. Why was that?"

Her strides did not shorten nor slow. In fact she might have increased the tempo slightly. "He is a king, well an uncrowned king really." The words came out hastily.

Rand laughed heartily despite her tone. It felt good to be laughing, something he did not allow himself to do often enough.

She gave him a hard look, but a smile graced her lips. "Laugh if you want, but it's the truth."

"Honestly, mother, I have to agree with some people in town. You really are full of stories." He continued to laugh. "Next you'll be calling yourself the queen of Andor!"

She blushed and bit back a retort. "No, I wouldn't go as far as that."

Rand bumped his shoulder against her playfully and she finally managed a chuckle. It felt good to get some of the tension out his chest. His mother had always been good at making him forget about his own worries. His joyfulness vanished slightly when he glanced at her again. Her face was set in concentration, perhaps worry, despite the laughter they'd shared.

"Are you still worried about the man?" Rand asked thinking of the hooded horseman.

"Lan means no harm, I think," she responded as she pulled her cloak tight around herself.

Rand made no reply. She'd misunderstood, but he now knew where her troubled mind lay. A dark form on a horse played second fiddle to the pair they had just met in Emond's Field, a lady and her guard. No wonder she had been in such a hurry to leave. For the first time in years, or perhaps ever, Rand truly began to wonder who his mother really had been before she moved to this village.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning the house and preparing supper. Times like these still made her wish for all the servants and cooks that had been at her disposal back in Caemlyn. Still it had been many years since she'd left her position as Daughter-Heir due to the words of a single Aes Sedai. Even the hard years as a Maiden of the Spear seemed a lifetime ago.<p>

Despite all the sacrifices made she still did not feel like any portion of her life had been a waste. Rand was a well-educated young man, not only in reading and writing, but also in the arts of war. Tam, a blademaster, had taught him the various sword forms as well as most instructors at the palace as far as she could remember. His methods were different and he lacked knowledge of some forms, but what he did know came from fighting on frontlines. Some of them were even against Aiel. Tam al'Thor was a braver and more dangerous man than most.

Rand never questioned where she learned etiquette. Her answers were always cryptic and he accepted it like the son he was. Friends were never told of what she taught even though he begged her to let them in on the lessons. She had remained adamant. There was something special about Rand. Everything leading up to his birth and his life since was confirmation.

A Daughter-Heir who ran away only to give birth to a boy on the slopes of Dragonmount… Her mind froze. She had never thought about where he had been born. She had known of course, but her conscious thoughts had never explicitly stated it to herself. She hurried to the window, rubbing her hands clean on the rag hanging over her shoulder. Outside, Rand chopped wood with strong accurate strokes. His red hair blazed in the son and his broad chest glistened with sweat as he worked. She leaned against the frame.

She heard Tam enter the room. "What are you thinking, Elayne?" He asked from behind. Even he did not know her true name – Tigraine.

The question took some consideration. She had always tried to be as truthful as possible to Tam. His kindness deserved as much from her. "I was looking at my son and thinking how grown up he's become."

Feet crossed the room and a hand came to rest on her shoulder. "He's been a blessing to this farm and to Kari and myself."

"That he has," she agreed. The amount of work her son had done on the farm was staggering. This was not what bothered her. Rand also stood out amongst the children of Emond's Field. Not only because of his height, hair and eye colour, but also by the way he carried himself. People followed Rand. Mat and Perrin always seemed a step or two behind, though Mat had a habit of getting them all in trouble. Even a queen would have trouble taming Matrim Cauthon.

Egwene on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off Rand, but Tigraine was sure it more a matter of status, perhaps infatuation, but not love. Marin al'Vera would want the most eligible husband for her daughter and Egwene would stop at nothing to have what she thought best.

She gave a soft chuckle. Like the Daughter-Heir of the Lion Throne, Rand was the boy every young girl wanted. What was it about him?

The sun began to set and before complete darkness could come they were seated around the table eating. The meal passed in silence, she could not help but be troubled by what she saw in Rand. It could not be. Maybe he was just ta'veren.

* * *

><p>Rand chewed slowly on the lamb stew. The hard work of the day had all been to keep himself busy. The dark rider was the last thing he wanted to consider, yet it was all he could think about. The fear he'd felt could not have been natural. There was no logical reason to fear a man on the roads. Especially not a fear almost ingrained into his very chest. Men, though not often, passed through the village on their way towards the wilderness. The fear still lingered. Despite knowing his worries to be unfounded the sword Tam had given him remained close at hand.<p>

He chewed a few more times, before staring up at his mother. Her own eyes were distant. She did not seem to notice him looking at her. That was one of her oddities, one of many. Rand, like Tam had never been able to learn more about her past. The one thing, apart from knowing she loved him, was that he knew her to be his mother. The resemblance between them was too striking.

She appeared troubled, but that was nothing new either. Often at night she would cry herself to sleep. Each time words would be muttered about a son left behind. The words tore at Rand, but he had never found the courage to talk about her haunted past. If the subject pained her, then he would not force her to talk. Perhaps one day she would open up to them.

For the moment he did what he could and so he reached out a hand and took hers in his. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. A smile was one thing he did know how to get out of her. "Thank you, Rand," she whispered.

Tam stood and began to clear the plates away. Despite Rand wanting to help, the old man always pushed him back down. The farmer was growing older and Rand did most of the work out on the farm. His mother prepared the food and kept the house in order while also tending the animals. Cleaning after dinner was Tam's way of providing some extra help.

"Are you alright, mother?" Rand asked worriedly as Tam cleaned.

She laughed his question away as if to divert some attention. "There is nothing the matter with me." Her voice, usually even, broke slightly at the end. Rand instinctively glanced at Tam, worried about the man. Her expression, however, made Rand believe something about himself troubled her.

"Has Egwene's mother set a date for Egwene and myself to be married?" He asked. The surprise and tone of his reply must have made his feelings known. "I mean, I like Egwene as a friend. But, mother!" He exclaimed. "You must know that she sees me only as…" His mouth went dry.

"As the most eligible young man in town." His mother finished for him thankfully. "I know. I got the same impression. Her mother is the same. She earmarked you years ago as the young man who would go furthest in the Town Council." She laughed mirthlessly. "They'll have you mayor before you're thirty."

Rand paled at her words. He did not want any more responsibilities. He liked working on the farm and fooling around with Mat and Perrin every few weeks.

"Mother! You… they can't be serious."

Her expression changed and her bearing became more regal. To him it appeared so, but he did not really know what regal looked like. Still, she appeared like a queen or one from the stories he'd read. "I would be surprised if it took you that long to become mayor."

Her expression darkened. Her mouth began to move silently and he slipped into what he called the void. A technique he had honed while practising archery and swordsmanship with Tam. It always amazed him the way his senses seemed to come alive.

"Perhaps the world within years."

Stunned, the void vanished and he leaned back against his chair. His mother was beginning to worry him. She tried to smile, but it was not genuine. "Don't worry, son. I won't allow that woman to get her claws into you." She gave him a thoughtful smile. "A princess would be much better suited to you." Her eyes glinted and then she chuckled. "Or would you rather settle for a nice girl from another town?"

Rand shook his head and fought not to blush. Instead he grunted in annoyance at his mother and stood to leave.

"What about and Aiel girl? I hear they are rather feisty." She laughed.

Rand shook his head, refusing to look at his mother, and decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Rand left the table after dinner and disappeared to his room.<p>

Tam sat on his chair reading. The thought of a farmer reading still amused her. She sat with needle in hand fixing a small patch in her dress. Fortunately, Tam insisted on each person fixing their own clothing, so she only had her own tears to mend. As luck would have it, Tigraine was also the person least likely to ruin a dress. Rand on the other hand had a nasty habit of destroying clothing.

He had none to fix tonight, which was almost an oddity. Instead he returned from sulking in his room over her jokes with the Heron marked blade to in stand in the centre of room. There was a large clearing that was often used for exercise. With sword in both hands, he moved effortlessly through a number of sword forms.

Tigraine was no expert, but she knew enough from what she'd seen from the palace guards to know that he was very good with a blade. There were of course things that Tam did not know and Tigraine could recall there being a few more movements, but she had never used a sword and so was unable to help.

Her Aiel training had helped to improve Rand's fitness, strength and balance. His ability to use a quarter staff improved greatly after a few subtle suggestions and comments to Tam. The Two Rivers longbow added a depth to his skills. With his broad shoulders, Rand could draw a bow much larger than most men. The product was a man as dangerous as he was tall.

Rand settled down, and the night became quiet – almost too silent. Tigraine placed her needle and cloth down on her lap and listened. She heard nothing. There were always animals making a noise on the farm. "Is it just me or are things a bit too quiet tonight?"

Tam looked up from the book he'd been reading. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Perhaps I should go look."

He had barely stood before something began to pound on the door. She jumped. Mere seconds later the door crashed open and dark form stumbled inside. Rand still warm from his training steadied himself in a defensive form. A tall dark beast, illuminated by the weak light of a few candles strode through the door. It was a horrid creature with horns, hair and the arms and legs of a man.

Rand glided past her and flowed directly into an offensive form; his sword moved in a rapid blur. The once gleaming silver blade came away dark and blood dripped from the sharp edge onto the wooden floor. The beast stunned beast staggered backwards and toppled to the ground.

Rand made to leap out the door. His pale grey eyes burned with an anger she had never seen before. She wanted to shout, knowing her son would run head first and alone into a hundred Trollocs if given the chance.

"Rand!" Tam bellowed, throwing the boy backwards with a strong arm. "Get a grip boy!"

Tigraine had barely noticed Tam moving and still he had managed to get hold of his own sword. The knife she always hid on her person was in her hand, the movement had been instinctive. Together the three stood and waited.

"Back window, now!" Tam ordered and they obeyed. He was the veteran solder. Tigraine had been trained by Aiel, but she had not fought since giving birth. Even then she had taken part in only a few planned ambushes, but she herself had never been trapped. She was once again thankful for having the protection of Tam.

Even as they began to move, Trollocs poured through open door. Rand and Tam both struck as one, moving together and apart. This time Tigraine thanked herself for having the wisdom to purchase another sword. It had felt right at the time. There was little point in having a blademaster and his apprentice in a house with only a single sword. The second blade saved their lives.

While they were doing a fine job of blocking the open door with a pile of corpses she clambered through the open window into the cool evening air. The sound of ringing metal followed. The two blades continued to strike relentlessly. She waited. Eventually Rand emerged followed closely by Tam. Nothing remained moving within the house.

They edged away from the house. In the stillness of the night the only sound came from Tam who groaned with each step. Seeing the pain and the pronounced limp, Rand lifted Tam from the ground and together they ran towards the dark forest bordering the farm. Within its shroud she hoped they would find peace. Crossing the open field was a gamble, but there was little else to be done. Light willing no Trollocs remained.

The Light favoured them. After a lengthy run they managed to hide themselves within the forest. For the first time since the door crashed open they were able to rest and gather their thoughts.

The frightened eyes of Rand stared up at her. Tam still clutched tightly in his arms. "What were those, mother?" Rand asked still trying to catch his breath. "They looked like t…"

"Trollocs," she answered for him. "But how they got this far from the Borderlands the Light alone knows."

Rand stared at her in shock then realised that he was still carrying Tam. He gently placed him on the soft moist ground. "Trollocs? But… they are supposed to be tales from books."

"No," She replied shaking her head. "Trollocs are as real as you and I."

"But you never said as much," Rand protested heatedly. "If you knew why not say so?"

"Would you have believed me? Would your friends have? Or even the Wisdom, Nynaeve?"

Rand took a moment to consider. "No, they would've mocked me for believing childish fantasies."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I should have told you more of what I know."

A groan came from where Tam lay. Rand dropped to his knees and Tigraine followed. Blood covered the old man's leg. Working hurriedly, Rand tore away the cloth. Despite the amount of blood, they found little more than a scratch.

"That can't be all," Rand said in surprise. He stared at the man. Tam's eyes were closed and his breathing laboured.

* * *

><p>Rand was growing tired. Tam was a heavy burden despite being able to walk slightly. Each passing minute saw him grow weaker. His mother had gone quiet more than an hour ago. The silence surrounding them did not help Rand's mood. The sound of their feet sliding along the soft forest floor was his only companion for the long journey through the night. Tam moaned about finding Rand and Elayne in the snow. He ignored the comments, he knew the story well. The more pressing problem was Tam's voice and the way it travelled on the cold morning air.<p>

Time held no meaning as they struggled towards Emond's Field. But now with the sun beginning to rise he finally got to terms with how much had actually passed. The arriving light took with it most of his worries. Those beasts would not dare approach them during the day; not this close to the village. At least he hoped so.

The smell of burning fires and morning meals began to reach them. It was only when he crested the last rise before the village that his heart sank. The smoke lay thick. The lack of fog made him even more wary of what lay behind the veil of smoke.

"Rand?" His mother spoke up questioningly.

He studied her. She was a strong woman, one use to taking command. Now of all times she looked to him for answers.

"I'm sure all will be well, mother," Rand spoke with more confidence than he felt. Looking for something to draw courage from he felt for the sword hanging from his hips. The feel of the hilt and the weight that came with it helped to settle some fears. With a grunt he took more of Tam's weight upon himself. Each stride he took increased his concerns. Were any of the people still alive? What had happened to Egwene, Perrin and Mat? Was the Wisdom alive to tend the wounded? He could not voice his worries.

"Do you think Trollocs attacked the town?" His mother asked. "It looks like they did."

He did not answer. He did not know the answer and he feared giving his opinion. Instead he steeled himself and continued to walk ahead. Strangely, his mother's insecurity gave him some strength. She had always been calm, in control, and seemingly all knowing. Her acting more human made him feel normal. His fears were natural and if they were natural then he could overcome them.

His strides lengthened and some of the weariness left him. Then everything changed. Noise began to filter through the smoke. People's voices, the sound of carts and other normal sounds became more distinct. Still it was all wrong. It was Bel Tine, people should be laughing and the mood should have been festive. What he heard were the loud pounding of men working on roofs and woman fixing houses. There were no children laughing. More telling, no music wafted through the air.

A few strides later the first house came into view. His mother gasped, it was burnt and stones littered the floor that had once been part of a wall. Some of the hope dwindled. Glancing at his mother he knew he needed to remain strong.

"There are still people. I can hear them." He gave a half smile. "I'm sure it is not as bad as we think."

"I hope you're right, son," she said softly in reply. "Light, I hope this is not too serious."

"Whatever happened, we need to find the Wisdom." Saying the word made him really take notice of Tam since he'd left the farm. The man was boiling hot, his skin clammy and his face had grown ashen. Rand frowned. Such a small cut should not have hurt a man like him. Tam has shrugged off worse cuts while working on the farm.

A soot covered girl walked past. "Egwene!" his mother called out.

The tired dishevelled girl stopped. Only then did Rand see her for who she was. "Rand!" She cried out before throwing her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "I've been so worried, but the people…" She mumbled a few words. "… been helping Nynaeve all night."

"Where is the wisdom?" His mother asked. She did not seem so concerned about their little reunion.

"Oh, yes, she is in the house over there," Egwene replied pointing to an intact building. "I'll take you to her." She began to walk.

Rand, exhausted from a long night, trudged behind. Tam was very heavy in his arms. Rand's shoulders were sore and his back burned from the effort of carrying Tam's weight. They stumbled tiredly into the home the wisdom used to tend the wounded. There were surprisingly few people considering the carnage outside. They waited for what felt like an eternity before Nynaeve emerged. She looked exhausted and one hand clutched at her long braid in open fury.

"What happened to him?" She asked curtly.

Rand ignored the lack of greeting. "Tr… Trolloc cut him," Rand managed to say.

The Wisdom knelt to look at the wound. She looked confused, then her eyes narrowed in anger and concentration. A minute later her shoulders sagged. "There is nothing I can do for him, Rand."

He made no reply.

"There must be something you can do!" His mother cried out from behind.

Nynaeve shook her head, the braid swung about. "I wish I could do more, but…"

Rand could see how distraught the wisdom was as she stood to leave. Nynaeve cared, possibly more than anyone, but she had told the truth. "Thank you, Wisdom," he said to her retreating back.

"I guess we better take him to the Winespring Inn then," his mother said, taking control of the situation for the first time.

He nodded in resigned agreement, unsure how being at the inn would help. Still he saw some hope in her eyes. Where could she find hope at a time like this?

"Just put him in one of the rooms," she said once they were outside the inn. "I will be back shortly."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"There is one last throw of the dice," she smiled. "We have an Aes Sedai in town."

Rand gasped. "Mother! Are you sure what you've told me is the really the truth?" He still did not know what to believe about Aes Sedai. Most people made them out as darkfriends. His mother just preached caution as they try to use people.

She nodded. "Mostly lies and stories coming from people who do not understand."

He stared and felt some hope. Tam nearly slipped out of his hold. Staring down at the dying man, Rand knew his options to be limited.

"We will be waiting for you," he said.

* * *

><p>In the Winespring inn Moiraine sighed tiredly as she removed her hand from Tam's face. He looked a bit brighter, but considering the taint from the blade he would be pale for a few days to come.<p>

"He will live," she spoke slowly. "All he needs is some rest."

She pushed herself up from where she had knelt beside the bed. Her hands instinctively smoothed out her dress. Tigraine took the time to study Moiraine. Ash stains still marked the Aes Sedai's cheeks and her dark hair, perfect the day before, was ruffled. The small blue stone, slightly askew, dangled from her forehead.

"Thank you, Moiraine," Tigraine whispered to the Aes Sedai. Her dark eyes met Tigraine's, and held them. She knew the healing came at a price. In her case the payment would be answers.

Rand, stood from where he had been sitting next to Lan. "Thank you, Aes Sedai." Rand said kneeling alongside Tam to hold his hand. "Whatever the price, I'll pay."

"Let us not talk about prices," Moiraine answered, her gaze never wavering from Tigraine. "I'm sure you won't need to owe me anything." Her eyes flicked slightly to the side. Then she left.

"Excuse me, Rand," Tigraine said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I would like to go thank her."

"Oh, sure," Rand replied hardly looking in her direction. "I'll stay here with him."

She patted his shoulder and made for the door. Lan sat, his face displaying nothing. A shiver ran up her spine. Warders had always unnerved her. As she reached the door he bowed his head slightly. She stopped and met his gaze. For the first time she saw something in his expression, understanding. A smile formed on her face and she made a slight bow. His face grew grim, before stretching in a tight smile. Yes, she thought, definite understanding. Both of them were raised for a purpose and neither became what they were supposed to be.

Moiraine sat in the deserted kitchen. Tigraine entered and sat down primly, bringing to fore her queenly grace.

"Is Galad well?" The words tumbled out of her mouth and her eyes were unable to meet Moiraine's.

"He is doing as well as one could hope of a boy without father or mother." She answered. A tear dripped down Tigraine's cheek. She did not see her sister-in-law move, but the warmth of her hand on her own helped. "How have you been, Tigraine?" Moiraine asked.

It felt odd to hear someone speak her name. Not since the day she ran away had anyone called her by that name, not even Kari. "I am well," she answered. "Tam has been good for us."

"I am glad," Moiraine replied. Her voice sounded earnest. Then again an Aes Sedai she could not lie.

"So you were raised?" Tigraine asked. "You were always the strong one in the family. I missed you these years."

It was the truth. The youngest daughter, Moiraine, had always been different. The darker side of her family never touched her. Somehow it had made the young girl more determined to do good in the world.

She felt her hand being squeezed. "Light burn you!" Moiraine almost shouted, but the words were barely audible. "I looked up to you. You were always kind to me, talked to me, understood me." Her voice trailed off, and Tigraine only felt shame. "You should've been Queen. I could have been Queen. Together…" She left the last part unsaid.

"I know, but I had to leave Andor. I had a duty greater than Andor."

Moiraine seemed to sit straighter at these words, but she nodded before saying. "I was given a task, one that led me far from home. And away from the throne." The kitchen was silent as Tigraine listened. "The White Tower tried very hard to make me queen. Together with the Aiel, they almost succeeded."

Tigraine laughed and so did Moiraine.

"I assume no one knows of you," Moiraine said, her hand tenderly stroked through Tigraine's hair. "These locks should have given you away years ago."

She shook her head. "It's best no one learns of me. Think what would happen to Andor if word were to spread of my survival." Moiraine said nothing, but she understood. Even here news arrived, and to the knowing mind of Tigraine much could be pieced together. Caemlyn was divided. Morgase's rule was tenuous at best. If Tigraine arrived, the true Daughter-Heir, Andor would be turned on its head.

"Enough of that," Moiraine said suddenly. "We need to leave Emond's Field tonight."

"Why? Because of me? Surely no one knows about me."

Moiraine shook her head. "I'm afraid it is to do with your son and his friends."

Tigraine paled. Were Gitaro Morosa's words only coming to fruition now?

"You seem shocked, but not surprised."

"A long story and one, considering your haste that is best told at a later time."

Moiraine opened her mouth to ask more, but the words changed. "Good, then we need to round up Mat and Perrin before the night arrives. They must come with us."

"I will come if you don't mind." Moiraine gave her a sharp look. "I've been trained by the Aiel." The Aes Sedai's eyebrow rose in surprise, perhaps her expression even hinted at respect.

Moiraine's mouth stretched into a knowing smile. "That explains the boy."

Tigraine had the decency to blush. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for leaving you and your brother, but it was never meant to be."

"Oh, that is one thing you do not have to convince me about. I guess it is one of the many reasons why I spent so much time with you. I felt sorry for you. Your marriage to my brother had always been political." She did not have to say more. The moment Tigraine had left he had gone and married the next in line to the throne, Morgase. Then there had always the mistresses as well.

"Enough of the past." Tigraine stood. "I think we mentioned something about leaving."

* * *

><p>As darkness descended Rand and his mother made their way to the stable. Inside they found Lan and Moiraine busy saddling horses. There were six. The tall Warder stood beside a large threatening black horse. Moiraine, in contrast, was busy placing the last items onto what he assumed to be her horse. Unlike Lan's, hers was smaller and almost white.<p>

Moiraine let the last strap fall. "Still coming along, Elayne?"

"Yes, Aes Sedai," his mother replied firmly. "I will not let you run off with my son."

Rand felt his cheeks tinge in embarrassment. A twenty year old man did not need a mother hanging over his shoulder. He wanted to object, to send her home. He could not, he needed her.

Perrin arrived a few minutes later. His cloak hid arms and legs and his movements appeared stiff.

"Hello, Rand," he whispered.

"Ready?" Rand asked, still eyeing his friend with suspicion. Perrin nodded, but he remained silent thereafter. The only source of noise being Lan as he tied packs to each horse.

A head poked through the door. "Mat!" Rand called out.

The skulking figure of the third boy came into full view. "I don't know what I'm doing here," he grumbled. Suspicious eyes glanced at the Warder and Aes Sedai. "Light, Rand," he whispered. "What's this lady getting us into?"

Rand shrugged, barely glancing to the far side of the stable. Moiraine's head was cocked to the side, her attention not on the pack before her. Rand rubbed at his forearms feeling sure she was eavesdropping.

"You can't go without me!" A new voice proclaimed.

Rand stood upright stepping away from Mat and Perrin and stared at the person who had hurriedly slipped into the stable.

"Egwene," his mother spoke. "By the Light, what are you doing here?"

"I am coming along!" She said angrily. "Why do they get to go on this adventure and not me?"

"Because, it will be dangerous, and nothing like an adventure in some book," the Aes Sedai replied.

Egwene did not seem perturbed. Her hard gaze and set jaw said as much. His mother turned to Moiraine who sighed. "I guess, since she is here then she should come along. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills."

Egwene relaxed and her eyes began to shine.

"Well," a deep voice said from above. "I think I'd like to join this party." A figure in a multi-coloured cloak landed on the ground.

Lan drew his sword. A raised hand from Moiraine had him pause midway. "Gleeman," Moiraine whispered in a cold calm voice. "What are you doing in the stables?"

His cloak moved about with his body while he spoke. "I am merely a humble story teller, Aes Sedai. The town, these people, they are looking for a cause. Being a foreigner I might be seen as a reason for the Trollocs."

She eyed him through a passive face. Lan, tense, stood poised to strike if she deemed it necessary. Rand glanced at the Gleeman. He appeared less impressive than he did the day before and Rand could see his underlying apprehension. Moiraine waved her hand again and the Warder relaxed, sheathing his sword. The Gleeman exhaled.

"We will need another two horses then."

"I have my own," the Gleeman said.

Lan gave Egwene what could conceivably called a glare, but it was almost impossible to tell. Then he spotted Bella, their horse.

"She can ride, Bella!" Rand said pointing at the horse in the last stall.

His mother turned and then gasped. "How?"

Rand shrugged. "I… she's here and so is Egwene," he said angrily. _Why did he want Egwene to come along, she'd only frustrate him_, he thought.

"That horse will never keep up with the rest," Lan said harshly at Moiraine.

The Aes Sedai did not seem concerned. "If the horse fails to keep up then she will have to fend for herself."

"Moiraine! You know what will be following us."

"What?" Egwene demanded.

Moiraine turned serenely to face the girl. "Trollocs and other creatures far more vile."

Egwene paled, and so did the others. His mother and the Gleeman alone seemed untroubled. Rand studied the Gleeman again. _Which people had those light eyes_? He could remember his mother telling him, but she'd taught him so much. Too much in fact.

"Bella will keep up with us!" Rand bellowed from where he busied himself preparing the horse.

Before long they rode out into the night.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N _

_This is an edited version of the chapter. Again it contains a lot of changes. I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story before. I hope I was able to use your input to help improve the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the group cantered away from Emond's Field a light mist began to swirl around them. It grew steadily thicker, but remained too thin to keep the Draghkar who'd been following them since a mile outside Emond's Field from circling relentlessly above. Apart from the beast's occasional shrill cry the night air remained silent except for the rhythmic thumping of horses' hooves on the damp road to Tarren Ferry.<p>

Tigraine could barely remember riding a horse this hard. She had, of course, but it had been years ago and on the Mantear estates. Back then it had been the actions of a spoilt Daughter-Heir. One such foolish ride had ended with her being flung from the saddle. If not for her brother, Luc, she might very well have died from the injuries. His ever watchful gaze had seen the fall and his strong arms had carried her home. His life before hers, he used to say and he meant it. She could only hope Luc had not done anything foolish in her absence and that he'd returned from the Blight.

With each stride, the pounding of hooves vibrated through her body and assaulted her ears. What had become of Luc? In her haste to learn of Galad she'd forgotten to ask Moiraine about her own brother. Even as a child news of him had been scarce at best. The Waste and now Emond's Field had robbed her of even the smallest scrap. She might have pressed some passing traveller who might have known, but how could she have asked? A simple rural woman did not know nor ask about such discrete nobleman such as Luc. With a Trakand on the thrown and House Mantear remaining quiet, he would be even more withdrawn. No doubt living in solitude while enjoying a good hunt.

The group rode ever harder as the Dark One's minions seemed to come nearer. Despite the danger and her wandering thoughts, she managed to stay on her horse. None in the group, besides Thom, paid much notice. The Gleeman was no fool and knew the skill required to ride a horse as smoothly as Tigraine. She wondered again at how much the man knew or suspected.

The night grew colder, the moon a sliver less than full, broke through a small thin cloud bathed in its light them as they crested a small hill absent of mist. The Draghkar, shrieked high above as it sensed their presence. The creature unnerved Rand and the others; she could see it in their tense faces and erratic riding.

For a brief moment Tigraine closed her eyes, trying to remember something more pleasant. It proved futile, each time her mind settled on the same boy – Galad. Would he be able to forgive her? It was difficult to think clearly as the Warder temporarily increased the tempo to a gallop. The Draghkar shrieked, but then the group slipped into another thick fog bank.

The death defying race over treacherous terrain finally began to take over Tigraine's mind leaving no room for Galad or Luc. Her skin grew cold as the damp mist soaked her clothes. The uncomfortable leather saddle chafed at her skin and the reigns, gripped tightly, cut into her lightly gloved palms.

When they slowed down to wade through a stream she saw Galad as he had been as a boy. She wondered if he became tall and proud, like Rand, with a face irresistibly handsome, like Taringail; dark hair, perhaps long, framing a boyish complexion. Tears threatened and then leaked from her eyes. The back of a hand wiped at wet cheeks, hoping the others would think her face wet from the moist air.

She should have been joyful as each minute riding brought her closer to her eldest son. Yet, each stride brought with it sadness in the knowledge that she had left him behind. Was Rand better than Galad? No. Did she love Rand more? Never. She loved both sons equally, despite never returning to her eldest. Something in Rand, perhaps the strangeness around his birth had forced her to seek a quiet life. The reasons behind her decisions had grown murky over the years, but a feeling deep in her chest had kept her away from Caemlyn.

Before she had thought them near Tarren Ferry they had arrived. The Warder made sure that they did not linger. The villagers proved to be suspicious and anxious, but most of all greedy. A pouch full of silver had them working hard and soon the group were on the barge and crossing the river. Once on the far side of the river Moiraine set a false trail leading downstream. Thereafter they endured another short, hard ride until they reached a camp prepared by the Warder days before.

Tigraine almost slipped of her horse, her body and mind numb. She felt almost as tired as the horse appeared. She managed to pat the horse while whispering to it quietly. "You did well tonight." The horse made no indication it heard. It's breathing, hard, made her worry that she'd ridden it to death.

Despite her weariness she removed the saddle and brought it food and water, With the horse ready for the night, Tigraine crawled into the hollow and the warmth its fire provided. The covering seemed thick; no light would escape for Darkfriends to see.

Apart from Lan, who'd disappeared, Tigraine and Rand were last to enter. Moiraine sat with Egwene, who had done nothing for her horse, and spoke in hushed tones. The glint in the girl's eyes could mean only one thing.

"She can channel," Tigraine whispered to Rand who stood crouched beside her. The low ceiling made it difficult for him to stand.

"What?" His head jerked towards her. A thump followed his question as his head collided with an overhanging root. "Light!" Tigraine tried not to laugh, her attempts only resulted in a very unladylike snort.

He eyed her angrily, before facing Egwene. "Light mother, you're joking?"

She dearly wanted to tell him that this was all a dream; the Trollocs, the Draghkar and now his childhood friend being able to channel. "I'm sorry, son," she whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, but then to her surprise he actually smiled faintly. "I'm happy for her." Unlike the other boys in Emond's Field, Tigraine had taught him that most stories concerning the White Tower were only myths. Aes Sedai were manipulative, practically untrustworthy, but they were not Darkfriends. He hardly believed her words, but perhaps seeing what Moiraine did for Tam made him reconsider.

Of course he had asked how she knew all this. She never answered the question. How could she tell him that she had spent a few years locked in the White Tower as a Novice who could barely channel?

Like so many queens before her, she had the ability to touch saidar. The trickle of power, however, had been too weak to do anything with. Those had been frustrating years. Each time she'd been close to doing more than rattle a cup, to truly feeling saidar within her, she'd been left wanting – panting for more. The day she left Tar Valon she had sworn to never try again. A promise that until now had remained unbroken, despite the Wise Ones attempts.

She smirked and ruffled Rand's hair. "I knew I raised you right. Already you are seeing the world from another's eyes." He glanced at her curiously. "Others might fear her or begrudge Egwene her abilities, but you are actually happy for her." He ducked his head in shame. Then glanced away. "Or you're just glad that she won't be trying to kiss you anymore." He refused to answer. "Never mind, you are still genuinely happy for her. I can see it in your eyes. You care for Egwene. Still, loving a person does not mean you have to marry them."

"I…" His grey eyes appeared vulnerable, the smile a distant memory. "What if…" He paused, eyes still fixed on Egwene.

"What if you never meet someone else?" Tigraine whispered. "A man like you will never be in want of admirers." Especially not, she thought, when people discover that he is Rand Mantear, the son of the previous Daughter-Heir.

"What?" He asked and Tigraine realised that she had fallen silent. "I know that look, mother. What are you thinking?"

She straightened her dress and tried to look relaxed. "May I not have my secrets?"

"You have too many," he grumbled before stalking away to go talk to Mat and Perrin. Mat already seemed half asleep while Perrin sat with the large axe on his lap. The boy seemed frightened, of the Trollocs or the weapon she could not tell.

Lan appeared only to vanish again. He moved past Tigraine with only the slightest of nods. "At least I'm getting that much out of him," she sighed. That was more than most.

She had studied the Warder while sitting with Tam in the inn. For long whiles Lan had stared out the window of the room. His face had been soft with a tenderness in his gaze. Each time he turned back to the room, the look vanished and once more the hard, angular, face became unreadable.

Tigraine, being the woman she was, had glanced past his shoulder once. The square outside appeared abandoned except for a lone woman sitting on the stone wall. Her long braid hung across her shoulder, while one hand gripped the end – Nynaeve.

She never mentioned what she saw and this far from Emond's Field Tigraine had sensed something else in the Warder's – loss. What Lan did not know was that Nynaeve was strong enough to break through any barrier if she so wanted. Tigraine let out a sigh, the Wisdom probably never even looked at Lan long enough to stop scowling. For the first time Tigraine began to feel truly sorry for the Warder. Not only had he lost his country, but he'd given up on his heart.

Love, however, remained one great mystery to Tigraine. Her husband, Taringail, had shown nothing but charm and then ultimately deceit. Janduin, though loving, had left her to fend for herself this side of the Spine. Then he disappeared, leaving her alone on the slopes of a freezing mountain to give birth to Rand. Tam alone had saved her, and since then he'd loved her like the daughter or sister he never had.

The soft swishing of a dress pulled her from the memories. "Are you well?" Moiraine asked after the three boys and Egwene had fallen asleep. "You look troubled, Tigraine."

She nodded slightly. "As well as can be expected for a mother who was never loved." She sighed, letting her head drop. "And one who had not seen her son in twenty years."

"Perhaps you will meet him within the next few weeks," Moiraine tried to lighten her mood. "We will be passing through Caemlyn on our way to Tar Valon."

"I know," Tigraine moaned. "But, Moiraine, how can I look at him. He'll hate me!"

Moiraine sat in silence for a few minutes. "Galad is a good man. I doubt he will see what you believe. I think he will see a mother who has returned home."

She wanted to believe the words of the Aes Sedai. The words of a long lost friend. What Moiraine said she obviously believed to be the truth, but were they words of hope or conviction? Tigraine shook her head. "I don't know, Moiraine. I just don't know if I can handle seeing him."

An arm wrapped around her shoulder. Tigraine leaned against the proffered shoulder as she allowed herself to cry. The situation brought back memories. How many times had she ended up crying on Moriaine's shoulder? How many times had Moiraine's brother broken Tigraine's heart?

"I'm here," Moiraine whispered. "I've always been here for you."

* * *

><p>The soft sound of someone crying woke Rand. He felt terrible, every inch of his body protested from the abuse of riding hard for so many hours. As a result he did not move when the noise woke him, instead he carefully opened his eyes. In the near darkness of the fading fire he would not be noticed.<p>

Fortunately, he did not have to turn to see the source. It did, however, take a moment for his bleary eyes to focus. He almost sat upright. His mother sat beside the Aes Sedai. Her head on the woman's shoulder, his mother was crying. He watched for a few more minutes. They said nothing and Rand could only think the hard ride had brought the tears. Still it was not like her to cry.

Eventually his mother stood whispered a thank you and went to sleep. Moiraine sat for a few minutes alone. She did not take her eyes off his mother. There was sympathy in the Aes Sedai's gaze. It reminded Rand of how Mat and Perrin watched their sisters. No matter how much they denied it, their siblings held a special place in them.

The Aes Sedai stood at last only to lay down on her own set of blankets. When Moiraine closed her eyes, so did Rand. He was too tired to think and with nothing to see, he fell asleep. The next day would be hard enough without having to experience it without any rest.

* * *

><p>Tigraine watched the next day as Lan began to teach each of the boys how to use their weapons. Mat was already rather good with the bow, so Lan just touched on a few finer points of the art. Perrin proved difficult for the Warder, but after a few minutes he had the blacksmiths apprentice working through a few intricate movements with the axe. She could see them for what they were. Each form was designed to improve balance and control. Perrin would not be winning any prizes for elegance. Yet, with his powerful arms and shoulders the axe only had to make contact for it to bring down a trolloc, let alone a man. Tigraine hid a smile remembering her own Aiel training with spear and knife.<p>

"Sheepherder!" The Warder said harshly to Rand. He had begun calling him that since they woke this morning. The vehemence was no doubt due to the heron marked blade hanging from Rand's hip. Tigraine felt sorry for Rand. She should have told him more about the markings. It had been a foolish oversight. One born in the hope no one would ever discover them. She frowned at her own foolishness.

Rand stood straight, his eyes distant. Tigraine shivered, she hated it when her son grew so cold. He was in the void, a mental state free of any external distractions. Tam had taught Rand the technique, which reminded her of the White Tower and their methods. Within the void, all he visualised was a flame. His reactions would become sharper with movements swift and almost effortless.

"Let's see if you deserve the blade you wear so casually on your hip." Lan spoke rather harshly.

Rand made no reply. Instead he flowed into an opening stance. The Warder unsheathed his sword and struck in the same flowing movement. Rand's sword met his half way with practised ease. There was a moment's stunned stillness in the air. Each face hard as stone as they stared at one another.

"Impressive, Sheepherder," Lan said eventually. "Let us see if you can continue."

Then it began in earnest. Swords and men moved. Forward then backward in a never ceasing dance. Shining steel glinted in the sun. No quarter given. It took nearly a full two minutes before Lan managed to get the point of his blade past Rand's who inhaled behind a sweat covered face. His greys eyes still cold and intense. Tigraine clapped enthusiastically. It felt like being back at the palace, watching guards or the occasional group of Warders practising.

"How did your son become so proficient with a sword?" Moiraine asked. There was a distinct note of respect in her voice. "There is a roughness to his style, but he is talented. Almost like we was born with blade in hand."

"Tam," Tigraine replied. "During the wars, he never said when, he defeated a blademaster in single combat to claim the sword."

Moiraine considered Tigraine's explanation for a minute. "Tam is a farmer and had been one before becoming a soldier. He would not be good enough to teach a boy so much, despite having earned the right to wear one."

Tigraine sat a little straighter, proud of Rand and Tam. "Rand has always been special, Moiraine," she said the words confidently.

"Perhaps he is," the Aes Sedai whispered.

Tigraine felt uneasy about Moiraine's words. There had been a weight to them, almost solemn. As if she did not want to utter them.

"What do you need from the boys?" Tigraine asked.

"It is not what I want," Moiraine answered before standing to go talk with Lan before he skewered Rand. It proved unnecessary. By the time she reached her Warder the anger in his eyes had turned into respect. She smiled, Rand had won the Warders confidence and made a powerful ally.

"Until next time, Sheepherder." Within the span of a single duel the name had changed from mocking to sounding almost like friendly joke.

Tigraine relaxed completely. Having a man like Lan helping her son would be a very good thing indeed.

* * *

><p>The next few days, spent travelling to Baerlon, passed in relative calm. The Trollocs and darkfriends hunting them had long since lost their trail. Only in the evenings did things become interesting. During the last hour of light, Lan would go about teaching Rand, Mat and Perrin.<p>

Tigraine watched the each evening. Her son had the most to learn from the Warder. Rand had to be disciplined and focused to keep up with Lan. The forms taught by Lan differed from Tam's. The farmer used forms tried and tested on the field of battle, which Lan knew, but the Warder added forms whose sole purpose were hone a man's balance, to increase his strength, and to allow a student to fully come to terms with being one with a sword.

Tigraine had always thought Rand perfectly balanced with movements seemingly effortless, but alongside Lan things were different. She should have known her memory of Warders and Aiel had become more than a little rusty. With Moiraine's Warder as a new reference, the flaws in Rand's technique became glaring weaknesses ready to be exploited by any foe. However, within only a few days those deficiencies were fast becoming strengths as the Warder relentlessly drilled Rand. The setting of the sun could not hinder Lan and his training as the man worked obsessively to perfect Rand and not only as a blademaster.

The loud clanging of swords almost masked the gentle voice calling Tigraine. "Mrs Al'Thor."

She looked up into the anxious face of Egwene. "Yes, child." The usually confident young woman appeared unsure and hesitant.

"Sit," Tigraine spoke in a motherly voice while patting a patch of grass beside her. "It looks like you need get something off your chest."

Egwene complied, letting out a sigh of relief. For a minute they remained silent; instead watching Lan drill the three boys and listening to the gentle music coming from the Gleeman seated beneath a tree practising the flute. Thom remained distant and Tigraine wondered why he'd come, but now that he was here Moiraine would not let him go.

Beside Tigraine, Egwene struggled with some inner demon. "Is this about Rand?" Tigraine asked, deciding to help free the girl from her misery.

Egwene nodded while nervously picking blades of grass. "Yes and also no. I want to become an Aes Sedai." The words were spoken as if fearng them being overheard. "And, Rand…"

The girl halted. "If becoming an Aes Sedai is what you want and if you don't love Rand then…"

"I do love him." She barely managed to keep from shouting. The anger blazing in her eyes vanished only to be replaced by confusion. "I mean…" She stuttered, hands frozen above the ground.

Tigraine smiled like she did whenever Rand had gotten himself into some tangle or another. She would have to be Egwene's mother for the day. "Loving a man does not mean you have to marry him, Egwene. Love is more than just marriage."

"How can that be?"

"You can love someone as a brother or sister. You grew up with Rand, you played together as children."

"Are you saying I see him as brother?"

"Perhaps," Tigraine answered. "Perhaps you truly do love him" She let her gaze linger on Egwene. "That is something only you can deterimine."

Egwene dropped the piece of grass she'd been playing with. "How do you know all this?"

"I was married once." Tigraine began, Egwene straightened with interest. Only Kari had known about Tigraine's past. Tam and Rand knew about a somethings, but not her marriage or time in the Waste. "It was years ago. I had thought myself in love. He was young and handsome…" she sighed, remembering the almost too gorgeous face of Taringail. "I was mistaken. The man used me and when I left he turned to the next woman in line and without shedding a tear married her.."

Egwene let out an angry growl. "That's awful, how could a person do such a thing?"

The reaction had Tigraine laughing softly. "Where I come from that was probably the least of his sins."

The young woman sat pondering the conversation. "What does this have to do with me?"

Tigraine smiled in what she hoped would be a motherly manner. "I mean to say is that you should not chain yourself to a man if you do not love him." Her eyes narrowed briefly as the protective mother of a son took over. "You will end up doing to Rand what my husband did to me."

Egwene stared wide eyed up at Tigraine. Her hands went to the braid she'd finally begun to wear on Winternight. Like Nynaeve, she grabbed hold of it, and gave it a soft tug.

"I should probably not be saying this, but I believe Rand loves you in the same manner as you love him." Glanced down at the ground. Her expression sad and almost a little hurt. Tigraine reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Both of you were meant for great things, but your paths differ."

"What do you mean?" Egwene asked, with eyes growing misty. "You sound like Moiraine with all her riddles."

Tigraine chuckled to herself, the girl did not know how right she was. "In a town like Emond's Field the two of you were the strongest, the most determined. Rand, destined to become Mayor. You, the head of the Women's Circle or perhaps Wisdom if Nynaeve had her way." Egwene's forehead wrinkled as she frowned. "This is a common concept outside small isolated villages. Power is attracted to power."

"You mean we were attracted to each other because we saw a similar strength in each other?"

"If only the world were so easy to understand, but in some ways, yes."

The girl fell silent again. The tears, which had threatened to fall, were held back as the four men finished their sparring for the evening. "I guess I should leave you in peace." Egwene stood. "Thank you," she whispered.

She only took a few steps before Tigraine heard her stop. Moiraine's voice spoke softly. Then Egwene left.

"I assume as the Daughter-Heir you know what it means to be loved for one's power and future status," Moiraine said as she sat in Egwene's stead.

"More than any woman has a right to know." The reply bitter. "I am sure you are as familiar as I with the concept."

"They tried, my parents, the Tower itself. I managed to free myself from their strings in distant nations." Her dark eyes studied Tigraine. "Does Taringail still hurt?"

The reply had to wait as Rand approached with red hair dripping water. A damp shirt clung to his body, emphasising muscles more defined having just exercised.

"You look unwell, mother," he said, giving Moiraine a meaningful stare.

"I'm as well as can be expected," she answered before Moiraine received more than just a glare. "I think you need to go talk to Egwene, son." Rand looked away in the direction of Egwene. "You need to talk things through before we reach the next town."

"I…" Rand replied, and like Egwene moments before he seemed unsure. "What should I do, mother?"

"Tell her the truth," she answered tiredly.

"And would that be?"

"Whatever your heart tells you." She glanced in Egwene's direction. "Now go before either of you become too frightened to talk."

The two women watched Rand disappear down the slope. The quite of the evening eventually broken by Moiraine. "I'm sorry for my family. The Damodreds have never been known for their kind hearts."

"I knew that before I married, Taringail! Light, Moiraine, I knew everything about everyone!" The words spilled out with sudden anger. "I thought him to be different, I thought him changed because he loved me for me, not the crown."

"I am sorry, Tigraine. Taringail, he is…" For a moment the Aes Sedai was at a loss for words. "Well you probably know him better than I do."

Tigraine breathed in deeply to quell her growing anger. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being different."

* * *

><p>"Egwene!" Rand called out.<p>

She stopped her hurried run and turned slowly to face him with red cheeks. "Yes, Rand?"

His mouth worked for a moment. Words clear before now slipped away. "We need to talk." Was all he could manage as his gaze drifted up to Mat and Perrin who were coming closer. "Alone." He took hold of Egwene's elbow and gently walked further away from curious listeners. Only when no one was in sight did he stop. The silence managed only to make him more nervous.

"Egwene…" He paused. "You and me…"

"I know, Rand." The reply was almost inaudible. If he had not seen the slight movements of her lips he would have thought the words imagined.

He bit down hard, feeling exposed. "You agree?"

Egwene gave an almost imperceptible nod. "I spoke with your mother. She explained things to me." Her voice had not grown any louder.

"Oh," he said, hands running through hair in confusion while his chest pained. Of all things, he did not imagine that this would hurt so much. "What?"

Though the corners of her mouth moved upwards she seemed to be fighting other emotions. "We were two people forced together by the confines of a small village." She began to sound more confident. "But, Rand," she took hold of his hands; eyes stared up into his. He could see the same pain in them. "We were never meant for one another."

He knew it to be the truth, his feelings were the same. Even so it felt like a knife piercing his heart. "I wish it were different." He whispered forcing her emotions to surface. His hand let go of hers allowing the back of his fingers to wipe away the tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Their last kiss. It proved hard to let go of a woman you had been thinking of marrying for years; even If he had balked at the idea.

"I love you, Egwene, despite this." He whispered, his lips barely a hair away from hers.

"I know, Rand, I love you to."

He wanted to say more, to explain everything he felt. His mouth opened but she was gone before his mind could even consider what he truly wanted to say. Falling to the ground he allowed his pain to overwhelm him. It was over, he could move on. Still, it did not lesson the horrible burning in his chest.

* * *

><p>Tigraine studied her son and Egwene with rapt fascination. Having broken up she would have expected them to stay far away from each other, as had been the previous evening. Today, however, they rode alongside each other talking and laughing.<p>

"I see things are going well with them." Moiraine leaned across from her horse to say.

"Yes." Tigraine chuckled. "Being together, but fearing marriage must have strained their relationship. Now that they are friends I think they are beginning to enjoy each other's company."

"They are much alike," the Aes Sedai said. "If that girl doesn't end up as Amyrlin within the next fifty years I'd be surprised."

"Perhaps… but what of Rand?"

Moiraine stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of Rand. Tigraine, watchful as always, barely noticed. "I guess that depends."

It proved tempting to ask what the Aes Sedai meant. Did it depend on Tigraine revealing herself as Tigraine Mantear or for whatever reason the woman had taken the boys from Emond's Field? There was little point in asking, as she probably would never get a straight answer from the Aes Sedai.

It took a few more long hours to reach Baerlon. Tigraine had not been to the town since she passed through with Tam and Kari all those years ago. She had been tired and her attentions more on baby Rand than on her surroundings. Still she noticed some differences. For one it was much larger and it had gained a wooden wall with watch towers.

To the younger people in the group it was a bustling city. To the others, like Tigraine, the town proved small and rather mundane.

"Light, would you look at the size of that wall!" Mat exclaimed, pointing at the palisades. Tigraine held back a retort. She wanted to tell him that they were a quarter of the size of Caemlyn's and constructed from wood not solid stone.

"I didn't know people could make walls so large or buildings so tall." Perrin said next.

Even Egwene looked on with eyes wide. "Are those inns or houses? How can a man live in such a big place?"

"Wait till she sees your old home," Moiraine said in a low voice.

Tigraine burst out laughing. Everyone turned to face her. "This is nothing, child," she managed to say between breaths.

Egwene glared at her but said nothing. Rand gave his mother a curious glance, then turned to continue his way towards town. His friends followed, including Egwene. She still looked irritated at Tigraine's outburst.

Lan passed her just behind Moiraine. "What about your home?" She questioned as he came alongside. For the first time she actually saw him grin.

"A mere humble shack compared to yours, my lady." he grinned while giving a slight mocking bow of his head.

Moraine laughed loudly, something none of them had heard. It reminded Tigraine of the young girl she'd know years ago. "Lan," the Aes Sedai said loudly. "That was… unexpected!"

The entire column turned to face them. Despite his usual stern exterior, he was actually laughing as well. Moiraine, no doubt, feeling his mirth through the bond tried hard to contain her own laughter.

"What was that all about, mother?" Rand asked once they finally got going again.

She gave him a knowing smile. "Oh, just some humour between us old folk."

"Teasing us for thinking the town grand?" He stared straight ahead, jaw set.

"Partly." Her head shook. "But we were actually teasing ourselves more than you."

Rand grumbled under his breath like the young man he was. Her infectious smile eventually had him moving away to continue his grumbling the others. They rode in a tight group, their whispers barely audible above the noise of the horses.

"I had thought you had no humour. Or at the least had misplaced it somewhere within the Tower," Tigraine said as she rode alongside Lan and Moiraine.

"Oh, I have humour enough, Tigraine. There is, however, few things to be joyful about these days." His eyes stared ahead at the three boys, jaw set in a manner so much like Rand.

For the hundredth time over the course of the past few days she asked herself about the boys. What made them so important for the shadow that the Dark One would send Trollocs all the way to the Two Rivers?

Like the times before she did not ask. Answers would have been given by now had Moiraine been willing to give them. What had her so afraid? Tigraine shook her head, the laughter forgotten. With just those few questions she could understand Lan's lack of humour. The world was at war and he fought it every hour of every day. From what she knew, he had been doing that since the day his parents died and his country crumbled. He had been but a baby.

They entered the town before the gates closed for the night. Apparently the folk were taking no chances with the night and what it might bring.

"Lady Alys," The gatekeeper called Moiraine. Even Lan had another name. Apparently this town disliked Aes Sedai almost as much as they hated darkfriends. They passed through with little hassle after a small bribe to the gatekeeper.

Moiraine led the way to an inn called the Stag and Lion. Inside the inn keeper showed them to their rooms. Barely minutes passed before Tigraine made her way to the bath room. She desperately needed to wash away the journey's dirt. The men would need to wait for the women to finish. Egwene, the young impetuous girl she was, already lay neck deep in the water by the time Tigraine entered.

"I hope the water is hot," Tigraine said in a firm voice to one of the serving girls as she eyed the water. "It does look a bit cool."

"I'll have it warmed, my Lady." The girl jumped slightly then scurried out of the room.

Tigraine removed travel dirtied clothes before sinking slowly into the warm water. A sigh escaped her lips, and every muscle relaxed as she slid deeper into the depths of the bath. "A little too cold. Just as I thought."

Her attempts at relaxing failed when the girl spoke. "How do you do that, Mrs al'Thor?"

She opened her eyes and faced the young woman. "Do what?"

There was a moment's hesitation before Egwene asked. "Walk in to a place and command people. The serving girl barely looked at you before naming you a lady." She paused and Tigraine was about to respond, but Egwene continued. "You did the same in Emond's Field. Being far away on the farm was the only thing keeping you from leading the Woman's Circle."

"Is that so?" Tigraine asked, despite knowing as much.

"Yes, mother always said that the only reason you weren't was because you lived so far out of town."

Tigraine gave an imperceptible nod. "Probably." She said no more, instead trying to relax in the warm water while hoping Egwene forgot her first question.

"So?" Egwene urged. She rose slightly and leaned over the edge of the bath to study Tigraine.

She sighed in defeat. "It is all about presence. You have to project an image of yourself that might not be true." Egwene still looked on with keen eyes. "It is more than a loud voice or straight back. You have to make it seem as if you are used to better…" she trailed off. "Oh, perhaps one day I can teach you. It is easier to show than to tell."

Egwene's bare shoulders sagged, but the reply seemed to have been accepted.

"I'm sure the White Tower will teach you how." Tigraine added for Egwene's benefit.

A few minutes later Moiraine, followed by a young girl with short hair, entered. If the girl's hair had not been so short and if the clothing more feminine Tigraine would have better guessed her age on first inspection. The woman was far too old to be a girl, and Tigraine estimated her age to be in the early to mid-twenties.

"Elayne, Egwene, this is Min," Moiraine said while undoing her own dress. She eyed the bath, mouth twisted in irritation.

The door opened again and the serving girl returned with a pitcher of near boiling water.

"This bath's too cold," Moiraine said sternly. The girl jumped.

"Of course, my Lady." She then hastily poured Tigraine's water, nearly scolding her legs before hurrying off again.

"I hope her skill at filling baths improves when my turn comes." Moiraine sounded tired as she slid beneath the water.

Min moved a chair from the corner and sat awkwardly. Once her unease settled she began study Tigraine curiously; head cocked slightly to the side.

"Tell me, Min." Moiraine interrupted the woman's study. "What's happening in town?"

"Nothing much." Min shrugged as she faced the Aes Sedai. "There are a few Whitecloaks walking about, but the mayor ensures that only a few enter the town at a time."

The room fell silent. Tigraine found it odd for Children to be this far from their homeland in a country that did not support them. Andor had never tolerated their interventions.

Moiraine spoke in a low voice after a moment's silence. "Anything other news?"

"Nothing really, except that people are frightened of the night."

Egwene huffed in annoyance drawing the attention of all those in the room. Just like Nynaeve, Egwene grumbled about peoples foolish fancies even though a fortnight ago she had been as naïve, if not more so. Tigraine wondered if Egwene herself was still frightened. Min made to continue, but stopped as Egwene stood to hurriedly dry herself. Before more could be said, she left.

"Thank the Light." The Aes Sedai spoke quickly after Egwene closed the door. "Min, have you seen anything in the group?"

By sudden change in Moiraine's voice and the way Min seem startled. "But, Lady Alys?"

"Elayne is to be trusted, fully," the Aes Sedai said firmly before facing Tigraine. "Min has a peculiar gift which allows her to read the pattern. She sees auras around people, which in turn can be interpreted to give an indication of the person's future."

Tigraine nodded, not fully understanding, and Moiraine waved for Min to continue.

The girl seemed unsettled, but she began to talk. "A shadow over all of you with sparks trying to fill the encroaching darkness." Min fell silent as she thought. "You are all part of something dangerous."

This was Tigraine's first clue as to what Moiraine wanted. Tigraine, however, could not think what.

"Lan still has the usual seven towers and a baby in a cradle holding a sword and there is the usual grouping of auras around you, Moiraine Sedai, more so than most Aes Sedai." Moiraine almost took it as a complement.

"With the Gleeman, I see a man juggling fire, that's not him. I also see the White Tower." Moiraine urged her to continue. "I see a flame over Egwene, but I am not sure what it means." The girl looked away. "Around Perrin I see a wolf, a broken crown and trees flowering around him." She frowned, obviously finding the images as odd as Tigraine. Moiraine waved for her to go on. "With Mat, I see a red eagle, an eye on a balance scale, a dagger with a ruby, a horn and a laughing face… Those are really odd."

"They always are, Min. Please continue child."

"Rand…" she sighed, looking slightly forlorn. "A sword that is not a sword, a golden crown of Laurel leaves." Tigraine sat up at the mention of a crown. "A beggar's staff, him pouring water on sand, a bloody hand and white-hot iron." Her frown deepened. "Three woman standing over a funeral bier with him on it. A golden lily. Black rock wet with his blood. Lighting around him, some of it trying to strike him." She finished with a great sigh.

Only when the last word died in the air did Tigraine release a breath she'd been holding. "So much, and so much… pain." She said in a soft voice.

"What do you see over her?" Moiraine said pointing at Tigraine.

She narrowed her eyes. "I see a lion prowling over the land, she beside it."

"Is that all?"

The girl shook her head. "There is more, but the auras are too faint for me to make out."

"You did well, Min," Moiraine said. "You may go now, but I expect to see you at dinner."

"Yes, Moiraine Sedai." Min gave a slight bow before giving Tigraine one last look; then she left.

"That was rather interesting," Tigraine said deciding to talk rather than avoiding the topic.

The sound of water moving and the sudden disappearance of Moiraine in the tub was the only reply. Nearly a full minute later the Aes Sedai's head returned; wet hair clung to her face.

"I had thought all three significant, but even I had underestimated their importance. It appears as if all three of the boys need to be watched."

"Yet one is really of more importance," Tigraine said voicing what was perhaps Moiraine's thoughts. "Rand is central to all of this. Min's viewings of him are more telling."

Moiraine turned her dark eyes to Tigraine. "Are they? I find myself unable to see clearly these days. Too many memories cloud my judgement."

"What is this really about?"

"I wish I could say," she answered. "I fear that we can do little more than look over the boys." She stroked a hand through the length of her wet hair. "It should be enough for the moment at least."

"And why them?"

The Aes Sedai considered her reply. "All three of them are ta'veren, Tigraine. The patterns weaves around them, together they are a powerful force."

Tirgraine breathed in softly, lips barely parted. "No wonder the Dark One is after them." Moiraine nodded with closed eyes. "But there is more isn't there?" Tigraine asked.

"Much." Nothing more was said.

The last few minutes in the water was spent trying relaxing. With so many worries it was best not to think about them now. They would sort themselves out in due time. With the water growing colder and her fingers already shrivelled, Tigraine left the room to lie down in her room.

* * *

><p>After Rand had bathed he found himself standing alone in their dark room. Night had fallen. Outside he could see Mat and Perrin drinking. Perrin seemed somewhat out of sorts, but Mat had managed to get him downstairs.<p>

"Why are you standing here all alone?" A feminine voice asked from behind.

He turned quickly, surprised. Leaning against the door frame stood the young woman he'd seen earlier talking to Moiraine. "You are Alys' friend?"

"Oh, I've known Moiraine for years," she replied with a gentle voice stepping into the room as if being tugged towards him. The door closed behind her small frame.

Rand felt slightly uncomfortable being in a room alone with a woman. Fortunately darkness hid the discomfort.

"I'm Rand," he said trying to fill the silence.

"Min," she replied coming to stand next to him. She studied his friends alongside Rand. Her gaze shifted to him before long. Rand felt unsure of what to do; she was making him uncomfortable though in a good way. It reminded him a bit of Egwene when they were still younger.

"Are you from these parts? Or just passing through?" Rand asked, trying to break the silence.

"No, I'm not from Baerlon, but neither am I passing through."

Faint light from outside bathed her skin. "You are interesting," he said quietly. "Keeping company with an Aes Sedai."

"Am I?" she questioned, looking up at him with her large eyes. "I guess one day you will find out more about me." She took a step away and glanced out the window.

"Why do you say so?" he replied beginning to like the girl.

She shrugged. "I just know that we will be good friends one day."

Min glanced out of the window. "Light burn those fools!" Min sounded angry. "I'm sorry, Rand. I would've liked to talk some more." She bit her lip and said. "Hold on to the Golden Lily."

Rand was about to call after her, but paused. Outside he noticed Mat and Perrin walking back towards the inn. He exhaled in frustration. A few moments later the loud pair entered the room.

"Why so glum?" Mat asked jumping onto his bed.

He did not feel like answering, but if he said nothing then Mat would continue to pester him. "Tired, I suppose. And I was thinking."

"I'm exhausted," Mat groaned loudly, sounding the exact opposite. "But this place, it's huge! Think of all the woman walking around here. Think I could get one that enjoys a good cuddle?"

"I doubt it," Perrin said in his usual slow tone. "You couldn't even get a cuddle in Emond's Field."

Mat stared at him rebelliously. "That was different, Perrin. Girls there judged me. Here, Perrin, we are free to flirt and tease to our hearts content."

"I think they hit just as hard, Mat." Perrin laughed.

Mat crossed his arms angrily. "I doubt I will need to worry about such things."

Rand sighed irritably and fell back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling while his friends continued to argue. Min's last words haunted him. What did she mean by the Golden Lily?

He remembered the moonlight against Min's face as his eyes closed. She was pretty, like Egwene and just as confusing. Women were such a mystery. If only he could be like Mat or even Perrin who understood their thoughts.

"I wonder why Rand over there doesn't want to talk." Mat's voiced jerked him away from those thoughts. Rand's bed moved as a body fell on it.

He opened his eyes to find Mat looming over him. "Perrin, I think young Rand is thinking about women."

"Leave him alone, Mat," Perrin moaned. "He's just exhausted."

"Too tired to talk about woman after he's just broken all ties with Egwene."

"I was not thinking about women!" Rand hoped he conveyed enough truth in those words. Mat was right but wrong about the reasons, He triedto push Mat off the bed. Mat fell backwards and landed on the floor with a satisfying thump. All Rand had found lately was a confusing mass of feelings.

"Proof!" Mat laughed while pointing up at Rand who sighed. Perrin did not deny him this time. "Rand," Mat said directly into Rand's face. "If you'd not met someone then you would've laughed with me!"

Rand again tried to force him away. "Go to bed, Mat, or go get drunk since you have nothing better to do."

Mat laughed harder. "Tell me. Is she one of those nice plump serving girls? Or perhaps the cooks assistant, she is one fine thing."

Rand remained quiet. To further ignore Mat, he turned on his side to face the wall. Why had Min come to see him? And why was he still thinking about Egwene? But as he lay there the image of a Golden Lily floated in his mind. Mat left Rand in peace, but the boy's laughter continued. Rand glanced at the window. His world continued to change.

He almost fell asleep, but a familiar voice shouted from downstairs.

"The Wisdom!" All three of them said together. Rand sat up, hands running through his hair while wondering if this day would never end.

Mat was the only one who could find his tongue thereafter. "Blood and ashes!" He was on his feet and by the window. Probably judging if he could leap from it. "How did she find us here?"

Rand grabbed his cloak and walked out of the door towards the angry voice of Nynaeve.

* * *

><p>Outside Rand's room, Min stood silent in a dark corner. Her mind knotted with confusion. He had liked her, or at least she thought he did. Slowly she slid down the wall until she sat on the ground.<p>

A minute later, Mat and Perrin came bounding up the stairs and into the room. Mat sounded energetic. She sniffed at the fool boy's arrogance.

Their hushed voices were inaudible until Mat shouted loudly. "If you had not met someone then you would've laughed with me!"

The words caused her to sit straighter. She'd never had a viewing about herself before. Why did she have to have one now when it only told her that a man would love another woman.

She shook her head. She liked him as she knew she would. He was important and she had a part to play in his future. A sighed escaped her lips. Well she would meet him again someday.

Standing she made her way downstairs. She'd viewed auras about people loving each other, but never of a man she actually liked. If what she had viewed about them all was to come to pass then she would play an important role in his life. But what part?

"Tomorrow," she whispered. "I'll find out what Moiraine is really here about."

* * *

><p>"I want you take these boys back to Emond's Field immediately!" Nynaeve glared at the Aes Sedai while gripping her braid in anger. She turned a withering gaze on Tigraine. "And let me not start on you!" The Wisdom pointed an angry finger at her. "Of all people, Elayne. How could you follow this woman?"<p>

"I trust the Aes Sedai," Tigraine replied calmly.

Nynaeve sputtered. "Then she obviously has you cursed."

"Cursed? My dear woman I have cursed no one," Moiraine said. It was the first words she had gotten out since the Wisdom's arrival.

Nynaeve scowled at her. "I want to know what you are doing with those boys and Egwene?" The Wisdom ground her teeth. "That fool of girl will get herself killed."

"It is not what I want from the boys," the Aes Sedai spoke. "It is what the Dark One and his followers want with them."

"Nynaeve," Tigraine said in a low voice hoping to calm the situation. "Listen to her. She tells the truth."

The young Wisdom, still holding onto her braid seemed unsure of what to do. She was a strong woman, but between a former Daughter-Heir and an Aes Sedai she stood little chance of dominating a conversation; especially not with intimidation.

Nynaeve sat on an open seat. "Where are you taking them?"

"To the White Tower where other Sisters and myself will be able to look over them," Moiraine answered. Tigraine bit back a retort. It was more a case of studying them to ensure the boys' taveren nature could be controlled.

Still she had to trust her old friend. Moiraine would mean no harm to the three boys if it could be helped. "Even if she were to let the boys go back, Egwene would need to continue," Tigraine spoke.

"Why?" Nynaeve asked, her voice going slightly angry again.

"Egwene can channel the One Power," Moiraine replied. "If she does not go, then she could be killed by the Power before she can learn to control it."

There was something in the way Moiraine spoke that made Tigraine sure that crucial information was not being disclosed. She did not ask. If the Aes Sedai had reasons for withholding things then it was not Tigraine's place to object. Even if it did frustrate her.

The door to the room burst open. Rand, Mat and Perrin entered. "Out with you!" Nynaeve shouted. The added glared from Moiraine and Tigraine herself had them out of the room faster than they entered.

"At least you taught them to listen," Nynaeve grumbled in respect. Tigraine hid a smile.

The room fell silent. The Wisdom still stared at the closed door. "Someone with sense will need to ensure they don't hurt themselves."

The door opened again. This time, however, it was the young woman called Min. She studied the Wisdom, then blinked in surprise. Min went to kneel beside Moiraine and whispered into her ear.

Moiraine turned to Tigraine. "I suppose another member of the group won't do any harm." With that, the Aes Sedai left the room. Min followed closely behind.

"Why?" Nynaeve asked softly.

"I do not know, Nynaeve." Tigraine answered. "Light, I wish I knew more." The Wisdom did not need to know that Tigraine spoke about what happened more than twenty years ago; years before even Rand was born.

Lan stepped through the open door. He gave the Wisdom a quick look. Tigraine fought back a grin. That hard face of his changed subtly. He turned to leave, his eyes working hard to not look at Nynaeve.

"Fool of a man." Nynaeve stood quickly. "Following that Aes Sedai round like some animal."

It was the first time Tigraine had entertained the thought that the young woman actually noticed the Warder; though it would take more than a few looks to break through her defences.

* * *

><p>Rand woke with a start in what had to be the early hours of the morning. "Get up, Sheepherder!" Lan ordered.<p>

Rand stood groggily. "Waz hapin'," Rand slurred.

"We need to leave." The Warder answered.

Rubbing his knuckles against his eyes, Rand cleared his vision. Mat and Perrin were nearly dressed and ready to go. He knew then that this was serious; Mat was not complaining. Rand dressed in a hurry and a few minutes later they were all gathered together in the inn's stable. Even the Wisdom stood dressed and determined to leave with them.

There was little talk between everyone and before long they snuck out of the town and were well on their way towards a place called Whitebridge.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A__/N_

_Once again this chapter has been extensively edited and changed. I've slowed down Lan and Nynaeve's relationship a bit. There should also be less typos. _

* * *

><p>The sun slowly rose before them in the distance as they rode east and away from Baerlon. If his sore backside was an indication then they had been riding for at the better part of three hours. During the ride from town Rand had nearly fallen off his horse twice. He really did feel tired. The morning light, together with the sun's warmth, brought with it some wakefulness; not much, but it was something.<p>

He yawned, struggling to keep his mouth closed. Everyone rode in silence, their heads hanging, eyes drooping; except Lan. The man seemed to never tire. This was one of the few times the Warder actually rode with them. Usually he rode on ahead to mark the route or behind ensuring they were not being followed. Rand could not begin to fathom how Lan managed to travel twice as far as any of them each day and still look fresher come nightfall.

With the sun illuminating the group, Rand once again noticed an absence. His head slumped. He had known Min would not be with them, but a small part had hoped she might have come with the Aes Sedai. What had he been thinking? Did he honestly suspect she would drop her life in Baerlon to follow them? Did she even know that they had left? Did she understand that she was not the reason for him leaving? The one absence he might have enjoyed was that of Nynaeve. The Wisdom proved almost as bad as Moiraine and his mother with giving annoying glares.

Trying not to dwell on Nynaeve, he studied Egwene. No matter how long he stared, he could never get himself to feel more. Despite the brief encounter, Min had stirred something inside. He sighed not knowing what to make of women anymore. Perhaps he should talk to Perrin, he would know.

The sun reached some distance into the morning sky before Moiraine halted her small mare and turned to face them. "We'll wait here for a few hours. Sleep if you must, but I think we can all do with some rest."

Rand nearly fell from his horse. Muscles ached in places he never knew he had. Despite growing up on a farm, riding a horse for days did not sit well with his body. The soft earth and cool grass proved a welcome relief from the hard leather saddle.

"That feels good," he sighed as he lay beside the road. With an effort he tried to clear his mind of Min and Egwene. It proved a futile effort.

A shadow fell across his face. Blinking, he looked up at his mother. "How are you, Rand?" She sat beside him.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. "I'm fine, just tired from all the riding." She gave him a knowing look, one that only mothers had the ability to give. He had answered too quickly.

"Egwene?" She asked. "I can see the talk between the two of you did good." She stared intently at him. "So what is bothering you?" He looked away. "Another girl then?"

He did not want to answer, but why lie. "It's Min," Rand breathed out almost inaudibly. "I'm worried I'll never see her again."

An arm came round his shoulder and she pulled him into an embrace. "I'm sure we will be seeing her again. Moiraine left word for her to follow."

"She did?" Rand sat straighter. "Why not have her travel with us?"

His mother smiled warmly and then laughed. "The girl needs at least a day to get her things in order. Besides, I'm sure she will be safer away from us."

She closed her eyes after the last comment. "What is bothering you, mother? The Trollocs and darkfriends are far away by now."

"Just the concern of a mother. If what troubles you is a woman, then my heart his much relieved."

It was a lie, but he did not have the heart to push her further. Her whole life was more or less a mystery to him. More than once he had thought her of noble birth. The line of thought did not make sense. Why would a lady give up a life of pleasure for one on a farm? The ease with which she talked with Moiraine made him begin to wonder again. Who was Elayne al'Thor? All he knew was that she was not al'Thor.

"We will make it through this mother," Rand whispered. No reply was made Instead she stood and walked away, her arms wrapped around her waist. However much he wanted to discuss her life and her worries, he was just too tired. He fell back onto the grass and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tigraine stood before her son could ask more and walked away. She felt like taking a nap herself, but could not. Her gaze fell upon Moiraine; the youngest Damodred and probably the only good child to not be corrupted by some darkness. Galad, her son, was a Damodred. Had the family gotten to him?<p>

She made her way towards Moiraine. Thom, ever present and suspicious studied Tigraine as she walked. His eyes were unnerving with their deep sense of knowing. That look resulted in her spending as much time away from him as possible. A discerning man like him might be able to pick up on her heritage. Perhaps he already knew.

"Moiraine," she said.

"Yes, Tigraine." The woman did not turn, but there was tightness to her words.

"Worried about Lan?"

She nodded. "He is coming quickly from behind." Instinctively, Tigraine turned in the direction Moiraine gestured to.

"I hope it's not trouble." If the Warder was making haste then he had to have urgent news.

Moiraine faced Tigraine and her features softened a fraction. "Did you want to ask something?"

"I wanted to ask about Galad." Tigraine opened and closed her fists a few times. "Did he… was he raised in Cairhien or Caemlyn?"

"Is he a Damodred or a Mantear?" Moiraine mused. Tigraine held her breath. "Neither." Came the eventual answer. "As you might have heard, both your father and Luc have passed away."

"What!" Tigraine cried out. Thom's head jerked around.

Moiraine sat motionless, but aged as she whispered. "Luc never returned from the Blight."

Tigraine closed her eyes, sinking to the grass.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you," Moiraine said as she knelt beside her.

"I should've known as much."

"Galad was raised by his mother-in-law, Queen Morgase, like a son," Moiraine continued. Tigraine lifted her face to the Aes Sedai, "She's been good for him. Though he goes by his father's name he is his own man. He is neither Damodred nor Mantear, just like he is not a Trakand."

"I would like to thank Morgase." Tigraine made to stand. "It appears like she turned out to be a better woman than I thought."

"Well in your day, she was next in line to the throne. She had a right, I guess, to be slightly against you." Moiraine glanced away. "She is not all good, but she has held her own over the years."

"I suppose. Though we did have some fun together in the White Tower."

Moiraine smiled at a distant memory. "Like seeing who could channel the least."

Tigraine gave her a flat look, but the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Something along those lines." They stood side by side watching the horizon for signs of Lan. "At least Galad turned out well."

"I worry about him sometimes, but he is a good at heart."

Tigraine stared wistfully out over the countryside. "He used to be such a trouble maker, I loved him for it."

* * *

><p>Galad walked alone through the gardens of the Palace, something he did often. Gawyn was busy and thankfully Elayne had seen fit to ignore him. He loved her, but she had a way to work on his nerves. At times he wished they were not related.<p>

He found a bench beneath one of the larger trees in the Palace garden. The shade helped to keep the sun from him. In the middle of crowded city, he felt abandoned, forgotten. All he had was honour and the sword on his hip. His father's family had practically disowned him years ago. The only Damodred to ever show any kindness was his aunt, Moiraine. Still she rarely came to Caemlyn and he had not seen her in a few years.

The woman never showed her face for more than a day. Elaida would be in a terrible rage each time she heard Moiraine had been within a day's ride from Caemlyn. Still, Moiraine always made an effort to come see him. Her Warder, Lan, would take his time to work on Galad's sword forms. Those few stolen hours with the Warder did more for his technique than the years with Garyth Bryne and his trainers.

The only problem with Moiraine was that she reminded him of what he did not have, a mother. His mother, Tigraine Mantear, had run away when he was a young boy. The fateful day still burned vividly in his mind.

He had been playing in the garden. The morning had passed with him stealing food from the kitchens and tripping a guard or two with concealed strings. The fun lay in the thought of being caught. No one ever did, but somehow his mother always knew what he had done. He can still remember her eyes staring down at him as he sat on her lap. They had held only love. Galad fought to keep his emotions under control as a passing group of soldiers brought him back from the memory.

Why had she left? If it were not for the words of Gitaro Sedai, Galad would have hated his mother. Her words spoke of a greater duty. If there was one thing he knew about, it was duty. If what the Aes Sedai said was true and his mother's departure had to do with saving the world from the Dark One then he would bear his life as best he could, while keeping a memory of her within his heart.

If her life meant upholding her duty then he would uphold his. To this day he had kept his word. He would not do anything that was not right. Elayne despised him for what he became, often calling him the most imaginative words. He did not mind, she was young girl, one day she would grow up. He would not deny that the words did not hurt, but they were what defined him.

He was Galad. Neither Mantear, Damodred nor Trakand.

Still, he wished things to be different. He needed something or someone to break him. He thought back to his mother's disappearance, he had not cried since that day. He had been close to it, like now, but the tears never came. That was not right; a man could not hold so much grief within himself. Yet, he had.

In order to save himself, he stood and did what he always did. He went to the guards and practised sparring.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours since the hunt had begun. Not that they were hunting. They were the prey. A fist of Trollocs hounded them. The incessant sound of horns drove them towards the unknown.<p>

The movements of the Trollocs seemed too coordinated. It felt wrong. Memories of battles poured into his mind and he almost toppled from his horse.

"They are pushing us somewhere!" Rand shouted at Moiraine. With an effort he cleared his mind from the confusing thoughts clouding his consciousness. It had felt like a dream.

Lan slowed down to face him. "What makes you say that, Sheepherder?"

"It's all too precise, to perfect. They could've closed in on us before now, but they have not despite knowing us to be weak."

As if in reply to his words, trumpet calls came from before them. Lan studied Rand's face and then pulled on his reign. "Halt!" he shouted.

Everyone, even Moiraine, stopped suddenly. "Rand says they are herding us. I agree; especially with the trumpet call ahead."

Moiraine eyed Rand shrewdly. "Why would you think them so coordinated?"

"I just know," Rand replied harshly and Lan gave him a hard look of irritation. Rand did not know why he had spoken so to the Aes Sedai. "My apologies Aes Sedai, I am merely tired."

She gave an imperceptible nod. "I cannot see how, but I agree." She stood slightly in her saddle and studied the surrounding countryside.

"We need to go there," Lan told her in a low voice. "There are no more routes open to us."

She sat down in her saddle. Moiraine looked troubled, but she relented to his demand. "Everyone!" She said loudly. "Crowd around me as closely as you can."

They complied. It was difficulty to get Perrin's bulky body closer and Mat grumbled the entire time. Eventually the Aes Sedai was satisfied. Rand shivered as the Aes Sedai raised her staff and began twirling it above their heads. A distant memory of a woman floating a goblet of wine towards him flashed through his mind. She was laughing playfully. Despite the warmth in the memory he could remember the slight tingle on his skin. She had channelled as well. He clutched his forehead and let his head drop as Moiraine pointed her staff away from them.

He glanced up in time to see a gust of wind traveling in the direction the woman had pointed. He cared little for small tricks of the Power. He had much more troubling things to think about.

* * *

><p>"We must be quick," Moiraine said hurriedly. She led them off in a gallop across the uneven countryside. The direction opposite to the path of the gust of wind. Their pace was suicidal on the rough terrain, but it was death if they slowed down.<p>

Despite riding their horses hard it still took an hour to reach what had to be their destination. Massive overgrown walls came into few. "Shadar Logoth!" Tigraine spoke trembling. She'd only heard stories of this place and she had never thought them true.

Moiraine gave her a sharp look. Thankfully none of the others overheard. Strangely, Thom did not know the place or he was doing a very good job of hiding his knowledge. Despite his impressive stories, he spoke even less about his past than Tigraine and Moiraine.

Moiraine galloped right up to the wall before slowing down. From the gate they moved carefully. Each stride into the city made the group more uneasy. Glancing to the side she noticed Rand shaking his head and muttering a bit. Lan's sword was drawn; it was menacing in his hand. A few minutes later, Rand began to look slightly better. He gave Lan a single glance then drew his own sword.

Perrin had axe in hand and Mat's bow was strung with an arrow notched, he did not draw. The boy was trained enough to know that he would never be able to hold it for long.

Moiraine did not stop until she found a certain building. It looked similar to the countless ones they had passed. None asked any questions. Perhaps she chose this one thinking it deep enough within the city to make it safe. Dismounting, Moiraine led her horse into the structure.

Lan like always rode away to scout the surroundings. Nynaeve paused for a few moments to watch until the Warder disappeared around a corner. Tigraine came to stand next to her. "He'll be fine."

Nynaeve threw her braid over a shoulder and entered the building. Tigraine let out a breath and followed.

"We should be safe for the evening," Moiraine said once they were inside.

"Has Lan gone scouting?" Tigraine asked Moiraine.

The Aes Sedai looked appeared tired. "Yes."

"How do you do it?" Tigraine asked. From the corner of her eye, she could see Nynaeve trying very hard to look disinterested as she busied herself with a leather satchel.

"Make it through a day with Lan?" She sighed. "He is his own man and I fear that the bond is beginning to chafe."

Moiraine did not need to look at Nynaeve for Tigraine to understand. "I can feel the way he changed, is changing. The same Lan is still there, but his focus is shifting." The Aes Sedai created a small fire, the light illuminating tired lines hidden so well behind her youthful face. "There is so much that needs to be done."

"Be careful," Tigraine whispered. "I wouldn't like to see you hurt."

Moiraine's dark eyes looked into Tigraine's. "I must do what's best for the land and the Tower." Regret tinged her voice. "If that means maintaining a leash then so be it." Though her words were harsh, she could not hide the uncertainty in them. Tigraine wanted to say that perhaps the leash was too tight, but now was not the time.

"Where are the boys?" Moiraine asked suddenly, destroying any hope of talking further.

Egwene stood and strode into the room where they were supposed to be tending to the horses. Thom, who had lit a pipe, made no attempt to find them. All he ever did was tell stories. Despite what the man said he was too proud to be a simple gleeman. His stories were too refined, his words too grand. He had been something.

"They're gone." Egwene said running back into the room a few moments later.

"Those fool boys!" Nynaeve, Tigraine and Moiraine shouted at the same time.

Lan arrived mere minutes later. "What's happening?" He demanded.

"The three boys have wondered into the city," Nynaeve replied before Moiraine could say anything.

The Warder turned towards the Wisdom. "That is…" His words stumbled. "I will go," he said and began to leave. Nynaeve grumbled from behind, but the Warder was already gone.

Moiraine sat brooding in the corner long after the Warder had left. There were no visible signs of irritation, but Tigraine could see the signs. It was not difficult to know what irritated the Aes Sedai. She had not spoken nor given Lan a command, and then he'd left.

"He is his own man, Moiraine. You said as much yourself."

"I know," the Aes Sedai replied in a voice barely audible. "Years of working together makes one use to certain things."

"Moiraine," Tigraine said taking her friend's hand. "I'm sure there is someone for you, waiting."

Moiraine smiled as she shook her head. "You misunderstand. I never saw as a man to love. It's just… After twenty years of being alone together you get used to one another." Moiraine looked up at her sadly. "I am such a vile person to not want that to change?"

"No," Tigraine said.

"It doesn't matter." Moiraine's dark eyes stared into the distance. "I know the face of the man I'm to marry just as well as Nynaeve."

"Is that so?" Tigraine asked in surprise. "You've been holding out on me Moiraine." She continued to speak in an effort to pry information out of the Aes Sedai. Tigraine had no success. She did not mind, the endless talking had only one use; it kept her mind from worrying about Rand and the other two boys. The sun continued to sink and Lan remained out searching.

The tension in the house broke at the sound of shouting and running feet echoing outside. Three figures burst into the building. Perrin and Mat were ashen, Rand merely out of breath, though he did look a bit frightened.

"What happened?" Tigraine demanded before the Wisdom or Aes Sedai could speak.

"Treasure…" Mat huffed out first and then Perrin joined him. "Man…" Their words a jumble. "Expanded and disappeared…"

Rand who had said nothing until they were finished uttered a single name. "Mordeth." Tigraine did not know it.

"Mordeth!" Moiraine said with sudden wide eyes. "Did he give you anything?" She asked.

"No," Rand said stepping forward to take charge. Having gathered himself he stood tall and straight again; eyes defiant as he talked to Moiraine. "We ran once he changed. He gave us nothing and we took nothing from the room."

The Aes Sedai relaxed. "That is good." She did not look eager to continue the conversation. "Go to sleep. We will have a hard journey tomorrow."

Lan returned just before the last vestiges of light vanished. Tigraine saw the worry in his expression. The low whispers between him and Moiraine told much.

The Aes Sedai faced the group. "We must leave; Trollocs have entered the city."

"What!" Thom's voice bellowed out deeply, while he clutched at an unlit pipe. "I thought you said they feared this place."

"Apparently they fear what's driving them more than they do the evil in here."

The group remained silent. They had to do what the Aes Sedai wanted. They were, as always, at her mercy. Chaos reigned and by the time the sun rose above the distant horizon, Tigraine was alone.

She gathered herself quickly. The training of a Daughter-Heir helped keep her mind open to her options while remaining calm. She took a deep breath. She could not be entirely alone. The others were bound to be nearby; if they were then they could be tracked.

Tigraine smiled. She was also Shaiel, an Aiel Maiden of the Spear. Not a good one by their accounts; though a few Trollocs had met unexpected ends at the end of a knife. Their dark blood stained the front of her dress. Despite keeping her alive in a fight, the training taught the basics of tracking. Those skills, first taught by the Aiel, were refined on the farm with Tam on hunting trips. The poor man could never understand her willingness to go nor her apparent skill at finding even the smallest of animals.

With that in mind she began a careful study of the land. It took time, but eventually she came across the markings of a human foot. From there it proved relatively easy to follow the trail. A broken branch here, something removed from its proper place there. It became apparent that she was following a group of two who were busy being tracked by a single person. Tigraine grinned. The size and shape of the trailing feet meant Nynaeve was busy tracking Lan and Moiraine.

Her belief was confirmed when she reached a small clearing. Moiraine and Nynaeve stood mere inches from each other. Their hard stares would crack a rock. Wisely, Tigraine decided to wait and see what happened. The two women needed to discuss their problems. Tigraine shook her head in worry for her old friend. Lan returned a few minutes later with Nynaeve's horse. He looked smug, and Nynaeve shot him an angry het respectful stare. His eyes found Tigraine.

"You can come out now, Elayne," he called. Both Moiraine and Nynaeve jumped when he announced her presence.

Nynaeve's cheeks were slightly tinged and had Moiraine not been an Aes Sedai she would have grown scarlet as well. Probably more so than Nynaeve since the Aes Sedai probably knew she was being childish.

"Where are the boy's and Egwene?" Tigraine didn't really care much for the gleeman.

Moiraine looked ashamed, but not enough for the Wisdom to notice. "Two of them were going downstream until they vanished. The other is on the far side of the river moving away from us."

"Egwene?" Nynaeve asked again.

"I do not know," she said. "I hope that she is with one of the two groups."

"Let us hope she is." Tigraine tried to say in an upbeat voice.

"Would the two of you stop talking as if I'm not here!" Nynaeve shouted.

Tigraine gave her a hard look and the young Wisdom recoiled slightly. She'd never before shown the Daughter-Heir side to the young woman. It was hard and brooked no room for argument.

"Elayne," Moiraine spoke. "Leave the girl."

Tigraine nodded as Nynaeve tugged at her braid.

* * *

><p>The two women were just ignoring her like they always did. Nynaeve's hands whitened as she clutched at her braid. She never ignored people or shouted at them.<p>

"Ignore them," a gentle voice spoke from behind. "Those two…"

"What?" Nynaeve asked her eyes wide as she turned to face the Warder. "I'm not thinking about them."

It was the first time she'd actually been this close to him away from his Aes Sedai. Her heart beat slightly faster and she could feel the familiar warmth in her cheeks from his presence. For the first time ever she noticed a slight unease in his nature. His eyes glanced towards the pair still talking behind Nynaeve. He sighed and shook his head. As he turned to leave Nynaeve reacted; her hand moved and took hold of his arm.

"Stay." Her voice was low. But it was not meek like she'd heard from other woman..

He did not face her. "Why do you want me to stay, Nynaeve?"

Her chest felt tight because he was being foolish, not because she liked him. "I thought you might not want to be alone?"

"Maybe I prefer being by myself." His was being stubborn like the fool men in Emond's Field.

"Look at me," she said loudly while wondering why men were so woolheaded. He twitched slightly.

There was pain in his expression. "Don't hurt yourself on me." He said just before leaving

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Do not worry yourself too much, Nynaeve," Elayne said. "Lan has led a hard life."

"Has he?" Nynaeve asked, her anger gone. "Why is he like that?"

"Perhaps we should sit for a while," Elayne replied, pushing Nynaeve towards a dry piece of grass.

She sniffed, feeling guilty. "Here I am angry at a man while your son is out there."

"Rand will be fine. Tam has taught him well." Elayne sounded very sure of herself.

"How can you be so confident?"

"Honestly, I am not. I am more frightened than I've ever been."

Nynaeve's head jerked up towards the older woman. "How?"

"Experience, the years have taught me not to let my fears rule my actions. I cannot do anything to bring Rand to me so I must keep a clear head so that I can find him."

Nynaeve hung her head slightly.

"But enough of me," Elayne said. "Lan is not an ordinary man."

"A Warder," Nynaeve said the word almost like a curse. "A fool man bonded to an Aes Sedai."

"Ah, that would be where you are wrong, Nynaeve." Elayne chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Beside her, Elayne took a deep breath. She seemed to be making a decision. "Lan Mandragoran."

The way she said the name made Nynaeve feel as if the name meant much; it carried a weight that few others did.

"You know of the Borderlands?" Elayne asked.

"Of course." Nynaeve felt insulted. She had never been childish and had read much while growing up.

"And have you ever heard of Malkier?" She continued.

Nynaeve thought hard. "No, I can't remember having heard the name."

"I'm not surprised. The country was overrun by the blight years ago. It was terrible, my mother used to discuss the events for hours with me."

While she spoke, Nynaeve studied her. She had never seen this side of Elayne.

"Lan is of Malkier." It sounded as if Nynaeve should have known something. The woman smiled. "Ask him about it sometime."

Nynaeve did not know what to think. The long braid hanging across her shoulder was the only thing bringing normality and a sense of home to the world. Her fingers encircled her hair. The familiar gesture helped to settle her somewhat. The rest of the group moved about as if in a blur. She did not look up. What good would it do?

Eventually they mounted their horses, which Lan had found. She could not remember how long they had been riding before she realised she did not know where they were going or why. Lan had ridden into the distance. "Where are we going?" She asked.

With Lan away she felt more confident. Not that he ever made her nervous.

"Whitebridge," Moiraine answered.

Nynaeve wanted to ask why, but Elayne elaborated. "Whitebridge is the first town down river. Two of the boys are on the river, and moving downstream rapidly. They will disembark once they get to the town. If they don't then we will decided where to go from there."

"Oh," Nynaeve replied. "How do you know?"

Elayne kept her head forwards. "Aes Sedai tricks."

The she rode to the Aes Sedai; head held high, back straight. Nynaeve wondered how the woman could appear more regal than the Aes Sedai. The two women were so similar it infuriated her even more. Nynaeve fumed, not that she was jealous like some young girl without a braid.

It was a long journey to Whitebridge. By the time they reached the large town, Nynaeve had finally managed to get over her anger. Once there, they left quickly. Apparently two of the boys and a gleeman had been in town. From the description they were relatively sure the two had to be Rand and Mat.

Moiraine had not even blinked at the news of the gleeman being dead. She merely stated that it would take much more than the townsman described to kill Thom. Even Lan seemed to doubt her words, but he said nothing to contradict her.

Outside Whitebridge they began traveling along the Queens road. It was well within the safety of the Queens Army and the road remained relatively busy. The constant movement of people brought some measure of normality.

Lan had ridden with them since leaving the town as he considered it safer to be near them. Up until then she had managed to distance her thoughts from him. Now his large form proved difficult to ignore, though she was above mooning over men.

Two nights from Whitebridge, Nynaeve finally managed to talk to him. "Lan," she began. Elayne and Moiraine were once again deep in conversation. "Elayne told me that you are from a place called Malkier."

He shifted slightly, a sign of considerable discomfort coming from him. "Did she?" He did not seem impressed. Before she could leave Lan placed a hand on her arm. "It's alright, Nynaeve. What she told you is not a secret."

"It isn't?" She asked, sensing the lack of anger in his voice. The warmth of his hand on her arm was comforting even if such things never affected her.

"I should have told you sooner. Now, this close to the heart of Andor my past will catch up with me again."

"You are making this sound like your some escaped criminal."

In the faint light of the dying fire she could see him smile. They were rare and she cherished each time she'd made him grin because it was not right for a man to go through life without laughter. He must just not get carried away like Mat.

"Escaped, yes. Criminal, no." The hint of a smile faded and he sounded pained.

Instinctively she reached out a hand to his like a Wisdom should. He did not pull away. In fact his palm actually turned to hold her fingers in his. Hard calloused fingers stroked her soft skin.

"In a way I am Malkier," Lan's voice had never been this low. "Do you want to know?"

"If it is the only way to help you," she replied surprising herself with the gentleness in her voice.

"I am Lord of the Seven Towers, I am the uncrowned king of Malkier."

Her grip tightened around his hand. To her credit she did not say anything to make her sound like some young fool girl. Instead she reached out a hand and touched his face; it was something mothers did to comfort their children. "You are still, Lan." Her voice was low; motherly.

Her hand dropped away and back into his. Neither said another word as they sat beside each other in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Tigraine studied the pair sitting across from the dying embers of the fire.<p>

"They deserve one another." Tigraine was surprised when Moiraine spoke the words. "How can I continue to be so selfish? Tigraine, how did I turn into this?"

"You are wed to your cause, as Lan is to his." Tigraine answered. "Perhaps the time has finally come to pursue those goals on different paths."

"But to lose him," Moiraine said in horror. "To not have his comforting presence in my chest whenever I feel afraid."

"Do you love him, Moiraine?" Tigraine asked.

Moiraine nodded. "I do, but as a brother, a friend. If she loves him a tenth of what I feel when he looks at her." She let her words trail off.

"Moiraine," Tigraine said placing a comforting arm around her friend. "You know what you will need to do."

The Aes Sedai nodded. "In time. Those two have a long way to go before either accept their feelings."

"You are a good person." Tigraine held her tight.

"But," Moiraine spoke again. "Light help that girl if she ever breaks the heart beating in that man's chest."

"She likes him," Tigraine said. "I've known her since birth. This is the first time she's even looked at a man." She studied the Wisdom as she gripped the Warders hand after Lan said something. "I can see it in everything she does, but I can also see her denying those feelings."

"I know," Moiraine smiled. "It is good to feel him being happy."

* * *

><p>Lan was scouting the town they had chosen to stop at. Moiraine, tired and withdrawn the whole day was up in her room sleeping. Elayne sat across from Nynaeve in their room. The only light came from a single candle flickering in the slight draft through the room.<p>

"Do you think Lan cares for me?" Nynaeve asked, it was a serious question, not some love sick girl asking her mother. Nynaeve's long braid rested on her lap and she gently tugged at it.

Elayne smiled. "I think he does, Nynaeve."

"Does he really?" She asked, fingers tightening ever so slightly around her braid

"Yes," Elayne began. "I don't need a Warder's bond to see that he looks at you differently." Elayne continued. "Not sure how it happened, but he is fond of you."

Nynaeve had no reply. Instead she found herself wondering about Elayne. The woman was like a blacksmith's puzzle. "Why are you so close to the Aes Sedai?" Elayne glanced away and her face fell into shadow. "I doubt these past few days were your first encounter." Still no response. "I studied the two of you when you first met in the town square. I heard what you said and now after travelling with you for a few days I'm sure you knew each other."

Elayne turned back eventually. "I guess I might as well tell you. It will make the rest of the journey easier."

Nynaeve sat straighter. Every person in Emond's Field had wanted to hear the story behind Elayne. As Wisdom she had never let herself be absorbed by all the talk. Who would believe half the stories the men gossiped about in Emond's Field. The Women's Circle had been much more mature in their discussions.

Before more could be said, a soft knock at the door interrupted them. "Are you sleeping?" Moiraine's voice asked.

"You can come in," Elayne replied.

The door opened and an exhausted looking Aes Sedai entered. Her showed the briefest sign of surprise when she saw Nynaeve.

Elayne appeared concerned. "Sit Moiraine, you seem a bit ill."

"I have been better, but I am not ill." Moiraine sat on the one bed, seeing as there were no more chairs in the room.

"I was about to tell Nynaeve about my past."

Moiraine made no external gesture of surprise. She merely asked. "Is that wise?"

"I think she deserves the truth. If there is one woman I trust in Emond's Field, it is Nynaeve."

The Aes Sedai nodded, despite mostly disagreeing with Nynaeve.

"Moiraine is my sister-in-law."

Nynaeve's mouth dropped open.

"I am half-sister to her first husband." Moiraine clarified.

"You were married to a Damodred?" Nynaeve said in shock.

"Taringail Damodred, to be precise." Elayne added.

"The previous husband of Queen Morgase?" Nynaeve asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," the Aes Sedai answered; she could not lie. "Elayne is not her real name. Rather, she is Tigraine Mantear, the former Daughter-Heir of Andor."

Nynaeve did not reply, she was not foolish enough to believe such childish tales. Instead she alternated stares between Tigraine and Moiraine, waiting for them to burst out laughing.

"You know of Galad Damodred?" Moiraine asked and Nynaeve nodded. "He is Tigraine's oldest son and half-brother to Rand."

She sat pondering the story for a moment. "Perhaps I need some time to think about this." Then she stood and made to leave. Outside she walked straight into a solid wall that was Lan.

"Are you alright? You look distressed."

"I hate being lied to." She dug her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was not about being near him, she just needed a hug. "They said that Elayne is…" she could not finish the sentence.

"Tigraine, the former Daughter-Heir. I know."

She pulled away slightly. "It's the truth then." Her voice grew loud, but did not grow angry like other woman's voices. "You knew and you did not tell me?"

He smiled, pulling her closer again. "It was not my secret to tell."

He placed a kiss to her forehead before walking away.

* * *

><p>The next day Tigraine rode beside alongside Moiraine. The Warder and the Wisdom were in a world of their own as rode slightly apart from one another.<p>

"How far are we from the boy?" Tigraine asked Moiraine.

Moiraine made no outward sign, but she was thinking or rather feeling at something. "He is a few leagues from the road. We should reach him by nightfall."

"Shouldn't we be hurrying? He could be in danger."

"He could be in danger." Moiraine agreed. "And if he is and we ride harder our horses may be too tired to ride us out of danger."

Tigraine understood. "And the other two?"

"They moved along this road. A day, maybe two, before us."

"Caemlyn," Tigraine thought aloud. "If Rand were one of the two then he would head straight for Caemlyn."

"Lan," Moiraine called. The Warder came closer.

"Yes, Moiraine," he asked.

"We should be reaching the first boy by nightfall. Be sure to not over exert us, there might be trouble at the end." He gave them a look which clearly stated that he was not a fool.

They began to turn off the road. Tigraine's gaze, however, lingered on the route to Caemlyn. She could sense Rand, he needed her.

"I must leave you, Moiraine," Tigraine said, anxious.

With a shout and kick her horse sped away before anyone could reply. She had to get to Rand and quickly. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She had barely galloped a league when Nynaeve's horse pulled up next to her.

"Fool woman!" The Wisdom grumbled. "Dashing of like a farm girl during Bel Tine."

Tigraine did not relent. She wanted to reach Caemlyn before day's end. "I must find Rand!" She called out over the loud thumping of hooves. Eventually they had to slow down. A horse could not gallop for long. Easing to a trot they finally managed to speak.

"I am sorry, Nynaeve," Tigraine spoke in a low voice.

The Wisdom did not acknowledge her apology. "You better hope Lan and Moiraine return." There was definite longing in her voice, her expression conveyed nothing.

"I'm sure they will be alright," Tigraine replied. "They have been looking after each other for years." The words did not help settle the younger woman's agitation.

"So is any of this land yours?" Nynaeve asked, still looking straight ahead.

"I'm not sure anymore." Tigraine sighed. Her hand pointed to a small hill in the distance. "That used to belong to my family. I can still remember running around under the trees, hiding from my brother, Luc."

Nynaeve turned at the mention of a brother. "He saved me amongst those same trees." Tigraine laughed without mirth. "I was fool enough to race my horse against the wind." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Had he not caught up with me I would have fallen to my death."

"Is he still here?"

"No, Moiraine told me that he never returned from an expedition to the Blight." A tear formed and slipped down her cheek. "Light willing, he is only hiding in the Borderlands. Luc was never one for being in the public eye."

"Any other members of your family still alive?"

"A few uncles, aunts, nephews and nieces but no one closer." Tigraine replied. She did not need to mention Galad. "But there are better things to discuss than my past."

"Like what?" Nynaeve grumbled.

"Oh, the budding romance between Warder and Wisdom." Tigraine said airily. To her surprise the Wisdom blushed, something very unlike her.

"You already know everything there is to know."

"Do I?" Tigraine asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is he a good kisser?"

"What?" Nynaeve shouted, head shaking. "I have not. I am not some barmaid."

Tigraine did not push. "He seems to be rather serious about you."

"I do not know." Nynaeve did not face Tigraine. "Can anyone understand him?"

"I find it strange considering…" Tigraine bit off her next sentence.

"Considering what?"

"I guess Moiraine would have told you at some point before you reached Tar Valon." The young Wisdom glared at Tigraine. "You can wield the One Power."

There was a stunned silence. Then a laugh. "Don't you think I would have noticed if I could channel."

"No, not necessarily."

Nynaeve, halted her horse. "This is not something to joke about Tigraine."

"I agree, it is no laughing matter." She tightened her grip on the leather reign. "Haven't you ever wondered why some of your herbs work so well? Sometimes you heal with the One Power and not just herbs."

Nynaeve stared at Tigraine, but the Wisdom was not seeing her. Instead her eyes were distant, seeing back into the past. "Surely not," she whispered.

"I can channel as well," Tigraine laughed and Nynaeve's eyes went wide in shock. "Barely a trickle, but there is some ability."

"Light! Am I surrounded by anybody who can't channel?"

"Well the men around you can't."

Nynaeve snorted. "Considering my luck, at least one of them can."

Tigraine hesitated; her retort never came. _Could one of them really channel_? If one of them could, then the most obvious would be her son. "No, I'm sure none of them can."

"By the Light, I hope you're right, Tigraine."

The rode on; both their minds occupied. Tigraine's with images of Rand going mad. Nynaeve, no doubt, was thinking of Lan.

The Wisdom suddenly grabbed hold of her reigns. The leather giving her braid a rest from being tugged. "When I get my hands on that lying…" her voice grew inaudible as she rapidly mumbled what she would do to either the Warder or the Aes Sedai.

Tigraine raised an eyebrow, some of younger woman's ideas were rather creative. Thankfully, Tigraine was not at the receiving end of her anger.

"Don't blame Moiraine too much. She was only trying to protect you."

The Wisdom stopped mumbling to herself. "I don't need protecting."

"I know," Tigraine replied leaning over to place a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Humour an older woman who thinks she knows best."

"She does make a habit of being right," Nynaeve grumbled.

"That she does. The woman has had that annoying ability before she even became an Aes Sedai."

They continued to ride hard and as night began to fall they rode into Caemlyn. Tigraine smiled, she was home. Little had changed since her last being in town.

"I hope you know where you are going?" The Wisdom asked.

Tigraine's eyes widened at the sight of men and woman with red and white pieces of cloth. Had things gotten this bad? Something began to burn inside her.

"I think I can find my family home," Tigraine answered fiercely before starting to race her horse through the streets of Ceamlyn.

* * *

><p>Nynaeve glanced up at a shield fixed to a grey stone arch above a large dark wooden door. "Where are we?"<p>

"House Mantear," the older woman replied.

The Wisdom gulped, she was not nervous, but careful. Tigraine held no reservations. She appeared to be at ease within herself. Without a care in the world the woman walked to the door and knocked. It took only a few moments for a liveried servant to open it. He was an old man, nearing his sixtieth year, with grey hair.

"Avin," Tigraine greeted in surprise.

The man blinked a few times, almost like he saw something familiar, but could not place it.

"Pardon, madame, do I know you?"

"Light, Avin! Don't you recognise the Lady of the House. I am Tigraine."

The man's eyes went wider at her proclamation and wider still as he recognised her features.

"It is you," he whispered in a voice that did not want to believe what it was saying. "Come in, my Lady."

Tigraine glided into the house and Nynaeve found herself shuffling in behind her.

"This is Nynaeve al'Meara a very close friend of mine," Tigraine announced. "I trust you will take care of all her needs."

"As you command, my Lady," the man bowed deeply.

"Who is in residence?" She asked.

"No one, my Lady. They are all out at the country estate."

Tigraine spun round to look at him sternly. "That is strange. With all the political undercurrents I sensed in the city shouldn't they be here to further our House position?"

The man bowed apologetically. "House Mantear is strong, my Lady. The fact remains that we have no lady eligible for the throne. It was deemed unwise for the House to be caught in a power struggle in which there was no gain to be had." His eyes sparkled suddenly.

Tigraine hid her own smirk. "Send out riders. I've returned."

The man gave an even deeper bow. "Thank you, my Lady." He straightened and left.

"What is going on, Tigraine?" Nynaeve asked nervously. "What are you planning?"

"I am doing what I was born to do. I am going to take back what is ours." Tigraine inhaled deeply. Her posture showed nothing but supreme confidence. "Morgase was never meant for the Lion Throne."

"You are going to start civil war?" Nynaeve said angrily.

"War?" Tigraine shook her head. "No." She walked towards a window and motioned for Nynaeve to join her. "Look out the window and tell me what you see."

She did as told, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I see people walking about."

"Does anything appear strange?"

She studied the people. Everyone walked about attending to their business. Then it struck her. "They are wearing either red or white."

"Exactly," Tigraine whispered. "The age old custom of Caemlyn. Morgase's rule is tenuous at best and the people are beginning to choose sides." She moved away from the window as servants began to pile nervously into the room. "I am merely going to use that flame to secure the city and find my sons."

"My Lady," an older woman said loudly. Tears of joy were running down her face. "Awin said, but I…" she could hardly speak as she bowed before Tigraine.

"Please, Maigen, rise," Tigraine said. "You've known me since a babe. There is no need for such things."

The woman stood and younger girls shuffled about, dropping curtsies.

A few minutes later, Nynaeve was in a large room. A beautiful dress lay on the bed with everything else a young lady would need placed neatly about the room.

What had Tigraine called her as the servants asked after Nynaeve Tigraine's words still floated through her mind. "She is a dear friend, Nynaeve al'Meara."

"Excuse me, my Lady," a soft voice asked from behind. Nynaeve jumped in surprise. "Sorry to bother, my Lady. Would you be needing anything else?"

She wanted to say no. Instead she said, "A hot bath would be nice."

"As you please, my Lady," the girl curtsied with a smile and left the room quietly.

Walking towards the bed, Nynaeve tried to take in the room. It was larger than her entire home. Reaching the bed, her fingers trailed over the silk dress. The material probably cost more than a few years' wages as Wisdom. The Woman's Circle was rather stingy about giving. Then again, Emond's Field was poor.

She picked up the dress and held it up before her. It was beautiful in what she assumed was the strictest Andoran fashion, not that she liked wearing pretty things. To her nothing was more comfortable than good wool. She hugged the dress close to her chest.

"Lan would approve of the dress," Tigraine's said from the door. For the second time, Nynaeve jumped and let the dress fall back onto the bed.

"I was… you know…"

"Admiring the dress. If you do not like it, your maid can find you another one."

"My… my maid." Nynaeve stuttered.

"Of course, if you're going to be staying here as a close friend of the family then you will need a maid." Nynaeve had no reply. "It is of course temporary. As soon as you go to the White Tower then all of this will become redundant."

"White Tower?"

"You can channel, remember. That means Moiraine will ensure you go to the Tower."

"That woman!" Nynaeve shouted, grabbing her braid.

"I do agree with her." Tigraine took a step closer and her voice became soft and motherly. "The White Tower is a place where you will learn much. You love healing do you not." Nynaeve nodded. "Do you know about the Yellow Ajah?" She shook her head. "The Yellow Ajah prides itself on healing. Among them you can learn great things, perhaps you can even teach them a thing or two."

Despite her anger, she still nodded in wonder. A place where she could be among women like herself, people who wanted to help and heal others.

"It's a difficult road. You will need to enrol as a Novice then work your way up to an Accepted and only after a few years will they raise you to an Aes Sedai."

"What of the boys, how will they get back to Emond's Field?"

Tigraine exhaled and walked away. "I doubt any of them will return to Emond's Field. You perhaps least of all. Well, to stay at least."

"I will go back." Nynaeve replied forcefully.

"Will you? Would you not rather spend your time with Lan?"

Tigraine spoke the truth. Her words made Nynaeve sink down onto the bed.

Eventually she glanced up to find her room empty. She almost exhaled in relief, but the young girl, her maid, entered the room.

"Your bath is ready, my Lady."

"What is your name?" Nynaeve asked. "And please call me Nynaeve."

The girl frowned. "I am Estelle, my Lady." She glanced at her feet.

Nynaeve grumbled. She did, however, enjoy her bath.

When Nynaeve finally managed to climb into bed Estelle entered again. "The Lady Tigraine has asked me to tell that you will be leaving for the Palace tomorrow morning."

Nynaeve stared wide-eyed at the girl. She did manage a nod before the girl disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions are appreciated as always. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N _

_This is an edited chapter with extensive changes and edits._

_This is the chapter where we will begin seeing the story start to diverge, at first only a little and by the end each character will be in a place they've never been in the WoT. So I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the story will begin to slow down as the backstory comes to an end and the world moves into AU._

* * *

><p>Rand stood wide eyed in the middle of a wide street in Caemlyn. To the side and a few paces away Mat stood ogling the bustling people. Neither Rand nor Mat had ever seen so many people in one place before and nearly all of them were here to catch a glimpse of a single man.<p>

Rand and Mat had slept the night in an inn Thom mentioned in Whitebridge, 'The Queen's Blessing'. There they'd met an Ogier called Loial. At first Rand had been frightened, thinking the being a Trolloc. Loial turned out to be a friendly and a truly remarkable being. Ogier were far from Rand's thoughts at the moment, as he together with Mat wanted to get a good look at Logain, the False Dragon.

Ever since leaving Whitebridge, word of Logain coming to Caemlyn had been on the tips of everyone's tongues. A day's journey outside Caemlyn the streets had become crowded with peasants coming to see to the False Dragon. Once inside the crowded city he'd learned that people had been flooding into the city for days in order to get even the smallest glance at a man who could channel.

The appearance of Logain could still be hours away. The more pressing issue for Rand was all the people walking around with either red or white pieces of cloth. Rand had still not asked anyone about their significance, but they held some important meaning.

"You should probably hide your sword," Mat grumbled as another group passed them warily. Rand winced as he remembered the Heron's on his sword. The blade was another worry he had to think about. Lan, had told him of the marks significance and apparently everyone here did as well.

"Couldn't Tam have given me something less recognisable?" Rand moaned as his studied the mass of bodies around them. At first he tried to throw his short cloak over the blade. This only made him appear more suspicious. Being tall with red hair did not help the situation. It was as if he had been born to be different, to stand out from the crowd.

"Not working, Rand," Mat laughed. "You should probably get one of those red or white pieces of cloth people are wearing."

Rand narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to decide if it would work, but Mat's suggestion made sense. Some people used their cloth to cover swords or other items. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Rand stomped towards to the first store he saw and bought a red piece of cloth. It had been the cheaper of the two. The owner spat some rude comments at Rand about bloody loyalties, but stopped once he noticed the sword around which Rand was wrapping the cloth. The store owner's mouth opened and closed a few times and then he fell completely silent. Rand grinned, at least the sword could be useful at times.

With the Heron hidden, Rand and Mat moved back into the crowded streets. The mass of bodies grew steadily more dense the closer they moved towards the main street. Eventually the crowd grew so thick the pair found themselves being pushed backwards.

"At least people aren't staring as much anymore," Mat remarked. "That bloody sword of yours is more trouble than it's worth you know?"

Rand shook his head. Mat knew only what it meant as a blade, not that it was a part of Tam. A piece of the man who had raised him like son. "It's worth more than you think, Mat." Rand replied curtly.

"Is that so?" Mat said slowly. "Sell it. I could use the coin for a game of dice." He rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Last night…"

"Go blow a horn or something!" Rand said angrily, pushing Mat away from where his hands were reaching for the blade.

"I would if I had one that could get an annoying friend to sell a sword." Mat laughed. He jumped at the cold stare Rand gave him. "Blood and ashes, Rand!" Mat shouted. "I'm only fooling. You don't have to sell the sword."

"I'd appreciate it if you began to joke about something else."

"Or about someone else," Mat grumbled.

Rand turned to say something more. Perhaps Min had been on his mind too much lately. Before he could open his mouth to retort a man lunged out of the crowd with a loud screech of a shout. Light glinted dangerously off the edge of a blade. Rand reacted instinctively. Rocking backwards, like Tam had shown, he avoided the sharp point. His hand came up in a short sharp jab to the assailant's throat. A sickening crunch reached his ears and the form crumpled face down onto the ground. Rand could only stare. The man looked vaguely familiar.

"Blood and Ashes!" Mat shouted loudly this time while trying to scramble out of the way. The words only left his mouth after the man lay still.

The crowd parted around them. "He just attacked the poor beggar!" One man cried out pointing at Rand.

"He tried to kill me," Rand replied in a stern voice. The people backed away fearfully and an open space formed around Mat and Rand.

"Murderer!" Someone in the group called out. Rand hated how people reacted when they were in a group. "He's wearing red!"

"He is not dead," Rand shouted impatiently. The people did not relent. Even more people pointed at his red cloth as if it explained everything.

"Rand," Mat whispered. "As much as I disagree with these charming people, I do think it's time for us to run."

Rand gave the growing mob a quick glance, then turned to flee. Despite stretching his legs, Mat still managed to be a few strides ahead. From behind the sound of incensed cries began to fade and eventually he stopped against a stone wall to catch his breath. Glancing upwards and then to the side he decided the wall would provide a nice view of the road on which Logain would be travelling.

"We'll get a nice view from a top there," Rand said pointing at the wall. Mat was, however, already halfway up a tree on the far side of the small road.

"I think this tree is more than good enough for me," Mat proclaimed proudly.

Knowing the tree to be the better option, Rand obstinately climbed the wall. It proved more difficult to climb than he expected. The hard stone made small cuts into his skin and his knees bumped against the hard surface numerous times, but he made it to the top nevertheless.

Sitting on the wall he decided the climb had been worth the effort. The view from the top was spectacular. The main road, filled with people, was clearly visible. Mat sat a short distance below him in the tree.

"What can you see from up there?" Mat called.

"The world," Rand laughed and to him it was almost as good as seeing the whole world. The wall was high and had a commanding view of half the city.

Rand was about to turn to see what lay on the far side of the wall when the crowd began to grow restless; the False Dragon had arrived. When he came into view the man stood tall and proud. Nothing about him looked beaten. The people, sensing this, backed away slightly whenever he neared them. Then again the crowd might have parted more for the large group of Aes Sedai who surrounded Logain. When he was at his closest. Logain glanced up to where Rand and Mat were sitting. Then his head rolled back and he laughed. It was so loud and unnerving even the Aes Sedai began to move nervously. The sudden reaction from the False Dragon surprised Rand and his hand slipped from the root which had held him firmly to the wall. The last thing he remembered was a feeling of weightlessness as he fell.

When his consciousness returned he found himself lying on his back. His gaze fell first upon a girl a few years his junior. With a groan he swivelled his head only to notice two men. One of them seemed to be about his age the other a few years older.

"We should call the guards," the older man said. Despite not wanting anything to do with guards, Rand could not fault the logic. The man who had spoken stood commandingly. He had black hair and eyes as dark as Moiraine's. He looked nothing like the other two. His body was poised to strike and set to move in any direction in a moment's notice. The sword on his hip was most definitely not for show.

"Please." Rand tried to sit up. "I mean no harm. I was sitting on the wall watching the False Dragin passing when I slipped." He spoke honestly, and hoped the truth would be conveyed to them.

The older man did not appear convinced. Still he did not act in haste. It was the girl who spoke up first. Rand blinked a few times, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Wavy golden hair hung past her shoulders. Blue eyes, brighter than he could possibly have imagined, stared deeply into his own. Rand felt his mouth begin to move, but no sound escaped them. The only thought was of being near her. Her lips looked soft and inviting and her cheeks held a tinge of red. Was it powders or more natural? Rand could not decide. With an effort he closed his eyes and imagined Min. He liked Min, perhaps even loved Min, not this overly dressed noblewoman. Then why did she make him feel the same?

"Galad," the woman said suddenly. Rand opened his eyes and felt his heart stop again at the sight of her. It was not her beauty, it had already gripped his mind. It was the sudden feeling of knowing her. "He is wearing red." Rand could do nothing but nod dumbly at her words. Looking away he saw visions of a golden haired woman, older than this girl, with soft skin and a warm, loving smile.

"He could be an assassin." the younger man countered. The two men were oblivious to Rand's obvious desire to kiss the girl. It was light blinding madness! Why would he want to entangle himself with a nobleman's daughter?

There was only one thing for Rand to do, he slipped into the void. Only within its safety could he think clearly. The void took with it the strange dream like images of a long forgotten woman. It all started during their escape from the Trollocs. They had boarded a ship with Thom and thankfully it was going down river. It was a few days sailing to Whitebridge. During a moment of insanity he had climbed the tall mast. He had felt as if he could accomplish anything, it was liberating and exhilarating. It had taken Thom to get him back down in one piece. Nearly every day since then he'd been having visions of a golden haired woman. The colour of her hair the exact shade of this young girl's.

Rand's eyes closed again and he tried hard to figure out who this woman was and why he kept remembering her. Surely he would have remembered meeting someone so fine with such love in her gaze. His heart beat in his chest and his throat constricted at a terrible feeling of loss.

"I love you." He could remember the words spoken by the woman. Her voice was soft and caressing.

"Are you alright?" Another soft voice asked from somewhere outside the void. Her voice was not the same as the one speaking in his head, or was it?

With an effort he glanced up, while pushing away imagines of the other, it was the young girl who was speaking. She sounded so alike, but different. He sat up. "Please, My Lady," Rand said hoarsely. "Could you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

The three stared at him incredulously. The girl was trying hard not to laugh. The man about his age looked confused, almost as if he were trying to find the joke in Rand's words. The eldest on the other hand had moved his hand closer to the sword on his hip.

Rand lifted his hands in the air. "My Lord, I am new to Caemlyn and I am lost."

The girl gave him an adorable look and Rand was immediately flung back to a time when his own hands were running through the length of that very same wavy golden hair. He was whispering words of endearment and the woman giggled playfully.

When his senses returned to the present the three were watching him intently. "I think he must have hit his head." Rand wanted her words to be the truth, but he knew the images of the older woman had been with him for a few days. He wanted to believe himself going mad, except the images he saw were too detailed. The world he saw too different to be the imaginations of a madman. There were things flying about, people wearing strange clothes. Then there was the part which disturbed him the most. The man whose eyes he saw through could channel the One Power. Even now he could still see the flows of saidin as they were woven by the man. He remembered the power and purity.

The girl's voice broke through his memories. "We'll take him to mother. She can decide what to do with him. What do you say, Galad?"

The oldest man nodded in reply. "You are right. We should let him appear before mother so he can be judged properly."

Rand did not like the word judged, but this was not the time to argue. He had fallen into their property after all and nobles were not very lenient to trespassers or so his mother had said once. The two younger people seemed to be waiting for something.

Galad eventually moved towards Rand, his eyes remained wary. It was a surreal moment. To Rand it felt like they were having a conversation. At first there was hardness in both the other's eyes; one born of distrust. It slowly dissolved into curiosity. Rand felt a kinship began to form. Galad's stare turned into pity and Rand knew the other man was doing only what needed to be done. In the few seconds it took to help Rand to his feet something had happened between them.

The other man, who was still standing to the side, held out his hand for Rand's sword. Rand made no effort to give up the blade. "This is my father's sword. I will give it to no man."

Galad strode between them. "This man is still innocent until he has had a chance to defend himself."

To Rand's surprise the girl also came to his defence. "He is my guest, Gawyn. I've treated his wounds and now you want to take away his sword before he has been proven an enemy."

"He could be dangerous," Gawyn spoke as he placed a hand on his sword.

She shook her head. "Stop looking for a fight. He's done nothing to indicate himself a threat." She strode between the three men with all the grace of a queen. "I really think we should go."

Rand felt an ever growing fondness for this young girl who would risk not only her life, but her brother's anger for him. Rand only hoped her mother held such a kind heart and that she was not too powerful a noblewoman in Caemlyn.

They walked quickly down a pathway. The garden and high walls began to unnerve Rand. He had to be within the manor of a very reach nobleman. The journey proved too short for him to figure out the puzzle.

Eventually the group arrived before a pair of large doors. "Show proper respect for your Queen and you might get out of this without being harmed or punished." Surprisingly it was Galad who spoke. There was no harshness in his words, he was stating simple a fact.

Rand nearly tripped, but no one would have noticed anything. The movement had been to sharp. "The Queen!" He whispered out to himself.

Galad looked pityingly at Rand. "Just be honest and I'm sure you will be judged fairly."

"Open the door," the girl commanded. Then it struck Rand. She was Elayne Trakand, the Daughter-Heir of Andor. The guards at the door hesitated when they noticed Rand, but they obeyed the commands of Elayne.

Rand took a deep breath and walked into the throne room while trying to keep his head high. He would not be intimidated. At the far end of the room stood an older woman, Queen Morgase. She had reddish golden locks of hair that framed a face with Elayne's beauty, but ripened with age. Her presence reminded Rand of his mother; the way she stood and studied the people around her. The Queen commanded without needing to say a word. Rand's mother did the same.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgase demanded in a clear commanding voice. Despite her anger at the disruption, there was still a warmth to her voice. Her daughter's had the same note to it at times. Rand shook his head, he liked Min, a normal girl. Getting involved in the plots of nobles was not for him. He shuddered slightly, Moiraine already had him wrapped up in her plots.

The situation dawned on Rand and immediately he dropped into a very formal bow. One his mother had taught him years ago. "By your leave, you Majesty." Rand spoke only after rising again. "I am a farmer new to Caemlyn. I made the grievous mistake of climbing the wrong wall to view the False Dragon. The Daughter-Heir was kind enough to tend to my wounds, but they requested I be judged by the Queen."

The throne room fell silent. "You speak well for a farmer. I would think you more a learned man," the Queen replied. Rand mentally kicked himself. Acting formal and then calling himself a farmer was a sure way to cause problems.

"I was raised in the Two Rivers, a distant part of Andor. My mother, however, came from these parts and taught me much."

Morgase took a step towards him. Her eyes lingered on his sword and the cloth around it for a moment. "Why hide your scabbard?" Rand cheeks threatened to go red. "Most people place them around their waist or arm." She gave a dangerous glare and commanded. "Remove it."

He was trapped. Still he removed the red cloth as instructed. Cries rang out around the room and the guards immediately pointed their spears and swords at Rand. He did not blink, nor did he reach for his own sword. Even the slightest hint of aggression would end his life.

"My father fought in many wars. He earned the right to this blade in single combat. He trained me as a youth and gave me the sword a few days before I left home."

"That is a feeble tale," Morgase said harshly.

Galad stepped forward as did a large man who stood by the throne. "The sword belongs to him," the man said. "He might be too young to claim rights to the title, but the sword is his."

Morgase turned angrily towards the man. "Gareth Bryne is not lying." Galad said firmly. "I believe this sword belongs to him." The glance he gave Rand clearly stated that he would be wanting answers later.

The Queen slowly shifted her gaze between the two men who had defended Rand. "Elaida Sedai, what do you think?"

Rand grimaced. He had not noticed the woman before, but seeing her now he could not fathom how he'd missed her. Aes Sedai, though not evil, were dangerous and unpredictable women. The older woman glided across the floor to stand before him. Dark eyes glinted in the light shining through the open door. He hoped she was like Moiraine Sedai.

"This I Foretell and swear under the Light that I can say no clearer. From this day Andor marches toward pain and division. The Shadow had yet to darken to its blackest, and I cannot see if the Light will come after. Where they had wept one tear, it will weep thousands. This I Foretell."

She took a step closer to Rand and continued in a loud voice.

"This, too, I Foretell. Pain and division comes to the whole world, and this man stands at the heart of it."

Elayne and Gawyn stepped away from Rand. Galad alone stood his ground.

Elaida turned from the one to the other. Rand could tell her keen eyes sensed something. She turned gracefully to study Morgase. "I say behead him this instant and save the world the torment."

Galad took a step towards Rand. "I cannot allow this," he said loudly. "I might not agree with him going unpunished for trespassing, but he has done nothing to deserve death." He studied the Aes Sedai. "Besides, you just foretold what he would do and still you think you can harm him."

"Galad," Elaida snapped. "I would not stand so tall nor speak such words if I were you."

Before more could be said a guard came running into the Throne Room. "My Queen." The man bowed deeply. "I bring urgent news."

He stood and glanced about nervously. For a moment his eyes flicked towards Galad. "Speak Captain Tallanvor." Queen Morgase ordered.

The captain was no fool. He immediately sensed the tension in the room, and noticed how it was centred on Rand and Galad.

"I would advise that the Lord Damodred be disarmed before I continue with my message."

Rand and Galad both flinched at the words spoken by the captain. Queen Morgase gave Tallanvor a level gaze and then whispered her orders to Gareth Bryne.

"Seize the two of them," The man ordered loudly. Both Rand and Galad shared a look and nodded to each other. There was no point in fighting. It would only mean death. In unison they lifted their hands slowly and let the guards remove their swords.

"Your suggestion better be backed by the news you bring young captain." The Queen spoke in a commanding voice. "A slant such as this against Galad Damodred will not go unpunished if proved to be unfounded."

The man nodded confidently and Rand got a sinking feeling the news would not be good for Galad.

"Your allies have turned against you, my Queen." The man began.

The room fell silent and when the Queen spoke a slight tremor could be heard in her voice. "Why would the other Great Houses turn against me? There are no real threats to my position despite the unrest in the city."

The man shifted uneasily, again his eyes drifted to Galad for the briefest of moments. Rand suddenly remembered why he hated court politics. He flushed, he'd never been in a court before. Still he could clearly remember sitting on a throne like seat proclaiming judgements. These memories were not good.

"My sources tell me that last night Tigraine Mantear returned to her ancestral home in Caemlyn and has stated her claim for the throne of Andor."

"What!" Galad exploded. He was roughly grabbed by two large guards. Galad knew enough not to fight, instead he glared at Tallanvor. "Do not tell lies! My mother died…" He trailed off and Rand knew why, no one ever knew what happened to Tigraine Mantear. According to Rand's mother the Daughter-Heir had just vanished one day.

"It must be true," the Queen said coolly. "Otherwise the Great Houses would not have turned their allegiance."

"I must go," Galad said, but with a single gesture the doors closed and the guards tightened around Galad.

Rand stared up in shock at Queen Morgase. "Let this man go! His mother has returned."

"Silence!" Morgase's voice echoed commandingly around the room. "Galad you know why you cannot leave."

Galad nodded, but by this time he was standing tall and proud.

"Throw Rand in the dungeons. We have more important things to discuss than foolish peasants." Her gaze softened ever so slightly. "Make sure Lord Damodred is not harmed, but keep him secure."

The guards grabbed hold of Rand forced him down into the dungeons. Galad walked along in silence. "I'm sorry you cannot see your mother."

Galad did not speak. His eyes remained fixed ahead. "I will see her yet, Rand. She owes me an explanation. And I will fight until I hear the reasons from her own mouth."

Rand laughed. "For her part it better be a good one."

To his surprise, Galad actually smiled. "Light protect her, it better be."

* * *

><p>Galad was thrown into one of the dungeons. He could feel his own eyes blaze with anger. His mother was back and he was locked in a cage. The piece inside of him which held him upright broke and he collapsed to his knees. The hard cold stone cut through the cloth and bit into his skin. Despite the rolling tempest of anger, he could not lift his gaze from the dark corner into which he stared.<p>

He wanted to shout out, but the sound was caught somewhere between his mind and throat. Instead he balled his fists and slammed his one hand into the wall. The pain brought with it a sudden clarity.

"Light burn the rules. Morgase will suffer for this. After all the years how could she deny me this?"

"She needs you as a hostage," Rand replied thoughtfully.

Galad jerked his head up and round in surprise. He had not expected them to place Rand in the same cell as him. Hiding the pain behind the void he used for sword training, Galad got to his feet.

"There is no other explanation for her actions." Galad sighed as he rested his back against the wall. "I cannot find fault with what she's done; even if it angers me."

"But knowing your mother is out there in the city must be difficult."

For the first time Galad studied the young Rand al'Thor in the dim light of the dungeons. He had the look of a strong man, someone who would not be broken easily. In those grey eyes Galad could clearly see the man whom Elaida Sedai foretold about. He knew he should have been frightened and cautious.

"It is," Galad answered truthfully. Tired, he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "I haven't seen her since the day she left Caemlyn."

Rand stared off into the distance. "My mother told me a short version of what happened. I'm sorry that you had to go through life without your mother."

Galad made a slight gesture of thanks. "You get used to it I suppose." Even as the words left his mouth he began to doubt them. It was what he had thought over the years, but now with her back in Caemlyn he felt a longing in his chest to see her. He had to wonder if he'd ever gotten over the loss of his parents.

"I never even knew my father," Rand said bringing Galad back to the present. "My mother nearly died during child birth and we were saved by a man called Tam al'Thor." Rand continued to speak and Galad wondered what was making Rand speak.

"Then you are not Rand al'Thor?" Galad asked in honest surprise.

Rand stared into Galad's eyes and he felt that same companionship he did when they were out in the garden earlier. "I suppose I'm not, but it is what I've always been known as." The tall red haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you really then?" Galad asked. "If you don't mind me saying, but you look a lot like what I pictured an Aielman."

Rand nodded. "I've heard that before." Again he shrugged. "My mother has never been very forthcoming with her past or who my father was."

Galad gave a wry smile. "Perhaps she fell in love with an Aielman during the war. They are men just like the rest of us, perhaps not even so savage as we believe."

Rand chuckled. "Maybe, who knows with my mother? The woman has more secrets than I care to think about and then there are probably a hundred more I haven't even considered."

"Sounds like your average Aes Sedai," Galad replied. "Or Queen."

"Does Queen Morgase keep things from her children?" Rand asked naïvely.

"Does she hide things?" Galad laughed. "I'll let you know if I can remember the last time she said something out straight."

They were interrupted by a feminine voice. "You two seem rather friendly." Galad glanced up to see Elayne standing outside the bars keeping them locked in. To his surprise she had eyes only for the red haired man. Well he should have known by the way she kept tending Rand's wounds earlier.

"We were trying to catch up on lost times," Galad joked and Rand laughed as well. It felt strange, but being with Rand made it feel like Galad had found something he'd lost.

"I hope you've come with a key," Rand asked jumping to his feet eagerly.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, her blue eyes never wavered from Rand. "Mother would kill me before I could reach the safety of the White Tower if I freed the pair of you." She turned to Galad. "From what I've heard mother say, you alone will keep Tigraine at bay."

Galad nodded, he would be the pawn which would secure Morgase's throne. He had to ask himself why his mother was doing this. Surely she would've known him to be in the palace. Why not send a messenger to call him before announcing herself? He shook his head. Politics had never been his strength. Galad Damodred was a soldier maybe even a Warder or general. He was not a politician.

"Light!" Rand groaned. "Is every woman I meet going to end up being an Aes Sedai?"

Elayne perked up at this comment and her eyes narrowed. Galad shivered, a glare like the one she was giving had never been a good sign. "Better have a good reply for that comment, Rand." Galad spoke up in warning. Elayne's gaze shifted to him and he held up a hand defensively. "I'm only helping a man in need, Elayne."

Rand chuckled. "Before you ask, I do not meet a lot of girls and not all that many end up going to the White Tower. It's actually only one." Rand frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe two who will end up going to the White Tower."

"Explain," Elayne said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Like I told your mother, um the Queen, I come from a small town called Emond's Field in the Two Rivers. Life was pretty normal until an Aes Sedai arrived. She then took one of the girls, a woman I was once betrothed to from the town to become an Aes Sedai. She should be a Novice in a few weeks' time."

Elayne smiled ruefully. "Then I will probably meet her, as I'm to be a novice in a few weeks." Then her eyes narrowed to thin jealous slits. "Why aren't you betrothed anymore?"

Rand coughed. "We broke it off on our journey to Tar Valon. I don't think we were ever meant for one another. Our marriage was planned by the Women's Circle, an arranged marriage of sorts."

Elayne's eyes blossomed and even in the darkness of dungeon Galad could see her eyes sparkle once again. "I will see what can be done for you Rand al'Thor." Her eyes dropped and then she spoke to Galad. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do for you."

"I understand," Galad answered. Elayne never liked him much so he doubted if she would even try to free him.

"Good bye, Rand," Elayne said finally. Her voice was low and enticing. Galad felt the urge to roll his eyes. She did not say farewell to him.

"Sit," Galad commanded. "Before you trip over your foolish limbs."

This sobered the young man. "I am not foolish." He defended. "I was only thinking."

"Sure and I can channel," Galad said bluntly. Rand stared at him and something in his gaze made Galad shiver. Then the younger man sat.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Galad asked. "You mentioned there to be a second woman who could channel."

Rand stared at him blankly. "No, umm." He looked extremely confused and his hands shot to his temples. Eventually after a long pause he said, "yes," behind closed eyes.

* * *

><p>He could not answer Galad. His mind was a mass of confused thoughts. More than his few years could have contained. At the moment Rand kept getting flashes of a woman almost identical to Elayne. The only real difference being the colour of thier eyes. They lacked the intensity of Elayne's blue. The name kept eluding him. What became of her? Rand still felt a loss when he thought of her. The answer to her mystery lay in his mind, he knew it.<p>

The simple truth was he knew she could channel. So to answer Galad's question, he knew a second woman who was very close to him who could channel. He wanted to answer and then he thought of Nynaeve again. Why had she come to mind when he thought of Aes Sedai? He opened his mouth behind closed eyes and sighed, "yes."

Rand wanted to laugh. Nynaeve could channel. It was obvious now. Her healing had always been too effective. One problem remained, how did he know she can channel? Then he did laugh. What would the Wisdom think of being able to channel?

Before Galad could ask more the doors to the dungeon flew open and a man was forced roughly into the cell opposite them. He was accompanied not by palace guards, but by Aes Sedai.

"Logain," Galad whispered in what sounded like awe mixed with a healthy dose fear.

Rand nodded dumbly and felt himself being drawn towards Logain. Galad stood as well. Eventually they were standing shoulder to shoulder staring at the False Dragon being herded about before them.

Logain stood tall and proud with his back to them. He radiated power. Most of the Aes Sedai had left, and only two remained to look over Logain. "What are you staring at?" the one Aes Sedai snarled at them.

"Not you," Rand said indignantly. The woman took a step towards him, but the other held her back with a calming hand.

They said no more and the one who had been angry soon became an image of calm perfection. They both stood staring at nothing.

Rand kept shivering and beside him he noticed Galad rubbing his forearms as well. "Is it me or did it suddenly get cold in here?" Rand asked Galad.

"It's not cold," Galad answered. "Those Aes Sedai are working on my nerves."

Logain turned slowly, his eyes shielded slightly by a raised hand. It looked like he was staring into a bright light. "Are you shivering a bit there?" he asked. The Aes Sedai stiffened at the sound of Logain's voice.

"Must be a draft in here," Rand answered. Logain shook his head and he laughed. It was a laugh to chill the bones of every male channelling fearing person. To Rand it sounded like the cackles of a madman.

Then Logain stopped laughing. "The world stands poised and still it won't know what hit it." He then stared intently at the two of them, his voice dropped to a whisper. "And you've got goosebumps on your arms."

Galad lifted an eyebrow and then turned to Rand. "Poor man," he shook his head. "The taint on saidin must have gotten to him."

Rand nodded. He could not help but feel that there was something else. Slumping to the floor he closed his eyes for what would be a long day of nothing. Being still for the first time since these odd memories began meant he could go through them in his mind. Hopefully he would learn something.

* * *

><p>Moiraine and Lan stood in the entrance hall of House Mantear, both with narrowed eyes. Behind them stood Egwene, Perrin and Mat. In contrast their eyes were wide with astonishment.<p>

"Where are we?" Egwene sighed in awe. "This place is enormous. I think my father could fit his whole inn into this room."

"This is House Mantear," Moiraine replied sternly. "The home of the oldest and most powerful family in Andor."

Mat moved forwards, "Think there are any pretty maids, Perrin?"

A slap echoed through the hall. "Ouch!" Mat cried out clutching the back of his head. "What was that for?" He tried his best to glare at Lan.

The Warder gave him his usual hard look, but Mat continued to stare at him defiantly. "There was no bloody reason for that slap." He crossed his arms in frustration. "I was perfectly happy in the inn where Rand and I stayed." Then he stuck out his bottom lip. "And there was a nice serv…"

Another slap rebounded of the walls. "Blood and ashes, Egwene!" Mat bellowed. "What was that for?"

"To teach you to keep your tongue, Matrim Cauthon." She gave him her usual haughty stare and Mat would have tackled her right there and then if it were not for the powerful arms of Perrin who held Mat back with ease.

"Just let her go, Mat," Perrin grumbled, eyes averted. "You know how she can be at times."

"And how am I?" Egwene huffed out. Perrin swallowed. "Where's Rand when you need him?"

"Quiet," Moiraine said in a low commanding voice. "We are guests."

This sobered them quickly enough. Moiraine took a slow deep breath which would go unnoticed by any except the most trained eyes. Being with them felt like babysitting.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Perrin asked in his deep voice while scratching at the week old growth of beard. He was not looking anyone in the eye and Moiraine was becoming worried over him.

"We have come to see Tigraine Mantear," Moiraine answered.

The servant, who had opened the door, returned and was followed by an older man. He gave a formal bow in respect. One which was much more polite than the previous one. "Lady Damodred," he began. "If the servants had known you to be who you are…"

"No need for apologies," Moiraine cut him off. "Is the Lady Tigraine in residence?"

The man gave a quick nod. "She is, my Lady. She has asked me to inform you that she will be down shortly and that you are to wait in the sun room."

"Thank you," she replied and immediately began to move towards the room.

Egwene shuffled beside her. "How do you know where to go? This place is vast and surely there are countless rooms."

Moiraine did not turn to face the girl nor slow her pace. "I've been here before, Egwene. The Lady Tigraine is my sister-in-law."

"So you must be a pretty high up on Cairhien society if your brother married into one of the most powerful families in Andor?" Egwene asked again. It was a very astute statement. One that was obvious to anyone from these parts, but bearing in mind the girls origins it meant she had a mind for court politics.

"I am a Damodred," Moiraine replied.

Egwene missed a step and shrugged her shoulders at Mat and Perrin in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" Perrin mumbled.

Lan caught up with them. "It means exactly what she said. Moiraine is from House Damodred. Her family holds the throne of Cairhien. In terms of politic power House Mantear and House Damodred are the two most powerful names this side of the Spine of the World."

"Bloody…!" Mat exclaimed tugging at his hair in an attempt to flatten it out into something respectable. For once Egwene did not reprimand him and Perrin let loose a few choice words himself.

They eventually entered the sun room. Moiraine remembered quickly why it was called so. The sun baked this part of the manor, as a result it was very comfortable during the cooler months of the year. She had taken only a few paces into the room when another servant entered. The woman gave a low bow and proceeded to ask Moiraine to accompany her. Lady Tigraine wanted to see her in private first.

Lan made to follow. "It is alright," Moiraine whispered to him. "You know who I am to see." Her gaze swept over the three younger people. "Make sure they are still in one piece when we get back."

"As you command," he replied looking none too pleased at having to care for them.

"Thank you, Lan."

It was a short walk to where Tigraine was waiting. Moiraine entered and was immediately shocked at what she saw. Gone was the farm wife image of Elayne. Dressed in the latest Andoran fashions made of the finest cloth, Tigraine looked radiant. It had been said that Queen Morgase was one of the most beautiful woman in all of Andor. Tigraine would soon be seen to be nearly as, if not more, striking.

"I'm glad to see you in good health, Lady Damodred," Tigraine began.

"As am I, Lady Mantear," Moiraine replied.

The two women studied one another and in those moments Moiraine saw what she was looking for. Tigraine had the strength to do what she wanted. Even if her actions were not exactly what Moiraine had in mind.

"Was this wise?" Moiraine asked.

For the first time during this brief encounter, Tigraine appeared unsure. "I don't know the answer to the question." With deliberate slowness, the previous Daughter-Heir moved about the room. The only sound came from her rustling dress. "I entered the city and it was as if something changed inside of me. I was no longer Elayne al'Thor. When I saw the people in the streets, people wearing red and white, I became what I was raised to be." Her hand brushed along the length of a long wooden table as she closed the distance towards Moiraine. "I didn't think, I didn't even know where to begin looking for Rand and so I did what my heart told me to do." Her face went pale. "I don't even know what I've done to Galad."

"Your heart told you to seek out your family home and start a civil war," Moiraine stated. "Galad is in the palace. An informant has told me that he is locked in a cell with a red haired Andoran farmer from the Two Rivers."

"Do they know who Rand is?" Tigraine asked.

Moiraine shook her head subtly. Tigraine relaxed and had the decency to blush slightly. "I knew this might start a civil war. I just forgot what it actually meant." The woman appeared so unsure suddenly. "What should I do? It's been so long since I've played this game."

"Withdraw your bid for the throne. Use your influence to back Morgase." Moiraine answered. "You will free your sons and strengthen Andor."

Tigraine shot her a hard look. "And give up what is my families!" The woman shouted. Then her shoulder slumped. "I do not know if I can do that."

"Is this all necessary? Do you really want the problems of a crown? If you stand beside Morgase the country's political problems will all but vanish."

"I'm not sure," Tigraine replied, eyes lifting and her back straightened again. "I am not like you, Moiraine. I never ran from my destiny." Her eyes grew harder than any Aes Sedai's. "I embraced my destiny." Then she look passed Moiraine. "Besides being here would force the issue in any case. By not playing the game I'd still be playing."

Moiraine understood. Tigraine had told her of Gitara Morosa who had given Tigraine a message, or rather a prophecy. "I…" Moiraine wanted to say that she'd never tried to run away from the throne. The problem was she had. "Perhaps I did run, but I believed the search for…" She stopped, eyes fractionally wide.

"Search for?" Tigraine pushed her eyes narrowed. "You are in my house. Answer me Moiraine."

Moiraine took a slow deliberate breath and walked about similarly to Tigraine. It was an old means with which to forestall giving an answer while allowing yourself time to gather your thoughts.

"During the Aiel war, near the end. Gitara Morosa died while giving one last foretelling." She paused and stared directly at Moiraine. "She said that the Dragon was Reborn and that she could hear his cries." Then her gaze grew hard and Tigraine turned pale. "Where was Rand born?"

"On the slopes of Dragonmount," Tigraine answered immediately. "Are you saying my son is the Dragon Reborn?"

"It has to be him. I also think he has the ability to channel." She did not tell Tigraine of her suspicions of Galad being able to channel. The man had to be able. She was sure that like Nynaeve, Galad had the ability hidden within him.

"Light have mercy on his soul." Tigraine whispered in shock. "What can we do, Moiraine?"

"He is the Dragon Reborn." Moiraine began. "We must do whatever we can to get him to Tarmon Gaidon alive so he can fight the Dark One himself."

Tigraine nodded solemnly. "Then we must give him the strongest support he can have."

"And that is?" Moiraine asked raising an eyebrow.

"We give him the full support of both queens of Andor and Cairhien."

"But Cairhien has a king." Moiraine said, but she already knew where Tigraine was going with this. The Damodreds held the throne.

"Not for long Queen Damodred."

Moiraine's eyes grew dark and hard. She knew, however, that Tigraine was right. By taking the throne of Cairhien while Tigraine held the throne of Andor Rand would be a near unstoppable force.

"All he needs to do is get the sword which isn't a sword from Tear." Moiraine added.

Tigraine smiled knowingly. "That will of course give him the support of not only two, but three of the richest nations."

Moiraine did not say what she knew as well. Sitting in the White Tower was an Amyrlin Seat who would be stilled before turning against Moiraine and the Dragon Reborn. Moiraine's friend who had been searching for Rand just as long, Siuan Sanche.

"We will have the support of the White Tower." Moiraine added after a moment's silence. "After Rand wields Callandor."

Tigraine gave her an astonished look. "How?"

"That is not for me to say," Moiraine smiled.

Tigraine gasped and Moiraine knew she was thinking something. The only thing she said was. "Rand will have more power than he ever dreamed of."

"I just hope we can control the raging fire we are about to let loose."

Tigraine remained silent and so did Moiraine.

A few minutes later. Moiraine said. "We can still give him Andor without you needing to start a war."

"How?"

Moiraine smiled, "I believe there is a young and pretty Daughter-Heir who might be in want of a husband."

"No!" Tigraine shouted. "I will not force him into a marriage."

"Perhaps there will be no need for forcing."

Tigraine shook her head. "I will not push my son into a loveless political marriage."

Moiraine pursed her lips. "It is an option, Tigraine." Then she added. "My source told me that Elayne has already begun showing an unusual amount of interest in Rand."

Tigraine sighed, but there was a glimmer in her eyes. There had always been talk of merging the lines of Trakand and Mantear. "But it will have to be his decision. Not mine, and only if he believes he could love her." The former Daughter-Heir smiled ruefully. "There is another for the throne of Cairhien."

Moiraine's eyes grew darker still. "Galad or even Elayne."

Tigraine sat thoughtfully. "And then we have Lan who can unite the Borderlanders."

"Perhaps the eastern Borderlands. Saldea and the western nations will not bend to our will so easily." Moiraine added and Tigraine nodded in agreement

"All we need are the Aiel," She laughed. "Then all that stands against us this side of the Mountains of Mist is Mayene and Illian."

"Is his father Aiel?" Moiraine asked knowing the answer, but wanting confirmation.

"Janduin, he was a clan chief and the man who led the Aiel out of the Three Fold Land."

Moiraine tried not to show her shock. Rand was the son of powerful people. From the little Moiraine knew of the Aiel, that which Lan had told her about, the clan chiefs were the hardest of a hard people.

"Is Rand anything like his father? Moiraine dared to ask.

Tigraine met her gaze. "At the moment he is not as hard as the Aiel, but I think he is much stronger than any Aiel I've ever met."

"Light forgive us for what we are going to do." Then Moiraine changed topic. "So what happened to Elayne al'Thor?"

"She returned home to Emond's Field after being trampled by a Mantear nobleman's horse. House Mantear was kind enough to take Nynaeve in and provide her passage to the White Tower. This offer will naturally be extended to Egwene." Tigraine answered. "Nynaeve knows the story and she is willing to go with it. She understands the implications."

Moiraine nodded thoughtfully. "What of the boys? They are almost as important as Rand."

"Let them stay in the inn and enjoy their time in Caemlyn. We need to get Galad out of the palace while ensuring no one knows that Rand is my son."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think we need to go to the palace. Just like I'd planned on doing." Tigraine's eyes glinted. "But since you're here, I've gained much."

* * *

><p><em>AN Thank you for reading. As you can see things are beginning to slow down and diverging from the original plot of the WoT. Any suggestions/ideas are welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N _

_This is once again an edited chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_I hope you enjoy this installment._

* * *

><p>Rand sat on the cold floor with his head leaning back against the stone wall. The trickle of light, which had been coming through a single small opening all day was beginning to fade. Dusk had arrived and it grew ever steadily colder within the damp confines of the dungeon. The stone floor and walls did little to maintain any heat. Was this what had awaited Rand's departure from Emond's Field, an adventure straight to the gallows?<p>

Galad sat motionless with his back against the opposite wall. His eyes were closed as they had been for the last hour. Rand could not be sure how long as time held little meaning. The only movement came from the shallow rise and falls of arms beneath Galad's black cloak as he breathed. Rand could not tell if the other man slept or if he was as deep in thought as Rand himself was.

Sleep eluded Rand. His mind kept going through the few random memories floating in his mind. Despite trying to remember more, he only saw a few brief images of a woman with red hair. For little more than hour he had been trying to visualise her face. Though the image had grown clearer, he could still not fathom her age. She had the appearance of someone ancient and still she did not look much older than Moiraine. It made him think of Moiraine's face, but it held no hint of agelessness common to Aes Sedai. It was more like Morgase, and perhaps his mother, age ripened beauty.

The more he considered the few short memories, the more he became certain they all came from a single man's point of view. Rand tried pushing them away, but no matter how hard he concentrated on other things the memories would not fade. Not for the first time since it happened, Rand wandered what had happened to him on top of the ship's mast on the journey to Whitebridge? Something had changed, he could not help think the Trollocs had snapped his mind.

"You two seem to be thinking hard," Logain said in a deep voice from the other cell. The two Red Sister's twitched slightly at the sound; though they tried hard to remain poised and fearless.

Galad's head lifted calmly from where he sat huddled and when he opened his dark eyes they held no drowsiness like Rand expected. They were as sharp and perceiving as always. "There is much for me to consider," Galad replied calmly. "I'm sure a man like yourself knows what it feels like."

Logain gave a faint nod. "That I do." His voice was barely audible. "And you, young man?" Logain asked. He sounded weary. "What keeps a mind like yours occupied for a whole day?"

Two things had kept his mind from falling asleep. The first being a head full of memories from a strange man. Rand glanced at Galad. The second was his internal conflict over Min and Elayne. He knew the whole concept was foolish. There could be no future for him and Elayne. She was the Daughter-Heir and him but a simple farmer from the Two Rivers. Then there was the fact that Darkfriends wanted to kill him. Why they wanted him he still could not fathom. Moiraine had never been very forthcoming. Aes Sedai were like that, or so his mother had always told him. In the end it all boiled down to the same. There was no point in musing over Elayne's red cheeks, blue eyes and golden hair. She would never be his, just like Min would never find him again. Maybe there was another woman out there who he was destined to spend his life with.

Rand coughed to clear his throat and mind. "Actually, I was thinking about a young woman I met in Baerlon a few days ago."

Logain brightened at the mention of a woman. "Oh, do tell," he chuckled clapping his hands together in glee. "Is she tall, dark and slender?"

Rand felt his cheeks tinge slightly. Galad was watching him intently and so were the two Aes Sedai. In the end Rand decided to answer. Talking to someone about something normal was nice, even if he happened to be a False Dragon. "She is mysterious," Rand began slowly and he could feel every eye settle on him as they listened intently.

"Those are always the best," Logain cut in as he nodded. Rand shot him a glare. "Sorry, I'll keep quiet." Despite the apology the man did not look repentant. Rand got the feeling Logain did not give way to any man or woman easily.

"He's a strong ally," A rough voice whispered in Rand's head and he jerked suddenly bringing his hands up to cover his head.

"Are you alright, Rand?" Galad asked standing next to Rand. He could not remember seeing the man move.

Steadying himself against the wall with a hand, Rand indicated he was alright. "I'm fine. Really, I must've hit my head harder than I imagined falling into the palace grounds this morning."

The answer satisfied Galad. He did, however, keep a wary eye on Rand.

"Where was I?" Rand said brushing his hand through his hair in a vain attempt at clearing his mind. Logain an ally? Why would a voice say something so deranged? Still, he could not help but look at Logain and imagine a man with such strength behind him. Rand shook his head. Why would he even be needing allies?

"You were saying this young woman was mysterious," Galad replied calmly as he leaned back against the wall while crossing his arms. The pair of Aes Sedai watched him as he walked, their eyes lusting after him despite them being of the Red Ajah.

"I did? Oh yes, she is," Rand laughed, despite all his thinking over Min he had never really thought of describing her. "She is slender and not very tall." He sighed as their short encounter at the window came back to him. "Her hair is short and her eyes large and dark," he spoke softly and as the memory immersed him he could almost feel Min standing before him.

The bliss faded quickly when Galad spoke. "And all the looks you were sending Elayne this morning?"

Logain moved towards the bars of his cell, completely ignoring the two Aes Sedai who now stood mere feet from him. Rand could see the pleasure the man took from the Aes Sedai shuffling away slowly. "Are you saying our young friend here," Logain began while pointing at Rand, "is a bit of a ladies man?"

Galad did not give Rand a friendly look. "I'm nothing of the sort." Rand defended. "Light, I met the girl from Baerlon once for only a few minutes and I've spoken more words to El.. the Daughter-Heir than Min."

"Oh," Logain laughed. "We have a name for this mystery woman."

"So do you like this Min?" Galad asked pointedly. "As much as I do disagree with my half-sister I would not like to see her hurt." Galad narrowed his eyes and Rand got the message. Tread lightly or else.

Rand groaned and slid down to the floor. "I'll probably never see Min again and I do not believe it is a farmer's position to court royalty."

"A farmer?" Logain said in surprise and he glanced at Galad. "This man can't just be a farmer. I mean he is dressed in rags, but he does not have the bearing of a peasant."

Galad gave a slight sign indicating his uncertainty. "Rand says he is or rather was a farmer." He turned to study Rand. "And you carry a Heron marked blade." His eyes flicked over Rand's body. "You have the build and stance of a bladesman."

There seemed little point in keeping certain things secret. "What I told you this morning is the truth. I was raised on a farm by my mother and Tam al'Thor. He fought in many wars including the Aiel War. During one of those campaigns he defeated a blademaster in single combat and earned the right to the title and sword." Rand inhaled, the room was silent. Even the Aes Sedai were taking in every word. He had to be careful so he twisted the story slightly. "Then a few weeks ago an Aes Sedai came to the Two Rivers. She found a girl who could channel and so had to bring her to the White Tower. Being in want of an adventure I accompanied them. Her warder trained me further on the journey to Caemlyn."

"Does this Aes Sedai have a name?" The one woman asked. Her tone indicated disbelief of the tale.

There was no point in lying. "Moiraine Sedai." Rand answered.

The two women made only the slightest sign of recognition. Even such a small sign meant they were rather shocked by the name. "Do you know her?"

"She is my aunt," Galad answered for them. "I've not seen her in a couple of years."

Rand's eyes opened wide. "Is she really?"

"She is my father's half-sister."

It made sense. "I guess it explains why you look more like Moiraine than any of the Andorans I've seen."

"Yes," he spoke slowly. "I've taken after my father, or so most people say at least. They do say I have something of my mother as well." At the mention of his mother Galad's eyes darkened and he withdrew into a world of his own.

"Why the sudden withdrawal?" Logain asked Rand.

"Tigraine Mantear has returned and Galad is being held hostage by the Queen." Rand answered.

The conversation died down. The Aes Sedai were not the type to speak, especially not to men. They might want to use them in some way, but never talk to them. Galad was lost in his internal agony over his mother and desire to be away from here. Rand just wanted to go home and work quietly on the farm with Tam.

Logain studied Rand for a long time. It was unnerving, almost like he was looking at a piece of meat and trying to weigh it. Then he seemed to come to some conclusion. Still not letting his eyes waver from Rand, Logain sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Only then did he close his eyes. Then his lips began to move and he whispered seemingly to himself. Logain said nothing to anyone, but Rand got the distinct feeling the words being muttered were meant for him. The Aes Sedai watched Logain warily. Rand would have as well, a man who with the ability to channel could not be trusted.

"Be the flame, you are one with the flame," Logain whispered. It was loud enough to carry across to Rand.

He could not help wonder what the man was up to. Had he gone mad? Was this what the taint did to men? Talking to yourself and mumbling words. Not knowing what else to do, Rand sighed and closed his own eyes while the never ceasing murmurings of Logain, the False Dragon, washed over him.

"Feel it, feel the flame, be the flame. Pour all your emotions into the flame." The low hypnotic voice droned on in the distance.

"Not this again." One of the Aes Sedai moaned. "Be still, Logain. Those chants won't get saidin to you through the shield."

Rand shivered. Was Logain trying to see if Rand could channel? Then he remembered Logain's laughter earlier. Another, slightly hazy memory he had been suppressing, returned. The whole evening in the small town had been a rush. They had needed to escape Darkfriends, but were trapped within an inn. In desperation Mat and Rand had tried to escape through a series of iron bars blocking a window. As his panic had grown something changed within him, a feeling of… His thoughts trailed off as the memory grew confusing. They had managed to escape when a bolt of lightning struck the inn where Mat and Rand had been staying. Then they had been outside in the rain and running. A fever had gripped Rand during the following days. He had assumed it was due to the rain. Had the sickness been something else entirely? The line of thought was not comforting.

The memories of the man came to him again as the other faded. The ability to see weaves of saidin woven before him by his own hands. Complex interweaving of various threads. Some threads looked alike, but they varied. There were five different ones. He could see them clearly. Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Spirit. The names just came to him. Together they made the five elements of the One Power.

Instinctively, Rand slipped into the void. His emotions poured into the flame he could create easily within his mind. Tam's flame and void, the mental exercise used by blademasters to perfect their skills as swordsmen. The place where all things external could not affect you. You were one with your mind.

And then he could feel it. The sensation was new, something he'd never felt before, or rather never considered to be anything. Outside the void he sensed a single presence, like something hovering around him. Tentatively he opened himself to it. In a distant memory he recalled Moiraine telling Egwene that touching saidar was like an embrace. A woman needed to surrender to the One Power.

Rand relaxed, ready to embrace saidin. It slammed into him. Life giving and pure it rammed into his every being. It took all his remaining strength not to gasp nor show any other signs of what he'd done. He gritted his teeth and fought to remain in control as it threatened to submerge him, drown him with its power. Then with agonising slowness he pushed it away. The One Power had been in him. He tried not to breathe too heavily. Saidin had flowed through his veins. He felt like letting lose a curse at Moiraine. Saidin was not something to be embraced, you needed to seize it by the scruff of the neck and dominate it.

He opened his eyes and wiped away the beads of sweet which had formed on his forehead. Logain was staring at him with wide open eyes even as he continued his chants. They held an element of awe, but mostly he looked at Rand with fear. Rand wanted to laugh. Logain was the False Dragon and within the blink of an eye, he was frightened of Rand. Thankfully the Aes Sedai did not notice the stares between the men. The mutterings of Logain had them too upset to focus on their surroundings. Rand suspected they were concentrating on keeping their shields intact.

Even Galad stared at Rand, his gaze questioning. Then he shuffled closer so as not to be overheard. "What was that?" he questioned in a very soft voice. He was not fool enough to let the Aes Sedai hear. Especially not when discussing things a man felt that no woman had reacted to.

"You felt that?" Rand asked in confusion.

"It was strange," Galad replied. "What did the Aes Sedai do?"

Rand's mouth moved, but he had trouble forming the words. He could channel and even now he could feel a sickly after taste. It did not take much to link the foulness with the supposed taint on saidin. The very essence which turned men insane. Despite maintaining a measure of control, Rand's hands began to tremble slightly. He hid them beneath his cloak.

"They did nothing," Rand began in a voice even lower than Galad's. "I touched…" He could not speak the words. "You know, I touched…" Rand tried to explain, but his mouth went dry as realisation began to dawn on the other man.

Galad paled at the implication of what Rand was trying to say. Then Galad made a connection, which Rand made at the same moment. Galad had said he felt something. "I can as well, can't I?" Galad breathed out and his one hand ran through the length of his black hair. It was the first time Rand recalled seeing the man shaken. Despite not knowing Galad for long, the man always seemed to have an aura of strength and control about him. Logain had stopped whispering. The looks of fear and worry had receded, now he was smiling broadly. Rand could not decide which was worse, the fear or the joy.

"The world is poised." Logain laughed out loud again.

"Would you stop this rambling, Logain!" The younger of the two Aes Sedai snapped. Apparently the mere idea of him channelling again was enough to make even Red Sisters uneasy. Rand wanted to laugh at the situation, but he was too afraid of the Sisters. What would the two women do if they knew all three men in the dungeon could channel?

* * *

><p>Galad was still trying to get over the shock of learning he would be able to touch the One Power when a large group of Aes Sedai entered the dungeon. For the first time in years he felt a cold fear grip his body. Knowing you had the ability to channel and then be surrounded by Sisters of the Red Ajah was about as bad as having the Dark One himself breathe down your neck. Beside him, Rand tensed in a similar fashion. His hands were still hidden beneath his cloak where it proved difficult to see them shaking, but they did tremble.<p>

"They cannot know," Rand whispered in what was probably an attempt to settle his own nerves. The words worked on Galad and he let out a long breath he had not realised was being held.

They received a few cold stares from the woman, but it soon became apparent that they held no interest in either of them. In less time than it took to contemplate their actions, the Aes Sedai were gone and the Logain with them.

Galad's shoulders slumped while giving a relieved chuckle. "I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my life."

"When that large woman turned her blue eyes on me I had been sure my end was near." Rand laughed along. "Light!" Rand breathed out. "That was bloody frightening."

Then the sickening realisation returned. "Our days have been numbered."

"There must be a way to get around the taint. There must be." Rand said through gritted teeth.

Galad did not feel convinced by Rand's determination and weariness overcame him. Why now? Or was this fates last cruel hand, which would deny him any sense of satisfaction.

"There has to be something." Rand muttered again on the far side of the cell. "Light, I'm not going to die mad."

Galad did not reply. He only moved again when a palace guard entered with a sealed envelope. His hands trembled. It bore the seal of House Mantear. There was hope, there had to be. Galad served the Light and the Creator would shelter him in the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>Tigraine, dressed in Mantear blue waited in the entrance hall of her family house. Nynaeve stood behind in a similar dress, except hers was green and less extravagant.<p>

"You don't have to come, Nynaeve. The court of Caemlyn is no place for you," Tigraine said turning to the former Wisdom. She did not look troubled and her braid hung comfortably behind her. She was putting on a brave face, but her movements were tense.

"Rand needs us and I am not going to let an Emond's Field boy be locked in a dungeon for no reason?" the younger woman said in the firm voice of a Wisdom. "And if he does deserve being there then I'll box his ears all the way back into the cell."

"So be it," Tigraine said when it became apparent there was no keeping Nynaeve away from the Palace. Not pleased, but with little else to do, Tigraine handed a sealed envelope to one of the house messengers. The White Anvil on his chest declared him a servant of House Mantear. "Deliver this into the hands of Queen Morgase." She commanded. "You are to see she reads the letter. Then you are to await a reply." The young messenger bowed his head and ran as soon as his foot was out the door.

"What do we do now?" Nynaeve asked, this time there was a faint unease in her voice. The fears within the girl were beginning to show.

Tigraine tried to smile motherly. "We wait for a reply." She walked around to keep busy. "Morgase will read the letter and have no choice but to send for us." Or at least that was what she hoped for.

The younger woman did not relax much. Being the Wisdom of a small town, she was used to always being in control. Not having control over the events around her was probably unnerving Nynaeve. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Rand is not some piece of livestock to be traded." There was a definite note of anger in her voice.

At least the morning spent with Lan had done Nynaeve some good. She had been able to flaunt herself a little in the fine dress she wore, even if the woman would not admit do doing any such thing. The two of them had been able to relax and talk, something the journey here had denied them.

Even though there was a struggle underlying their relationship, Nynaeve had still glowed when she sat by the pond alongside Lan. They had talked in quiet whispers. Occasionally she had scowled in the direction of Egwene or Mat when they had wandered too close.

Egwene had been envious, and tried to form part of the conversation. Mat joked about, while Perrin on the other hand had remained aloof the entire time. Tigraine wanted to go talk to the boy, but that would have ruined her ploy. Elayne al'Thor was not the same woman as Tigraine Mantear. If Morgase got wind of Rand's true identity a lot of Tigraine's bargaining power would be lost. Rand's true identity remaining unknown might be crucial over the coming hours. When he was out of the palace the truth could be revealed.

Tigraine thought back to her brief discussion with Moiraine.

_"How are you coping with Lan and Nynaeve?" Tigraine asked Moiraine from where they stood studying the group of Emond's Fielders._

Moiraine did not reply immediately. "I am trying, Tigraine."

They moved away from where they might be seen by the others. "She'll be in the White Tower for the next few years while you are away with Lan. I'm sure in that time you'll be able to come to terms with what needs doing."

"I hope you're right, Tigraine," Moiraine sighed.

Tigraine smiled and added. "Who knows, perhaps you'll meet someone along the way." Moiraine stiffened at the mention of another man. "Wait, you have met a man." Tigraine added.

Moiraine moved away quickly while not letting her haste ruin her poise. "I will get it out of you, Moiraine," Tigraine called out after her. The Aes Sedai did not reply.

Eventually the group's short stay ended. Moiraine, Lan and the rest of the Emond's Fielders left. It was deemed wise for them not to be seen at Tigraine's house. Nynaeve remained behind and Moiraine told them that the Wisdom had been ordered to stay by the Lady Tigraine as she had grown attached to her company.

Nynaeve pacing about brought Tigraine out of her reverie.

"Lan enjoyed your company today." Tigraine broke the silence. The Wisdom jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Tigraine.

Nynaeve stopped walking and gave her a very uncertain look. "Did he? I wasn't quite sure what he thought of me."

"Nynaeve, you are a beautiful young woman and I daresay the dress your maid found you isn't hindering your appearance." She enjoyed Nynaeve's girlish grin for the brief moment it lit her face. "Trust me when I say that Lan couldn't keep his eyes off you."

Even though the smile vanished, a small glimmer still shone in Nynaeve's eyes. Despite having only ever worn stout Two River's woollens, Tigraine got the feeling the Wisdom would soon begin to like fineries. Especially if Lan appreciated it.

"Just remember," Tigraine interrupted the girl's thoughts before she imagined herself in robes of gold. "He sees a strong independent woman, not some foolish noblewoman."

"But you just said he liked what he saw," the young woman said almost incoherently.

"Of course he loved seeing you in a pretty dress. He'll always appreciate it. I am warning you to be careful to not let these dresses change who you are."

Before Nynaeve could reply. The messenger hurried back into the house. He was out of breath from riding through the city. Tigraine moved towards him rapidly, but still gracefully as taught.

The young man gave a slight bow and handed Tigraine a letter. "Thank you." The man bowed respectfully again and left. Tigraine turned it over slowly in her hand, it bore the personal seal of Morgase Trakand. What did the quick reply mean? Was Morgase admitting she was the weaker of the two and desperate? Perhaps she thought her position firm enough to invite Tigraine to a meeting on her own terms. Tigraine's hand turned the letter over again and again as she considered what to do. Only after the servant was gone and her mind made did she rip the seal open to read the letter.

"Nynaeve, we will be leaving for the Palace immediately."

"What of Moiraine and the others?" Nynaeve asked.

Tigraine made no reply. Instead she lifted a hand to call one of the messengers. "Moiraine will meet us at the palace gates." A man came hurrying towards her. She gave him a few short instructions and then he left.

A minute later a tall man came marching into the entrance hall. His shoulders were broad and strong. His angular face was framed by darkish golden hair. At his waist he wore a Heron marked blade and every movement, like Lan, emphasised control.

"We are ready to leave, Captain Bawyn," Tigraine said after he gave a slight bow in respect.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Tigraine?" His voice was deep and had a strained quality to it. He was barely into his thirties and like his parents he served his entire life for House Mantear.

Tigraine stared into his grey eyes. His father was a Borderlander and had formed the core of Mantear's guards. Now the boy she knew had grown up into a man who had taken his father's responsibilities upon his own shoulders. It was a heavy burden and the lines on his face showed as much.

"I've thought this through, Captain." Tigraine replied. "I am confident this will go well."

He clamped his mouth shut and his grey eyes grew hard. "You have just arrived, caused problems and now you expect us to march right into the Queens playground?" A hint of anger laced his words. In some way he was right in admonishing her.

"I do," Tigraine replied slowly, her eyes just as hard as his.

He steeled himself and gave another curt salute. "I will gather your honour guard." He turned to leave.

"It will go well Bawyn." Tigraine said when he was a few paces away. He stopped. "After today I will have a new assignment for you." He turned towards her slowly. "It will be more exciting than watching over an old lady like myself."

He did not look pleased at the prospect of being ordered about. "I live to serve, my Lady." Then he left.

A half an hour later they were riding amongst a large group of twenty heavily armed horsemen wearing the colours of House Mantear. Polished breast plates shone in the afternoon sunlight. Each man was highly trained and a veteran of countless battles and even wars. Each cavalryman held a spear upright in his right hand. Their usual lances would be too long for the confined streets of Caemlyn or the gardens of the Royal Palace. On the hip of every man hung a sword and just like their spears these men knew how to handle them. The lead horseman was Captain Bawyn, beside him rode another senior guard with the House emblem – a White Anvil – on a banner.

The dense crowds of Caemlyn parted before the column without any need for shouts or commands. A group like this was not to be harassed even when the hard faces of the guardsmen were ignored. The citizens stared up at them with curious eyes and they grew more interested at Tigraine's presence.

The Lord of House Mantear had been a small boy called Perival. Tigraine's arrival had usurped his authority and news of the change travelled quickly through the city. Hence, Captain Bawyn's presence. Along with his other duties he was the chief bodyguard of House Mantear.

Caemlyn, being a large city, meant the ride to the palace took longer than expected. Tigraine had forgotten the enormity of the city. In all honesty she had never been in the city much. Most of her time had been spent either in the palace or out on the family estates with her brother.

The street widened into one of Caemlyn's wide main roads. Trees lined the middle. They rode in silence. The men beside her began to grow steadily more tense. The gleam in their eyes of earlier was beginning to fade. Their knuckles were turning white around the handles of their spears and the only comfort came from the horses hooves on the cobbled road.

Eventually they reached the crossroad which would take them to gates of the Royal Palace. Tigraine felt her stomach flutter and then they took the last turn. The large gates of the palace came into view. An overwhelming sense of being home flooded over her and tears began to form.

"Are you alright?" Nynaeve asked softly.

Tigraine barely managed a reply. "I'm fine. This, Nynaeve, was my home. The place where I spent my childhood."

The Wisdom drew in a deep breath. It was one thing for het to know that Tigraine was the Daughter-Heir, it was quite another to see it. The column of guards gathered around close to Nynaeve and Tigraine. Captain Bawyn let his hand drop to the hilt of his sword and spoke in a commanding voice. "The Lady Tigraine Mantear."

The soldiers of the Palace Guard looked uneasy. Tigraine wanted to smile. Bawyn was just like his father. Twenty armed men under the command of his father had filled men with fear. Bawyn instilled the same amount of fear, if not more. He would be perfect for what she planned.

For the hundredth time today, Tigraine hoped what she was doing was right. Tigraine just hoped Elayne was a woman her son could love. If the trickles of information she had been receiving all day were correct then they were well on their way to forming a relationship already. Tigraine felt a tinge of regret for what she was doing to Min or some other woman who would love Rand.

The guards opened the gate reluctantly, but allowed the whole group to enter. The amount of armed men with Tigraine was a traditional amount for an honour guard. They provided enough of an escort to prove House Mantear was not weak, but not so many as to be a threat for the Queen inside the palace. The guards with Tigraine could defend her for a small time, perhaps long enough to get her out of the palace grounds if need be. They were not sufficient to overthrow the monarch.

Her horse continued to ride along the inner palace roads. Tigraine leading the way now. She could find the throne even if blindfolded. She drew on the reigns as a young Captain approached. He stood tall and proud despite his youth. Ignoring Bawyn he came straight towards Tigraine.

"Lady Mantear," the man bowed formally when Tigraine dismounted. He turned to Nynaeve who was standing next to her. His face betrayed a small amount of uncertainty, then he bowed a little more informally and said. "Lady al'Meara." It was Tigraine's turn to feel a bit surprised. Morgase's informants were good. It served as a reminder that the game was never one-sided.

When the man straightened she handed him a sealed letter. "This is to be handed to Galad Damodred." The man gave a respectful nod and took the letter. Another Palace Guard approached, took the letter and disappeared in the direction of the dungeons.

"If you will follow me, Lady Tigraine, Lady al'Meara." The captain showed them the path to the Throne Room before escorting them away from their guards.

He barely managed a pace when Moiraine and Lan arrived.

"You are being hasty these days," Moiraine said in a voice hinting at nothing.

Tigraine smiled, exuding confidence to every prying eye. "I do want to see my boys before tomorrow." She let her voice drop. "And you want to be on your way to the White Tower as quickly as possible."

"And if I do?" Moiraine answered.

"Honestly, do you think I would believe that you would leave Caemlyn without Rand?"

* * *

><p>Nynaeve wanted to tug her braid. Thankfully, Moiraine had arrived before she could grip it. The Aes Sedai exchanged a few brief words with Tigraine before beginning to follow the Captain. Nynaeve had a feeling much was said with the mere glance Moiraine sent Tigraine after the comment about Rand.<p>

Nynaeve felt too nervous to think further about what Tigraine had meant. Thankfully, they began to walk again. Lan followed a few paces behind the three women. She wanted to fall back and talk to him, but Bawyn strode beside him. The men looked equally imposing. Being the most powerful family in Caemlyn ensured they had some of the finest soldiers, or so common sense dictated. And Bawyn was the best of them. At least that was what her maid had said.

Nynaeve shivered; she needed some release. Turning to Tigraine she asked. "Aren't you afraid they'll open the letter you sent to your son?"

Tigraine shook her head. "No, the letter was sealed and given to the Captain in front of too many witnesses. He would not risk the ramifications to open a mere letter." Nynaeve did not understand. "There are certain rules, not always logical, but we do try to abide by them."

Moiraine added. "Besides who would be foolish enough to place compromising information in a letter."

"Who would ever do a stupid thing like that?" Tigraine agreed sarcastically.

The comment only made Nynaeve pull her braid as she studied the pathway. She was not made for these kinds of manoeuvrings. Still thinking of the letter, she did not realise the sun disappearing above her. With a firm tug at her braid to settle her nerves she eventually looked up again and found herself inside the throne room. She gasped. Queen Morgase stood imposingly before them. She wore an elegant dress of white with golden lace. Without saying a word, she commanded the room.

Moiraine gave an elegant respectful bow. Nynaeve tried to emulate her, but it came out as a jerking movement which nearly saw her fall onto her face. She straightened. The bow had almost gone as she'd been taught earlier. Tigraine, however, did not bow formally to Morgase. Instead she merely gave a slight nod of her head. A greeting to an equal.

"Tigraine," Morgase spoke first. If Tigraine was not going to be formal, neither was she. There was a hint of anger at the slant. A warmth, however, remained in her words and even Nynaeve could hear the hint of an old friendship in her voice.

"Morgase," Tigraine replied in a similar tone. "I wish my return could've been on more agreeable terms."

"I did not start this," Morgase replied in a hard voice. Tigraine nodded slowly.

"I did not wish for this, Morgase." Tigraine strode forwards.

"Of course you wanted…"

"Elayne," Morgase silenced the young woman beside her. "You are speaking to Lady Mantear. A woman who previously held your title."

The girl bowed slightly and Nynaeve realised she was the young girl who held a certain interest in Rand. Well she was pretty, in a slightly haughty sort of way.

"Pardon me, mother," Elayne said to the Queen. She did not extend the apology to Tigraine. The girl's cheeks were red with anger.

"What brings you here today? Do you want the throne before nightfall?" Morgase asked. "And with an Aes Sedai."

"You know Lady Damodred, Galad's aunt." Tigraine said firmly in a very similar tone as Morgase's voice. "Besides you have your own Aes Sedai advisor." Nynaeve itched to reach for her braid. These two women were ready to trade more than words.

Nynaeve decided to look around the hall. Guards lined the sides, at least thirty men stood about; all of them poised to defend their Queen. A quick glance to the side showed that neither Lan nor Bawyn were any less relaxed, though they did appear much more at ease. Nynaeve studied Morgase again. Was that what made a blademaster? The ability to appear calm even when death hovered over you.

A tall woman Nynaeve had no intention of ever crossing emerged from behind a curtain. She did not say a word, instead she glared at Tigraine and Moiraine. She was not quite beautiful, but neither could she be said to be unattractive. A red shawl, matching her dress, was draped over her shoulder and her dark eyes held a sternness unmatched by any other woman or man in the room.

"I've come to discuss certain terms." Tigraine began. "We both know that House Trakand is in a perilous position. You have an heir, but your family has lost much of its former strength. House Mantear has grown over the years since my exile. We only lacked a Lady to place on the throne."

"And now you want to take what you think is yours." Morgase said in open resentment.

"House Mantear has more claim to the throne than Trakand. You know this and so do the other Great Houses."

Tigraine began to move about the room as if she owned it. The shift in power was subtle, but Tigraine was slowly chipping away at Morgase's rule. "I have but a single offer to make. I think the terms will be agreeable."

"Speak," the Queen demanded. To Nynaeve she almost seemed at ease, but the damage had been done. Queen Morgase was willing to listen. Years of being the Wisdom had taught her to look for more subtle signs. Still it was hard to read Morgase or even Tigraine. They were talented at what they did. If Nynaeve had not felt the tension in the room she might have thought them discussing the roses in the garden.

"I do not wish the throne for myself," Tigraine proclaimed. "I will take it if you force me, but I have no desire to rule." The Queen said nothing and her eyes remained fixed on Tigraine. "I would like to form an alliance between our two Great Houses." Her eyes shone with excitement and Morgase's held a similar gleam for the briefest of moments.

"Mother!" Elayne shouted. "You can't…"

"Silence, Elayne," Morgase said in a firm voice. It was not loud, but again it held a weight to it. Her eyes never wavered. "What do you propose?"

"A union between your eldest daughter and the heir to House Mantear."

"I will not marry Perival!" Elayne shouted in hysterics. "Light, he's nothing more than a toddler!"

Tigraine grinned. "He's a grown man. I mean his tenth birthday must be just around the corner." Elayne only looked at her in exasperation. "I never meant for you to marry Perival," Tigraine said finally. "I have a son who is now heir."

"Galad!" Elayne shouted. Her eyes were wide and her face paled. "He's my half-brother!"

Tigraine chuckled and shook her head. "Galad is of House Damodred, not Mantear." Elayne let out a very relieved breath. "I have another son. He is about your age, a few years older in fact." Morgase only studied Tigraine thoughtfully. "He would be a worthy husband to any noblewomen."

Elayne's chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily in outrage. "Mother, you can't allow this to happen. You said that…"

Morgase lifted a hand and moved away from her throne. Her gaze was cool and calculating. "There is more to this than marriage." She focused on Moiraine. "Speak the truth Aes Sedai. Does Tigraine really have another son and is this offer genuine?"

"Morgase has another son." Moiraine agreed. "He is strong and only a couple of years Elayne's senior. He would make a fine husband, my Lady."

Morgase stood still as she considered her actions. "There has to be more than a mere marriage and union of our families."

"I would demand that you relinquish your throne to your daughter on the day they are wed."

Morgase's face grew tense. Elayne was growing ever angrier, but she kept her tongue. Nynaeve watched the younger woman. She was strong willed if perhaps a little spoilt. Though, being the Daughter-Heir meant one would be used to having everything.

* * *

><p>"I will require a few moments to consider this offer, Tigraine," her mother said in a calm voice. Elayne knew her well enough to hear the strain beneath it.<p>

Elayne's mother led her into a room outside the throne room. It was small, with only a few chairs and a large table. It was built for meetings and discussions not meant for the public ear. Mostly it was used during times of war. Large maps covered the walls, each displaying current and former borders.

"Mother, please," Elayne begged again. "Don't do this to me."

When the door closed behind them Elayne opened her mouth again. "Silence!" her mother said loudly, her normal calm nowhere to be seen. Elayne's next words came out as a strangled cry of outrage.

The door opened again and Gareth Bryne entered. "What is the state of House Trakand's private arms?" Morgase asked even before the door closed. His temples appeared even more grey, his eyes worried.

"House Trakand is weak, my Queen." The man answered. "Trakand made a lot of debt in order to gain the throne and armed men were the first to be sacrificed upon gaining the throne, especially since there were no real threats to your reign."

"What of the Palace Guards, their numbers are large and they are well trained?" Morgase asked hopefully.

The man sighed wearily. "You know as well as I, my Queen. The palace guards will defend against a foreign invasion and if Tigraine attacks the palace directly." He breathed in and Elayne could see her mother's eyes smouldering. Bryne would probably not last long as her First Prince of the Sword. Elayne liked the man and she held pity for him. There really was nothing he could have done to prevent this, but he would pay the price of failure.

"And how strong are they?" her mother asked. Elayne wandered why she was asking these questions because she knew the answers better than Bryne. Perhaps her mother was hoping for a reason to keep him, though Elayne doubted as much. When her mother made a decision she would follow through with it.

"In terms of finance, they hold nearly thrice the land of Trakand and those lands are more profitable. We cannot stand against them for long." Elayne winced. The look Bryne gave her mother only emphasised his acceptance of what was happening. "Since they had no heir and the House remained neutral we had no need to match them in arms."

Elayne knew this to be true. Her stomach dropped as the last words left the man's lips. Not only for him this time. The lack of resistance meant her mother had no grounds on which to refuse the offer of marriage. The once might Queen let her head drop and the palm of her hand pressed against her forehead. She had wanted a last piece of hope. It was gone now. In a single sweep, her mother had lost her throne and the First Prince of the Sword.

Eventually Morgase straightened. "You may leave us, Captain."

"As you command, my Queen," Gareth replied with a formal bow. When he reached the door he stopped. His mouth opened to say something. Then he shook his head and left. There was bitterness in his eyes.

Her mother's eyes shimmered for a few brief moments and then she gathered herself and went on as if Gareth Bryne had never been there. "Tigraine would never declare open war against us. She has never been one for conflict. She will, however, dethrone me within the year."

"We can make it mother. We can stand against them." Elayne said trying hard to keep her tears at bay. It was unnerving to see her mother so distraught. Everything Eleyne knew, her whole future, had changed within the space of a single day. From the teachings of Elaida, Elayne wandered if a ta'veren had walked into the city and thrown the pattern upside down.

Morgase pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "There is only one course of action open to House Trakand." When she pulled away there was a slight dampness in her eyes. She could not meet Elayne's gaze. "We will agree to this marriage. The wedding shall be held."

"But mother," Elayne tried. "I'm not…"

"Stop interrupting," Morgase interjected. "We will sign the paper work, but I will not abdicate until you are finished with your training at the White Tower." Morgase tried to smile. "Elaida says you will go far. She ensures me you will become a Full Sister one day." The words brought with them a gleam to her mother's eyes. "How many men do you know who can stomach being wed to an Aes Sedai?"

Elayne began to smile. "A marriage on paper." The man would want to leave her before she ever returned from the Tower. Since every house would know about the marriage House Mantear would not be able to move against House Trakand. "This will give Trakand at least a few years to prepare."

Morgase wiped at a stray tear. "It might not work, but it is the best chance we have of ever saving our position."

"Have the papers signed tonight," Elayne said with firm determination. "I'm leaving for the Tower in the morning." She did not add that she would try to drag the farm boy along.

"What of the red haired man you were eyeing this morning?" Morgase said with a tinge of mirth. "Are you going to try and take him along with you?"

"I've known men to have mistresses," Elayne smiled. "Who says I can't enjoy myself in my husband's regrettable absence."

"Just don't get caught," her mother said with a knowing grin. They both had a good laugh.

They left the confines of the small room and made their way back to the throne. Her mother did not sit, instead she strode towards Tigraine. The two women were similar and Elayne could tell they had both been trained in the Tower. Elayne wondered if this was what she was going to become. She shook her head. No she would be more like Lady Damodred who stood beside Tigraine. Imperious and unflappable, an Aes Sedai.

"I accept your offer on one condition." Morgase proclaimed and a few murmurs broke out in the room. Tigraine made a slight gesture for Morgase to continue. "Daughter-Heirs are trained in the Tower as you and I were. Elayne has yet to visit the White Tower."

"This affects the marriage how?" Tigraine asked calmly.

"We can sign the papers this evening to confirm their marriage." Morgase said confidently. "The condition is that I retain the throne until my daughter has finished her training in the White Tower."

Tigraine smiled knowingly. "I had a feeling this might be the case." She then gave Elayne a sympathetic smile. "I am sorry for doing this, Elayne Trakand. I was once married to a Damodred who never loved me. It is not something I would wish on any woman. Believe me when I say, I would not have done this had I not thought that there could be something between you and my son."

Moiraine took a step closer. "This is being done for the good of mankind. This union will be to the profit of all."

Elayne had wanted to scoff at Tigraine's words, but Moiraine drove the words home. A crease formed on Elyane's forehead. Aes Sedai could not lie so what did she mean by this.

Tigraine straightened and said in a clear voice. "I accept your offer. Let the contract be signed before Elayne leaves for the White Tower. Morgase Trakand will remain queen until her daughters training in the White Tower is finished."

Then Tigraine Mantear gave a very low formal bow. "Under the light I swear obedience to the rightful Queen of Andor." When she rose she was smiling.

Elayne then asked, "Where is this husband of mine?"

"He was detained and unable to make it to this meeting. He will unfortunately not be able to meet with Elayne before she leaves for the Tower, as I understand she is to leave in the morrow." Tigraine continued after only a short pause. "House Mantear will provide escort for the journey to the White Tower, as Elayne will be Elayne Mantear." Tigraine emphasised the last name. Elayne swallowed, it was not unheard of, though uncommon for the woman to change her last name, but she needed the strength of Mantear at the moment. As with so many other things the weaker faction had to bow to the whims of the stronger.

"Your offer of an escort will not be needed," Elayne's mother replied. "The Palace Guards will see to her safety."

Tigraine gave a respectful nod. "You must have mistaken my words, my Queen. She will be Elayne Mantear." She rose only to look at Elayne. "Her house will provide an escort."

"Thank you, my Lady," Elayne bowed formally. There was little use in fighting and Tigraine was correct. When they sign the contract she knew it would state the change in last name. "I would appreciate an escort from my guards." The last part left her partly excited; she had never had her own guards before.

A quick glance at the tall captain behind Tigraine and what she saw of the men escorting them they were probably much finer than the men her mother could muster. Besides, Elayne was pivotal to a clean shift of power. Tigraine could not risk any harm coming to her.

* * *

><p><em>AN Thanks for reading. Any comments or suggestions are welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_

_This is once again an edited chapter. I hope you enjoy and I hope there are fewer typos._

* * *

><p>Galad stood reading the letter he had received. It dropped to the floor when he was done and he could see Rand fight the urge to retrieve the parchment. Galad might as well have given him the letter for all that it said. It only gave him some hope.<p>

"My mother says I will be free within the hour and that Moiraine will come for you as well." He looked up at Rand considering. "Apparently she wants to take you to the White Tower." He reconsidered his mother's words. They just did not make sense. "You really did grow up as a farmer in the Two Rivers."

Rand sighed. "Yes, is it so hard for everyone to understand?"

Galad shook his head in the empty dungeon. Rand might have grown up in the Two Rivers, but something about him made Galad believe that he was no peasant. He did not say anymore, as there was no real need to speak. Both of them would be out of the confines of the cell shortly and so they sat in silence waiting for the hour to pass. Eventually it did and Moiraine entered the Dungeons. Galad stood.

"Aunt," he said with a respectful bow. "I have missed your company."

She gave a rare smile as she studied him. "It's good to see you again, Galad." She motioned behind her and a guard came running. Her expression became like ice when she faced Rand.

The guard's fumbling hands barely managed to get the key into the lock. "Pardon, my Lord. I was only following orders, my Lord." The man bowed his head so many times Galad lost count.

With the lock finally open, he strode out of the cell. "There is no need to apologise. You were doing what was right and needed to be done. For all you know I could've been a darkfriend."

The man snorted then caught himself. "Beg your pardon, my Lord. But my Lord a darkfriend? I would sooner think the Queen, Light bless her, a darkfriend than you, my Lord."

"You are free to go as well, Rand," Moiraine said in a low voice, cutting off the man's mumblings. He stepped aside. "I've spoken to Elaida Sedai and told her I would be escorting you to the White Tower."

"I am," Rand replied jumping gracefully to his feet. "I was sure Elaida would not have let me out of here unless I was stuffed into a coffin."

"The whys are none of your concern." Moiraine said sharply, "You are to accompany me out of the Palace tonight and to Tar Valon tomorrow." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "She will see you hanged if you are in Caemlyn come sun set tomorrow."

A tension hung in the air. The guard fidgeted nervously, muttered something, and then hurried out the dungeon. "Then I guess we better leave." Rand finally laughed nervously.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Galad asked Moiraine as they made their way out. "I cannot stay in the Palace."

"You are to visit your mother tonight. She is staying at your family's house within the city," she replied. "Your discussion with her will probably determine what path you tread next."

The guard came hurrying down a side passage bearing two swords. Galad reached out towards the Heron marked blade reverently, but withdrew it quickly before taking his own. Rand followed hastily and retrieved his own from the still frightened guard. Having a group of Aes Sedai, a False Dragon, a Prince, a Daughter Heir and a blademaster in your dungeon in one day would unsettle most men.

Galad felt a lot more at ease with the comforting weight of the blade on his hip. The sword was as part of him as a limb. He only ever noticed the sword when he was forced to remove it.

Moiraine stepped out into the dark night. The guards at the door stiffened, but they stood their ground. "Are you coming with me to my mother's house?" Galad asked hopefully of Moiraine.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible at the moment." She glanced at Rand. "But perhaps later this evening." They continued a few more paces before she continued. "I have other matters to attend to." Her gaze shifted to Rand again and Galad noticed a flicker of something deeper, perhaps darker, in Moiraine's eyes.

"Aunt," Galad whispered placing a hand on Moiraine's shoulder. The Aes Sedai stopped. "Is she well?"

"She is well," Moiraine answered. "And very eager to see you."

"Why?" He asked, not needing to say anymore.

She drew a slow deliberate breath before answering. "I am sure she will explain the story to you. Suffice to say, what she did was required."

Galad gave a curt nod. If Moiraine said it was necessary then he believed it. He didn't even notice that he had closed his eyes until Rand asked. "Are you alright, Galad?"

"I'm not sure," he replied truthfully. "I will have to send you a message when I find out."

They stopped walking when they approached five horses. A man sat on one. A Heron marked sword hung from his hip and his shirt was emblazoned with the White Anvil of House Mantear.

"Come, Rand," Moiraine commanded. "We have to go." She climbed gracefully onto her white mare while Rand mounted his own. Her dark eyes, so similar to Galad's, stared down at him. "Captain Bawyn will accompany you to your mother." And for a brief moment, he was sure her eyes glistened slightly. "It was good to see you again, Galad. I hope I will be seeing you later this evening."

"As it was to see you again, aunt," he replied with a casual bow of his head. "May the Light shine on your path."

Her face hinted at a smile, though he could not see one in the fading light. "I am sure we will be seeing more of each other in the coming days."

Galad allowed himself a grin. "I look forward to meeting with Lan again."

"Until then," Moiraine said beginning to guide her horse to the gate.

"I hope we will meet again, Rand al'Thor," Galad spoke before Rand could follow.

"I have a feeling, we will," Rand replied. "My path is linked to Moiraine and I think yours as well."

Galad nodded holding out hand which Rand took. "Until then, Rand al'Thor"

"Until then," Rand replied with a respectful bow of his head.

Moiraine halted as a guard came running towards them. He panted heavily when he came to a halt. "Pardon my Lord and Lady." The man finally managed to say. "The Lady Elayne requested a meeting with a Rand al'Thor."

Rand glanced at Moiraine and she gave a quick nod, which indicated it would be alright for him to see her. "Just remember we are leaving for Tar Valon early tomorrow morning and I we have much to do tonight. I'm sure you would also like to see your friends again."

Rand's eyes widened. He had not thought about the others the entire day. "Are they alright? The Trol…"

She cut him off with a hard look and he bit back the rest of his words. "They are all well and unharmed and are currently staying with Mat."

Rand grimaced as he dismounted. "Lead the way," he said to the guard. Moiraine sat motionless as she studied the red haired man as he walk away into the dark garden.

Galad climbed smoothly onto his dark, nearly black, horse. "Captain Bawyn," he saluted. It had been a few years since he had met with the man who was only a few years his senior. Bawyn was nearly as good as Lan with a sword, or so rumours implied, but he was too busy to spend much time with Galad even though they had practised together a few times before.

"Lord Damodred," the man replied. "Are you going to become a permanent member of House Mantear now?" There was an edge to his voice. Bawyn had often voiced his desire for Galad to join him.

Galad remained silent for a few moments. "I might." Even though he said the words, he doubted he would ever give up his father's name.

"Good, we need a man like you." As Bawyn spoke his gaze lingered on the retreating form of Rand. "He seems like a fit lad."

Galad twisted in his saddle. "I've not seen him with sword in hand, but he has the look of a good swordsman."

Bawyn snorted with disgust. "Good doesn't deserve a blade like that."

Galad could only nod in agreement. "Perhaps we will find out one day if he truly deserves the blade." The Captain nodded, he was a sensible man. Together they galloped out of the Palace grounds without uttering another word. There was no point in waiting for Rand, especially not if he went on the looks the House Trakand guards were sending him.

Outside they slowed to a canter and then to a trot. The streets were already quieting down for the night and few people still walked the wide cobbled roads. Every few minutes they would pass by a loud tavern. Neither the loud singing nor drunken shouts could distract Galad from thinking of his mother.

The two men rode in silence. With each stride the horse gave, an excitement rose in Galad's chest. It was also accompanied by a growing fear. What would he think of his mother? How often had he thought of meeting her again one day and now he was going to. What would she be like? The journey was over before he really had time to settle his nerves. He might have slipped into the void, but he did not want to distance himself from the emotions he felt. They stopped outside the entrance. The large shield with the Silver Anvil proclaimed this a house belonging to Mantear.

"She is a good woman," Bawyn said and then rode off, leading the horses to the stables.

Galad did not reply. Instead he took tentative steps towards the door. It opened before he could knock. An older servant stood inside. "She is waiting for you in the sun room, my Lord."

"Thank you," Galad replied before beginning the journey to the room.

When he reached the room he froze before looking inside. His feet were incapable of moving and his hands trembled. He had to tighten them into fists to reduce the shaking. Leaning forwards slightly, he saw the outline of a blue dress. His breath caught. His mother was standing there. He could not see her features, but he would recognise the shade of golden hair anywhere.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to settle his beating heart. Going up against a man with a sword was like breathing, it came naturally, but meeting his mother was almost impossible. He steeled himself and for a moment he let the void overcome him. Within its safety he gathered himself. Then he began to walk, keeping his head down. Only when he was in the room did he let go of the void to look at her.

She stood before him. Golden hair, just as he remembered. Bright eyes and a loving face. She was crying. Tears streamed down her face, which she frantically tried to brush aside. The motions were pointless, the torrent proved too great.

Galad stood motionless, again. Only when the image of her grew hazy did he realise that he was crying as well. "Mother," he whispered barely audible. It was difficult to know which one of them moved, but he was holding her in his arms. As he held her, she muttered his name and apologies over and over again while sobbing into his chest.

Her arms encircled him. Galad could not remember the last time he had been hugged. His grandmother, if he remembered correctly, right after his mother's disappearance. He had forgotten the warmth and comfort offered by his mother. Morgase had always been like a mother to him, but this was so much more. This simple action from her made him feel at home, made him feel loved for the first time in over twenty years.

He let go of her and immediately he had to steady himself. His hands gripped her shoulders and he stared down into her eyes. They were red and he did not want to know how he looked. Her one hand tightened around his left forearm the other touched his chest.

Then her voice said his name. "Galad," it was soft. "You've grown so tall. I can still see you as a naughty boy running around the palace wreaking havoc amongst the guards and nobles."

He smiled at the memory. How he had loved being a trouble maker. "It's been a few years, mother," he replied in an equally low voice. "I'm afraid I'm no longer the boy you once knew."

Her hand pushed slightly harder against his chest. "I think my boy is still in you," she whispered.

They were alone in a large room, but neither wanted to break the spell around them. Eventually they moved apart slightly. They had a few years to discuss.

"I hope you won't hold a day in the dungeons against me?" she asked tentatively.

He shook his head. "It was enjoyable actually. Spent the whole day with the most fascinating man I've ever met. This might sound strange, but it was almost as if I already knew him."

For the briefest of moments her eyes shone and then they grew very dim. "Forgive me," she whispered turning away.

His strong arms prevented her from getting away. He could not let go. "There is nothing to forgive, mother. You are back, and an arrival such as yours was bound to cause a few problems. I was just the unlucky man who got caught in the middle."

"I guess so," she replied, unable to meet his eyes. "But I could have handled the situation better."

He laughed. "No offence, and the dungeon was nice, but do try to do better next time you start a civil war, mother."

"Galad!" she chuckled. "Come, dinner is being served."

"I do not feel up to company," Galad said quickly, losing some of his mirth.

"I know." She continued to walk. "That is why it is only for the two of us."

He sighed in relief and followed her to a small table already laden with enough food for a feast.

Galad had not been seated for more than a few minutes when he asked. "Mother, I must know."

"Know what?" she replied cautiously.

"Why did you leave all those years ago?"

She took a bite of food and chewed slowly. Only after she swallowed and took another sip of wine did she speak. "You remember my mother's advisor?"

"Gitara Sedai," he said slowly. "Couldn't she foretell?"

"She had the gift of foretelling," his mother agreed and he held his breath knowing what was coming. "You remember that your uncle, my brother, left for the Blight?" He nodded and she continued. "She told him that the outcome of Tarmon Gaidon depended on him going to the Blight."

"You know he has not been seen since?" Galad interjected.

She grew still for a moment and he could see the pain. "Moiraine told me when I met her."

"What did she tell you?" Galad asked when it became clear she had forgotten what she was talking about.

"Gitara came to me and told me to leave for the Three-fold Land and become a Maiden of the Spear. I was not to return until the Maidens went to Tar Valon."

"Why?" Galad breathed out hoarsely. "Did you really become an Aiel Maiden?"

"I trained with them," she agreed. "They nearly killed me, but I survived. I needed to survive." She grinned and then grimaced at distant memories. "If I did not go then disaster would befall the world."

"How could going save the world?" he asked.

"What happened has already changed the world. Light, I only hope that it helps."

"Have you been with the Aiel since the Aiel War and why come back now? Are you bringing another army with you?" he added the last part angrily.

She shook her head slowly. "No. Light forbid I would never bring the Aiel here. They are not bad people, they just have a different view on the world."

"Then what was so important for you to have gone away?" he was almost pleading this time. He desperately needed an answer.

She did not eat, nor did she seem to breathe. "It is not really about me." Her head dropped slightly. "When I was in the Aiel Waste I met a man. I thought I loved him, he might actually have loved me." She sighed. "I'm not sure." He did not push her. This story would apparently be told at her pace. "Despite what I felt, or he felt, I became pregnant and I carried the child with me during Aiel War."

Galad sensed a weight to her words when she spoke now. Her eyes were distant, seeing something far away. "It was cold and snow covered the land. The fighting had been heavy that day. Many Aiel and Wetlanders lay dead and dying out on the fields outside Tar Valon. I needed to get away. I lost all track of time and distance. I kept walking. The snow was so deep and my contractions were following quickly one upon the other. I lay myself down and wept as I gave birth."

Galad's knuckles were white as he listened to the tale. He could almost feel the cold and pain in her words.

"I do not know how long I lay in the cold. When my consciousness returned a man was kneeling beside me. He had placed his cloak over me and a fire blazed beside us. His hands were bleeding. Later he told me it was from the effort it took to start a fire. It was only after a few minutes that I noticed the child wrapped in layers of the man's cloak. I think I thanked him before I fell asleep again."

Galad could not find the voice to speak and it appeared that neither could his mother. Eventually she continued. "He cared for me and my child, him and his wife that is. They loved me as a sister and together we raised my son, your brother, far away from the intrigues of Andor and Cairhien."

"You could have come back. You would have been safe amongst our family."

She shook her head. "No, the child could not have been risked. I felt deep within me that I needed to get as far away from Caemlyn as possible."

"This does not make any sense, mother," Galad said with a sudden firmness.

She smiled and touched his hand with hers. "Would it make sense if I told you where I gave birth?"

"I don't see how," Galad answered.

She appeared sad. "I'm not sure what to make of this myself." Her eyes locked onto his. "I gave birth to a healthy boy on the slopes of Dragonmount."

Galad's hand tensed beneath his mother's. "Are you suggesting that he is the D…" He could not utter the name.

"The Dragon Reborn? Yes," she said in a faint voice. "He is the reason Moiraine found me. She has been looking for the Dragon Reborn since the day of his birth."

"Are you telling me Moiraine believes this as well?"

His mother tried to smile. "She is sure he is the one."

"Light!" Galad breathed out. "You gave birth to the Dragon Reborn," he stated. "What is my brother's name?"

"Rand," she replied quietly.

"I've been sitting in a cell the whole day with my brother and he didn't tell me!" There was a rising anger in his voice.

"He does not know," she said. The fire in him was quelled by her words. "He does not know my true name. He thinks my name is Elayne al'Thor."

"Mother!" Galad shouted. "I can understand leaving me, but to not tell your own son who you are!"

"I am going to tell him tonight, when Moiraine brings him here."

Galad could feel his cheeks burning. "Send for them, mother. Does he even know that he is the Dragon Reborn?"

She flushed red. "How do you tell a man that he is the Dragon Reborn?"

Her voice subdued his anger. "I do not know, mother. For your sake and his, I wish I did."

After a long pause she finally managed to look him in the eye again. "I think it best he not know yet. This is something he needs to be eased into."

Galad did not know what to think. A part of him agreed. Another did not. "I will follow you and Moiraine."

She waved a servant closer and told him to call for Moiraine Sedai and Rand. As she did he sat stunned by the whole conversation and his fluctuating emotions. He was always in control. He had mastered his emotions years ago. Now his mother steps into his life and he loses all that self-control and discipline.

Galad stood and moved out onto one of the balconies overlooking Caemlyn. He did not feel like speaking to his mother at the moment. All he could think of was Rand sitting on the ground next to him in the dungeons. Rand could channel and so could he. It unnerved him. Now with some hindsight it made sense. If he had to guess, then Rand was ta'veren as well. Perhaps Logain had some talent, since he could not look at Rand. It would explain all the comments about the world being poised.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Are you alright, son?" Tigraine asked.

"I'm fine, mother," he answered. "I'm more worried about my brother."

"And why would you be worried about him?" She asked.

"He touched the One Power today," he said. The hand on his shoulder tensed and gripped him a bit tighter. "What, no cry of outrage."

"Moiraine and I expected that he could."

"I think I can channel as well," he let the words leave his mouth. They needed to be said.

"Galad!" She tensed even more and then her arms were around him. He stood like a statue staring out over the houses. He could not let his emotions control him and so he stood as cold as when he fought a duel. "You don't have to channel, just ignore it and you will be alright."

He pushed her away slightly. "It might be too late for that." Galad whispered. "Rand and Logain sparked something in me. I doubt I could stop from channelling now, in the same way I could not stop breathing."

"Why?" she cried and he let her hold onto him again. "Now that I have my two sons, I'm losing both."

"At least it will be to save the world." He replied. "I will follow him to the ends of the earth and back again." He gently pushed her away and then knelt before her. "By the Light I swear to always be there for him, mother."

"Why the sudden loyalty, Galad?" she asked.

He stood and turned away. "I'm not sure mother, but if what you said is true and if I follow through with what I felt today then I know he is going to need all the support he can get."

"He is going to Tar Valon with Moiraine tomorrow." She said and Galad tensed at the words. He had forgotten she'd said as much to Rand. She was leading him to certain death or gentling.

"I'm going with him," Galad spoke through clenched teeth.

A part of him feared the coming days. He was not sure what exactly created the emotion. Was it his ability to channel and the eventual madness? Was it being brother to the Dragon Reborn? Or was it the fact that Tarmon Gaidon would come in his life time?

"What frightens you so?" his mother's voice spoke from outside the void shrouding him.

He could not remember slipping into it. He did not let go. Instead he let his thoughts dwindle while focusing on a very faint something lingering presence in his mind. It pulsed in the distance, almost like a song playing, beckoning him to reach towards it. It could only be one thing, saidin. Taint filled saidin. He shivered and let the void go.

His eyes grew warmer. "I fear what all men fear." Galad said simply.

His mother did not look away from some unseen object. "I'm sorry for the life you had to live."

"I'm sorry as well, mother." He wrapped and arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They remained standing for a long time.

They broke apart only when a servant announced. "The Lady Damodred and Rand al'Thor have arrived, my Lady."

* * *

><p>Rand followed the guard with trepidation. Moiraine had said it was alright for him to accompany the man to see Elayne. Still he felt uneasy. The gardens were rather dark and only a few fires blazed, none of which provided any real light. Elaida could be lurking behind any one of the numerous dark shadows that could hide a horse let alone a woman.<p>

"I will be leaving you, my Lord," the man said with a bow. Rand grimaced at being called a lord, but he did not have the courage to correct the man at the point. His mind was already firmly on Elayne. "She is waiting for you by the bench."

"Bench?" Rand asked unsure of where to go.

"Just follow this path, my Lord. It will lead you straight to her."

"Thank you," he managed in as steady a voice he could muster.

Rand continued along the garden path on his own. The shadows appeared even more ominous in the silence around him. Thankfully, it did not take long for the small figure in a bulky dark red dress to come into view. Elayne was sitting beside a small fire. It did not provide much in the way of light, but it added a warmth to her features and emphasised her golden hair.

"My Lady," Rand said softly when he bowed before her with more grace than he spoke. She had not looked up at his approach.

She jumped slightly at his words. "Light, you move quietly." The reply came only after she managed to settle herself down again. "Please sit, Rand." She glanced about nervously as she seated herself again.

"Thank you." She shifted a bit to the side to make some room for him. Only with his face closer did he notice her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "What happened, Elayne?" he asked with concern. He wanted to reach out a hand to wipe away some of the dampness, but he refrained. How did a man act around a Daughter-Heir and a crying one at that? Mat would know what to do.

She gave a bitter laugh. "Nothing much really happened," her voice sarcastic. "I only got married," she added while never once looking in his direction. Despite the attempted humour in her words, she looked forlorn.

Rand leaned back, perplexed. "Forgive me, but I did not imagine you as a bride. I mean when we met this morning." He scratched his head. "Shouldn't there have been some kind of celebration." His stomach fluttered fearfully and he glanced about fearfully. "Where is your husband? Shouldn't he want to be with you now? Is he looking for you?" The last part came out almost frantically.

More tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and dripped onto her dress. "I've never met the man and he wasn't even here." She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him as she continued to cry against his shoulder. He gulped, wide eyes studying the surroundings. His free hand checked to make sure his sword was still with him. Men get jealous, he knew from Emond's Field.

"I'm sure he isn't such a bad man." He tried to console her. "Who is he?" Rand asked trying to be conversational, even though talking was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to be with Moiraine and back at the inn with Mat, Perrin and Egwene.

He caught himself when he noticed that his hands were moving through the long tendrils of her golden hair. He swallowed again and pulled his hand away slowly.

She sniffed a few times. "I don't even know his name." This time she did laugh, but it held no mirth. "Politics and marriages can be so infuriating at times." She wiped the back of her hand across her cheek.

"I can't imagine being married to someone I've never met or even loved," Rand replied.

A deep voice in his head cried out. "Illyena, how I fought your love!"

Rand clenched his teeth and tried to steady his vision by pretending to be studying the courtyard. With an effort he spoke again. "But you must know something about him."

Despite her being a princess, and the desire to run away, he felt like he wanted her to talk. There was something warm and comforting in the way she spoke. Almost as if she were drawing him in.

A strange voice sung in his mind and images appeared to make a married man blush. Rand coughed, pressing his hand against his forehead. "I wish there was something I could do to help…" he paused and then spoke her name reverently, "Elayne."

"Illyena," a deep voice called out in his head. "Light, I'm sorry Illyena."

Rand bit his lip and pushed harder against his head. It took a few moments and a couple of deep breaths to clear his mind again. This time it was Elayne's turn to ask if he was alright. He barely heard her question before answering that he was fine. She did not look convinced. "I think I hit my head a little harder than I expected," he continued. That line seemed to be working for most people today.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Her gaze filled with concern and her hand reached out to stroke his hair. "You have lovely hair. I don't think I've seen such a shade before." Her gaze narrowed. "It seems familiar, but it is different."

He almost sighed at her touch, but with an effort he asked. "You must know something about this man you've married. Is he as handsome as me? " He tried for some humour, Mat always had a way to make the girls laugh.

Her hand did not pull away, and she laughed richly while her other hand came to rest on his knee. "All I know is that he is the son of Tigraine Mantear and heir to the House." Her fingers moved up and down his leg as she seemed lost in thought.

"Galad's brother?" Rand said in shock. "He never mentioned anything about having a brother." He tried to shake his head. Her hand, still stroking the back of his head, blocked the movement.

"I don't think Galad knew about his brother. Neither my mother nor I had any idea that Tigraine was alive, let alone having another son." Egwene answered. "I'm sure this will be a shock to Galad." She glanced away. "My half-brother might be a stuck up idiot, but I am fond of him."

"But why the sudden marriage?" Rand asked. "I mean how can they make you marry him? Light, it's not right!" he said loudly. Even as the words left his mouth he remembered the Women's Circle and how they manoeuvred men and women about.

"It's not wrong. I have always known that it might happen." Elayne mumbled in obvious anger. "But it is bloody unfair." Rand took a double take at her language. Wisely, he said nothing. "Don't people get forced into marriages where you come from?" she asked.

A moment before he would have vehemently said no. "I used to think so, but I think they do force people into marriages. The Women's Circle back home is at least a bit more subtle than this though."

He glanced up at the stars. At least they were unchanging in this confusing world. He let himself relax in the slow ministrations of her fingers massaging his neck. He didn't even remove his own hand, once he realised that it was in her long hair again.

He sighed in contentment and spoke in a gentle voice that must have sounded far away. "I still cannot see a reason for such a hasty contract."

Elayne, who had been looking at him, now stared out into the dark garden. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. I think Tigraine was sincere when she said that she did not want the throne."

Rand tore his gaze away from the twinkling lights in the sky. "Galad's mother wants to be queen? I knew she was the Daughter-Heir, but that was years ago." He tried to think.

Elayne shrugged slightly. "She arrived in Caemlyn yesterday and her coming had the worst possible timing for mother. Compared to House Mantear, Trakand is very weak at the moment. And now with the civil unrest in the city, mother has no room for political manoeuvring." Her hands moved away from him and she rested them on her own lap. "Mother tried to think of a way to secure both Trakand's hold on the throne and my freedom." Another tear ran down her cheek. This time Rand wiped it away gently. "In the end, my marriage was all that would allow either of us to maintain the throne." He brushed away another tear. "If we fought then we would've lost everything."

Rand placed his hand on her shoulder, for a short while until more dampness needed wiping away. "So the marriage gives you some leverage. Perhaps you will still find a way to get what you want."

"I don't think the marriage helps me. Going to the White Tower tomorrow will give us some time, however."

"Are you going to be an Aes Sedai?" Rand asked tentatively. He could not imagine this warm woman beside him as a cold Aes Sedai. She did have a little of Moiraine in her, but he could see none of Elaida in Elayne.

Her true beauty blossomed when she smiled. He could not help but brighten as well. The Elayne of this morning had returned. "Elaida thinks I might be one of the most powerful Aes Sedai in the Tower one day."

Rand tried hard to not show his discomfort. His experience with Aes Sedai was limited. Still he wanted stay clear of them. Yet, looking at Elayne, her eyes bright and her smile warm, what could there be to dislike about her being an Aes Sedai?

Her eyes were inviting and his fingers were still stroking her cheeks lightly. Light! What was he doing? He should be miles from here. His body should be in an inn sleeping. But how could he remove himself from her presence when he wanted little more than to stay by her side?

"I'm going to Tar Valon tomorrow as well," Rand whispered. He did not know why he was telling her.

"Really!" she said with sudden enthusiasm. "What are you going to do there?"

He shrugged, not wanting to mention Trollocs and Darkfriends who might still be chasing him. "I am with Moiraine Sedai. She is taking Egwene to the White Tower to become a Novice." He paused and pulled away his hand. "Remember? I told you earlier." She nodded and he continued. Yet, now he could think of little more than the absence of her skin against his fingers. Her cheeks were so smooth and soft. "They are leaving tomorrow and so I guess I will be going along." He did not add that he had no choice.

She glanced down at his hip where the Heron marked blade hung casually. Her gaze hinted at something and then she leaned close to him and whispered. "Perhaps you might be my Warder one day." Her hand stroked his leg and he could feel a heat rising in his chest. Not only from her hand, but also from the warm breathe that had moved across the exposed skin of his neck.

His voice felt slightly strained. "Who knows, I might just do that." Rand said. Then he bit down hard on his tongue. How could he keep forgetting about her marital status? "But what of your husband?"

She leaned closer to him her face mere inches from his. "I'll be a Green Sister, then it won't matter what he thinks." He could not tell if the shiver running up his spine came from her voice, her words, or the idea of being Warder to a married woman.

It helped when he tried to think of a reason why being a Green Sister would change anything. He did not ponder the question for long. Her hot breath against his cool skin pushed all thoughts aside. "Elayne," he groaned and said the first thing that came to mind. "We're not promised, and…"

"I'm married," she laughed softly. The sound sent chills down his back. She was not going to let him go easily. "What difference would it make if we are promised to each other or not?"

It might not matter to her, but it meant something to him. He wanted to push her away, but his body could not muster the strength to distance himself from her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in desperation.

Her lips touched his cheek. They felt soft and comforting even though he needed a shave. "My mother and Andor have taken what they wanted from me. Now I am taking a little something that I want."

"And that is?" His voice sounded tense as he fought his desire for Elayne.

She giggled. "To have you." It came out with deliberate slowness.

"Moiraine is waiting for me," he tried again. "I shouldn't keep her waiting."

Elayne stood and held out her hand. "This won't take too long." She looked away thoughtfully. "Or at least I don't think it will. And an Aes Sedai can take care of herself."

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Elayne," he pushed her hand away as he tried to extricate himself from the bench. She pinned him with her body. He wanted to push harder, but then she might consider it as assault. He felt trapped. His mind wanted to be far away, but his young body yearned to be closer to Elayne.

His gaze strayed towards her red lips and rosy cheeks. He doubted it possible, but she appeared more flushed than himself. "Why?" His voice sounded hoarse.

Her bright blue eyes, mere inches from his, held his attention. They were searching. Looking deep into his very soul for something. At least that was what it felt like. She came to some conclusion and her jaw became set in determination. He recognised the look from the women of Emond's Field.

"I don't want to give myself to a man I never thought that I could love." She said.

He trembled at her words. What was she talking about? Love, how could he even consider being in love with her. She was attractive and conjured feelings within his chest that compared with his fancies for Min, but was that love?

"Slow down," Rand replied placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She sat up. "I appreciate what you are telling me." She seemed confused as if she expected the words to destroy his last thread of reluctance.

Her whole face fell into shadow. "I like you, Elayne. I like you a lot." He brushed a hand through his hair. "Light! I think I could love you given time." She brightened again. "But I'm a farmer and you are married to some Andoran noble."

"I don't care if I'm married to the King of Illian. I want something that is real." Her eyes stared pleadingly at him. "You are real, Rand al'Thor. You aren't some spoilt nobleman's son come to court a princess."

"No," Rand tried hard not to laugh. "I'm a fool who fell off a wall and onto your lap."

She smiled. "Don't you think that our meeting was providential?"

His hand gripped the stone bench. "Light, Elayne, I don't know."

"But it might be," she continued.

"Yes," he agreed. "But it does not change the fact that I'm a rural peasant who if seen by Elaida would be hanged for crimes she thinks I'll commit."

She bit her lip nervously. "Can't we forget about what is and what was?" She looked up at him hopefully. "Be with me tonight. No one will know." She seemed fragile again. "I need someone to hold me."

"I can't give you anything, Elayne." Rand pleaded again.

"Then give me what a man can give me," she replied. "Give me your heart. That is a treasure more priceless than a throne."

"I cannot give you my heart," Rand said sadly. "I do not know if I love you yet."

"Then give me a promise," she moved closer.

"A promise?" Rand asked. "You'll have to be more specific."

"A promise that you will be my Warder."

"I'm not sure I can promise that either, Elayne." He said wearily. It was getting late and he very much wanted to be away from the Palace. "What if I find a woman I love only to lose her due to a promise to you?"

She bit her lip in concentration. "Then promise me a few hours of love." Elayne really looked desperate. "Love me now, be with me, and then I'll at least have a part of you with me. I'll have a part of a man I chose to love, even if it was only for a night."

Rand cupped her cheek with his left hand. "I think I can promise you that."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Promise," he leaned towards her and let his lips touch hers. They were soft and moist against his. It deepened gradually and soon Elayne was out of breath. She pulled away, panting.

"Room," she barely managed to say.

"What of the guards? Won't they see us?" he question nervously.

She shook her head. "I grew up here." Her grin grew mischievous. "I can find my room blindfolded without a guard seeing us."

Rand felt powerless as she dragged him through the garden and into the palace proper to her room. During the entire nerve wrecking journey he could think only of one thing. How had he gotten himself into this position? Being with a woman for the first time was almost the last thing on his mind.

Elayne disappeared into a room and a single glance inside made him stop. A large bed was positioned against the far wall. He froze, unable to move.

"Hurry, before the next guard rounds the corner," she said in a low voice.

Rand stood at the threshold of her door. Anxiously he glanced up and down the abandoned corridor. Elayne, standing inside was watching him keenly.

"Light!" he whispered. "I hope your husband doesn't walk through this door tonight."

Taking a deep breath, praying the whole time, he entered her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

This is a big series and comments might help remind me of things I forgot about

. _Oh and they do motivate me._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N _

_Another edited chapter. Hope you appreciate the fixes and stuff._

* * *

><p>Rand, with the help of Elayne, slipped out and into the garden an hour later. She was dressed again, but each time he glanced in her direction he could not help but imagine the smooth, firm skin hidden beneath all the layers of clothes.<p>

They stood beside the bench again. Her bright eyes stared up at him. "Thank you, Rand." She said after giving him another kiss.

"Keep that piece of me save," he replied. "I'll treasure what you gave me." He moved closer to her again and captured her lips.

"What did I give you?" she asked shyly looking up at him. "I can't remember there being anything in the promise."

He wanted to curse the world and the knowledge that he would probably die of madness if no solution for the taint on saidin could be found. "I felt the love of a woman for the first time." He whispered. "I think that is something to treasure."

Her eyes beamed up at him, and for the first time he realised how much taller he was than her. "Then keep that part of me safe." She placed her hand on his chest. "As I'll keep the same part of you in me."

He kissed her one last time before leaving to find Moiraine. Glancing back he saw only shadows. Elayne had already faded into the darkness.

When Rand found Moiraine she was sitting serenely beside the Palace road. Her gaze lingered on something before her and yet far away. She did not twitch when Rand came to stand next to her. Her eyes never wavered from the object or memory she studied.

"That didn't take too long," the Aes Sedai said in a distant voice. Rand shuffled about awkwardly and when she turned to face him her eyes seemed amused. Hopefully she could not see the rising red on his cheeks. Elayne had been kind enough to point out that his blush extended much further than his face. Well, he smiled, hers did as well.

Rand coughed to clear his throat. "El… The Daughter-Heir. She wanted to make sure I was alright. The fall and the whole afternoon in the dungeon." Moiraine did not move nor blink. "I might have been seriously hurt," he added. Moiraine made no sign or gesture. "Well, she's going to Tar Valon tomorrow." Rand said hoping to divert some of the attention away from him.

"I know." Moiraine replied getting to her feet and in another swift motion she climbed onto the back of her horse. She seemed to be waiting. "Are you coming, or are you going to stare at the moon like some love sick child?"

"I'm not staring at the…" his voice trailed off when he realised it was exactly what he was doing. "I'm fine, and I'm not in love." With a precise movement he was atop his horse. Even though nothing in her expression changed, he knew she did not believe a word he was saying.

Lan emerged from the shadows. His colour shifting cloak blended entirely with the dark night. Rand found the image of disembodied head to be slight disturbing. "Had a good time sheepherder?" Lan said in his usual hard manner, which hinted at less than Moiraine, as he joined them.

"What is up with all you people thinking that something happened?" Rand exploded in exasperation.

Lan gave Moiraine a quick glance and then gave Rand an unusual wry smile. "There are some things a man, or woman for that matter, cannot hide."

"Light!" Rand almost shouted. He held himself back just before his voice grew too loud. "Does the whole bloody Palace know?"

Moiraine began towards the gate. "No, I think Elayne was quite careful." Her voice hinted at a joke. "She would not want to upset her husband."

Rand just shook his head and rode in silence behind them. Eventually they reached the Queens Blessing. Basil Gil the innkeeper was busy running about, serving his customers. Rand did not feel up to anything and so followed Moiraine through the crowded inn. Lan left them again, apparently to scout the surrounding streets. For the hundredth time, Rand wandered where the Warder got the energy from.

The private room was quieter and more comfortable than the front. For the first time since leaving Elayne's room, Rand began to relax. Loial sat in the same chair as the day before. The ogier was reading from a large book, which looked miniscule in his oversized hands. He had not noticed them entering.

It felt like coming home after a hard day's work on the farm. Egwene and Mat were busy arguing and Rand let himself be immersed in their shouts. Normal was a nice change to a very surreal day. The only unusual was Perrin. He sat in silence in the corner. His eyes averted and downcast. Rand felt like he should go over to comfort his friend, but he really did not have the energy. His friends were alive and well. At the moment their safety was all that mattered.

Eventually his mouth caught up with his thoughts. "Egwene, Perrin!" he exclaimed.

Egwene looked up. The braid she had worn was gone and her hair hung loose like it had always been. "Oh! Rand!" she jumped to her feet and threw herself into his arms. He did not flinch at the contact and he did not feel a blush rise beneath his shirt. Elayne had apparently healed him of more than just modesty and shyness. So, Rand held onto Egwene for much longer than he would usually have. She pulled away with misty eyes. "I was so worried about you."

"I wish Mat and I could've been there for you. Tell me, how did you escape from Shadar Logoth?" Rand asked Egwene.

She glanced at Perrin and her expression grew worried. "Perrin and I ended up on the far side of the bank. We walked for days, Rand, until we ended up in a Steading where we were attacked by Whitecloaks. Thankfully, Moiraine and Lan saved us from them." Rand tried to get a word in. "It was so terrifying, this horrible man had us bound inside a tent. Then he was trying to get us to admit we we're darkfriends. Darkfriends! Rand can you believe that? We..."

He only managed to shake his head before she continued talking about what happened to them. Rand stopped listening as he recalled how he struggled to undo the last few buttons on Elayne's dress. After the third button his hands were shaking so much he could barely grip one let alone loosen it. Then the dress slipped down to pool around her smooth legs. He felt his heart beating in his ears as he remembered her stepping out of the mass of cloth.

"... And now we are here." Rand only nodded at the end in an attempt to ensure Egwene that he had been listening.

With her voice not floating about the room he managed to glance at Perrin with worry. He had not said a word and his eyes had still not wavered from the floor. Despite having missed most of the story, he still managed to gleam one important fact. Little had been said about Perrin.

Rand moved to his old friend and slapped him on the shoulder in greeting. "Good to see you," Rand tried to sound excited.

"I'm glad you're safe," Perrin mumbled. "I think I'm going to bed."

He stood and began to leave, but Rand gripped Perrin's broad shoulders and twisted him round. Then his eyes locked onto Perrin's. They were gold.

The voice in his mind shouted. "Wolf Brother!" Rand didn't blink and he made no sign of being shocked. Something deep inside told him reacting would be the worst thing he could do.

"So how did you live with Egwene for all that time?" Rand tried to lighten the mood. "I mean, had I been in your position I would've gone mad." The last word left a foul after taste in his mouth. How long did he have left before the taint would begin to take its toll?

Perrin looked hesitant, but then his entire body began to relax and he let out a brief chuckle as he rubbed the few days' stubble under his chin. "She can drive a man to insanity." He stared at Rand in gratitude. Rand would not judge Perrin based on the colour of his eyes, even if they reminded him of wolves. Rand could only hope his friends would be there for him when they learned he could channel.

Moiraine had moved to sit by Loial and they immediately began a discussion. Rand tried to get the ogier's attention, but he was too busy with whatever the Aes Sedai was trying to get out of him.

Rand lost interest in Loial when Mat came to stand next to them. "A few hours alone with her would be enough for me." Mat clapped Perrin on the back. "I once had to spend..."

"Mat!" Egwene scowled and Mat faltered.

Like always, he recovered quickly. "Well, never mind." He nudged Egwene and winked at her. Rand laughed at the outraged look on her face. She still had a long way to go before she would have the serene look of an Aes Sedai.

Egwene was blazing red with anger. Her arms were crossed and she sniffed disdainfully at them. "Like it isn't hard for any woman to spend time with the likes of you three." She glared at Mat and Perrin, who both flinched. When her gaze fell on Rand he only smiled. If she only knew what he had been doing less than an hour ago and with the Daughter-Heir of Andor no less. "What are you smiling about?"

Rand wiped the grin from his face. Then he ran his hand through his hair. "I wasn't really thinking, Egwene." He began. "I think my head must've hit that rock harder than I thought." He suppressed a grin while trying to make his voice a bit weak. Her scowl was quickly replaced with concern.

Moiraine glanced at him from where she was talking to Loial. She had that infuriating look on her face which implied she knew exactly what Rand was thinking even though nothing changed about her.

"Where did you fall? Are you alright? Do you need some herbs or an ointment?" Egwene asked quickly. "If only Nynaeve were not at that ladies house." She stepped closer and sniffed the air a few times. "You smell... floral."

He held up the other hand defensively. "I'm fine Egwene. I've just been out of sorts every now and then today. I think I should be getting to bed."

"You do smell rather flowery..." Perrin paused. "And there is a hint of something else..." His golden eyes clouded over in thought. He sniffed again then shook his head. "There is something different about you," he said at last.

Rand shifted about uncomfortably. He knew they were smelling Elayne all over him. Her flower scented bed and perfume covered body. The smell brought with it some vivid memories of her sweating body as she moved. "I'm fine, really. You are probably smelling the various ointments the woman rubbed into my skull after the fall." He rubbed his head. "I really should be getting to bed."

He wasn't tired, but his mind was buzzing and he really needed to get away from his friends. His escape was blocked by the innkeeper who entered the room and told Moiraine that a messenger had arrived. She stood and followed him out.

The pause gave time for questions. "What happened to you after falling from the wall?" Mat asked the moment the Aes Sedai was gone. "I can't put my finger on it, but you've changed since this morning, Rand."

"He's changed a lot since I last saw him," Egwene agreed.

"I think we've all changed since leaving Emond's Field." Perrin spoke up. They all nodded in agreement. No one mentioned his yellow eyes.

"So what happened?" Mat pushed again. "Come on, Rand. They told their story."

Rand sighed and decided to be brief. "I fell into the Palace grounds." Egwene rolled her eyes. "The Daughter-Heir tended my wounds, then the Queen sent me to prison, and I shared my cell with a prince."

Egwene gave him a flat look. "Do honestly expect us to believe that some haughty Daughter-Heir of Andor would care enough about a farmer to tend to his wounds after he fell into the Palace Grounds?"

"I don't care if you believe me," Rand said angrily feeling a sudden defensiveness over Elayne. "It happened and she is not some haughty spoilt princess. She is a fine woman with worries and insecurities of her own!" Rand was shouting by the end.

"Oh, of course," Egwene muttered. "Not only did she tend your bruised ego, but she spilled her heart out as well." She sniffed disdainfully at Rand. Turned her back on him and began to leave the room. "I'm going to bed, perhaps you can tell me a better, more believable story tomorrow on the way to escorting me to the White Tower."

"The journey to Tar Valon will take days. I will be pleased to divulge all the details." Rand replied harshly. Elayne had given him a part of herself. He was not going to let Egwene stomp all over something wonderful that was now in him as well. Perhaps he might even throw in what happened tonight. He would love to see her squeal about and lecture him.

Moiraine came back in and cut off Egwene's grand retreat. The small Aes Sedai dominated the room and Two River's girl paled in comparison. "Rand, I would like to take a walk with you." The others stared at her. "There are things which need to be discussed."

"Tonight?" Rand sighed. He tried to plead with eyes. "Haven't I been through enough for one day?"

"I'm sure you got enough sleep in the dungeon."

He shook his head, feeling confused, but followed the Aes Sedai after saying goodnight to his friends and Loial. The ogier at least seemed disappointed at not being able to speak with Rand. Moiraine was a woman who would not be bullied and if she said they needed to go, then he had to follow. They had barely left the room when she stopped to talk to the innkeeper.

His friends continued to talk when they thought him out of earshot. "Light, Rand can spin a good tale." It was Mat who was laughing. "The Daughter-Heir, really? He couldn't even get that farm girl to kiss him."

"Mat!" Egwene shouted. "I don't want to hear about your girls."

"What about you and that tinker boy?" Perrin said loudly. "So what happened with the farmer's daughter?"

Mat laughed. "Actually it was all Rand could do to keep the girl off him. H..." Their voices faded against the din of the noise in the common room when Moiraine began to walk again.

"Where are we going?" Rand asked Moiraine.

She did not stop nor change her pace. "We need to go see someone."

Lan was waiting outside with their horses with a strange eager look in his eye. Rand eyed the horse and groaned while hoisting himself up. He could hardly remember the last time he tried to mount a horse while this tired. They rode in silence, but with unusual haste. The ride did not take long and eventually Lan stopped by a large house or miniature castle. In the dark it proved difficult to judge the size of the building. Above the door a shield hung with the symbol of a White Anvil.

"Where are we?" Rand asked.

"House Mantear," Lan answered.

"Light!" Rand cried out. He needed to get away from this place. He had survived a madman trying to knife him, a fall from a wall, the Queen, a hanging from an Aes Sedai, an afternoon in a dungeon, Elayne's bed, Egwene's tongue and now he was about to die at the hands of a Mantear. How had they found out so quickly that he had slept with their new daughter in-law. "Please, Moiraine Sedai, I shouldn't be here."

"You'll be just fine," she replied calmly.

"I… you know." He said in desperation, but unable to give the reasons. "They'll kill me."

"I know, but you'll be fine. Trust me, Rand."

He gave up trying to fight. "Blood and ashes." Was all that Rand could say as he climbed the steps to what was bound to be the end of Rand al'Thor. Well, at least he would meet the Creator before the taint took him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rand turned his back, Elayne was running. She could not keep from crying and she did not want him to look back and see her weep over his leaving. Why should she be so emotional? He was supposed to be something to divert her, a little fun to get one over the man she was supposed to be married to.<p>

Then why did it hurt so much to see him walking away and maybe out of her life. All that kept her from breaking down completely was the knowledge that she might be seeing him again, perhaps even before she reached Tar Valon.

She kept running until she fell onto her bed. She could still smell him on the sheets. So different from the usual flowery scent. She inhaled deeply and tried to remember every detail of the past hour with Rand.

Then slowly her mind drifted to her future. She was a married woman now. Her husband was some wealthy lord Tigraine had kept in hiding along with herself for over twenty years. The thought brought with it frustration and anger. How could she have been bullied into a marriage with a man she'd never even laid eyes upon?

Still, the whys and the how's mattered little at the moment. The papers were signed and Elayne Trakand was now Elayne Mantear, but still the future Queen of Andor.

All these thoughts paled when her mind wandered back to what Rand and herself had done under these sheets. She let out a brief giggle before curling herself into a small ball. Tomorrow would be a long day in the saddle and her entire body was sore. Sleep did not come easily. A red haired boy with intriguing grey eyes was too much of a distraction.

* * *

><p>Galad walked back into the sun room from the balcony where he had been talking with his mother. Two people were waiting at the entrance to the room. Rand stood beside Moiraine looking very uncomfortable. Even though fidgeting slightly, he stood tall and strong. The sword on his hip made a suitable companion. Galad would enjoy sparing with the man at some point.<p>

"Galad?" Rand said startled. "What are you doing here?" Then his eyes glazed over as he tried to remember everything. "Right, your mother."

"I think the question has more to do with why you're here." Galad spoke while walking towards Moiraine. Rand had yet to look at Tigraine who had followed him back into the room.

"Light, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with Elayne. She forced me! Please don't hurt me."

That made Galad stop. He shared a stunned glance with his mother. Her eyes were wide. "Rand!" she said harshly.

"Mother!" Rand shouted. "Why are you dressed like some noblewoman?" Then his eyes bulged. "I don't go about sleeping with woman. It was only this one time. She's the Daughter-Heir, very persuasive, especially when she…"

"Because I am one, Rand." Tigraine's reply stopped Rand's mad ramblings. "I am the Lady Tigraine Mantear."

Rand's mouth stopped moving and then he began to laugh. Whatever, Galad had expected it had not been laughter. "That's very funny, mother. Leading me here and putting on this show." He glanced about the room as if waiting for someone to appear. None did. "Moiraine, tell me she is joking?"

"This is not a joke, Rand. She is exactly who she said she is," the Aes Sedai spoke calmly.

Rand alternated between staring at his mother, Moiraine, and Galad. He did not speak a word and it appeared as if his mind was working hard to come to terms with what they had just told him. "Blood and bloody ashes!" he shouted finally. "I've slept with my…" his words trailed off as if he were trying to remember what someone had told him. "Light, with which family members' wife did I sleep with?"

"We'll come to that a little later, Rand," their mother spoke. Rand did not look any more relaxed.

Galad's eyes narrowed. He could not figure out what Rand was referring to. Galad knew all the members of House Mantear and who they were married to and none were married to Elayne. His gaze narrowed and he wondered what his mother had been up to since arriving.

Then Rand's grey eyes studied Galad. They were questioning. "Are we brothers?" Galad gave a single nod before he extended a hand. "It appears I misled you. My name is Rand…" He turned to their mother. "What is my name?"

"Formally, I would think you Rand Mantear," She studied Galad, looking anxious. "Are you going to abandon your father's name, Galad?"

Galad had not thought much on it after Bawyn had asked. "The offer is tempting, but I was the heir to my father's titles. I'm a Damodred and will continue to wear their colours." He wanted to laugh. The Damodreds all but ignored him and still he carried their name. He faced Moiraine. "No offence, but I never liked my father's side of the family."

"Do you see me joining their parties?" she replied with no hint at her thoughts. "House Damodred lost its way long ago I'm afraid." He could do little more than nod. Galad had always felt closer to the Children of the Light than the Damodreds. "I do think, however, that you should continue wearing the colours of House Damodred."

Galad faced his mother. She appeared somewhat pleased by his answer. "I agree, you're are link to Cairhien. If you do not take my name upon you then you must remain loyal to House Damodred." Galad got the uneasy feeling that they were planning something to do with him. The thought was not foreign, there were always strings to pull. Tigraine spoke up again, this time to Rand. "Then you are Rand Mantear, the heir apparent to House Mantear." She chuckled. "Young Perival lost a lot today."

Moiraine moved across to Tigraine and began to whisper.

Rand broke the awkward silence between them. "So I'm a Lord of some sort."

"It would appear so," Galad answered. "A bit strange to think I actually have a brother on my mother's side. Gawyn, is a good man, but we never really saw eye to eye."

"And you think I'll be any better?" Rand asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we might get along." Galad knew they would. They were connected by blood much stronger than his fathers. There was something in their mother's veins that bonded them in a more powerful way.

"There is something between us, isn't there?" Rand spoke, voicing Galad's own thoughts. "I felt it when you tried to help me to my feet in the Palace grounds this morning."

Galad nodded slowly in agreement. "And we can both channel. Not sure how many brothers can say as much."

"Who would want to say that?" Rand mumbled. "But the dice has been thrown and we landed a pair of ones."

Galad grinned. "You have the Dark One's own luck."

"That I do, that I do." Rand agreed. "And it would seem, so do you."

Moiraine eventually stopped talking to their mother. "Rand, Galad, we need to talk."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what they are going to tell me?" Rand whispered to Galad as he made his way towards the pair of women.

"Between Daughter-Heirs and Aes Sedai a man never hears good news." Galad agreed. Then he stopped Rand with a hand on his shoulder. "I am your man, Rand." Galad said with force and continued. "By my hope of salvation and rebirth, I pledge myself to you Rand of House Mantear." Galad froze, he did not know why he swore the oath. It was what he had told his mother earlier, but why tell Rand as much.

Moiraine was staring at him, face expressionless as always. Tigraine was little better, but her mouth hung open slightly.

"Galad," Rand spoke finally. "By the Light, why did you just swear an oath to me?"

Galad stuttered. "I… I don't know, but I will stand by my oath."

Moiraine cleared her throat. "You are ta'veren Rand, a strong one." She said no more.

Rand gave Galad another confused glance and then continued towards their mother.

"Rand," Moiraine began. "There is more for us to tell you tonight than who your mother really is."

"I can channel," Rand said with a grin. None of them reacted. "Light, I was sure a comment like that would get more of reaction!" Rand tried to laugh.

"I know," Moiraine said in a tone implying nothing, except perhaps boredom. "Galad can channel as well." Galad stiffened. "Relax, I am not going to hand you over to a Red Sister. I have assumed for years that you can touch the One Power. You were just not born with the spark. Rand here, might have triggered it."

Rand shook his head. "It was Logain actually. He sort of tricked me into channelling. Or at least I think he did."

"Did he?" Moiraine said quickly, for the first time showing some surprise. "Why?"

"He knows who Rand is," Galad answered Moiraine's question. "I think he might have the talent to see ta'veren."

"Why would being a ta'veren give me the ability to channel?" Rand asked in confusion. "And not all ta'veren can channel. Artur Hawkwing couldn't and he was the most powerful ta'veren since... well forever." He inhaled. "Has this got to do with what Elaida foretold about me?"

Moiraine made a slight gesture. "Yes, it has to do with what she said."

"Will I really be at the centre of everything?" Galad could sense the rising panic in Rand's voice.

Tigraine spoke up. "Rand. Before you were born Gitara Morosa, an Aes Sedai with the foretelling told me that if I did not leave Caemlyn the world would be destroyed. The Dark One would win. The outcome of my leaving Caemlyn was your birth." She paused.

Rand stood motionless until he slumped down into a nearby seat. He did not utter a word and for a long time as he sat staring into the distance. His hand was pressed against his forehead. Moiraine looked vaguely worried and Tigraine seemed unsure of what to do. Galad felt his own hand tremble on the hilt of his sword as he wondered what Rand was thinking.

Then Rand stood slowly. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm a noble of some kind. Do I stay here?"

"No," Moiraine replied. "We leave for Tar Valon."

Rand eyed them critically. His jaw was set and Galad noticed a deeper strength in Rand, something he had not noticed earlier. "There is something else isn't there. I can see it in your eyes, mother. You've done something else. What have you done?"

She glanced nervously at Moiraine, who looked calm as always. "You're married, Rand."

Galad's eyes widened in shock. "You didn't!" He shouted.

Rand once again did not utter a word for a long while. "Do I at least know this poor girl whose been made to marry a man who can channel. I would like to send my condolences before the funeral." Rand said eventually. Galad could only shake his head at Rand's complete inability to piece together who his wife is. Then again, had he gone through a day like Rand's, his ability to think would also have been a little unreliable. In fact, all things considered his own mind was a bit slow this evening.

"You've met her," Galad said angrily at his mother. "And you liked her. I dare say she likes you."

"Elayne!" Rand gasped. "You signed a contract to have me married to the Daughter-Heir."

"She doesn't know that it is you. They only know that her husband is the heir to House Mantear."

"Why?" Galad asked.

Rand was laughing by now. "We thought we were…" he laughed harder. "All the secr…" he managed between a breath. "And she was my wife…" his laughter died down quickly and a look of horror crossed his face. "She's going to kill me."

He watched Rand until he spoke again. "It's simple," Rand eventually managed to say instead of his mother or Moiraine. The mirth in his voice lessoned as he spoke, and Galad could hear a note of underlying bitterness. "Our mother was the Daughter-Heir. I listened to enough tales growing up to know House Mantear is strong. We only lacked a suitable daughter. There were also no eligible men to marry off to Elayne. That was until I came along."

He stood from where he sat, grey eyes hard and unblinking as he stared down at his mother. When he spoke his voice was soft. "You did this to ally Andor to me." He glanced at Galad and then Moiraine. "Next you'll have one of them on the throne of Cairhien. That's two nations who have sworn fealty to me." His voice grew hard and cold as ice. "The only question is why?"

His eyes grew thin slits. Rand was dangerous. "Mark my words. While I appreciate what you are doing. I will not be manipulated!"

Moiraine gritted her teeth in anger. Tigraine alone calmed the situation. "Yes, Rand. We… I manoeuvred this marriage for you to benefit from the backing of a large nation. We have not decided what to do about Cairhien. There is more, however..." Tigraine paused while she straightened her dress. "There is also your father to consider."

"My father?" Rand breathed out heavily. A man did not have to know Rand to see the underlying tension at the idea. "What about my father."

"His name was Janduin and he was an Aiel clan chief."

Rand's back stiffened. "You mean to say I really am an Aielman?"

"Half Aiel, the rest is pure Andoran." Tigraine smiled.

"How does this help me?" Rand asked.

"Being of the blood," Tigraine almost whispered. "You have the right of passage to Rhuidean. The place where Aiel chiefs are tested." She paused for breath. "I've not even told Moiraine of this, but the Aiel have a prophecy about a man called He Who Comes With the Dawn, also called the Car'a'carn or the Chief of Chiefs. I believe you to be him."

Rand let his head drop and some of his resolve began to dwindle. "You want me to become an Aiel while also being married to Elayne?" Rand shook his head. "How can two such nations coexist?"

"The Car'a'carn is prophesied to bring change. More I do not know. The Aiel Wise Ones are very tight lipped about their prophecies. My knowledge comes from scraps learned over hundreds of years."

Rand began to pace around with his hands behind his back. "I will need time to consider my options." In those moments Galad saw Rand as a king, a ruler who could lead men and nations. Then the moment passed. He began to leave and Moiraine hurried on behind him.

"I will be there for him, mother," Galad said when the two had left the room.

"He will need all the guidance and support he can get. The road is going to be long and hard for him." His mother agreed.

She looked forlorn as she stared at the door Rand had just fled through. Twenty years of living a lie was finally coming back to haunt her. "I forgive you," Galad managed to say.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness," she answered. "But I thank you all the same."

"I think we might still have some dinner left," Galad spoke trying to break the mood. "If I'm to leave tomorrow then I want to spend as much of tonight with you."

Tigraine beamed back at him and Galad felt his heart warm at the sight. "I would dearly love to know what you've been doing for twenty years."

She nodded slowly. "And I your tale."

* * *

><p>Rand had barely left the hall when Moiraine caught up with him. "Rand," she called after him.<p>

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Why should I be listening to you?" he sounded as bitter an angry as he felt. "I should never have left the Two Rivers. Better to die than end up here being manipulated." He spat out. "Marriages and nations. Light, Moiraine Sedai, I'm a sheepherder."

"You are no sheepherder," she spoke calmly, but he could see the tightness of her eyes. Was she already fearing him as a man who could channel? "You bare the Heron mark blade…" Rand made to protest but she continued. "Lan has told me you have already earned the right to it. Tam al'Thor was a good instructor."

"So what? I'm a farmer who can point a metal stick at someone." Rand said heatedly.

"Deny as much as you want, Rand. You are the son of Tigraine Mantear. You are heir to House Mantear. You are husband to Elayne Mantear. You are of the Royal Blood of Andor. A blood line that stretches back hundreds of years."

"Elayne and her mother are royal, not me," Rand interjected.

"No," she shook her head. "Trakand usurped a much older line as you know. Within you, the same as in your mother, flows an old blood." She paused and her dark eyes bored into his own. "Within you, the same as in your father, flows an ancient blood."

Rand stared at her in confusion. "Old blood, ancient blood, what does any of it matter?" He continued to walk.

"It means everything, Rand Mantear," she called after him. He stopped walking. He doubted he would ever get something straight from her. Her words held a weight to them and they had to be true. He was a few paces away when he faced the Aes Sedai again. It was infuriating. Her face was telling him something. Her words emphasised the importance and yet she would not come out and say what she meant.

She said nothing. Instead she gave a formal curtsy and strode passed him and out the house.

"My Lord," a young woman bowed before him. "Would my Lord be need anything before retiring for the night?"

Rand studied her. His mind was still trying to come to terms with everything. He tried to remember what Moiraine had said. He was Rand Mantear. "I'm fine, thank you," he spoke softly despite the bubbling anger at his mother and Moiraine. There was no point in shouting at servants.

"Would my Lord follow me to my Lord's quarters," she curtsied again and he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

"That would be kind," he replied. She smiled and then began to walk. As they strode through the various corridors he could not help but notice the servants. All of them appeared pleased and they curtsied or bowed deeply as he passed.

Only when they entered his room did he ask. "Why are you all so pleased?"

"It has been a great day for House Mantear, my Lord," she answered.

He motioned for her to continue. "Your mother has returned and we have a new and strong connection with the throne again."

"I see," Rand said while not understanding why it should please the house staff so much.

"Will that be all, my Lord?" she asked.

He glanced about the large room, which held more space than Tam's whole house. Clothes were laid out on his bed for the night.

"A bath would be nice," he said finally. That was all he needed at the moment. The woman curtsied again and scurried out the room.

It did not take long before he was in bed after a warm bath. Glancing out the window on the far side of the room, he wondered if Elayne would be able to sleep tonight.

He closed his eyes and tried to think what he was going to do when he saw her again.

* * *

><p>Rand's eyes opened to a strange room. A man was seated before a blazing fire. He looked up. For the briefest of moments Rand thought he saw surprise in the man's eyes. Whatever was there blinked away only to be replaced by calm.<p>

"Why come here?" the man asked.

Rand glanced about the room in confusion. He had to be dreaming. "I would ask the same of you." Rand answered. He knew this place, it seemed vaguely familiar, but yet he did not know.

A goblet appeared on the table in front of him or he thought it did. He could not remember seeing it when he first stepped into this dream or whatever it was. "Would you care for a drink?" the man asked getting to his feet. He was dressed in a strange combination of red and black. His eyes flicked towards the cup and then back at Rand.

"I'm not thirsty," he replied ignoring the cup. He had the impression the liquid inside would not do him any good. The man frowned. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head with a false grin. "Not very polite to come into a man's home and demand names." They stood in stalemate. "Did the Aes Sedai promise you the Eye of the World?" The tone of his voice sounded almost conversational.

Rand tried not to look confused or sound uncertain. "They might have, but what is the Eye to you?" Rand countered.

"A source of power," he chuckled. "It matters not." He seemed to be coming to some conclusion. "The Eye would not serve you in any case." There was a something in his eyes now. A burning light, almost like fire.

"What's to stop it from serving the Light?" Rand spoke trying his best to gleam some information while fighting down his fear of the man. He could sense a power in him.

"Take it if you want," the man muttered. "It's but a means to an end."

The man raised a hand and Rand began to scream. His whole body was bent taut and the world vanished to blackness.

He woke in his bed. It surprised him that he was not screaming. His whole body trembled and shivered from a sudden cold. The intense pain still lingered and it was all he could do to keep his body still.

He dared not fall asleep again, but he was too exhausted to fight his body. Hopefully Moiraine would have some answers for him. Light, he hoped she would.

* * *

><p><em>AN _

_Comments are appreciated as always._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_

_This chapter has been edited. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The following morning Mat woke with a splitting headache when someone pushed the cloth away from the window. The pain didn't surprise him as he'd been gambling and drinking well into the early morning hours. If he remembered correctly then he'd made a decent winning, which even included a gold Andoran crown.<p>

"Mat," Egwene called out. "It looks like a carriage has just run you over."

"Light, Egwene. Don't shout," Mat grumbled while trying to shield his eyes from the open window. The bright light blinding. The image of Egwene with arms on hips still leapt out at him.

"I don't believe it," Egwene exclaimed. "We're all ready to leave and you are still in bed with a hangover."

"I don't have a hangover," Mat mumbled with a grin. "I'm still drunk." He blinked then added. "Where are we going again?"

She huffed and stamped her foot in annoyance. "We are heading to Tar Valon today you wool headed idiot."

He held up a hand defensively. It also managed to block some of the light. "I never asked to go," Mat shrugged while trying to focus on Egwene. "The whole White Tower channelling thing was always your desire. Not mine."

"Who rescued you?" She said angrily.

"I think it was Rand who pulled me out the river. Might have been Thom," Mat rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "Sorry, can't remember, but I don't recall seeing you on the boat to Whitebridge."

"Moiraine saved your worthless backside in Emond's Field." Egwene went on.

Mat groaned, but his growing anger at Egwene was pushing away his headache. "And she nearly got me killed a few times since then! I owe the woman nothing."

"Moiraine Sedai to you Matrim Cauthon!"

"I'll call her whatever I bloody well like!" Mat shouted. Egwene tried to bore him down with a withering gaze. It had no effect on Mat. "I'm going to stay in bed for another few minutes and then I'll meet you downstairs."

Egwene huffed and stamped her feet again. It had no effect. Eventually Mat's plan worked and she left grumbling. "If only Moiraine was here and not at that noble's house."

Mat sighed in relief and fell asleep again. The further that One Power wielding woman was from him the better.

* * *

><p>Outside Egwene hurried into her room. Rand was not here either. Neither he nor Moiraine had returned the previous evening. Egwene did not have the slightest idea as to where they might have gone. For the first time she actually entertained the idea that Rand was telling the truth about falling into the palace grounds. A few steps later she laughed the idea away. Rand really was beginning to change. She'd never seen him as a man who told untruths.<p>

She grabbed the letter on her bed. Lan had returned with it an hour or so after Moiraine left them. It told Egwene nothing except that Moiraine would be here to get them this morning. The hour on the note was fast approaching and Mat was still sleeping. She threw the letter down in frustration.

She hurried out her room and found Perrin sitting in the private room. The ogier was there busy reading. Perrin had still not spoken a word to her since Moiraine rescued them from the Whitecloaks.

At least he had a reason to be solemn. He'd killed Children of the Light. A crime he would probably never be forgiven for. Then there had been the meeting with Elyas and the wolves, which had resulted in his eyes changing colour. She shivered at the mere thought of his yellow eyes. She, however, still saw the Perrin behind the eyes. He was the same. She would just need a way of making him believe it.

Fear gripped her for his part and she wanted to ask if he would rather stay in Caemlyn. What would the Aes Sedai do if they saw him and his eyes? She had not because of Moiraine. The woman would not think of taking him to the White Tower if she was worried that they would try name him a darkfriend.

Sitting down beside Perrin she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he replied softly.

"You know you are still the Perrin I grew up with."

He did not move or say a word for a long time. "Am I, Egwene?" Then he chuckled mirthlessly. "I honestly don't think we are the same."

She could not disagree. It was the same as the night before. They had all seen it and said it. Every one of them had changed the moment they rode out of Emond's Field.

"Do you think Nynaeve is coming?" Perrin finally asked. She smiled. It was good to change the subject.

"Moiraine mentioned that Nynaeve would be with her when she came for us."

"That's…" Perrin sighed slowly. "Good I think." He glanced up at her and she had to force herself not to look away. "And Rand?"

Egwene shook her head. "She did not mention him. But I can't imagine him not being with her."

* * *

><p>Rand woke early the next morning. His head still spun from the dream he had. A man with fire in his eyes had been sprouting stories of the Eye of The World. Rand could not fathom what the man was speaking about. It was important, however. Whatever the Eye was it had to be found before some darkfriend did.<p>

With a groan he rolled out of the bed, which was almost as large as his room on the farm. When his eyes cleared, he noticed a pile of new clothes lying on a table on the far side of the room. He glanced to the side where he had left his things the night before. They were gone. Frantically he began to search room. None of his old clothes or things could be found.

In the end he gave up his futile search. Instead he stared disbelievingly at the pile of clothes neatly laid out for him. He reached out and touched the red coat with golden embroidery. Beside it lay a clean white shirt. The material was rugged, yet fine. The breeches were grey and of just as fine material. He stepped away only to notice a new set of boots underneath the table.

"They'll never let me hear the end of this," Rand muttered to himself. "Even the small clothes are new."

The cloak, however, was plain and made of stout wool. He glanced out the window. With the current weather he'd boil in a cloak and the shirt was too fine to wear openly while traveling. He grimaced while looking back at the red coat.

A soft knock came from the door and he jumped away from the clothes. "Wait," he called out hastily. He wore only a shirt and his small clothes. "I'm getting dressed." Silence. Rand hurried across to the table, discarded the clothes he'd worn and dressed in the new ones. The fine shirt fit him as if tailored for him as did the jacket. He did not doubt for a second that it was no coincidence. These clothes had been made for him. The boots were so perfect it felt as if he'd worn them for months.

"Light!" he breathed out in a hoarse voice. Was his mother trying to draw any more attention to him?

The knock came from the door again. He tugged at the coat's collar to ensure it was neat and straight just like his mother had taught him. "I'm ready!"

The door opened and a girl or young woman came in. She was different from the one who showed him to his room the previous evening. He couldn't quite place her age. She curtsied respectfully. He groaned internally at being a noble. The worst part of it all was that he could no longer deny it. To top it all he was also the husband of the Daughter-Heir. He wasn't quite sure what the people thought of the Daughter-Heir's husband. Did it make him a prince?

"My Lord," the girl finally said. She had to be young based on the sound of her voice. "Would you be needing anything else before leaving, my Lord?" Her eyes travelled over his clothes and he noticed a gleam of satisfaction in them.

"Where are my other clothes?" he asked. "I will be needing something a bit rougher for the journey to Tar Valon."

She shuffled quietly to a saddle bag, which sat in the one corner. "The Lady Moiraine and Lady Tigraine were very specific about the clothes you would be needing, my Lord. The seamstresses only finished your clothes an hour ago, my Lord." She bent down and retrieved the bag and brought it to him. "There are a few jackets and changes of clothes. It should last a few days. That is until my Lord reaches Tar Valon."

He cringed after each, 'my Lord', but kept his tongue. Instead he walked to her side and opened one buckle of the bag and peered inside. He groaned softly. Everything inside was similar to what he wore now. The one jacket was blue, House Mantear's colour, and the other was black with what appeared to be silver threads. "Thank you," Rand managed to say. There was no need to be rude to the girl.

She giggled softly and her eyes continued to roam over him. He coughed. "That will be all for now, thank you."

She seemed a little disappointed, but she did curtsy again before silently leaving the room. Rand managed another glance at the bag. What were his friends going to say to him?

Not wanting to dwell on the subject, Rand left his quarters to find his mother. He found her after a few questions to the servants and numerous flights of stairs. The journey took him to the far side of the mansion. She sat eating a morning meal with Galad. He looked as resplendent as Rand with a dark blue jacket, which matched Moiraine's usual dresses. They were Damodreds after all he reasoned.

"You look dashing, Rand," his mother said when he entered the room. Between Moiraine and his mother they would be trying very hard to turn him into a lord. Not only a lord, he supposed, but a ruler of people and nations.

"Morning, mother," Rand replied. "I see that I am late."

"Not late," Galad answered. "We are merely early." The way he said the words made Rand wonder what he meant. The sun had surely been in the sky for at least a few hours. That is if the few glances out the windows were anything to go by.

Tigraine gave a feint nod. "Remember, Rand. A man with your position in Andoran society is never late. You arrive precisely when you planned on arriving." Rand rolled his eyes. "That is unless you are meeting the Queen or your wife. The two of them alone hold a higher position than you."

"I will try to remember as much," Rand mumbled as he sat down at the only remaining chair.

More food than he had ever seen at one sitting was piled before him. "Isn't this a bit excessive?" Neither of them made any sign of the food being odd so Rand said no more and ate in silence. A good meal would probably be useful for the day's journey.

"I thought I heard guards leaving the grounds early this morning." Rand said conversationally.

She nodded. "A few men left this morning to escort your wife to Tar Valon." His mother said.

Rand lost his appetite at the mere mention of Elayne. He had managed to go all morning so far without thinking of her. "Relax, they will be a few hours out the city already. Perhaps you won't even see her before you reach Tar Valon. Once she's there you might not see her for months. The Aes Sedai do tend to lock their Novices away."

"I would like to tell her before she becomes a Novice," Rand said firmly. "What you did was not right and I do not agree. I will, however, do my best to…" his mouth twisted a bit. "to like her." He had wanted to say love, but that word was too strong.

Galad looked at him thoughtfully. "I thought you would try and hide from her."

"I can't do that, Galad," Rand replied. "I mean it is just wrong to hide this from her."

His brother nodded. "I think it wise to tell her as soon as we meet them."

"In the long run, yes," Rand laughed nervously. "Though not good for my person in the short term."

"Better than telling her once she's a full Aes Sedai," Tigraine added with a broad grin.

"Don't remind me," Rand moaned loudly.

"At least by the time she's finished you'll be able to control saidin," Galad joked.

Rand laughed. "I guess that's one way to make a woman mad."

His mother stood and walked towards the sunlit balcony. Rand gave his brother a concerned look and made to stand. Galad stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let me, Rand." His dark eyes had a look of determination. "Let me talk to her."

Rand nodded and settled back down. Galad went to stand beside her. They talked until it came time for them to leave. When she left the balcony Rand could tell she'd been crying. Galad gave him a grateful and yet sad smile. Rand understood. His brother needed time to bond with his mother.

After retrieving the new saddle bag from his room Rand met Galad and Captain Bawyn in the stables. His mother was there and trying hard not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"Be careful, Rand," she said hugging him before he climbed onto his horse.

He tried his best to give a confident smile. "I'll have a few people around to look after me."

She agreed before pulling Galad into another embrace. "Look after each other," she said to the two of them. "And remember that Moiraine will be riding slowly until you gain on them."

"We will," they said together before laughing. She smiled and he mounted his horse. It was the beginning of what would be a long day in the saddle.

"Captain," Tigraine said as the soldier rode past her. "You are to see to the safety of my sons, but remember that Andor cannot afford to lose another Daughter-Heir." He nodded. "She is worth much for Andor's stability in the coming years."

"You told the men the same this morning, my Lady, and Lieutenant Henren knows his duties." he said with an air of iteration. She merely kept her gaze on him until he fidgeted in his saddle. "As you command, my Lady. Henren and myself will keep her save." he said firmly. "My contacts in the city have already informed me that news of the marriage has begun settling disputes between the various factions. The city should be back to its old self within a month or two." He seemed unsure of what to say. "I guess your mingling has managed something."

She smiled at his honesty. "Just like your father, Bawyn. I guess that is why my family has always held you in such high esteem."

The man actually managed a smile and then he saluted. "My Lady."

The group was small. Only Rand, Galad and Captain Bawyn rode away from the stables. Despite being only a few they managed to draw a lot of attention on their way out of the city. Three well-armed men on large stallions riding from House Mantear could never go unnoticed. Being midmorning meant the streets were already crowded.

Bawyn rode at the front with a straight back. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, the Heron mark clear to all who passed. Galad rode at the rear. His dark blue, almost black, jacket emphasised the sigil on his collar, a silver winged sword pointing down, which was well known in Caemlyn.

Rand rode in the middle. His red jacket with golden threads that gleamed in the sunlight made him stand out from the other two. The Heron mark on his sword, like Bawyn's, made men and woman step aside hastily. It did not take long for the people to begin whispering.

"The Lord Mantear." A voice said to another. Rand did not look about.

"It must be." Another replied the first.

"Didn't the Queen marry him to the Daughter-Heir yesterday?"

"She did didn't she." A third person said. "That would make him our prince."

"Ai, that it would."

Rand tried to remain tall in his saddle. He hated having people talk about him. Thankfully they managed to get out of the city before too many gathered at the city gates to gawk at him. Even so he felt uneasy at being discussed.

Outside the gates and with the voices diminishing, they began to canter. They wanted to get away from the city as hastily as possible while needing to gain on Moiraine.

"Quite the crowd you drew back there," Bawyn spoke when they slowed down before tiring the horses. The Captain had a hard look about him and Rand got the distinct impression he did not want to be here.

"Don't remind me," Rand replied, tugging uncomfortably at his shirt. He was not used to wearing clothes as fine as this.

"Not only you," Galad said when he slowed down beside them. "Two men with Heron marked blades will be the talk of the city for weeks."

"They know who you are as well," Bawyn said. "There are few men and women in Caemlyn who do not know that you deserve the title."

"I have not earned the rank," Galad replied. "I am not proficient enough."

"Flaming fool," Bawyn grumbled. "You should've had the title years ago." The glance he sent in Rand's direction was by no means friendly. "What of you, boy? Do you deserve the Heron's?"

Rand tried his best not to show his anger. "I suppose I will need to be judged by you before I can learn the answer to that particular question." The man did not look pleased and Rand thought he uttered something about needing a babysitter to keep him from losing limbs.

"Relax," Galad whispered to Rand. "The Captain is a proud man with Borderlander blood."

Rand gave a stiff nod in reply. He knew that he would need to spar with the man before the days end. It would be unpleasant for one of them. Rand wished it would be Bawyn.

They rode with an uncomfortable silence hanging over them. Rand took the time to consider his dream again. It had felt so real, almost too much so. He shivered at those fiery eyes, which had studied him. Still the man was not quite sure who Rand had been. He never said so outright, but there had been a questioning look in his eyes for a while.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Rand tried to push the dream aside. Was this the first manifestation of the madness? The voice in his head was probably the first sign. After touching the source in the dungeon, Rand knew what had happened on the ship. He had touched saidin that day and yet it was not the first. He could remember a similar yet much fainter touch of saidin when they had been galloping away from Emond's Field. He could not be sure, but he might have channelled something to help Bela, the horse Egwene had been riding.

"I don't think my friends are going to like my new image," Rand said to Galad. "They know me as I know myself."

"A farmboy?" Galad asked.

"Well I am a farmer." Rand said loudly. "It doesn't matter what blood flows through my veins. I was a farmer."

Galad smiled. "I would not be worrying about what your friends think."

"Oh, and what would be occupying your mind?" Rand retorted.

"My sister has quite the temper." Galad grinned before riding away to join Bawyn.

"Thanks," Rand muttered.

* * *

><p>It was very early, the sun had barely risen when Elayne rode out the city gates. She wore a divided dress for riding of Mantear blue, though her sigil of a Golden Lily remained. She was not riding alone. A contingent of soldiers from her new House rode in front and behind her. Her brother, Gawyn, rode beside her. He did not look pleased with the guards.<p>

"Why so troubled, Gawyn?" Elayne asked a few minutes out of Caemlyn.

"I don't trust these men," he said softly so the others could not overhear.

She shook her head. "I am very important to them. That is if Tigraine wants Caemlyn to remain free of bloodshed and if she wants her son," she spat out the word. "To have any control over the throne."

He did not look much relieved. "I would feel better once we meet this so called husband of yours."

Elayne did not reply immediately. "Perhaps a quick…" his words trailed off as his felt for the sword on his hip.

She did not know what to make of the whole situation. A part of her wanted to be rid of him, while the other wanted to meet him. The optimistic side of her made her believe him a nice man. Mostly, however, she wished that she could just be with Rand.

Was it love? She had to admit that it was probably not. She was infatuated with him and with the marriage forced onto her, she mostly just needed a means to express her outrage. She grinned and bit her lip. He was quite good when it came to venting her frustrations, even if it did leave her sore.

"Why the sudden grin, Elayne?" Gawyn asked.

"Nothing really," she sighed as she remembered those grey eyes mere inches from hers. "Just thinking."

He did not push her. His mind was too caught up worrying about their escort and plots to kill her husband to think along romantic lines.

Elayne pushed her thoughts aside and studied the well trained men around them. With the sun slightly higher she was able inspect them. They rode in neat lines. Each man's breastplate shone brilliantly in the morning light. Their lances, held upright, made for an impressive sight. A sword was attached to each man's back, a Borderlander style, and they had the look of men who could use them. Each saddle also held a small bow and a quiver full of arrows within easy reach. Elayne was reminded of Saldean horsemen. A blue banner with the White Anvil blew in the breeze. Discipline lay at the core of these men. Their eyes were hard, a look which only come from experience. They were veterans.

She had only to think of her own House's soldiers. They were nothing compared to these men and this was only a smallish contingent of nearly sixty men. How had Trakand slipped so far since the Succession War? However, unlike Gawyn, the men made her relax. Tigraine took Elayne seriously. She was now a very important member of House Mantear, if not the most important. The men guarding her were the best. Her husband would probably not even receive and escort this fine.

Thinking of him, invariably made her think of Rand. When would he be leaving Caemlyn? Was he somewhere ahead of her on the road or was he still asleep somewhere in the city? She hoped they would meet before reaching Tar Valon. She wanted to talk with him. He was so easy to be with.

Elayne spurred her horse forward needing a distraction. Gawyn followed closely. She frowned. She did not need him as a bodyguard from her guards, but he was Gawyn. She slowed down along the man leading her escort.

"My Lady," the man said respectfully.

"Lieutenant Henren," she replied and immediately decided to start with some flattery. "You lead a well-trained and disciplined group of men. House Trakand can offer none better."

Gawyn grumbled something behind her, but she just continued to smile.

"I'm honoured, my Lady," he replied with gratitude while studying the horizon. "Captain Bawyn has had these men trained in all forms of war."

She nodded. Few men were proficient with one weapon. These guards were skilled with sword, lance, spear and bow. She would not put it past them to be almost as deadly with their bare hands. "My compliments then to the Captain." They rode for a few more minutes until she spoke again. "Do you know if we are to meet with my husband before we reach Tar Valon?"

He smiled behind his veil of sternness. "I was not informed of any pre-destined meeting," he replied and her heart sank slightly. "I was, however, informed that he would be travelling to Tar Valon and so there exists a chance of meeting him before reaching our destination."

She felt something in her, trepidation. "Have you met him?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Only briefly, my Lady," he answered. "He is a fine man."

"How old is he?" she asked.

"I would venture a year or two older than yourself, my Lady."

She was about to ask more when he held up a hand and the column came to an abrupt halt. His eyes narrowed at something far away. Elyane saw nothing and Gawyn's mutterings indicated that he had not seen anything either.

Another soldier moved his horse to stand beside the Lieutenant. "Two scouts," he pointed to the left. "Two more to the other side." The guard nodded and shouted a few orders. Immediately four men handed their lances to other riders removed their short bows and sped off into the distance.

When they were gone the column began to move again. "What are you worried about?" Elayne asked the Lieutenant.

"There is a dust cloud ahead of us," he did not seem too concerned. "I would like to ensure that it is not a threat." He faced her for the first time. "Until I am sure there is no danger ahead, I would prefer it if my Lady were to ride in the middle again."

She nodded. "As you command, Lieutenant Henren."

The rest of the day passed without anything happening. The four scouts returned periodically one at a time only to be replaced by another fresh cavalryman. Each time a scout returned Henren looked less pleased than before. Occasionally he would stop while studying the surroundings hills.

During the hours that followed she only managed a few words with him. Her brother was too busy working himself up into a frenzy over her husband to be worth mentioning as company.

Eventually Henren did more than just stop to study the land. "We shall set up camp here tonight." His voice carried and the men began to dismount with thankful smiles. She glanced up at the sun, which was still a few hours from setting. They could comfortably ride for another two hours before needing to settle down for the evening.

Elayne dismounted and walked awkwardly towards the Lieutenant. "Why the look of concern? And isn't it too early to strike camp?"

His head jerked upwards at the sound of her voice. She realised that he must really be worried over something. "I am not sure, my Lady." He gestured towards the forest, which lay before them. "My scouts tell me they sensed something ahead. Something which is trying very hard to not be noticed." She did not question him nor his scouts. These were not fool men to be spooked by shadows. "The land is open around us." He continued and Elayne glanced down a not so gentle slope that ended at the forest's edge some five hundred paces away. "We are unlikely to be ambushed here." She had to agree. It would take a large force of trained men to take this small hill by force.

"What of tomorrow?" she asked. "What if someone is hiding in the forest? We will still need to pass them."

"Tomorrow will give us time, my Lady. My men are tired after a long days ride. Come morning we will be able to ride slowly along the narrow forest road and not fear being trapped within it come nightfall."

What he said made sense and so she headed towards her brother. "What is wrong?" he asked. "This is too early for us to be stopping."

"Apparently there is something suspicious in the forest."

"More like a trap to get you killed," he snarled looking at the men going about their duties around them.

She shook her head at him. "Honestly, Gawyn. Get it into that thick skull of yours that they mean us no harm. I am quite important to them."

He did not look convinced and when she began to walk away he followed. "Gawyn!" She stopped and glared at him. "I do not need another bloody bodyguard! The men of House Mantear are enough."

The men stopped working and their eyes glinted in amusement when they glanced at Gawyn.

"I am the First Prince of …" He was cut off by a withering stare from Elayne.

She dropped her voice. "Besides, if they are going to kill or kidnap me then there is little that you can do." She raised her voice again and said. "I would like to be alone, Gawyn." Then she strode off leaving him in the middle of an amused group of soldiers before he could say another word.

* * *

><p>Mat rode on his own slightly away from the rest of the group. Moiraine led and Lan was away scouting ahead and behind them. Mat could not remember in which direction the Warder had disappeared to last.<p>

Egwene rode alongside Moiraine and was attempting to talk to the Aes Sedai. Moiraine was too preoccupied with whatever had happened to Rand last night to really talk with Egwene. Or maybe, he chuckled at the thought, she was trying very hard to get rid of Egwene.

Nynaeve, long braid swaying behind her, rode in silence as did Perrin. They were a rather muted group this morning. Mat's own head still throbbed slightly and the bright sunlight did little to ease his condition. He probably should've stopped drinking instead of trying to keep up with the large man he'd been betting against. Mat still managed a smile, however. He'd done well and his pouch held a comforting weight to it.

Mat edged his horse across to Perrin. "Where do you suppose Rand is?" Mat asked once he came close to his friend.

Perrin's golden eyes stared into the distance. "Don't you think Moiraine would know better?" Perrin answered.

"Of course she knows," Mat exhaled while tugging uncomfortably at his collar. "But I'm not going to go all the way to her and ask." He disliked her and anything to do with the bloody One Power. "No thank you. I think I'll be staying back here where the air is clean of all things Aes Sedai."

"Suit yourself," Perrin said. "But she is the only one who knows."

Mat scratched his head in thought. He really wanted some answers. "Perhaps the Wisdom knows. She's been acting very weird since being allowed to dress in those fine clothes. I wonder what happened?"

Things were just not making any sense. Wars and battles were so much easier to comprehend. Two or more groups who disliked one another showed up and then tried to kill one another. It was simple. He grinned the joys of walking into a foes trap only to spring one of your own. He grimaced and rubbed his forehead. The drink was really making his head spin.

Perrin gave a slow nod. "She told me that the Lady Tigraine felt sorry for her and what she did to Rand's mother so she gave the Wisdom a bed for the night and some dresses."

"I don't know," Mat complained loudly. "Nobles don't just give things away. They hoard and take."

"If the Wisdom says it was a gift then I believe her."

"Who knows what to think any more," Mat groaned. "I just wish Rand was here. He usually knows more of what's happening than the rest of us." All the talk just brought them back to Rand again.

Perrin glanced over his shoulder. "There's a group coming from behind."

Mat spun to check. "What? I don't see anything." Mat shielded his eyes from the sun, squinted and still he could make out nothing. "Perrin you really need to get a hold on your imagination."

Perrin rode ahead to Moiraine without replying. He said something to her and pointed backwards at a faint dust of cloud which only now became visible. Mat alternated between glancing at Perrin and squinting into the distance. "Light," he croaked. Mat shivered despite the heat at the thought that Perrin had gotten more than just yellow tinted eyes.

Perrin fell back to ride alongside Mat. "Moiraine says to keep riding. She doubts a small group like that could be a threat."

Mat shrugged and continued to ride. He did, however, edge closer to the Aes Sedai. He might have hated the One Power, but she could protect him. He might like the power, but it could save his skin.

"Finally decided to join us, Mat," Egwene said.

"I'm regretting it already," Mat grinned before glaring at her.

"Aren't you excited to be heading towards Tar Valon and the White Tower?"

"I could think of a few places more suited to my needs," Mat replied with a fake smile.

She sniffed in annoyance. "Well go ride by yourself if you are going to be like that."

"I might just do that." Mat replied with a mock bow of his head as he slipped back from them. Light! She really was trying hard to be as annoying as Moiraine. The whole idea of Tar Valon frustrated him. Being in a city full of women like Moiraine.

After about an hour's ride the group behind began to come into clear view. Perrin indicated that they were three men. Eventually the group of riders approached. Moiraine pulled on her reigns and slowly led her horse towards them.

Only then did Perrin say. "Rand!"

Mat rode forwards and true to Perrin's words. The one fool with a bright red jacket was Rand bloody al'Thor. They all rode to catch up with Moiraine.

"Rand," Egwene was first to say. "Where have you been?" She eyed his clothes up and down. "And why are you dressed like some nobleman."

"Nice to see you as well, Egwene." He smiled nervously. "I hope you have been riding well. Our journey has been rather peaceful, thank you for asking."

She glared daggers at him until Moiraine sent a cold look in Egwene's direction. The Aes Sedai faced the three riders. Mat studied the other two beside Rand. The one wore the White Anvil of House Mantear, but he looked more like a soldier than a house member. The other wore a dark blue coat, almost identical in colour to Moiraine's riding dress, with a silver sword pointing down on his collar. Mat would bet more than his gold crown that he was some lord.

"Morning, aunt," the man in the dark blue jacket said and Mat along with the rest of the group nearly choked. "We've been riding hard in the hopes of reaching you today."

"We've been going rather slowly," Moiraine nodded. "I had thought you'd be here earlier."

"That would be my fault," Rand replied. "I was rather late in waking this morning." He shrugged. "The bed was rather comfortable." Mat eyed his friend. So Rand had been somewhere comfortable for the night. No doubt with this so called nephew of Moiraine.

Moiraine made no gesture that she understood. "Captain Bawyn," she said. "Lan will be pleased to have you for company."

The man's gave a half smile. Something his face did not seem used to. "It would be nice to have a real man for company."

Galad shook his head slightly and Rand rolled his eyes. Apparently there was something going on between the three men. Bawyn then rode out in front. The whole group began to follow. The man did seem to be rather hasty.

"He seems like a man who wants to be anywhere but here." Mat laughed as he kicked his horse into motion.

"Captain Bawyn doesn't like me and my sword very much," Rand said as he came alongside Mat. Perrin moved alongside Rand.

"Nice jacket you're wearing," Perrin said. "Not something a farmer should be able to afford."

Rand's eyes flicked towards Moiraine and then at Galad before answering. "All my clothes were disposed of last night while I slept. Come morning this was all I had." He did not seem to want to talk.

Mat snorted angrily. "Come Perrin. Let's ride with someone who wants are company. I think Rand here only wants to be around lords and ladies."

* * *

><p>Egwene watched as Mat and Perrin rode away from Rand in seeming disgust. Seeing an opportunity to learn something, she nudged her horse closer.<p>

"So where did Moiraine Sedai take you last night? And why the sudden change in appearance?" She asked quickly.

He moved his hand through his hair while looking everywhere but at her. "It is rather complicated."

"We have time," she pushed. "I'm sure that wool headed brain of yours can explain it before nightfall."

His jaw became set. "I can explain, Egwene." Then his voice softened. "It's complicated, and I need to figure things out for myself."

"You can always make sense of it while you tell me."

"Look, Egwene. I don't want to talk about everything that happened yesterday." He stared back at her. His grey eyes much harder and almost colder than they were before.

"So did you really fall into the Palace grounds yesterday?" she asked hoping to divert him slightly. Perhaps if he started there then she would get more of the story. She might also begin to narrow down which part of the day bothered him the most.

"Yes," he replied. "Took a rather nasty knock to the head, thank you."

"And did the queen really throw you into a dungeon?"

"Yes," this time it was the man Moiraine had referred to as Galad who answered. She had not looked at him yet, as her attention had been so focused on Rand. Egwene sucked in a deep breath. Galad sat upright in his saddle, his face was boyish and yet very mature. His dark eyes gazed deeply into hers. "Queen Morgase had him thrown in to a dungeon with me."

Her eyes widened unable to imagine such a handsome man in a dungeon. "You were locked…" She faced Rand. "Why?"

Rand shrugged and Galad spoke again. His voice was very gentle and melodic. "I think he got on the wrong side of an Aes Sedai."

"Moiraine Sedai?" she blurted out.

Galad grinned. "No. Elaida Sedai, the advisor to the Queen."

"Rand!" she rebuked. "Why can't you be civil towards an Aes Sedai?"

He gave a weak grin in Galad's direction before facing her again. "I'll try not to upset any Red Sisters again."

She only stared at him in confusion. "Honestly, Rand, when are you going to learn some respect for people?"

"When they no longer step on my toes." He smiled indulgingly at her. Then he rode away to go talk with Moiraine.

"Why would he talk to Moiraine if he dislikes Aes Sedai?" she asked when she noticed Galad still beside her.

"I think he does trust her in his way."

"How can he not trust her?" Egwene asked.

Galad shook his head as if he found her words funny. "My aunt is an Aes Sedai."

"She fights the Dark and stands for the Light."

Galad had this infuriating look about him. The one where she was sure the other person was thinking her naïve or stupid. "I would never doubt who she fights for. It still doesn't mean she is always right or that she has your best intentions in mind."

Egwene was ready to retort, but she did not. Rand and Moiraine had stopped talking and he sat shaking his head as they rode. Could what Galad have said been the truth? Was Moiraine only thinking about herself and the cause and not the people with her?

"How would I know who to trust if I cannot trust Moiraine Sedai?" Egwene asked.

"Good, you've learnt something." he replied. "Another lesson, Egwene."

"And what is that?" she asked angrily.

"Who says you can trust me?" Then he rode off to join Rand.

"Light!" Egwene cursed.

"What?" Mat asked.

She dropped her voice. "These people are so full of riddles and games. Galad is worse than an Aes Sedai."

Mat looked like he wanted to reply, but a hard riding Lan drew their attention. A cloud of dust trailed behind his dark horse. Egwene moved closer to Moiraine in order to overhear.

The Warder came to an abrupt halt a horse length before Moiraine and waited for her to pass him. "They've made camp about an hour's ride from here." He pointed at the one hill. "Just behind the crescent there."

Egwene had not noticed that she was riding beside Rand until he began to fidget nervously at the news. She wondered what was making him anxious and more importantly how he actually knew what they were talking about.

"Thank you, Lan," Moiraine said. "You can remain with us then." He made no reply. "I assume it is safe between us and them."

"It is, Moiraine," he agreed and then he rode ahead to talk with Captain Bawyn.

"You seem troubled, Rand," Egwene finally asked.

He laughed nervously. "Give me a few more hours then ask the question again." He looked pleadingly at her and so she moved away towards Galad again.

"Any reason why Rand would be so uptight about a camp before us?"

"Every reason," Galad answered without hinting at anything.

"Honestly," she huffed. "Am I never going to get more out of you people today?"

"Not at the moment, Egwene," he answered. "I'm sure you will know most once we get to the camp."

"Why?"

"Because that is the way it is," he replied calmly.

"Who are you?" She finally asked. "You have the bearing of a noble and you call Moiraine aunt."

"My name is Galad Damodred. I am the son of Tigraine Mantear and Taringail Damodred."

"So you must know what happened to Elayne?"

"Which Elayne?" he asked.

"Rand's mother. Who else?"

"You might have been talking about my half-sister, Elayne."

"Oh,"

"Rand's mother is fine." he answered.

"And your half-sister?"

"I guess that depends." He replied with no definite answer.

"On what?"

He shrugged. "There are a lot of maybes in the world. My sister's mood just happens to be one of them."

She breathed out loudly. "Galad Damodred, you are one confusing man."

"I'm sorry, Egwene. But you keep asking things I cannot answer at the moment."

"So what can I ask you?"

"Try something not referring to Rand or Elayne."

"Ok," she remained quiet for a moment. "So where did you grow up?"

"I have been living in the Palace in Caemlyn. My half-sister, Elayne, and her brother, Gawyn, are the children of my father and the Queen."

Egwene's breath caught. "Oh," she tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry for being rude, my Lord." She stuttered. "I hope you do not take offense to my ignorance."

He laughed richly. "Would you be so formal to Rand?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Formal to Rand? He's a sheepherder."

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm about to be a Novice," she said trying to look down at him. It failed. Galad was not a man to be belittled. Her attempts only accentuated her own girlishness. "And I will be Aes Sedai." Galad said no more. "What do you mean with the question?"

"I guess it forms part of what I was saying earlier. If you want to know who you can trust," His beautiful dark eyes remained fixed on hers. "Then you have to know who they are and where they come from. Only then will you begin to be able to judge a person's loyalty because only then will you know what motivates them."

"I still don't get what this has to do with, Rand."

Galad sighed. "Time is a great story teller. Give it chance and all will be revealed." He looked away. "I need to go talk to Rand." Then he rode, leaving her alone.

The hour was almost over. Before them on small hill a camp could be made out. A blue banner, similar to Captain Bawyn's uniform blew in the afternoon breeze. Men in bright polished breast plates could be seen manning the perimeter while others readied the camp. A few cook fires were already blazing.

Captain Bawyn, Galad and Rand led the way into the camp. Rand was looking around as if in search of something. Whatever it was he did not find it.

"My Lord," a soldier gave a formal salute in Galad's direction. Then he faced Bawyn and saluted in a more military fashion. "Captain."

"What are you doing camped here, Lieutenant?" He still sat on his horse and scanned the surroundings. "You should have travelled a few more leagues before nightfall."

"I thought it prudent to not venture into the forest today." Strangely he glanced at Rand.

Egwene and the rest of the group reached them. "Afternoon, Moiraine Sedai," the man bowed deeply this time. "An honour to have you an Aes Sedai in our camp."

"Lieutenant Henren," she greeted. "I also would have thought you further than this."

"Yes, we were well on our way," he then turned towards the forest. "A few leagues outside Caemlyn we noticed movement ahead of the column. I sent out a steady stream of scouts and they all returned with the same message."

"Which was?" the Captain asked.

"That someone was trying very hard to not be seen," the lieutenant faced the group again. He appeared confident in his decision. "I therefore ordered camp to be set. This position is defendable, my Lord." Once again he was looking at Rand. "I considered it best to try pass through the forest tomorrow when my men are fresh and alert. I also thought it best to not risk her considering Lady Tigraine's orders." He shrugged. "So I thought rather a day late than a Daughter-Heir less."

"That was wise," Captain Bawyn spoke with a nod. Only then did he dismount. His gaze lingered on the forest. "What do you think, Lan?"

The Warder, who had also dismounted, stood beside him. He faced Moiraine and she nodded. "There are shadowspawn in the trees. I can feel them."

The Captain nodded. "It has the feel of them." He clapped the Lieutenant on the shoulder. "Good work man." Despite the soldier's earlier confidence, Egwene noticed his relief.

Rand walked towards the man and asked something. The Lieutenant pointed to somewhere down another slope. Rand took a deep breath and strode down the hill. Egwene made to follow, but Moiraine held her back. "Let him do what he must." Then she walked off with Lan.

"What is Rand doing?" Perrin asked.

Egwene shrugged. "I don't know, but everyone here is acting very strange around him." They watched him walk. "None of them are trying to stop him."

"Must just be them being respectful to a man in a fancy coat." Mat grumbled.

Rand did not get far when a woman in a blue dress came walking up the hill. She turned and walked away again.

"Now that is one fi…" Mat began.

"I would not complete that sentence in my presence," Galad interjected and Mat's lips froze. "That is my half-sister you were about to say something about."

Mat paled slightly. Galad slapped him on the back and began to walk towards the camp. He was intercepted by a different man with hair very similar to Galad's sister. He did not wear blue like the guards, nor did he have any signs of a White Anvil.

At first they laughed, but it did not last long. Within a few brief minutes there was a palpable tension between them.

* * *

><p>"Gawyn," Galad greeted. "How was the ride today?"<p>

Gawyn stared at him briefly before replying. "It was horrible. Riding amongst all these men. I can only imagine them meaning Elayne harm."

Galad frowned at his half-brother. "Why would they mean her any harm? She is the House's greatest asset. More so than Rand." The moment the word left his mouth he knew he'd said too much.

"Rand is the heir?" he asked softly. There was no use denying it. Gawyn knew the truth now.

There was brief moment of indecision on Gawyn's face. Then it became set in determination. He only managed a single stride before Galad's firm hand stopped him. "I think you should stay here, Gawyn. Let him talk to her. They need to discuss what's happened."

"Why should I? That man means nothing good for my sister. Just look what he forced her into." Gawyn spat out angrily.

Galad straightened while tensing every muscle in his body. "Rand was just as unaware of events yesterday as Elayne."

"Please like he wouldn't know what his mother was planning." He sneered. "Light, they must have been planning their whole act for months."

He made to move again. Galad increased the pressure. "I would advise you not to take another step."

"Let me pass so that I can slice that man in two." Gawyn was breathing heavily. His pupils were almost diluted. Galad could only begin to imagine where the sudden hatred came from.

"I am going to let go of you, Gawyn." Galad began softly. "But Light protect you if you take one more step towards my brother."

Gawyn blinked and stared up at Galad. "And what if I do?"

Galad's free hand touched the handle of his sword. Nothing more needed to be said. Gawyn nodded and Galad let his hand drop.

"Fool," Gawyn spat into his face.

Galad had hoped his half-brother would not be like this, but he was prepared. The muscles he had held at bay were released and his fist drove into Gawyn's face. Caught off guard, Gawyn stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. His face covered in blood.

Galad unsheathed his sword even as Gawyn was falling and before he could come to his senses Galad's sword was pointed at his chest. With his free hand, Galad motioned for the guards to approach. "Make sure this man does not come near Rand."

They nodded in understanding. The order did not seem to surprise them and Galad wondered what the fool man had been mumbling about all day while in their presence.

He crouched down beside Gawyn. His face was a mess and blood flowed freely from a nearly broken nose. Galad spoke in a low voice. "I don't mind what you think or say. But if you ever try to harm my brother again I will seriously hurt or kill you. And trust me Gawyn, the Creator will not frown upon me for doing so."

Gawyn just stared at Galad with wide eyes as he tried to stop the flow of blood with the sleeves of his coat. "Do you understand me?" Galad asked slowly.

Only after Gawyn nodded did Galad move away. He walked into the first available tent and collapsed onto a bed roll. He hated having to be in the middle. Father's blood against mother's blood. He stared in the direction he knew Rand to have gone. Their mother's blood was strong.

* * *

><p>Elayne walked slowly back towards the camp. She had heard a group arrive and wanted to see who it was. A small part of her wished Rand to be part of the new arrivals. Even if not it might be a group containing at least one woman she could speak with. Being among soldiers all day was not ideal.<p>

When she looked up she saw him standing there. He stood motionless dressed in a jacket of bright red, while gold seemed to be glinting of it in the warm late afternoon sunlight. Even his red hair appeared more alive.

She casually signalled for him to follow and then moved downslope again. It was imperative that the guards not see anything other than friendship between them.

After a few minutes his soft footfalls approached. He really was light on his feet for such a tall man. She turned towards the camp to ensure no one was looking. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "Rand," she sighed. Even as the words left her mouth she could feel the tension in his body. She let go of him remembering that she was being defended by her husband's men. Being too friendly with Rand would do him no favours.

"Elayne," he whispered her name almost reverently. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She tried to push all thoughts of him from the previous night aside, but his grey eyes staring down at her made the effort all but impossible. She gave up trying. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she said and cold dread began to build within her. For the briefest of moments she had seen another woman with the group. "Have you lost that part of me already?"

"Light, no! I couldn't even if I tried," he said hoarsely. "I… this is difficult to say, Elayne."

"Just say it, Rand." She tried to appear calm and confident. This was ridiculous. She didn't love Rand. He'd only been something to help end a horrible day. Then why did she feel so frightened of what he might say.

"Please don't be angry about this." His eyes were pleading and his entire body was tense. "Blood and ashes, Elayne I swear I only found out last night." His voice trembled slightly as he spoke her name. It was hard not to notice how he said it with such emotion. Still his words were about to hurt. She managed to keep her smile as she waited for him to say what he needed to.

"My mother is Tigraine M…"

"What!" she shouted not caring if every soldier in the camp heard her. The affection she felt towards him melted in the time it took to say one name.

"Elayne, please listen." Rand begged. She closed her mouth and glared into his fragile eyes. "I never knew who I was. Everything I told you last night was the truth."

Her heart beat loudly in her chest and her rage was beginning to reach a boiling point. How could anyone have used her so? Her anger proved too great for words. If she could have touched the One Power now then Rand would have been burnt to cinder. He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.

"Light! Elayne, how was I supposed to know my mother had been lying to me my entire life?"

She stopped struggling against him. Could he really be telling the truth? She shook her head dispelling his words. They had to be lies just like everything else about the previous day.

"Please, Elayne. What we shared yesterday. It was something special." He sighed audibly. "We might really have something. Light! I don't know, Elayne." She made to leave again. His grip tightened. "Please don't let politics come between what might be."

It took all her will power to not let the tears fall which threatened to be let lose. She felt confused and used. She glared back at him behind rapidly misting eyes.

"You can ask Moiraine and Galad. They will tell you the same. He didn't know just as I didn't know."

She bit her lip until it bled in an effort to not shout or cry. "Why?" It came out softly. Then the fire in her ignited and she shouted, "why do this to me? Why ruin my life?"

Rand stumbled backwards and almost tripped over a rock behind him.

"Imagine my shock when I found out that not only was I a Lord but married to the Daughter-Heir!" He shouted in return. "Light, my whole life was a lie and now when I turn my back for one minute I'm married!"

"Do you think that I would believe your soppy little tale," she said heatedly. Her bright eyes not wavering from his. She noticed that his hand still held hers. It was warm and comforting, how could hands so gentle the day before be trying to keep her from running now. Her words faltered.

"Can you love me?" she asked eventually.

"Do I think I can love you?" he whispered. She nodded looking up hopefully. "I'm not sure, Elayne."

She felt something pierce her spirit and she set her jaw. "If that's how you feel about me!" She tried to free herself from his grip. He held on. "Let go of me!" she demanded loudly.

"Let me fin…" he tried to say. She could see the pain in his eyes, and oddly she took some satisfaction from it.

"No!" she shouted and his hand dropped away only to hang loosely by his side. "You think you can just take from me! Well you can't, Rand! And neither can your mother!"

With that she turned around and tried to walk with as much of her dignity back to her tent. Not even Gawyn was fool enough to say anything. She walked straight passed him and into her tent. His bloodied nose and shirt barely crossed her mind. The inside was rather spacious as it was for the Lord and Lady Mantear. She fell down onto the bed.

Despite being close to tears earlier she could not find it in herself to cry now. The anger she felt towards Rand was too great. Her feelings brought with them a familiar thought. One which had come and gone all day. What did she feel for Rand? If he had just been a passing night of enjoyment then surely this should have meant nothing. Did she love him? Or were her feelings purely based on a shared first time experience with a man?

The sound of trumpets, alarmed sounds, made her stop thinking of Rand. Getting to her feet she strode out the tent to a scene of rushing soldiers.

* * *

><p>Rand stood alone for a few moments. Did he love her? The truthful answer was maybe. She was a strong willed and beautiful woman. She was caring, funny and easy to like.<p>

He began a slow walk back to the camp. Could he love her? The answer was much more simple. Yes, he knew he could love her.

He reached the tents and found a few people bustling about. His friends were all standing in a huddle on the far side of the camp. They were watching him, perhaps wanting answers that he could not give yet.

Glancing about he searched for Galad, but he was nowhere to be seen. Moiraine was sitting by herself staring out at the forest below and so he did the only thing he knew would help. He went to her. She might have some advice for him. Egwene would only lecture.

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Egwene asked after the woman in the blue dress disappeared into a tent leaving behind a very stunned man who Galad had punched spectacularly. His face was covered in blood and still she had not seen or cared enough to ask. Their hair colour was too alike not to be related.<p>

"Galad's sister," Perrin said. "Remember, he said so."

Rand walked into the camp slowly. His eyes were downcast until he stopped. He glanced about. His eyes only lingered on them for a short while before he strode away towards Moiraine.

"What just happened?" Mat asked.

Egwene shook her head, hoping to find someone who could help unravel the mystery that they just found themselves in.

"I don't know," Egwene said finally. "But Rand seems to have told the truth about talking with the Daughter-Heir."

Perrin nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe she really did talk about her problems with him."

Egwene could only shake her head in confused awe. "I'm going to go talk with him."

"I'm coming," Mat said excitedly. Perrin mumbled something that sounded like agreement.

A few heartbeats later someone began to shout. "Trollocs! To arms men! Trollocs."

They barely took two strides before trumpets began to stared at the sound of the voice. It had been Rand who shouted. He was standing tall and proud. Nothing like the skulking boy who walked into the camp mere minutes ago.

All about men ran to gather their arms and armour. Horsemen mounted their horses and in less than a minute each soldier was ready and moving into position.

In the distance the soft rumble of hundreds of feet began to reach the top of the hill.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_And so ends another chapter. This one just kept growing since it has quite a few POV's. I tried stretching my legs a bit with Mat and Egwene scenes. I hoped you liked them._

_Next chapter has Trollocs and not just one._

_Thanks for reading and as always comments are greatly appreciated. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N_

_Again this chapter has been edited. Thank for all the reviews._

* * *

><p>Galad emerged from the tent he had sought sanctuary in after hitting Gawyn. The soldiers around him were running about and yet there was an order to everything. None of them appeared panicked and each man knew what was expected of him. They did not fumble or curse, instead senior soldiers issued clear precise commands.<p>

Rounding the tent he faced the nearby forest. The distinct sound of Trollocs could be heard coming from there. Through the mass of moving men it was not difficult to spot Rand in his red jacket. He was making his way towards Captain Bawyn who stood talking to Lan. The two men seemed slightly unsure of what to do. Galad could not fault them. Trollocs were not known for fighting during the day.

It took only a single glance at Rand, Mat and Perrin to know why the shadowspawn had grown so reckless. Thankfully everyone here would assume Elayne to be the target. He moved to reach Rand. He would need someone close to him. As Galad walked around thirty soldiers with bow in hand and an arrow notched began to form a line. Another twenty or so mounted their horses and stood ready with lances upright. The efficiency of their coordinated movements emphasised this units discipline and organisation.

This far from the tents Galad could see down towards the bottom of the hill where a mass of Trollocs were rushing towards them. The soldiers still had a few more minutes to organise themselves.

"This must be a diversion or a testing of our strength," Lan said to Bawyn as Galad came within earshot.

Bawyn nodded and Galad listened intently. He was not a veteran soldier despite his skill with a blade. "Trollocs would never attack openly and in daylight."

"They might be desperate." Rand said. His gaze was hard and his hand rested casually on the hilt of his sword. They appeared harder than before.

"Why would they want Elayne so badly?" Bawyn questioned.

Rand spoke slowly as he turned to look at Galad. "They might not be looking for her."

The soldier shot him a hard look, but Rand said no more. Galad studied his brother. There was a look of deep understanding in his eyes and Galad wondered what he had figured out in the past few minutes besides that Elayne was a tough woman despite her looks.

Bawyn was still eyeing Rand when an arrow flew over the heads of the soldiers and struck a Trolloc in the distance. Bawyn was about to shout something when he noticed Mat already notching his second arrow. He let it lose. The arrow flew true striking down another Trolloc in the distance.

"I need to get my men some of those," Bawyn said in a stern voice which hinted at awe. By the time the words left his mouth a third arrow had already embedded itself in another Trolloc.

"Can you help, Aes Sedai?" Bawyn asked Moiraine who had joined them as well. Nynaeve, Egwene and Elayne were all three diverging on the Aes Sedai. They could all channel, or touch the One Power at least. Galad hoped they could help.

Moiraine gave a firm nod. "I'm not bound by any oaths against shadowspawn, Captain. I will help as best I can."

"Thank you, Aes Sedai. We will be needing your talents." He gave a salute then marched away towards his men. Rand followed and so Galad did as well. Lan on the other hand remained behind with Moiraine. He would not be leaving her side until the battle was over or she commanded him to leave.

Rand veered away from Bawyn. Following him, Galad slipped into the void as he walked. A clear image of a flame burned in his mind. A vessel into which he poured all emotions. In a smooth motion his blade was in hand. Beside him Rand had done the same. There was no expression on his brother's face. It held the same calm cold of a man firmly in the void. Galad's walk became Cat Crossing the Courtyard and his sword was held low before him. Every step was in perfect balance, and every stone beneath his feet was accounted for. With each stride his breathing became calmer and more controlled. Sensing more than seeing, he noticed Rand walking in the same manner.

They approached the line of soldiers who were finally able to let lose their arrows on the Trollocs. Rand, cold and emotionless, did not stop and so Galad glided past them as he began to wonder if the void of a man who could channel was stronger or more absolute than other men's. While in the void everything around him appeared more vivid and sharp. The Trollocs in the distance became distinct bodies moving in an ordered mass even though they were disorganised. Every sound was distinct and resonated in his mind; the shouts of soldiers as commands were issued were clear and precise; the sound of multiple arrows as they flew through the air and the horrible guttural voices of Trollocs as they shouted their battle cries. The world slowed, or maybe his mind became more adept at seeing, separating and analysing. Opponents almost became sluggish and their movements more predictable. Even from this distance he could smell the horrible filth. In the absolute calm he sensed something new. A melodic song, which pulsed rhythmically in him. It did not take much to link the sensation to saidin. He ignored it and pushed it aside. The blade in his hands would need to come first.

He stared down the sandy rock covered slope. He felt no fear shrouded in the void and a man in a red was beside him still. A dark wave of beasts running towards them was all he considered. The ground vibrated and dust began to rise. Arrows whistled through the air in quick succession as the trained soldiers of House Mantear defended not only their lives but those of the people with them.

The mounted horseman waited patiently to the side. Their faces were covered by helmets and their lances no longer looked like toys. The men held them with fierce determination. Somewhere behind him a trumpet sounded and the horsemen charged. The footmen let lose another round of arrows and then he heard swords being unsheathed. They would form a solid line of men and steel.

Galad's heart beat slowly in his chest, kept calm by the void. Even his breathing was even. He slowly increased his grip on the two handed sword while remaining relaxed. Sweat beaded on his face and the rising clouds of dust clung to the moisture. His eyes remained on the dark mass closing in on them. Still his strides took him and Rand relentlessly towards the oncoming Trollocs.

Hairy bodies with beaks and snouts for faces snarled as they ran. Some had horns on their heads and each expression was set and murderous. The few with hooved feet made the most unnatural sound, like charging cavalry but lacking the distinct rhythmic thumping of horses. The sound began to reverberate under his feet and he could feel it in his chest.

On the edge of his vision the cavalry collided with the Trolloc flank. Lance and horse drove through rank after rank of beasts. Trolloc, horse and man screamed as the battle began in earnest. Galad could not think of them nor be distracted by their movements. The beasts were nearly on him. He strode to meet them.

To his side Rand still held an identical posture. Then they were before him, monstrous beasts of hair and muscle with powerful arms gripping large dark blades. Galad flowed into Arc of the Moon. The form came without thought nor reason. The first Trolloc lay headless before Galad. He moved over the body, ready for the coming onslaught.

Galad rose onto the balls of his feet as a large blade met Watered Silk. The horizontal blade parried the monstrous blow from the beast and his whole body vibrated from the impact. He had been trained to fight men not myths. There was no thought nor fear as his movements flowed naturally into The Boar Rushes Down the Mountain. Dark blood spattered across Galad's clothes and face as the beast toppled to the ground in a bloody heap with a deep slice along its chest.

There was no time to wipe away the dampness. Galad had to keep his momentum. Sword held in a high guard. Courtier Taps the Fan saw a powerful downward strike end a smaller Trolloc. Galad's heart began to beat loudly in his chest and each breath came slightly more raggedly. He took another step. The long blade held in one hand as he struck while shifting his balance to the opposite foot.

He could hear fighting beside him. Trollocs were falling and not only to Galad's blade. He could not see who was with him. A sudden warmth blazed across his body and fire consumed a group of Trollocs near where he had last seen the cavalry. He did not feel anything within the void. Moiraine was helping them.

The moment's distraction saw a sword slice a deep cut into his thigh. He grimaced, but he had to keep moving. He felt alone and before him another beast stood snarling at him in the guttural language of shadowspawn. The Sapling Trembles disarmed the thing. A quick lunge pierced the heart and the Trolloc fell face first onto the blood soaked earth. He saw no man and a thought flicked across the void that he might even be the last man standing. The idea vanished with the rumbling of Trolloc feet. His leg burned. His arms were tiring and still the Trollocs kept coming. How many more could there be?

The Grapevine became Storm on the Mountain ended in Cutting the Wind. The battle continued as ever only the forms varied as needed. Each time he had to walk over another body. Some were powerful others just strong. His survival depended on swift movements and short duels. The Trollocs were too numerous and too large. A fight needed to be short.

Galad continued to flow despite the ever increasing loss of blood from the deep cut to his leg. A ragged step resulted in a painful cut to his left arm. He wavered and barely managed to keep a dark blade from severing his head. The void faltered and almost shattered. He was weak, options were running out. Again a song sung to him. It was warm an inviting. He did not want to touch it. Allowing himself to let it in would bring madness. He was in trouble when he stumbled through the Dove Takes Flight. The Trollocs sensed his weakness.

He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and opened himself. Saidin crashed down into his being like an ocean wave breaking on him. He gasped loudly and his eyes flew open as the life giving force slammed into him. Strength returned and the pain receded as he fought the Power almost as hard as he did the Trollocs. It felt wondrous. He struck out with the Heron Spreads its Wings and sliced a Trolloc in two before moving on towards a pair of the dead beast's companions.

Saidin continued to pummel him even as he finished the two. Despite the feeling of pure bliss a sickness accompanied the Power. Like a foul something lying on the surface of a pond. Sickly to the touch, pure and wondrous beneath. He wanted to wretch, but the never ending flood of Trollocs would not relent. He swayed, parried and struck.

Then as quickly as they had rushed they were gone. The steep slope downhill from him was empty. He flowed into a high guard and spun to face towards the encampment. A Trolloc screamed and fell to the ground a few feet from him. Galad looked up and into the grey eyes of Rand. Blood covered the man's face and clothes. Little white was left unstained by the crimson on his shirt. The red coat and grey breeches were torn with cuts that lined his arms and legs. None as serious as Galad's, but more numerous.

The gaze looking back at Galad would have made ice seem warm. However, something was different about the man. Rand seemed alive with something. There was more to the him than Galad had noticed before. Galad gave a faint nod of respect. He did not know how, but he knew that he was feeling saidin in Rand. They were both filled to the brim with as much of the One Power as their untrained bodies could hold.

Like Galad, Rand shifted into a defensive posture. His was a low guard, the Apple Blossoms in the Wind, sword held relaxed with two hands pointing down, almost following the lines of his legs. Ready to be used within a breath.

There were no Trollocs living near them. Still Galad did not let go of the void nor saidin. From the sensation coming from Rand, neither did he. It was only then that he glanced up the hill again.

Light! He was nearly three hundred paces from the line of soldiers and tents. They did not move. The cavalrymen were riding around and slicing down the few remaining Trollocs who tried to make a run for it. But even from this distance he could see the bodies of a dozen men lying among the Trollocs. Light send they were only injured. Moiraine and Nynaeve were running towards them. Elayne still lived.

He sensed movement. Beside him Rand moved as well. Galad had to steady himself. Before them stood a Myrddraal. Its black cloak did not move in the breeze and the eyeless gaze brought with it an almost uncontrollable fear, or so it was said. Tucked deep within the void, the feeling touched him only slightly.

"Dragon," the thing hissed out in a grating voice. "Your days have been counted and they are few."

Galad struck and the Fade casually brushed his stroke aside while barely glancing in his direction. His week leg gave in and he stumbled down the hill.

"Serve the Dark Lord and prolong your life," the Halfman continued as he circled Rand. "Serve the Dark Lord Lews Therin."

"I am not Lews Therin," Rand said angrily. Though Galad noticed a slight waver in his reply. Even from the side it seemed as if the Fade was smiling. It was almost more frightening. "I am Rand al'Thor. Son of Elayne al'Thor." He lied proudly.

"So you are Rand al'Thor." The Myrddraal replied slowly while moving around Rand and away from Galad.

It struck quickly and powerfully. Rand barely managed to fend off the attack. The Fade seemed disappointed. "I always thought you a better swordsman, Lews Therin."

"My name is Rand al'Thor!" Rand shouted as he struck out against the Fade with quick rapid movements.

Galad gingerly got to his feet using his sword to push himself up. The Myrddraal had trouble fending off the last set of attacks. Its smile wavered slightly, but only for a moment. The Fade mumbled something and the world grew slightly darker as the blade in Rand's hand began to grow bright red. He cried out in pain and let it fall to the ground.

Galad watched in horror as the Myrddraal stepped towards Rand.

Then as the setting sun cast a shadow over them the Fade vanished. Rand dropped to his knee and he studied his burnt palm. His face grew hard. He retrieved his sword and slowly stood again. His eyes never ceased to study the world around them. He did not let his guard drop as he stood waiting for help to come.

Despite the distance to him, Galad could see the boiling rage within Rand. Galad could not tell if it was directed at the Myrddraal or at his mother or even Moiraine. Still it was clear that Rand now knew that he was the Dragon Reborn and by no means pleased.

Help was not long in coming. A man rode down the slope towards them. He held the reigns of two horses. Captain Bawyn. The man was covered in blood, but he bore no visible signs of injury. He dropped beside Galad as he was closest.

"Are you alright man?" he asked. "Your brother?"

"I think Rand will live, but he is hurt badly."

"Like you aren't! Light blessed fools!" he shouted. "Running into the Trollocs and then fighting a Fade while half dead."

"Not that we really had a choice about the last part," Galad replied.

Bawyn did not reply. He pushed Galad up onto a horse and then led them towards Rand who stood poised in case a Trolloc decided it was not dead or another Myrddraal came jumping out of a shadow. Bawyn leapt from his horse and gripped Rand pushing him up onto the third horse.

Galad looked around them. They stood in the middle of an untold amount of Trollocs some of them were still moving about. The cavalry would finish them before nightfall.

Bawyn did not hesitate and soon he was galloping up the steep slope with Galad and Rand in tow. Despite the weariness Galad still looked upon the chaos with a calm detachedness.

Inside the camp he dismounted. He barely noticed Elyane, Egwene and Moiraine as he cleaned the excess blood from his sword with a casual flick of his wrist. He bent down and wiped the blade clean on a discarded cloak and sheathed the blade with a single seamless movement.

Glancing up into their wide eyes he let go of the void. He barely felt Moiraine's cool hands until he his body burned from her healing. He did not cry out, but darkness nearly overtook him.

To the side Rand had barely gotten off his horse before she touched him as well.

* * *

><p>Elayne stood outside her tent and stared about wide eyed as men moved about quickly. They gathered swords and armour without any thought or hesitation. Each man knew what would be needed from him.<p>

"Elayne," Gawyn gripped her arm. "What was that all about?"

"Leave me alone," she threw his arm off. "I need to find Rand."

"What does that liar matter to you?" he asked, but she was already walking towards where the men were running to.

She stopped and rounded on him. "It matters, Gawyn, seeing that he is my husband!" she shouted the last part. In the din of all the shouts no one else heard her words.

Gawyn stood frozen in place. His eyes burning embers. "I don't care who he is?" he said through clenched teeth.

Elayne nodded and then began to walk again. "Clean yourself up Gawyn," she replied angrily. "You are a complete mess. Who did that?"

He grabbed her arm again. "Galad. He seems obsessed with Rand." Elayne stopped walking as he held her back. "Why go looking for him now?" he asked.

She glared at him and his hand was hurting her. It was a valid question and one she could not answer for herself. "I don't know, Gawyn." Her voice was softer and his grip relaxed. "I just now that I need to speak to him before the fool gets himself killed."

"Let him die!" Gawyn said angrily. "With him dead we are free from this stupid…"

She stopped and slapped him hard across the face. Blood sprayed from his already bleeding nose and onto her dress. "I…" her lips trembled. Rand could not die, not now. "I don't want him dead."

"Why?" he said harshly.

She glanced about. Most of the men were already forming a line. Rand was nowhere to be seen. "It's complicated, Gawyn," she finally whispered when she saw Rand's red jacket. She cursed, he was already far away. Galad strode beside him.

Gawyn snorted, but he did not laugh once he saw the expression on her face. "You love him?" he gasped.

She pressed her hand against her forehead. Her mind felt so confused and all she wanted to do was run to Rand to talk to him. It took a few heartbeats for her mouth to loosen. "I'm not sure, Gawyn. Maybe." It came out softly.

Her brother's eyes softened slightly and he nodded. "Does he love you?"

She bit down hard fighting her emotions. "I'm not sure. I think he was trying to say that he might, but he is as confused as I am, if not more and I was too angry to listen."

She could see the question in her brother gaze. "Later, Gawyn. I must go to him." He nodded and then followed her to where Moiraine and Lan stood.

As they walked he spoke. "If you really do care for him and he for you." He inhaled deeply. The words were no doubt being forced out of him. "Then I will see that no harm comes to him." She nodded, but made no reply. "You will, however, come first."

"What is Rand doing?" Elayne demanded as soon as she reached them. A young woman Elayne did not know was also standing to the side. The woman with the long braid from the Palace was also beside Moiraine. Two men stood beside them. Each held a large bow and were letting lose one arrow after another.

Moiraine's reply was cut-off as the entire line of men before them released the first volley of arrows. The answer was needed. Further down the slope the distinct red jacket of Rand was moving further away. Galad still strode beside him.

He was not stopping. "Rand!" she shouted and began to run after him. She barely managed a few strides before a set of very strong arms enveloped her and dragged her kicking body back up the slope.

"Elayne!" Moiraine said with uncharacteristic anger as her Warder placed Elayne on the ground beside her. "It is too late for anything to be done about them."

"They'll be killed," she pleaded and Moiraine glanced away looking odd.

"The Wheel weaves and Wheel wills," she said barely above a whisper. Then she shook her head. "Never mind them." She turned to Lan. "Go help, Captain Bawyn. I can look after myself and I have the Two Rivers boys here if I need some muscle."

Lan looked unsure of what to do. He gave the two men with the bows a quick glance. "As you command," he said finally.

"Follow him," Elayne commanded her brother.

"No! My duty is with you, Elayne," Gawyn replied firmly.

"Go!" Elayne said more forcibly. "They will be needing every sword they can find." Gawyn knew she was right. "If the Trollocs get here then your sword alone won't help. Go where you can do the most."

He nodded slowly and gave a respectful bow. "Elayne," he turned to the woman with the braid and then to the younger woman and for briefest of moments Elayne saw something else in Gawyn's eyes. A light she'd never noticed before in him. "My Lady."

Lan was already halfway towards the ranks of Andorman. Gawyn straightened slowly and then ran hurriedly to reach the line before the Trollocs could reach them.

To the side the cavalrymen had begun their charge at the sound of a trumpet. Elayne grimaced as they collided with the Trollocs. Even from here she could hear the shouts. She did not look long, nor did the other two women.

"Blood and ashes, Rand!" Mat shouted. "Light, get out of there!"

Elayne was saying the same. She, however, knew there was nothing to be done now. Men would only be killed trying to help them. The dark mass of beasts hit Rand and Galad and Elayne hid behind her hands as they swarmed around the pair. It was horrible, knowing the man she felt something for was about to die. There was nothing to be done.

"Can you touch the source?" Moiraine asked. "Elayne! Egwene!" the Aes Sedai said louder. "Can you embrace saidar?"

"I can," the other girl said. The voice of the other woman brought Elayne out of her trance.

"I have been taught enough to not kill myself," Elayne replied while straightening her herself. She had to remind herself that she was the Daughter-Heir.

"Embrace it," Moiraine said in a stern voice. "As Novices I command you." The Aes Sedai turned to the woman with the braid. "Can you embrace saidar?" Nynaeve's jaw was set and she closed her eyes, nothing happened.

Elayne and the other girl nodded. It was still a slow process. She imagined the bud of rose in her mind and focused on clearing all her thoughts. It was difficult, especially with Rand's red jacket moving far away in the middle of a swarm of Trollocs.

Hope blossomed. He was still alive. They were around him, but he still lived. And she knew her channelling might help him. With the thought firmly set in her mind she surrendered fully to saidar. At first it came in a small trickle and then it changed.

It felt like someone had gripped her body. Instead someone had taken control of her saidar. Her eyes widened and she saw a bright glow around Moiraine. She was powerful, but Elayne sense she would one day be able to hold as much if not more.

Then she sensed a third person. Spinning round she saw a powerful glow around Egwene. The amount the girl channelled was not much. The same as Elayne, but she sensed a similar potential in Egwene. They could both hold more than Moiraine.

A fourth joined the circle. Elayne felt a strong surge of saidar from Nynaeve. Again the flow was less than from Moiraine, but within her Elayne sensed a strength far greater than in any of them. Elayne was in awe at the potential she felt.

Then something flared inside all four of them. The light around Moiraine brightened considerably and Elayne felt mesmerised by the amount of power flowing through the Aes Sedai. More than she ever dreamed of holding. She could feel the same surprise in the women beside her.

Moiraine, however, gave no indication of what she felt. Her gaze was focused on the Trollocs and then the mass of saidar began to move rapidly as complex weaves of fire formed in the air. Above the dark mass of Trollocs and near the cavalrymen who were beginning to struggle a flame blossomed and consumed the Trollocs. The sudden collapse of a large group of beasts freed the cavalry to gain some momentum.

Elayne felt her head spin as another surge of saider moved through her. The same flows were repeated over and over again. Each time it grew steadily weaker as Elayne and the other woman began to grow weak. Moiraine was also beginning to show the effects of channelling. Then it stopped. No more Trollocs were standing. The Aes Sedai let go of saidar and so did Elayne and the other two women. The world swayed a little, but she managed to keep her footing.

Men were shouting for help. Moiraine and Nynaeve darted towards them. Elayne only stared down the hill for the first time in ages. She had not had the courage to keep an eye on Rand or Galad. Her heart gave a jolt of surprise at seeing two men standing nearly three hundred feet away. Countless bodies lay around them. Those beasts had not been killed by the One Power, arrows or cavalrymen. They had all been cut down by one of two swords.

Both of them stood mere paces from each other. Their stances indicated a readiness for more action. Something flickered then a Fade stepped towards the pair. None of them moved for a few moments. Then Galad lunged before being thrown aside. Even from this distance she could tell that Myrddraal motion was casual. Rand seemed to be shouting something as he faced the Myrddraal alone. Then he attacked, pushing the Halfman back. They stopped and the world grew slightly dark. Rand appeared to be shouting as he dropped his sword. Elayne gasped and it felt like her world was ending. Something in her was about to die.

Then the Fade vanished, leaving Rand and Galad alone.

"Captain!" Elayne shouted at Bawyn when she gathered hersel. "Bring those men back." This time it came out as a firm command.

Bawyn nodded, grabbed three horses and rode down the hill. Elayne clutched her stomach. She felt ill as the tension began to bleed from her system. Rand was alive. Bawyn quickly shoved Galad and then Rand onto a horse and then galloped back up the hill before some Trolloc decided to take a chance. Studying Rand as he rode towards them she wondered what he meant to her. Could she really spend a lifetime with him? What did all her fears and worries mean?

Only when they halted before Elayne, did she see the deep cuts on both the men. They were pale, and their gazes cold and impassive. She watched as Galad slid of his horse. He almost stumbled.

Galad did not seem to notice as he went through an intricate movement she had seen him do countless times. She knew what it was for, but to see the blood cleaned of a sword so casually was unnerving. Even if it was Trolloc blood. Galad glanced up at them, his eyes softened as Moiraine cupped his cheeks. He did not cry out as her healing touched him, but he did waver unsteadily for a few moments after she had let go.

Rand had managed to get himself off his horse. His feet had barely touched the ground before Moiraine healed him. He cried out before falling back only to steady himself against the horse with his left hand. The other hand was clenched in a tight fist.

Moiraine sensed something and made to grab his hand. He pushed her away angrily. "Ask! Moiraine!"

Egwene strode forward. "That is no way to speak to an Aes Sedai, Rand al'Thor!" she shouted.

He did not glance at Egwene nor Elayne. A burning anger blazed inside his grey eyes. "How many more lies will you be telling me?" he demanded loudly. "How much more are you still hiding from me, Aes Sedai?" he said the title with contempt.

"Rand, how can you say…" Egwene began angrily, but a raised hand from Moiraine cut her off.

Elayne watched him carefully. Had everything he told her earlier been the truth. Could he really not have known who he was? It sounded crazy, but such anger was not easy to replicate.

"I'm am sorry, Rand," she replied calmly.

"How long have you known?" he asked and Elayne could tell he was trying very hard to calm his temper. It was not easy.

Moiraine did not back down. "Since I talked to your mother in Emond's Field."

"That long!" he shouted. He took a step forward and he towered over the diminutive Aes Sedai. Even so he could barely managed to dominate the strong woman, but he did. It unnerved Elayne to see a man dominating an Aes Sedai.

"What would have had me say, Rand?" she questioned while seeming smaller before him. "Would you have believed everything? Would you have followed me? Would you have believed your mother had you not seen yourself?"

"Light!" he cursed skyward. His left hand stroked through his hair. His other hand still remained closed as if it were in pain.

"Please, Rand, I can help." Elayne was surprised at the Aes Sedai. It sounded almost as if she were begging him.

He stared down at her, hand still rubbing his head. "Give me one good reason why I should not still you?"

Elayne gasped. "Rand," she said loudly. "How can you threaten an Aes Sedai?"

He blinked as if seeing her for the first time. His eyes softened and a lot of his anger seemed to evaporate. "I'm sorry, Elayne."

* * *

><p>Elayne gave a small smile at Rand's reply. Egwene was not oblivious to the subtle change in Rand when he noticed the Daughter Heir standing there. He had been so focused on Moiraine he had barely glanced about.<p>

"I should be," Moiraine agreed and all three woman standing there gasped. "But if you are to have me stilled then how can I help you?"

Rand seemed to tear his eyes away from Elayne. The girl seemed a lot more pleased all of a sudden.

Then something in Rand gave way. "I'm sorry, Moiraine. I think I should go rest for the night." He turned his attention to Elayne. "I will speak with you tomorrow. I'm afraid I…" his voice was growing very weak, "need some rest."

"We have all day," she replied. Then she took a step towards him and embraced him. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled patting her back slightly.

"I think so to, Elayne."

"Rand," Moiraine made him pause just before he could walk away. "Let me heal your hand."

He gave a curt nod and she moved to him. Elayne stepped aside. Slowly Rand opened his palm. Before anyone else could see the damage, Moiraine closed it again and Rand shuddered.

"That is all I can do," Moiraine whispered almost sadly.

"At least we know," Rand replied and walked away.

The Aes Sedai made no sign of acknowledging his words.

Egwene watched in confusion as two soldiers moved to stand outside his tent.

"I think I might retire as well." Egwene jumped, Galad had been so still she had forgotten that he was there.

"I need some rest to clear my head," Elayne said also. "Goodnight, Galad," she said.

The man gave a few bows to the women and then walked away. He entered the tent beside Rand and the one guard moved over to his tent.

"He really did not know?" Elayne asked Moiraine.

She did not look at Elayne. "No, he did not."

"Thank you," she said softly and then strode away regally to her tent.

Egwene still stood with Moiraine when Captain Bawyn and Lan came towards them.

"Are you well, Moiraine?" Lan asked.

She did not move. "I am well all things considered." He looked at her worryingly. Then she said. "It is one thing thinking you know. It is quite another to know."

Lan made no sign, but Egwene saw a subtle shift in his eyes that hinted at understanding. "So it really has come?"

Moiraine came out of her trance. "At least we know he can use a sword."

"Flaming fool was born with a sword in hand by the looks of it," Bawyn said angrily. Egwene got the distinct impression he did not like being wrong. Especially not about a blademaster. "I swear only Galad has as much natural instinct." Bawyn shook his head. "I still think them flaming goat brained madmen, but they do deserve the title."

"I agree," Lan said. "We should find a panel and a sword to have Galad raised."

"There might not be time," Moiraine said with sudden determination. "Captain."

"Yes, Aes Sedai."

"Can a rider of yours get to Caemlyn and back before sunrise?"

"Yes, Moiraine Sedai. This column travelled slowly today and as you know they stopped early."

"Good," she replied. "I need you to send men to the Queen's Blessing inn. There they will find and ogier called Loial. I need that ogier."

"As you command, Aes Sedai." He made to leave, but then stopped. "I would like to thank you for the assistance this evening. Without you my cavalry would not have made it."

Moiraine gave a slight curtsy and then the man left.

Nynaeve and Lan walked away, his hand was holding hers. All around them guards were busy cleaning and disposing of Trollocs.

Two riders mounted their horses and galloped into the rapidly darkening countryside back to Caemlyn.

Egwene stood alone with the Aes Sedai.

"What was Rand talking about?" Egwene asked.

Moiraine did not say anything for a long while. Instead she let the sun set before her. "Tonight the sun sets on an old world. Tomorrow it will rise to a force the world has not seen in more than a millennia."

Egwene did not understand a word. With the sun below the horizon it grew cold. The icy wind bit at her and so she retreated to the safety of the camp and an available tent, which a guard pointed out to her.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm especially eager to find out what you thought of the Galad scene.

Thanks for reading and I look forward to your comments.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N_

Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I got round to replying to all of you who allow me to send pm's. If not I apologise.

Sorry for the relatively long wait for this chapter. I have been keeping it back in case I wanted to add more scenes to it. In the end I feel like it is doing enough for what it was intended for. This is probably not the funniest or most exciting chapter, but then again they can't all be full of action or humour.

Hope you enjoy.

Rand lay with open eyes staring at the tent above him. It was gradually growing lighter outside as the sun began to rise. He did not move. A part of him did not want to step out of the tent to face the day and what it would bring. The other, more practical side knew he would need to come to terms with the world at some point.

He was not stiff yet, but he knew if he remained in bed for the remainder of the day the late afternoon's fight with the Trollocs would catch up with him. His head rolled over to the side. Propped against the one pole was his sword. The Heron etched into the blade stood out as a constant reminder of what marked him now.

The mere thought of herons brought with it a new an uncomfortable pain. He raised his hand from under the blankets. There was just enough light to look. With agonising slowness he opened his palm. After keeping it hidden for so long he could not keep his eyes from it now. Burned onto his skin was the clear marking from his sword, a Heron.

If he were an ordinary man then it would not have mattered. Even as a ta'veren or man who could touch saidin it held little importance. Still the Heron on his palm was sign, a constant reminder of what he had figured out just before the battle.

His lips moved in a silent whisper. Words long before uttered by his mother.

_Twice and twice shall he be marked,  
>twice to live and twice to die.<br>Once the heron, to set his path.  
>Twice the heron, to name him true.<br>Once the Dragon, for remembrance lost.  
>Twice the Dragon, for the price he must pay.<em>

The outline of the Heron was bold and clear. Was that why he had walked so uncaringly into the Trollocs? Had he attempted to get himself killed? Or did he want to prove that he was something different, something monstrous?

With his left hand he traced the outline of the Heron on his palm. What was he going to do now? Elayne was out there in another tent. He would have to talk to her. What would he tell her? The truth was the simple answer, but did he want to scare her?

No, he would not want to frighten her. If she went to the Tower then he would in all probability be dead long before she managed to be raised. And yet, he could not help but feel that she deserved more from him than lies. His mother had done enough to ruin her life. Was he going to destroy it further?

The problem was that he could see no way for him not to wreck everything she held dear.

With an effort he closed his fist and pushed himself upright. He almost groaned. His muscles were not ready for another day. He had no choice. Outside the flaps of his tent people were waiting for him. They did not know it yet, but they would be counting on him.

He was the Dragon, the Dragon Reborn, and he would have to embrace all that he was for the Light to overcome the darkness. He needed to be as strong as the blade of his sword.

With another effort he got to his feet. His saddle bag had been brought to him and within it was a fresh set of clothes. He unpacked the black and blue coats as he tried to decide which to wear. Deciding that he would save his House colours for a more formal occasion he settled on the black jacket with silver threads. He would not be able to wear the red coat again.

Dressed and with his sword around his hip, Rand stepped out of his tent and into the fresh morning air.

"Morning, my Lord." The Guard outside his tent greeted.

"Morning," Rand saluted the man in return. "I hope you did not have too long a watch."

"No, my Lord," the man smiled. He had to be in his early twenties like Rand. "The Captain ensures that we don't overextend ourselves."

Rand nodded, trying to project an aura of calm and control. "Good man, Captain Bawyn. We are fortunate to have a man like him."

The man nodded eagerly in agreement. "But we saw what you did yesterday, my Lord." His eyes shone with awe.

Rand tried not to feel uncomfortable. "Don't forget Galad. I think he killed a fair share more than me."

"I'm not sure, my Lord. The other men and myself think it was pretty even."

"Was it now?" Rand said with a shake of his head. "It does not matter. As long as lives were saved." Rand felt a heavy something in his chest. "How many?"

He did not need to say more for the man to understand. "We did not lose many considering the odds we fought against." The guard tried to sound optimistic.

"How many?" Rand asked again.

"Eight men, my Lord," he answered finally. "The Lady Moiraine and Lady Nynaeve healed most men who were injured." He added hastily. "They must have saved the lives of at least another ten men while ensuring the others were healed from injuries."

"Friends?" Rand asked.

The man shook his head. "Not really, my Lord."

Rand gave another salute. "You men fought bravely."

"Thank you, my Lord." The man replied with pride.

It almost felt like fate dealt him a hand. After only a single stride, Elayne emerged from her tent. She wore a red dress with a divided skirt for riding. Her golden hair framed a beautiful face that took his breath away.

He walked towards her as she made her way to him.

"Morning, Elayne," he greeted awkwardly.

"Good morning, Rand," she said in an equally unsure voice.

They stood in silence until Rand let out a small chuckle. "I'm not really sure how to handle this."

She shook her head with a grin. "Slow is probably a good way to go about this."

"Slow," Rand tested the word. "I might be able to do slow."

"Care for a walk on this fine cold morning?" Elayne asked. "Or is that too much to ask?"

"No, I think a walk would be good. My muscles need some stretching after yesterday."

They began to stroll through the camp. Rand glanced around a bit as they made their way. A few of the soldiers who were on duty saluted and Rand returned each one. The men had fought hard the day before and they deserved his respect.

"You do well with soldiers considering your humble background," she said with a hint of question in her voice.

He sighed. "I think it comes from what my mother used to tell me. All about projecting an aura of yourself even if you don't feel as confident or sure."

Elayne nodded. "I guess she was the Daughter Heir years ago."

"Apparently she was." He shook his head and laughed softly. "I think that means you understand my mother better than I do."

She looked up at him oddly. "Why would you say that?"

"What I knew about my mother was a lie," he began. "I grew up thinking her a rural girl from the outskirts of Caemlyn."

"Her, I mean your family estates are just outside Caemlyn. So it was not a lie, or at least not entirely."

"Maybe, but she grew up in a Palace. She had your life, Elayne."

She nodded. "I can see what you mean."

They stopped outside the camp. The sun, barely above the horizon, began to warm the air with its orange glow.

"A hard day's ride before us," Rand said while staring out at nothing.

"Very," she agreed. "It will be nice to ride with you today."

He faced her. "Hopefully it will be more peaceful."

"A day without Trollocs would be nice." She grimaced. "Light and I had always thought them some wild tale told by Borderlanders and Elaida to scare people."

"They scared me the first time too." He agreed.

"You've been attacked before?" she asked in shock.

He bit down on his tongue. How much could he tell Elayne? He shrugged, she was his wife and deserved some of the truth. "Trollocs attacked Emond's Field and the farm where we lived. I killed a few of them that night." He shivered at the memory and he thanked the Light that Tam had held him back from running blindly into the night.

"Why?"

"They were after me," Rand said slowly. Her eyes widened. "That is why I am with Moiraine. I'm ta'veren, Elayne. I think Mat and Perrin are as well. I guess that is why my mother did what she did."

"The pattern really had been turned upside down in Caemlyn." Elayne whispered in awe. Then she smiled. "Perhaps it means we really are meant to be together."

He grinned. "Perhaps it does."

She was not quite beaming up at him like the night in Caemlyn, but she was happier or at least more at ease than before. "I like you, Elayne Mantear."

"I like you to, Rand Mantear." She replied before turning away. "This might actually work."

"I think it just might," he said.

"What is going on here?" Egwene's voice came from behind them.

Elayne spun round and glared at Egwene. "We are talking," Elayne said sharply.

Egwene's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, my Lady. I wasn't thinking and my words were directed at the fool beside you."

"Good morning, Egwene. I hope you slept well," Rand said.

She shot him a hard look. "I want answers, Rand."

He shrugged and replied. "Egwene, this is my wife, Elayne Mantear Daughter Heir and future Queen of Andor."

"Honestly, Rand, can't you be serious for once in your life?" Egwene huffed.

"He's not lying, Egwene," Elayne said moving to take hold of Rand's hand. Her skin felt soft against his callused hands. "We were married when he was in Caemlyn."

Egwene alternated between staring at Rand and then Elayne. Finally she burst out laughing and walked away. "When you decided to grow up, come talk to me."

Rand did not think on Egwene for much longer. Instead he focused on Elayne's hand still in his. She made to move, but he held on. "Don't go… it's nice."

She relaxed. "It is rather nice to be close to you." They stood for a few minutes in silence. Both equally unsure of what to say or do. "So you are ta'veren?" she broke the silence.

"Yes," he replied.

She shook her head. "I never thought I'd get myself wrapped up in the tangles of a ta'veren."

"I wish I weren't one," he sighed. She gave him an almost hurt look. "I mean, I like you, but my life has been so peaceful. Now within a month I've almost been killed countless times."

He wanted to say more, but what could he say. How do you tell someone you like, care for, that you are the Dragon Reborn and a man destined to destroy the world.

Moiraine came striding serenely towards them. "Elayne, Rand," she greeted with a slight curtsy to each. "We need to talk, Rand."

"Elayne can remain." The Aes Sedai gave him a level look. "She is my wife, Moiraine." Her gaze grew colder, but Rand did not back down.

She sniffed lightly then nodded. "Loial arrived last night."

"What is the ogier doing here?" Rand questioned while looking towards the tents.

Moiraine glanced at Elayne before talking again. "I had Bawyn send for him. We need him Rand. We need to get to the Eye." Rand tensed and he had to will his grip to loosen around Elayne's hand. "Loial has agreed to guide us through the Ways."

"The Ways," Rand said slowly as he tried to remember something his mother told him once. "Aren't they tainted passageways that were once tended by the ogier?"

Elayne's eyes grew wide. "People who enter come out mad. Moiraine, you can't be serious."

The Aes Sedai's eye hinted at nothing. "I am very serious, Elayne. Otherwise I would not have sent for Loial." She stared up at Rand. "He tells me there is a Waygate just inside the forest."

"Where are we going then?"

"The Borderlands. The Eye of the World lies within the Blight."

"Light, Moiraine!" Rand said through clenched teeth. "If I did not know you better I would be sure that you were trying to kill me." His hand ran through his hair nervously. "Even now I'm not so sure."

The edges of her lips quirked into a hint of a smile. "I doubt I could kill you even if I tried."

"Rand, you can't be considering this!" Elayne burst out. "What by the Light makes you even think of going to the Blight through the Ways?"

"It's complicated, Elayne…" he got no more out.

"Complicated! What was all this about trying, Rand? What are you hiding from me now?" He grimaced. Her eyes showed nothing but hurt.

"I…" he stumbled. "Elay…"

"Forget it, Rand!" she shouted. "Light and I thought we were beginning to be honest with each other."

She threw down his hand, which she was holding, and sent a withering stare at Moiraine which would have humbled most kings before stomping back towards the camp. Rand felt a bubbling frustration build within him. The only relief came from pressing his palm against his forehead.

"The women never wanted to join with me," the voice groaned in his head. Not just any voice, Lews Therin Thelamon, the Dragon. A man who it is rumoured killed his entire family and created Dragonmount with his last breaths. "I begged them, but the women abandoned us to seal the Bore ourselves."

"Be still!" Rand groaned aloud.

"They betrayed me," Lews continued to wail in the background. "The taint, the backlash. They betrayed us." Then he cried out and the sorrow flooded into Rand. "I killed Illyena!" He could feel every ounce of the man's loss and pain and it shook him.

"Leave me alone," Rand cried out when he could no longer take the pain and then the voice was silent.

His head throbbed painfully and when his eyes opened, he found Moiraine's hands cupping his cheeks as she studied him with concerned dark eyes. "Rand?" she whispered. No more needed to be said, but she wanted to ask if the taint had already gotten hold of him.

He brushed her hand away roughly. "I'm fine," he said loudly as he half walked, half stumbled away. The taint had not gotten to him yet, had it? As he moved away he could not help but remember the fear in her eyes.

/**/

Egwene watched as Rand strode away weakly from Moiraine. She did not care too much about him at the moment. She wanted to talk with Moiraine. Lifting her skirt she hurried over the grass towards the Aes Sedai.

"Yes, child," Moiraine said when Egwene was still a few feet away. The Aes Sedai did not turn to face Egwene. Instead her gaze lingered on an unseen object far away.

"Morning, Aes Sedai," Egwene tried to sound respectful and patient, but all the unanswered questions were working on her nerves. "What is going on between Rand and Elayne? He only jokes by telling me that they are married."

"They are, Egwene," Moiraine answered and Egwene felt her mouth hang loosely for a moment. "Rand is the son of Tigraine Mantear and he is the heir to the House. He and Elayne were married yesterday evening."

"He's a Lord?" she said in exasperation.

"Yes and at the moment the most powerful man in all of Andor." Moiraine smiled indulgently when she finally glanced at Egwene. "So I would advise staying on his good side for now."

"But, his mother is Elayne…"

Moiraine shook her head fractionally. "Elayne is Tigraine, child."

Egwene felt her anger begin to simmer at being called child for the second time. She had not time to say or ask more as Moiraine made to leave.

"I have arrangements to make. I hope you enjoy the remainder of the journey to the White Tower, Egwene."

With the words out of her mouth the Aes Sedai disappeared leaving a very angry and even more confused Egwene behind.

/**/

Elayne was still furious at Rand even though he was hours behind them with Moiraine, Galad, Lan, Loial and the other two boys from Emond's Field.

She and her escort, Captain Bawyn together with Lieutenant Henren and the remaining soldiers from House Mantear, were already through the forest and back on the open road leading northwards to Tar Valon. Despite the near direct route to the city it would still be a few days ride. The worst being that she would not be able to speak to Rand like she'd wanted to. This made her even angrier at him and Moiraine.

Egwene rode beside Elayne and appeared almost as upset about something. Elayne could not help but feel worried about Rand. What if what Moiraine had said was the truth? Would she really take Rand and Galad through the Ways to the Borderlands before leading them into the Blight?

The rising panic in her chest forced her to talk. "What do you know about Rand?" Elayne asked Egwene finally. They had not said a word to each other all morning.

Egwene ground her teeth for a few moments before letting out a tired sigh. "I'm not sure what I know about him anymore. Light! I grew up with the boy and now he is someone different."

Elayne faced forwards as she rode. "I still find it hard to believe that he never knew who he was."

Egwene let out a strange chuckle. "Trust me, it's even stranger from my side."

"How so?" Elayne asked.

"I can still see Rand working on Tam's farm, covered in sweat and mud. I had thought I would marry him then." She blushed looking at Elayne. "And now he is a lord and married to you, the Daughter Heir of Andor. He is wearing fine jackets with golden and silver threads."

Elayne continued to listen. Some of her anger against Rand dissipated. How could she like and yet hate a man so thoroughly? And now she would not be seeing him for what could be months or even years.

"I was so hasty in being angry with him this morning." Elayne interjected Egwene, but she was not really talking to the girl. "Light, no wonder he said it's complicated." She paused for a few breaths. "His whole life was thrown upside down within the space of a single day and there I am demanding answers he probably hasn't figured out himself."

Egwene shook her head. "What was all this talk of the Eye and the Ways?" she asked. "I'm not sure I garnered a tenth of what they were mumbling about."

Elayne knew little more herself. "I've only heard of the Eye. Elaida mentioned it being some myth associated with the Green Man. No one really knows what it is. The Ways…" she shivered at the mere thought of what it entailed. "I'm sorry, Egwene. I'd rather not say what I know about it. Just ask the Creator to shelter them."

Egwene scowled at Elayne and it appeared for a moment as if she was going to ask more. In the end she only said, "I hope the White Tower will be nice."

Elayne jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. "The White Tower…"

/**/

Rand watched as the large column of soldiers disappeared into the forest. "Will they be safe?" he asked.

"Yes," Lan replied. "I cannot sense shadowspawn for leagues in any direction." Rand could see in the Warder's gaze that he also implied that darkfriends were only after him, not them.

"So we killed them all last night?" Mat asked in a hoarse voice. Lan nodded. "Thank the bloody Light!"

Rand shot a hard look at Mat. "Come on, Rand, I'm aloud a crude tongue a times." Rand merely shook his head and walked away to join Loial. He had not seen him all morning.

"Loial," Rand said with a smile. "It's good to see you again, ogier."

"And you, Rand," the ogier bellowed with his deep voice. "I had thought I would miss out on writing about the adventures of a ta'veren. But all this haste, Rand, is it necessary?" The ogier's ears twitched. "I think we should sit down and talk this through."

Rand tried to laugh. He found the emotion more difficult to release with each passing day. "If you stay with us, you might get more than a tale about a ta'veren."

"Are there more than one of you?" Loial asked with sudden excitement. "I'm not sure if I have enough ink and parchment for a story of more than one." He began to search furiously in his bag.

Rand smiled. "I'm sure we can find you more supplies once we get to Fal Dara." He frowned while thinking. "I think that is the place Moiraine mentioned.

"Yes, that would be the place," Loial murmured still busy counting his ink jars and papers. "The Green Man is rumoured to be around those parts. It has been so many years since even an ogier has gone to visit him." Loial's ears drooped making him appear very sad.

"Green Man?" Rand questioned tentatively.

Moiraine decided it was time to leave and her sharps words cut-off any reply the ogier would've been able to make. Rand mounted his horse and found Galad already seated on his beside him.

"Morning, brother," he said. "I hope you slept well last night?"

"I slept, if that is what you meant," Rand replied. Beneath his riding glove he could feel the Heron burning into his skin despite Moiraine's attempts at healing it.

"I'm surprised you got that much considering." Galad did not need to say more.

"I think I was too tired last night after the battle and the healing," Rand replied. "Tonight might be another matter entirely."

"I hope you find comfort in your dreams," Galad whispered, his dark eyes filled with understanding.

"So where are we going?" Mat asked Moiraine loudly. "And why couldn't we go with Egwene. Not that I'm complaining. Any place where there are fewer Ae…" he cut off his own words. "Well I would like to see some of the world before an Aes Sedai locks me in some bloody Tower."

Moiraine smiled indulgently at him. "You have such a way with words, Matrim."

Mat returned the same look and added a bow. "I try to please."

Moiraine's cheeks twitched as she suppressed a smile. Then she spurred her horse into motion. It did not take long for them to approach a strange object in the forest. Almost like a gate, but it looked like trees covering the entrance.

"This is it, Aes Sedai," Loial said in a rumbling voice. He stepped of his horse as he was not that much smaller. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have little choice, Loial," Moiraine answered. "We need to get there as quickly as possible." Beside her, Lan was looking none too pleased. Then again he never looked happy.

The ogier's ears twitched nervously. "This is all very hasty," he mumbled, but he did go to stand before the gateway. With care his large hands' moved across the surface. For short moments his hands would pause over various leaves. Then he stopped and removed one.

Rand watched in fascination as the leaves came to life and moved aside to reveal a grey murky reflection. Almost like the surface of a pond and yet different.

Lan, after a nod from Moiraine, led his horse in first. Rand followed closely behind. His body turned to ice as soon as he touched the surface. The feeling spread as the horse kept walking. Then he was inside. It was darker than the darkest night. If it had not been for the lantern on Lan's horse he would not have seen the Warder in the distance. If it were not for his own, Rand would have thought himself dead. Looking back, everyone outside shimmered and seemed to move in slow motion as they came towards the surface.

Perrin, Mat and Galad came next. The Aes Sedai and Loial came last and then he closed the waygate sealing away the few rays of light it offered. A shiver ran up his spine and Moiraine tensed beside him.

Her lantern, held firmly in her hand, illuminated twin dark eyes that were wide and disturbed. "We best get moving, Loial. I think even an ogier would agree that now is a time for haste."

"Most assuredly, Aes Sedai," Loial replied with an unnatural quiver in his voice. "I think that I do not like this place." Rand could not agree more.

What followed was two days travelling in inky blackness while crossing narrow bridges with falls into a seemingly endless abyss. Even if there were nothing evil lurking within the Ways, just spending time in the place would be enough to turn most men mad within a few days. Thankfully Loial was even more eager than them to leave and so he set a hard pace through the never ending maze of paths.

In the darkness none of them felt like speaking and when they stopped for the night they ate quickly and tried to fall asleep. It was an effort in futility. The time spent in the Ways was not pleasant on anyone. Eventually, however, Loial announced that they had reached the end of their journey.

Outside the Ways Rand took a deep breath. Galad looked paler than Mat and Perrin. Moiraine did as well for an Aes Sedai and Rand wandered if the taint within the Ways affected those who could channel more strongly than those who could not.

Only after they were all outside and the Waygate closed did Moiraine speak. "It is about a day's ride to Fal Dara where we'll rest for the night before riding into the Blight."

Lan came to stand beside her. Even he looked a bit shaken from the trip. As much as rock could look unsettled that is. "We should set camp for the evening. There is not much light left for traveling."

Moiraine made no reply, but Lan took her silence as agreement. They rode for about an hour until they found a suitable place to make camp.

Sitting beside the fire, Mat and Perrin finally managed the courage to begin asking questions. Rand had been worried about them, but they had all been rather silent within the Ways. The darkness darkened their moods and thoughts. Rand for one had not slept peacefully since entering the Ways.

As they sat warming by the fire, Rand began to notice the quick stares and questioning looks between Mat and Perrin. They wanted some answers.

"What was all that about in the camp?" Perrin began. "The soldiers treating you like some lord."

Mat glanced at Galad. "And what about Galad's sister? She seemed rather interested in you."

Rand winced slightly at the mention of her name. He had been trying hard to not let his mind ponder her. She was an enigma, and strangely one that hurt. "Mat, Perrin." He sighed. "You know my mother, Elayne."

They nodded in unison. "What about her?" Mat asked.

"Her name is not Elayne al'Thor." They looked at him with interested eyes. "She is Tigraine Mantear the previous Daughter Heir of Andor."

Mat began to laugh. "Light, Rand! You know how to make up a good story." He kept laughing, but Perrin sat motionless as his mind analysed what Rand had said. "Next…" his laughter died down abruptly when he noticed no mirth coming from Rand.

"It's the truth," Galad spoke up to break the silence. "Rand is my half-brother."

"Blood and ashes!" Mat cried out jumping to his feet. "No, you are a farmer from the Two Rivers, Rand!"

"I am the same man you grew up with, Mat," Rand said softly. "I just happen to have a rich and powerful mother."

"So you really are some Lord then," Perrin stated.

Rand nodded as Loial came to sit by them. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence as they all sat staring at the flames as the rose up into the air.

Rand could not help but slip into the void as he stared unblinkingly into the flames. Saidin came easily something it had not done an hour earlier. With reckless abandon he channelled small flows of what he thought to be fire into the flames. The fire roared to life for a few brief moments. Rand let go of the flows as quickly as he had begun. With the pureness of saidin gone, he was left with only the bitter after taste of the taint.

Mat, Perrin and the ogier nearly toppled over backwards at the sudden flames. Galad alone sat unflinching. For the briefest of moments Rand had felt something radiating from Galad. It was similar, but not as strong as during the battle a few days ago. The man had touched saidin as well and had probably seen the various flows.

Galad turned his dark eyes to Rand. They said nothing, but both knew what the other was thinking. Saidin touched them and the taint would kill them. It was not a comforting thought.

A few moments later Moiraine appeared. "Would you care to join me, Rand?" It was not a question, but a simple demand.

He got to his feet and followed her away from the camp fire. "Was that you or Galad who meddled with the fire?"

"I did," Rand replied with a shrug. "Fire seems to come naturally to me."

"You must be careful and must always remember to surrender to saidin."

Rand let out a hoarse laugh. "Surrender?"

"Yes, Rand," she began in a lecturing tone. "Saidin is a calm, but powerful river and you are the bank which must guide it while keeping calm."

Rand eyed her shrewdly. "That is why Aes Sedai always appear so calm and serene. It is how you must train your mind and bodies to control saidar." She looked slightly uncomfortable, but gave a quick nod. Rand shook his head laughing. "No wonder a woman cannot teach a man to channel."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Saidin," he began emphasising the name and in so also highlighting that it was not saidar. "Is a force like a crumbling mountain of ice and fire." His voice grew hard. "It is an unruly force that must be controlled and bent towards your will." Then his voice fell into a whisper. "Lose control over it and saidin would crush you in an instant."

Her eyes looked at him considering. "So they really are as different as the say."

"I would not know, but saidin is nothing like the calm river you spoke of."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Whatever saidin is or isn't, be careful, Rand."

"I will try to be." He took a deep breath. "But I must learn to control it if I'm to survive Tarmon Gaidon."

She glanced away in thought. "What is the taint like?"

Rand grimaced. "It is almost like a sickly layer of filth lying on top of saidin, which is pure and life giving. I can feel it touch me when I embrace the source."

Moiraine nodded. "I think that is what I felt when I tried to touch saidar in the Ways." He noticed a very faint shudder run through her body. "Be careful." Then she walked away towards Lan.

Walking back to the camp he found that they had all gone to sleep, including Galad. The lack of sleep in the Ways had exhausted them all. Unrolling his own blanket, Rand tried to find peace in his dreams.

/**/

The sun was beginning to descend when the towers of Tar Valon appeared on the distant horizon. Egwene, who had been growing steadily more impatient, was practically bouncing on her seat in anticipation.

Nynaeve rode in silence as always. Nothing seemed to be troubling the woman at the moment and Elayne had to wonder what kept her mind so occupied.

With Egwene and Nynaeve around her the guards kept their distance. Bawyn and Henren rode at the front of the column and did not seem to have any time for her. Scouts had been riding ahead and behind them throughout each day with one returning routinely only to be replaced by a fresh rider.

At least the Tower was in sight now. Their journey was almost at an end and then her real training could begin. Within those white walls before her she would become an Aes Sedai.

A few hours later they crossed one of the immense bridges that led onto the island of Tar Valon. Only Bawyn crossed the bridge with them. Tar Valon's army would not look kindly upon a foreign group of armed men within their walls.

They made their way slowly through the wide but crowded streets until they reached the inner wall which was the White Tower. People did not come this close to the gate.

Dismounting, they waited for an Aes Sedai. Eventually a serene looking woman approached. "What do be your business?" the woman asked in a heavy accent.

"I am Elayne… Mantear Daughter Heir of Andor and I've come to be enrol as a Novice."

The woman glanced about. "Where do be Elaida Sedai?"

"I was escorted by my husband's guards, Aes Sedai. Elaida Sedai will be traveling to Tar Valon within the next few days." Elayne tried to sound as respectful as possible.

"And the girls?" she asked while looking at Egwene.

"I am Egwene al'Vera," she said with a curtsy. "I too have come to be a Novice."

The Aes Sedai nodded and then her gaze fell on Nynaeve and her eyes widened fractionally. "And you child? A strong woman you do be."

Nynaeve tried her best to remain calm from what Elayne saw. "I am Nynaeve al'Meara, Aes Sedai." Nynaeve fumbled in the pouch she held in her hand. "I have a letter from Moiraine Sedai. She told me to give it to the Mistress of Novices."

"Very well," the woman said finally. "I will take you to Sheriam Sedai, the Mistress of Novices."

She turned and strode away. Elayne, however, walked to where Bawyn stood at attention. "Thank you for escorting us, Captain."

"It was an honour, my Lady," he replied stiffly.

"Do you have orders or are you to return to Caemlyn?"

"I am to ride to Fal Dara, my Lady," he answered.

"Then may the Light go with you and your men," Elayne said. "Good bye."

Bawyn saluted and then rode off into the crowded city.

Elayne only watched for a few moments before she hurried off with the Aes Sedai.

Wide columned passageways led into broad staircases and soon Elayne was lost within the confusing maze that was the White Tower.

"This do be the Novice Wing," the Aes Sedai said sharply before knocking on a door. A motherly voice told them to enter.

The three of them entered quietly. The Aes Sedai before them held a warm smile and tilted green eyes that were framed by fiery red hair. "I am Sheriam Sedai, the Mistress of Novices as you have no doubt heard." Elayne dropped a quick curtsy and the other two followed. "I hear congratulations are in order, child"

"I… thank you, Aes Sedai" she managed to say. "The marriage was a bit hasty, but in the end it will serve Caemlyn well."

"Yes, a union between Trakand and Mantear has always been viewed as an alliance that would end much of Andor's rivalries."

"Yes, Aes Sedai," Elayne replied.

The Aes Sedai turned to Egwene and Nynaeve who quickly introduces themselves. When they were done Nynaeve hastily handed Moiraine's sealed letter to Sheriam. The Aes Sedai sat back down calmly behind her desk and read the letter.

"You are an interesting case, Nynaeve. Too old to be a Novice."

"I can learn just as well as any of these girls," she snapped. "I am not too old to become an Aes Sedai." Sheriam showed the briefest hint of surprise and even then Elayne barely noticed.

"Yes," the Aes Sedai said serenely as ever. "I see what Moiraine meant in her letter." She stood calmly and said. "Well I'll have a Novice show you to your rooms. Nynaeve you are to stay here with me."

The former Wisdom tugged at her long braid slightly. Her face was red, but she did not say anything.

_A/N_

Hope you're still awake.

The next chapter will be much more interesting and it will shake the story up a bit more. So have no fear, this is not following RJ's WoT. Currently chapter 11 is just over 5k words and I should have it done by next week. It all depends on what I decide to put in it and what I will be leaving for the following chapter.

Sorry for the long delay, but I tend to write multiple chapters at a time as they sort of flow into one another.

Comments and ideas are welcome as always. Thanks again for the great response, it really helps to keep this story going in my mind. So even if you read this long after I posted please leave your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N_

Finally managed to get round to finishing this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and comments so far. They're great and really help to keep my going.

Nynaeve sat alone in her room weeping into her hands. She wore an Accepted's dress. The hem of which was lined with the seven colours, one for each of the Ajahs. Her long braid hung over her shoulder, but she was could not muster the energy to grip it.

Through the tears a growing anger boiled within her. How could the Aes Sedai have done to her what they did? The testing was beyond cruel. Tired from a long few days in the saddle they had thrust her into a strange three arched object. A ter'angreal they called it. Where the thing sent her she did not know. Whether what she experienced was real she did not want to ponder. All she knew was that the experience was torture. At least she was not a Novice, whatever that truly meant.

Another angry tear slid down her cheek. Naked and trembling she had stepped through the first arch and into a strange world where a Forsaken calling himself Aginor had tried to kill her. Still feeling his hungry eyes looking over her naked body she had stepped into the second arch and into Emond's Field. Not the village she knew, but one where a tyrant of a Wisdom ruled the people with an iron rod as she poisoned the children.

The third arch, the final test, had been the worst. Within its illusions she had seen a life with Lan. They had children and within those moments he loved her without the threat of Death's blade looming over him.

Within each arch she had to leave. She had to ignore the pain and suffering around her. She had to break the heart of a man she loved to escape through a way out that would only come once. She cursed the Aes Sedai within that chamber with every breath she did it help that they washed her clean after each trial? As if the water over her head would wash away what she had seen. Did they think that she could forget about everything?

The tears stopped flowing and she trembled in rage. Saidar flooded into her. At least she now knew what it was that she felt in these fits of anger. Had an Aes Sedai walked into the room she would not have been able to stop herself from lashing out at them. Light protect the woman if she were Moiraine.

Her head dropped. What good would it do? She was unable to do anything with the One Power but heal people.

Slowly her hands slid away from her red rimmed eyes and onto her lap. The dress she had received from Tigraine lay on the bed situated on the far side of the small room. Nynaeve would be unable to wear it until she became a Full Sister or as long as she stayed in the Tower.

Standing, she strode over to the window. She did not know in which direction she was looking. The world was still too dark outside. Yet, somewhere out there Lan rode towards the Borderlands with Moiraine. With them were the three boys from Emond's Field. In those moments she felt a fear and she prayed that they were alright.

There was nothing else to do but prepare to go to sleep. Lying in bed exhausted, she was unable to find any rest. Sleep would not come and every few moments her mind would replay what she had done in the third Arch. How could she have turned her back on Lan? She cursed the day the Aes Sedai found the bloody tri-arched ter'angreal.

When the sun rose the following morning she had still not slept a single minute. With a grumble she dressed in her Accepted's dress once again and fled her room. Maybe being outside and in the gardens would help clear her mind.

Once her thoughts were clear then she would need to find out what an Accepted was supposed to do in the bloody White Tower.

/\/**/\/

Perrin woke early the following morning and as soon as his eyes opened he began to feel the presence of wolves all around them. Just as the first flood of senses from them began to flow into him he pushed them aside. They would not consume him.

After blinking a few times to clear his vision Perrin sat up and glanced at the sleeping forms around the smouldering remains of the night's fire. Galad lay peacefully bedside Lan. Even while slumbering the Warder and Rand's brother looked deadly. Moiraine slept beside him. He could not see her features, but only the Aes Sedai could form such a small bundle beneath a blanket. Loial's chest rose and fell beside her and his breathing rumbled softly. His gigantic form dwarfed even that of the Warders.

Rand had gone to sleep beside the ogier. Perrin stiffened. The patch of earth was barren save for the blanket under which Rand had slept. "Rand!" Perrin said loudly despite the sleeping forms around him. No reply came.

Moiraine and Lan were awake and upright before Perrin's voice had died down. "What is it, Perrin?" Moiraine asked.

"Rand is not here," Perrin replied. He did not look at the Aes Sedai as he spoke. Instead he turned in a slow circle while studying the surrounding area for any signs of Rand. There was no trace of the man.

"Where is Rand?" Perrin stopped his search at the sound of Galad's voice.

"I was just having this dream about a beau…" Mat groaned, but a cold stare from Moiraine cut off his remaining words.

"Did any of you hear Rand leave last night?" she asked. Both Perrin and Mat shook their heads.

Galad and Lan, however, were already walking carefully around the perimeter of the camp. "There are no marks leading away from the camp other than those we made last night." Lan stopped searching. "He could have left amongst the same ones, but I doubt it."

"What's this?" Galad voice called from the far side of camp near Rand's blankets.

Perrin rushed to where the tall dark haired man stood. Moiraine and Lan were not far behind. Galad stood before a perfectly straight line a few paces long that had gauged a path into the sand.

Moiraine lowered herself to stare more intently at the line. "What could it be, Moiraine?" the Warder asked. He had not bent to get a closer look, but he did appear as perplexed as Perrin had ever seen the man before. He smelled slightly of unease.

The Aes Sedai on the other hand smelled alarmed despite her calm exterior. "I do not know, Lan," she answered in a usual serene tone.

"It could just be a stupid line that Rand drew in the sand last night," Mat tried to laugh, but he could not hide the scent of fear which accompanied his words.

"I doubt Rand could've drawn such a perfect line in the sand." Galad said slowly. He smelled confused, almost as if something were bothering him. The man glanced up at Moiraine and an unspoken message passed between him and the Aes Sedai. She gave a very faint nod. It would've been imperceptible had Perrin not been looking for a sign from her.

She straightened and stood as tall as she could. "We must ride for Fal Dara. Our journey cannot wait."

Perrin shared an anxious look with Mat.

/\/**/\/

Egwene had not seen Nynaeve since the day before when they left Sheriam's room. Elayne had gone to bed early seeing as she was tired from the hard few days ride. Egwene had found sleep quickly the previous evening as well and neither had said much in the morning. Egwene for one was too awestruck and slightly overwhelmed by the White Tower and the fact that she now wore Novice white. Elayne, though not so overwhelmed, seemed to be lost in thought.

Even if she wanted to discuss things now, Egwene would not have been able to because at the moment she and Elayne were seated before a fiery Aes Sedai with long black hair and dark penetrating eyes. She wore a green shawl around her shoulders.

"I am Alanna Sedai," the woman said calmly despite the weight to her gaze. "I will be guiding you through your first touching of saidar."

Neither Elayne nor Egwene said anything, as both of them had already been led through the basics by either Elaida or Moiraine.

"Now close your eyes, children," she began. "And imagine the bud of a flower."

Egwene did as she was told and closed her eyes and tried to imagine the bud of a rose.

"That's good," the voice of Alanna echoed. "Empty your minds of all thoughts..." Egwene closed her eyes tighter. It proved difficult to clear her mind. Since the battle she had not been able to touch saidar again. Images of Rand fighting Trollocs kept flooding her mind. When those faded she would see Gawyn as he walked through the camp or rode with the soldiers. The handsome face of Galad cropped in as well and she had to fight the rising heat on her cheeks.

"There is only one thing in your mind," the voice continued to say rhythmically in the distance. Slowly the images of Galad slipped away, but Gawyn refused to be moved. His eyes haunted her and in her mind they stared at her for hours.

"Imagine the bud of a flower," the Aes Sedai's words reverberated in her mind. Focusing on the word flower, a small bud began to form. It was shapeless and without colour. It was nothing, but yet it was there. "Only that, only the bud of the flower," the now faraway voice kept talking.

Gawyn faded from her conscious thoughts. Rand alone burned inside her with his long Heron marked blade as he carved a smooth path through the endless ranks of Trollocs. His movements fluid and precise. Blood had sprayed his face and body. With her saidar enhanced sight she had seen every gruesome moment. Her body shivered in remembrance. How had Rand managed to stay alive? It should not have been possible.

Then she saw his grey eyes staring coldly at Moiraine. They were so distant and still she had seen a pain in them. With an agonising effort the image of Rand began to shimmer and lose focus.

The bud rotated in her mind and she began to feel its presence growing inside her with the absence of distractions. It was more than just an image. "You can smell it... You can feel it." And Egwene could, the faint but distinct smell of the bud filled her. If she reached out, she was sure she would have been able to touch the bud. "Let the bud grow," Alanna almost whispered.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the bud morphed and changed. Petals began to unfold, beautiful red petals of the rose blossomed. She could feel her excitement growing. "You can feel every vein... of every leaf... the curve of each individual petal." As if an unseen hand reached out towards the lily, Egwene touched and experienced every detail of each part of her flower. It began to throb, as if life had been breathed into it. "Feel it pulsing... feel it," Alanna continued. Egwene could barely think, her entire being was the flower.

"Know the flower... be the flower... the flower and yourself are the same. You are the flower," the murmurings of the Aes Sedai continued. Time held no meaning. Nothing outside the rose existed as she began to be the flower in her mind.

Inside she was the rose. Red petals extended in full bloom. With everything in place and the rose in full flower, something else began to be felt. Something was pressing down on her petals, light. She, like her flower, began to turn towards that light, drinking in the presence of the light, absorbing its radiance.

The rose and the light became one, the light and Egwene became one. She reached out, she yearned for more of the light to touch her, she needed and wanted more. A heartbeat later it was all gone leaving her feeling empty and cold.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see a very faint smile on Alanna's lips. "That was very good, children," the woman praised. "I think that will be all for now."

"I…" Elayne glanced at Egwene. "We can do more, Aes Sedai."

Alanna had already risen to her feet. "I am sorry, child. The path to being a Full Sister is long and arduous. We must be very careful in your training." She tried to seem motherly, but her intense eyes, which held a fire, did not help. "One wrong step and you can be stilled." She eyed the two of them. "We would not want you to be stilled or killed."

"No, Aes Sedai," Elayne managed with a curtsy. "Thank you, we had just imagined the lesson to have have taken more than a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" the Aes Sedai said bemused. "Child, you have been trying to channel for almost two hours."

Egwene's eyes widened and then she glanced out the window only to notice that it was much brighter outside than when they first started the lesson. "Forgive us, Aes Sedai," Egwene managed to say meekly. "We did not intend to be rude."

"Of course you did not, child," she said. "But an Aes Sedai must learn to always think before asking questions."

Elayne and Egwene flushed slightly. "Yes, Aes Sedai."

"Good," Alanna said before striding serenely out the door.

"Two hours?" Elayne said when the Aes Sedai was gone. Then she hurried to the window. "Light, Egwene, she was right." She pointed at the sun. "It's midday already."

Egwene sat down on a chair. "I honestly did not think more than a few minutes had passed." She stared at Elayne in confusion. "Did we really take that long to touch saidar?"

Elayne sank into a chair beside Egwene. "Maybe," she sighed. "My mind was so full of Trollocs and…" she blushed.

"And Rand," Egwene finished for her.

The Daughter Heir nodded. "Elayne!" she cried out. "What am I going to do? Rand is driving me crazy."

Egwene let out a relieved chuckle. It was not just her who was confused by this whole thing. "Rand has that ability. Whenever you're around him he always leaves your mind spinning somehow."

Elayne nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that would make sense."

"It does?" Egwene asked loudly while giving the girl what must have been a blank expression.

The Daughter Heir bit her lip as if she had said something she should not have. "I think I love him, Egwene."

Egwene studied Elayne for a while before her mouth caught up with her mind. "How can you love him? You barely now him."

The golden haired girl shrugged not looking at Egwene. "I don't know," she answered. "But ever since I first laid eyes on his unconscious form as he lay in the Palace grounds I knew him to be special."

Egwene rubbed her temples in thought. How had Rand managed to get this girl to love him? "Does he know you love him?"

Elayne shook her head. "Or at least I don't think he does. We had a fight and I haven't spoken to him since."

"What did you fight about?" Egwene tried to push for more.

Elayne stood and straightened her White Novice's dress. "He is still hiding something from me, Egwene. Do you know what it might be?"

"Hiding something?" Egwene said louder than she intended. "I'm sorry, Elayne. I didn't mean to shout."

The girl just waved a hand dismissively. "We are equals in the Tower. You can speak to me as you please."

Egwene nodded thoughtfully. She had not considered that. "Still I did not mean to be rude. But I cannot think what else Rand is trying to hide. I mean I didn't know about his mother after all."

Elayne turned back slowly to face Egwene. "I do not know, but between Moiraine and Rand they are hiding something."

"Could it have something to do with why they are going to the Eye of the World?" Egwene ventured.

"Perhaps," Elayne sighed tiredly. "I'm tired of trying to figure him out. Could we perhaps go take a walk in the gardens?"

"If it's alright with you I'm going to go look at the library," Egwene replied.

"That's fine," Elayne said trying to smile. "Some time alone in the gardens would do me some good I think."

They left the room together, but Egwene left Elayne to go find the library. She really wanted to do some reading on the history of the Tower.

/\/**/\/

Min walked carefully into the grounds of the White Tower. The first letter from Moiraine, crumpled in her tense hand, had gotten her inside. The other more important letter was for the eyes of Siuan Sanche the Amyrlin Seat. Keeping her head low, Min tried to find her way as quickly as possible. Occasionally she would look around in case an Aes Sedai happened to be Moiraine.

Min missed a step and almost stumbled. An Aes Sedai had walked passed her, but instead of a calm expressionless face untouched by time Min saw a bloody mask. The woman would die a bloody death. With a shake of her head, she continued walking. Aes Sedai lived in constant danger. What was so odd about viewing the death of one of them?

She rounded a corner and found herself in one of the many gardens. Unlike most places in the world everything was perfect within these walls. The grass was tender and green and the flowers in full bloom with colours varying almost as much as in a rainbow.

What caught Min's eye was not the perfection of the unnatural One Power maintained garden, but a golden haired girl sitting on a marble bench. She wore a plain dress of white, even her shoes were of the purest white. She had seen a few young women dressed similarly since entering the grounds. They appeared to be too arrogant to be servants, which made them only one thing, Aes Sedai in training. The faint Auras, barely visible above them, confirmed this.

This girl was different from the others. Above her head were two distinct images. The first was a crown. It glowed brightly and Min knew that it was already firmly within her grasp and that it would be hers whenever she wanted it.

The other was more intriguing. A golden lily growing steadily towards an unseen light while a strange almost lizard like creature of red and gold was wrapping itself around it protectively. The lily pushed against the creature as if it did not want the protection, but never in a manner which hurt the beast. Outside the strange beast darkness existed and it took many wounds in its defence of the lily.

The woman looked slightly forlorn and she did not notice a staring Min as she walked passed. Before she could try to view more two Aes Sedai walked between Min and the girl followed closely by a young woman in a dress with seven bands of colour on the hem of her dress and another girl in pure white.

Min inhaled sharply. Shrouding their arrogant faces were masks of blood. The two younger women and one of the Aes Sedai would all die. Colour drained from Min's face and she knew they would all meet the Creator on the same day. She shivered and hurried towards where the first Aes Sedai she'd met had told her where to find the Amyrlin's study.

As she hurried along the wide abandoned corridors she could only wonder what she was doing here. Was it because of the commands of Moiraine Sedai? Or was it because of the strange pull she had felt coming from Rand and to a lesser degree the two other boys, Mat and Perrin? All three of them were important in the war against the shadow. Why they were and for what reason, she did not know, but they were pivotal. The viewing of the darkness trying to submerge them was sign enough.

Perhaps that was why she had come. She needed to help the Light in whatever way she could. Even as the thought entered her mind she knew it to be nothing more than a lie. She had come to help Rand. There was just something about the man that drew her in even if she knew that he would never love her the way she wanted.

"Light curse this talent," she mumbled under her breath to herself. "Why do I always have to know what I cannot have?"

"What was that, Child?" Min stopped and her eyes widened when she realised that she had walked straight into what appeared to be a waiting room outside the Amyrlin's office.

"Um… nothing, Aes Sedai." Min tried her best to curtsy. "I was just thinking aloud."

The woman was tall and graceful with an ageless face common to all older Aes Sedai. Her coppery skin and dark eyes were intimidating. Min swallowed nervously as she fumbled for Moiraine's letter. "I have…" she stuttered. "A letter from Moiraine Sedai that I'm to give to the Amyrlin Seat in person," she managed to say eventually. Even as she spoke she grew angry with herself. Min Farshaw was a strong independent woman that could speak clearly for herself. Her posture straightened and became more confident, perhaps even a bit arrogant.

The Aes Sedai, probably a Domani woman, gave no real sign of anything, but Min did think her slightly amused. "I will see if the Amyrlin Seat has time to see you…" The question was left hanging in the air."

"Min Farshaw," she supplied.

The woman smiled indulgently. "Min Farshaw."

It was only then that Min saw a brief flash above the woman that made sense. Everything else before had just been a random group of images common to all Aes Sedai. An image of a naked woman with only a stole to keep her clothed and even as the woman trembled that stole was ripped away and the soft glow around her began to fade.

Min shuddered and did not hear the Aes Sedai speak.

"Min Farshaw!" the voice said loudly and she jumped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, Aes Sedai," she muttered. "I was distracted."

The woman stared at her coldly. "The Amyrlin Seat will see you briefly."

Min curtsied and tried to avoid looking at the woman who would soon be losing not only her position within the Tower, but her ability to channel the One Power as well.

If she thought the end to terrible viewings had come, she was sorely mistaken. As soon as Min glanced up at Siuan Sanche an identical image of her naked and spread out across the floor appeared. Min yelped and nearly jumped. Despite the clarity of the image she did not know what it meant.

"Are you alright, child?" the woman asked.

"I think so, Mother," Min replied with a respectful bow. It was best to get this meeting over with. "I carry a letter from Moiraine Sedai. She handed it to me and I swore to bring it straight to the Tower. Moiraine Sedai was bound for the White Tower, but since you have not mentioned as much I must assume that her path led her elsewhere."

Min felt a pang of fear for Rand. There had been so much darkness floating around him in the Auras she viewed.

The woman held out her hand and Min crossed the near empty office to hand the letter to her. As the woman read Min gazed about. The place was sparsely decorated with images of fishing being most prominent. Siuan Sanche was apparently not a woman for fineries. That was one thing Min could like about the woman. The only expensive items seemed to be the ones that a person could not get rid of even if they tried.

Min heard the Amyrlin Seat sigh tiredly and she turned to see the letter go up in flames. Min faced the woman and waited.

"Moiraine Sedai tells me that you have a gift of Foretelling which I might find useful. She asks in this letter that you remain in the Tower so that I can make use of your talent." Anger surfaced within Min and she barely managed to keep it under control. "Do not worry, child. I will not go about telling the Sisters of your abilities." Min exhaled slowly. "I will however need more details."

The woman motioned for Min to sit. Then began a long few hours during which the Aes Sedai extracted as much from Min as she could give.

During the entire session Min had only one thought of her own, Light burn Rand al'Thor.

/\/**/\/

Rand drifted off to sleep beside Loial. He had barely closed his eyes when a sudden sensation caused him to jerk awake. The feeling of wrongness did not fade. He rose slowly while his left hand took hold of his belt and sword lying beside him. Only when upright did he wrap the belt around his waist and unsheathe the blade from its scabbard.

In the darkness he could see nothing, but he knew someone was watching him. It made him uncomfortable as his body was bathed in the low light of the dying embers of the fire. The metallic blade shone with an almost unnatural orange light. With care he attempted to slip into the void, thankfully it came easily this night. It had not come to him in the Ways.

Saidin, foul as always, soaked his being, but the world grew brighter as his senses became more sensitive. There was no time to worry about the madness. Tentatively he took a step forward only to halt as a figure moved just outside the camp in the darkness.

He felt something, not a touch, but something different. It reminded Rand of when he stared at Galad after the battle against the Trollocs. He did not have time to think as the air shimmered in the distance and for a moment it appeared brighter. More importantly he could see flows wrapping around themselves in the air and around the light. Saidin! Panic bounced off the void as he instinctively duplicated the weaves and stepped forwards without hesitating. It was foolish, but something greater than his self-control tugged at him.

He strode out of the darkness and into a strange columned room where it was neither dark nor light, instead everywhere he turned the world looked the same. All thoughts of the figure in the night faded momentarily as he stood in awe while fear seeped into him despite the void. The warp in the air he had formed vanished. He had no idea how to get back to where the others were.

He swallowed nervously. There was little to be done and so he walked carefully further into the hall in search of the man who had woven saidin. With each stride he ensured his balance never wavered far from centre and saidin remained close to be used in a moment's notice. Not that he knew what to do with saidin, but it was there. Then he trembled as his gaze fell upon an unusual object.

With care he made his way towards the centre of the hall where a single sword that was not a sword hung suspended in the air. It appeared to be made of glass, but even Rand knew what it was supposed to be – Callandor – the sword of prophecy. He wanted to reach out and touch it. Common sense dictated that it would not be so easy. Something suspended like this for thousands of years was not there for the taking even if he thought himself the Dragon Reborn.

Then the world grew dark and Rand barely had time to weave a flow he'd never imagined before in his life. Air woven with fire, earth and water formed a barrier of sorts. Time slowed and he felt his heart give a single beat.

It all happened within that heartbeat. Flames, hotter than any fire he'd ever felt, slammed into the barrier he'd managed to lift. In the distance a figure dressed in black moved and Rand raised his hands and jets of molten hot liquid flew from his fingertips. He watched in awe as his weaves tore through the air between him and the man. In those brief moments Rand knew his opponent as his weaves illuminated the man's face. Deep within he knew the man, Elan Morin Tedronai.

"Kill him!" the voice in Rand's head shouted in a deep voice. Then Rand was wrestling saidin as much as he was the madman in his mind who wanted to grab hold of the True Source. His hand continued to move as he followed the path of the Forsaken. Fire wreaked havoc, but as quickly as the columns were burned they were whole again. The void shuddered and almost left him. The taint was never far behind with its own attacks on his mind and body. Rand wavered slightly.

Before he could regain his composure the man vanished through a weave of some sort again. Like before Rand rewove the weaves he could see in the distance. Despite the threads of saidin the world looked the same as before him. Except it was different. Within the small rectangle he had woven the room was darker and the air different. He stepped through. It was night again wherever he was. In a way it felt more natural.

Then reality came crashing down on him. Warning bells were ringing all around him. Feet pounded against a hard stone floor in the distance. Men were shouting, some screamed. Within the confused din of human voices Rand heard the distinct noise of metal against metal. Light he had stepped into the middle of a battle.

He spun round hastily. There was no room for distractions. Ishamael had to be near. Callandor still hung in the air, but now it was brighter and something called out to him. The song felt familiar and yet more powerful than what he was used to. Saidin beckoned him.

A guard called out, but he was immediately slain by the man on the far side of the room. From here, Rand could make out his features. He was the same man as from the dream. "Ishamael!" Rand shouted loudly as he began to run. In a single smooth motion he sheathed the Heron marked blade.

A confused mass of knowledge slammed into his consciousness as he dove for Callandor. Saidin seemed to weave itself as he dove towards the sword. The intricate threads attacked the barrier around the sa'angreal and ripped the glowing invisible weaves between the voids of saidin held it together, if barely. Saidin rushed through his body and hacked at the voids mercilessly. They gave and his hand closed around the hilt of the curved sword that was not a sword and he pointed it at the man who stared wide eyed at Rand.

Callandor began to glow bright. Saidin, more than Rand had ever dreamt of holding crashed down onto him. He staggered and nearly cleared his stomach as the accompanying mass of filth almost submerged him. Rand gritted his teeth and weaves began to form before him. He imagined them to be fire and spirit, but he could barely think anymore.

"Help me," the man before him called out to the sky. "Help me Great Lord."

Rand's weaves began to coalesce, but darkness shrouded the man and then he was running again. Rand followed. Weaves attacked him from all sides. Without thought nor reason barriers formed and blocked each attack. With each layer of protection saidin pummelled him anew with its purity while the taint bore into his bones at an ever greater rate. He wanted to let go, yet it was not an option. He needed to kill Ishamael. He had to destroy him. They continued to sprint. Rand's muscles began to protest from the exertion. His lungs tried hard to gulp enough air to keep him going and within the void his heart sounded like a rapidly beating drum.

The man halted and tried to form another gateway of sorts or so Rand thought. Instinctively, Rand wove an intricate flow that halted the threads from forming a complete weave. The attempted gateway never grew large enough for the Forsaken to step through. Wide dark hollow eyes stared back at Rand just before he drove Callandor through Ishamael's chest.

Those dark eyes never wavered as he stared up at Rand in shock and fear. Then his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. Rand stood motionless. His rapidly beating heart refused to settle in his chest. Callandor, shining brightly from the amount of saidin flowing through it, lit the entire square he now found himself standing in.

Glancing up he saw hundreds of soldiers staring at him. None moved though they seemed to be in the middle of a battle. Rand faintly remembered hearing footsteps and the clash of metal earlier. He swayed slightly with the effort of commanding the Power threatening to destroy his very being.

Tall men with faces veiled stood with spears. Soldiers, probably Tairhen, stared wide eyed at Rand. None of them men stirred. Only the breeze blowing over the battlements created any movement as it disturbed the various banners visible to Rand.

Saidin continued to flood through Callandor and into him. The sword began to glow brighter. In response the taint ever filthier drenched him.

As one the soldiers dropped their weapons. The veiled men did not move to attack them, but neither did they drop their spears nor did their bodies look any less alert.

"The Dragon is reborn!" A lone man cried out. With saidin rushing through him and the taint digging into his bones he could not make out if it was a shout of joy or despair. Another voice cried out and then another. Rand tried to focus on the people. There were too many for his exhausted mind to distinguish. With closed eyes, Rand tried to gather his thoughts. Cries of, "All hail the Dragon Reborn," made his attempts all but impossible.

Air escaped his lungs. Rand stood as if a dream as men all around began to chant. He was not ready for this. He had barely learned who he was. He opened his eyes. Tairhen soldiers were bowing before him and others had dropped to their knees. It was happening, it was all real. The Heron on his palm burned as if in reply.

Within the void he thought he saw the intense eyes of the veiled men staring as they were considering and weighing him. It took them barely a moment longer before they began rounding up the soldiers and their weapons. The Tairhen men did not protest. They merely allowed the strangely dressed men with spears to lead them away.

Still no one came near him. The blazing beacon that was Callandor, an angreal or rather sa'angreal, kept them at bay. Rand dropped the point of the sword to the ground and used it to steady himself. He did not know for how much longer he would be able to keep hold of saidin. Eventually he had no choice and the glow faded around him and with the absence darkness shrouded him again. If not for the point of the sa'angreal grounded on the stone he would have collapsed.

With an effort he forced himself to look up and around. Only then did a veiled man come towards him. A few strides away, he casually removed the veil and Rand immediately felt a familiarity. The man was tall and appeared to be in his late forties with grey eyes and a strong face. His one sleeve was torn revealing a strange tattoo of a creature wrapping itself around his arms. In his hand he held a short spear and by the stern look in his gaze he would not hesitate to use it. Another tall man came to stand beside him. He too looked much older than Rand would have thought a soldier.

Their eyes were equally hard. Rand stared back as best as he could through his weariness. Then he tried to remember things about his mother's teachings. Who were these people? They did not fit the norm. The red hair and height of the men reminded Rand of one person, himself.

"Are you Aiel?" Rand managed to ask tiredly. Holding onto the One Power for so long had taken its toll.

"Who we are is none of your concern, Wetlander," the first man said harshly. His hand tightened around the haft of the spear. "Who are you who holds Callandor?"

Rand clenched his teeth and stared defiantly at the man. For a long minute the two men stared at each other. They were of near equal height and separated by barely a stride. Other veiled men came closer and formed a circle around the three men.

With an effort Rand reached towards saidin. He did not blink as the void failed to form. Why could he not always grab hold of saidin when he needed it? With only a sword and a tired body to defend himself with, he relented. "I am Rand al'Thor," he thought it best to not reveal himself as Mantear. His mother was in Caemlyn and she would be save if none linked him to her. "Rather I am the son of Shaiel and Janduin."

The man before him grew even colder and Rand had no time to react before the back of the man's hand connected with the side of his face. "Do not lie, Wetlander. Even though you may look like one of us you are not Aiel."

Rand straightened. Already he could taste blood in his mouth and feel it leaking down the side of his face. "I am the son of Shaiel and Janduin," Rand said even louder this time. "My mother was a Wetlander but she was adopted by the Maidens as one of them."

Murmurs broke out among the surrounding Aiel. Their voices sounded oddly high pitched. Rand had no time to react as the man's other hand connected with his face. He almost collapsed to his feet this time from the force of the blow. Rand spat out a mouthful of blood before pushing himself upright again. He was getting tired of this game.

With open defiance on his face Rand glared back at the man. This time, however, he did not see the same hardness as before. Those grey eyes were different. Confused and perhaps even a bit softer.

"Would you dishonour the name of those dead," the man before him said slowly. "By taking their name and defiling it with lies. You have no honour Rand al'Thor." The voice was loud and boomed over the battlements.

"I dishonour no one," Rand tried to speak as clearly as his split lips and rapidly swelling jaw could handle. "Is there dishonour in knowing your parents?"

The man's fist drove into Rand's stomach. Callandor clattered to the ground and Rand dropped onto his knees. He tried hard to breath, but the pain made it near impossible. He could not give into these people. He was of the Aiel even if not raised by them. Deep down he knew he needed them. He had to show them that he was strong and had honour.

Still in pain, he got to his feet again. The Aiel around them grew silent as they watched the unfolding conflict. "My father led the Aiel against the Cairhien." He said this with as much strength as he could muster. "My mother was with child during the war." He would have considered the stillness of moments before as loud compared to the silence that hung over the battlements now. Only the gentle sway of a banner made any noise. "Outside Tar Valon she got separated from the Aiel and gave birth to me on the slopes of Dragonmount."

The man actually blinked at this. It was the most Rand had seen the man's face move during the encounter. "When she was well the Aiel were gone and so she took me to her homeland where she raised me. I do not know why she did not return to the Three Fold Land."

Before him the man clenched his fists into tight balls. "Is Shaiel alive?" Rand was surprised at how quietly the man could speak. The question was for Rand alone.

A part of him wanted to lie. A light, almost like hope, glistened in the man's eyes. It was not a look of hate or desire for revenge. To some degree it reminded Rand of the glint in Elayne's eyes when she studied answered as quietly, "she is alive and in Caemlyn."

"Caemlyn," the man repeated in a whisper. He turned slowly and only stopped when he faced what Rand assumed to be north towards the city mentioned.

"I answered you," Rand said more loudly now. "It is your turn to tell me."

The man slowly turned back to Rand with a calculating gaze. "I am Janduin of the Taardad Aiel."

Rand felt his knees buckle. This time he could not keep himself from dropping to the floor. He did not even wince as his knees connected with the hard floor. He fumbled to take hold of Callandor. He did not know why. Perhaps he just wanted to hold onto something substantial.

"From a mother, to a brother and now a father," Rand whispered so only he could hear.

He barely noticed the hands that gripped his arms as they raised him up onto his feet again. When he did, he could not help notice that they felt smaller and more fragile than what he had expected of these tall Aielmen.

He needed to blink a few times before he realised his father was standing before him again. "I swear under the Light that what I told is the truth," Rand said quietly.

The man gave a single nod of his head and then strode away. All around the Aiel unveiled their faces and began to go about their business. They had a city to finish conquering after all. The man who had stood behind Janduin remained together with the two men holding him upright.

"I can stand, thank you," Rand finally managed to say.

"Men always think they can handle themselves," the one laughed. Rand jerked his head round and stared into the beautiful blue green eyes of a woman. He did an admirable job of not flinching. Despite hearing tales of the Maidens of the Spear, it was quite another to actually see one.

He grunted. "Well in this case I can."

They let go as one and he had a hard time of keeping himself erect. The amount of channelling he did earlier had all but drained his reserves.

"I am Rhuarc," the man said in a stern voice. "I am Clan Chief of the Taardad Aiel."

Rand frowned. "I thought Janduin was Clan Chief."

Rhuarc shook his head. "Janduin disappeared and as a result lost his status as Clan Chief. He is here to reclaim some of his honour. He has much toh to the Taardad Aiel."

"Why are you here?" Rand found himself asking. "What is in Tear that the Aiel would want?"

Rhuarc studied Rand for a long while. Then he answered slowly. "The Wise Ones told me that if I were not to lead the Aiel to Tear then the Light would not defeat the Shadow." His eyes flicked down at Callandor, then he to walked away.

At the moment Rand wanted nothing more than to sleep, but it would still take hours for the Stone of Tear to fall. More importantly he did not know if he was a prisoner or a free man.

He turned to face the two women and was surprised to find a third standing behind him as well. "Thank you for holding me," Rand managed to say despite his exhaustion. He only hoped that it did not come out strangely.

The hands of the three women flashed quickly. 'He is handsome.' The one red haired girl flashed before giggling.

'Stubborn as his father,' the third flashed.

Rand frowned thoughtfully. It was just like the signs his mother taught him for when they were hunting or if she wanted something in a crowded room. She had made a game of it when he was younger, but she'd always sworn him to secrecy. They had not used it in years, but he could still remember her lessons clearly.

'My mother is more stubborn,' he flashed quickly in what he hoped was correct. He was not sure, the signs for man and stubborn were very close.

Their hands froze in place. "You know Maiden hand talk?" the second asked.

Rand shrugged. "I don't know what you call it, but my mother taught it to me. Saved my life once actually." They looked to be about to protest. They turned their backs and he could tell that their hands were moving furiously.

Eventually they faced him again. "You are not to use Maiden hand talk in front of anyone and you are never to teach it save to another Maiden." They looked about to veil their faces.

Rand tried his best to not flinch. He understood, however, this was a Maiden secret. "I understand. My mother never showed this to anyone else. She had also sworn me to secrecy." The trio relaxed visibly.

'Who are you?' Rand flashed with a grin. It helped seeing as his mouth was almost too sore to speak with.

"I am Chiad of the Stones River sept of the Goshien Aiel."

"I am Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel."

"I am Bain of the Black Rock sept of the Shaarad Aiel."

Rand tried to smile but it was too painful. "Is sept and clan heredity?"

'Yes,' Bain's hand moved quickly.

"Then I am Rand of the Iron Mountain sept of the Taardad Aiel."

Aviendha sent him a much warmer smile than the other two. She was of the Taardad as well. She really was beautiful and he had to fight to remind himself that he was married to Elayne. He really did like her, but not for the first time since he learned the news he wondered what his mother's decision had cost him.

His body began to fight against him. The strain of the last few days, the lack of sleep in the Ways and now a fight against Ishamael and a beating from his father was more than he could take.

He barely had time to indicate, 'help,' before he fell unconscious.

_A/N_

Thanks for reading. I hope you found this chapter interesting.

This is as far as I've written so far, so it might take a week or two for the next chapter to be posted. It all depends on how much time I get for writing.

Comments and crits are welcome as always even if you are reading this days or weeks or months after my posting.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Sorry for the long wait. Life has been very busy lately. But do not worry I'm still going strong with this story, just struggling to find time to write._

Galad rode beside Moiraine and well ahead of the others. The battered jacket he wore, still stained by Trolloc blood, appeared nearly as weary as the group behind. He did not have to look to see the dejected and worried looks on the faces of Mat and Perrin, while Loial's ears were drooped. Rand was missing and they were riding away to a land most men and women grew up fearing.

Around them the world seemed ready to die. There were few evergreens and those that stood often had brown needles and leaves instead of their usual green. This, perhaps more than Rand's disappearance, made Loial shake his head in sadness. Even Galad shivered slightly at a large grouping of grey skeletal trees despite the sun, which warmed his face.

The soft voice of Moiraine broke his silent reverie. "You saw something this morning," she began conversationally for an Aes Sedai. He had known this question would come at some point.

He rubbed a hand over his forearm while considering his reply. "It was more a sense of something rather than seeing." She did not reply and he gripped the reigns tightly. Ever since leaving camp he had tried not to dwell on what he'd felt. "I'm not really sure, but I would liken it to entering a room in which a man had smoked. There is no hint of smoke nor sign of the man. There is, however, a lingering smell."

She faced him with her dark eyes as a cold breeze blew across the land. "So you are saying someone channelled saidin last night."

Galad looked right back at her with his eyes so similar to hers. "Not just once, I felt at least two distinct sources."

"Rand and…" she let the words trail off.

"I do not know. It might have been Rand twice…" he shook his head. "No, it had to be two people and they both used a large amount of saidin." Galad shook his head and he could feel the taint deep within him, a foulness that had been left behind since fighting the Trollocs. "What did they do last night?" he asked knowing she had no answers.

The small Aes Sedai remained silent. Her dark riding dress proved a good description of her mood. The little stone on her forehead was the only light. "I do not know, Galad. Whatever happened I can only pray that Rand made it out alive."

He steadied himself. Leaving the sight of the camp might have seemed cold. Yet, there was nothing to be done. Rand had disappeared and Moiraine had the Blight and more importantly the Eye of the World set in her mind and nothing would distract her. Not even the vanishing of the man she thought the Dragon Reborn.

Without uttering another word, Galad let his horse fall back from Moiraine. Lan gave him a concerned look, or as much as could be given by his hard face. Then the Warder rode up to his Aes Sedai.

"What was that all about?" Mat said loudly, perhaps in an attempt to keep his teeth from chattering, when Galad moved close to the group.

"I was hoping I might garner something from Moiraine," Galad tried to sound calm and in control of his fears.

"You were riding together since this we left," Perrin stated. "She must've told you something."

How much could Galad tell these two boys and the ogier? They were close friends with Rand and yet they could not be allowed to run loose with the knowledge that they could channel. More importantly he did not want to lose their company.

"She only wanted to ask about last night," he shrugged. "I saw nothing, but the whole situation and the line in the ground makes me uneasy." He did not have to fake the shiver.

"The bloody One Power was used last night," Mat grumbled. "It has that feel about it and only an Aes Sedai could've created such a line." He glared at the Aes Sedai petulantly. "They always know." Galad eyed Mat curiously feeling his own irritation beginning to build at Moiraine. "Why couldn't she have just left me alone to live a quiet life in Caemlyn where I could go about kissing girls and tossing dice?" Mat tugged at his collar angrily.

"Aes Sedai will wrap you up in their schemes, Matrim Cauthon." Galad said morosely. "Be aware of the fact and try to avoid them at all cost."

"Sounds about right," Perrin grumbled.

Behind them Loial uttered something loudly about being disrespectful to Aes Sedai. All three winced and dropped their eyes from where Moiraine rode. She did not turn, but Galad knew she had heard.

The group fell into silence. Occasionally Galad tried to get a better look at Perrin's eyes. The man was, however, to guarded. Galad had only managed a few glances over the past few days. Before the battle with the Trollocs Galad had been too busy being around Rand to notice his two friends. Within the Ways it had been too dark to notice things like eye colour. He like the rest of the group had his mind occupied by darker more ominous thoughts. They had all felt it in the Ways. Somewhere within the darkness something sinister had lain in wait.

The broad chested man broke the silence. "I would sooner be back in Emond's Field than spend time with Aes Sedai."

Galad frowned. "Yet you were willing to travel to Tar Valon."

The man shrugged. "I do what must be done even if I don't like it."

Galad clapped on the shoulder. "You are a good man, Perrin," he said. "Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

Perrin nodded, but he did not appear convinced.

/**/

The world this far north felt strange to Mat. He could not put his finger on it, but it was different and it had nothing to do with the biting cold that Lan called spring. They should have passed a village or two during the day, especially if they were close to some city. They had not. Farms should have been thriving, and yet they all felt abandoned. Doors hung open and lone animals roamed about on their own. Softly he muttered to himself each time a farm came and went.

His mood did not improve as the Aes Sedai seemed to be growing slightly more pensive. Even Lan did not look at all pleased about what he was seeing. This land was not friendly and Rand was out there somewhere. Instinctively, Mat stood in his stirrups and swivelled round to get a good look. His head dropped.

"Blood and Ashes, Rand." Mat whispered so only he could here. "Get yourself back here in one piece."

By late afternoon Fal Dara finally came into view. It was built on hills that dominated the surrounding countryside. A grey wall built with nothing in mind but defence stood as tall as the walls of Caemlyn. All around the perimeter the land was clear of anything save short grass. A mouse would barely be able to move without being seen. To Mat it appeared more like a fortress than a city. Banners with the Black Hawk of Shienar whipped about in the cold wind.

He felt for the knives he had slipped into his coat sleeves and boots. A quick check allowed his finger to run across the smooth wood of his longbow. One thing was certain, he did not like the Borderlands. There was too much reminding of war and death and not enough of laughter. Even the birds seemed more subdued and solemn. A warm inn, a game of dice and a nice serving made on his lap was what he needed now.

His desires were not to be. Moiraine and Lan led the group towards the city gates. They were open and much taller this close than Mat had thought at first. The dark iron did nothing to improve Mat's mood. Armed men stood watching them keenly. They wore golden yellow coats with the Black Hawk on them. Each man was armed with either mace, axe, broadsword or long sword. They had knots of hair on the top of their shaved heads. They did not look at Mat or anyone else in the group except Lan and the ogier. Neither did they make any effort to stop them.

Their stern looks began to subside and then they began to wave and call. "Battle Lord!" More men and women began to join in the call. People began to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"Glory to the Builders!" A man shouted as he bowed his head towards Loial.

Even more men began to call out. "True Blood of Malkier!"

"I am unworthy and the work is small," Loial boomed back in his deep voice.

"The true blood of Malkier?" Mat asked Perrin who rode beside him. "What are they talking about?"

Perrin eyed him oddly. "What are you jabbering about, Mat? You sound almost as bad as the people in this place."

Mat slumped back into his saddle and listened as men called out to Lan and the ogier as they rode through the city.

"Will the Golden Crane fly again, Battle Lord?" some people cried out.

Mat only sat and listened as they rode deeper into the city. The stone-paved streets were not as wide as Caemlyn's. People and wagons crowded the streets and alleys. Those not shouting looked upon the group with blank emotionless eyes. Children were silent and none ran around as they pleased. Every few paces lanterns could be seen fastened to the walls. They were already lit even though the sun was still an hour or so from setting. Mat scratched at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. These had to be the farmers and their families.

The added warmth of the burning flames did little to lift the mood of this depressing place. Everything looked utilitarian. Up on the high walls soldiers marched. No man ever walked alone and at least one held a burning torch in his hand.

Lan continued to lead the way towards the keep in the middle of the city. It was an impressive stone structure situated on the highest peak within the walls of Fal Dara. If Mat had thought overcoming the outer walls would be near impossible then rushing the inner fortress surely had to be.

As they drew closer the outline of a large moat became visible and once atop the lowered draw bridge leading into the keep the steel pikes within the moat glistened up menacingly at Mat.

"The Golden Crane!" More voices shouted from inside. Mat scowled. He was growing tired of all the mention of cranes, lords and builders. Once inside they dismounted, following Lan's lead.

They were in a large square courtyard surrounded by towers and battlements. Mat felt his body tremble. An enemy who had thought himself lucky to be over the wall would find a quick death in here.

Armoured men and horses stood around and smithies worked relentlessly despite the late hour. Accompanying them were fletchers and boys ran about carrying messages and supplies. Mat could only shake his head. These people were made for war as surely as the city he now stood in.

A soldier, head shaven clean except for a distinctive Shienaran topknot, came walking towards them. His yellow cloak, edged in red, bore the Black Hawk, but his coat beneath bore a grey owl. His dark eyes studied them for the briefest of moments.

Mat rolled his eyes as the man spoke the same words as nearly all other people in this forsaken place. He was at least a little bit more relaxed. "It's good to see you, Battle Lord." The man said to Lan first.

"Greetings, Lord Ingtar," Lan replied.

The man smiled and turned to Moiraine. "A long time, Moiraine Sedai." He gave a low bow. "Glory to the Builders." The man said to Loial after he rose.

To which the ogier replied as before. "I am unworthy and the work small."

"You honour us." The man faced Lan again. "Lord Agelmar has been informed of your arrival and is waiting for you. If you would follow me, please."

The keep proved to be long stone corridors with colourful tapestries that lined the walls. Apart from the yellow cloaks worn by the soldiers, the tapestries were the first real signs of colour in Fal Dara. Each wall hanging depicted scenes of heroic battles or incredible hunts. Mat grumbled under his breath. These people really only had one thing in mind. The thought of finding a decent place to gamble began to fade from his mind.

"Will you be raising the Golden Crane?" Ingtar asked.

"Is everything as bad as I've seen, Ingtar?" Lan asked in such a low voice that Mat almost found himself leaning forwards to listen.

The man shook his head in reply. "This year has been a little harsher than usual. Scouts report Trolloc camps as often is the case and we shall ride out to Tarwin's Gap in a few days to meet them as always."

Lan merely nodded.

It did not take long for the near silent group to be ushered into a large study by Lord Ingtar who bid farewell before they entered. Lords and swords made Mat uncomfortable and now he was being passed about between them. He eyed Lan warily. Was he some lord as well?

The large group entered the study and a man stood from behind a table littered with maps and papers to greet them. Mat was beginning to believe all men in these parts came from the same mould. The man's square face was hard with deep lines of age and hard times around his eyes. Brown eyes, like stone, studied each of them quickly. The topknot was pure white, the only real sign of his true age. He wore a blue velvet coat and a smile now graced his features.

"Here is always a welcome for Aes Sedai , Moiraine," he greeted with an elegant bow. "It is always an honour to have you with us."

"Your welcome warms me, Lord Agelmar," Moiraine replied with a bow just as formal.

"That is an odd greeting," Mat whispered to Perrin. Those yellows eyes looked upon Mat with confusion.

"I couldn't make out a word of what they said."

Mat almost laughed. "And I thought you had the good ears." Galad gave him an odd look which quickly morphed into impassiveness as he faced Agelmar again. The man gave Mat a hard look.

"al'Lan Mandragoran," Agelmar greeted him as an old friend. "It has been too long."

"My duty will not allow me time for visits," the Warder replied.

The Lord of Fal Dara faced Loial. "Glory to the Builders," the man said in his loud voice. "You honour us greatly, Builder."

The ogiers ears twitched in embarrassment. "It is you who do me the honour."

The man then moved towards Galad and Moiraine spoke. "This is Galad Damodred, my nephew…"

"Yes, I know of you him." The man's eyes glistened. "An Andorman who is known for his sword more than his family name." Then he frowned. "I would have thought you carrying a Heron mark by now."

Galad gave a formal salute. "I am honoured that you have heard of me, Lord Agelmar." He let his hand drop to the hilt of his sword. "I have not been proven worthy yet."

The older man shook his head. "We will need to see to that while you are with us, Lord Damodred."

"This is Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybarra. They are from the Two Rivers a place which used to be called Manetheren."

The man's eyes lit up again. "Old blood flows in you then boys." He frowned as if looking for something. "Have you lost your swords in the journey?" He did not give Mat a chance to reply. "Never mind. I'll have my armourer send you two."

"Peace favour your sword, Lord Agelmar, but we have no need for swords" Mat replied. Perrin was looking at him oddly and even Moiraine looked incredulous. "What?" Mat moaned.

"Your Old Tongue is flawless, Matrim Cauthon," Moiraine replied looking serene once again. "I did not expect you to be so learned."

Mat laughed and shook his head. "I did nothing of the sort. Light, I merely declined an offer!"

Burn these people and their disturbing jokes. Thankfully nothing more was said about it.

/**/

"Suravye ninto manshima taishite, dai Agelmar," Mat said in clear perfect Old Tongue. Moiraine was so taken aback that she did not fully hear what he said next. Even when she calmed her mind she was unable to make out every word he said. The beginning was clear, but after he said Lord Agelmar she was unable to follow his dialect.

"What?" the boy moaned when everyone stood mouth agape staring at him.

She gathered her wits quickly. "Your Old Tongue is flawless, Matrim Cauthon." What was it about these boys? They were ta'veren, she knew as much. For the first time she truly began to consider what role they were to play in the coming days. Maybe they were more important than just needing to be there alongside Rand. She almost shook her head.

"I did nothing of the sort. Light, I merely declined an offer!"

She looked at him for the briefest of moments. The Old Blood was strong in Mat. His eyes looked confused for a brief fraction of a second before they turned to fire. She glanced away. An eye would need to be kept on young Cauthon and by extension Perrin as well. She felt a heat rising inside her and Lan fidgeted slightly where he stood. Where by the Light was Rand al'Thor? She took a calming breath while she straightened her dress slightly.

"Lord Agelmar," she began. "We will be needing to travel to the Green Man in the morning."

"He is deep within the Blight and your journey from Tar Valon must have been tiring. Please rest a few days." Agelmar replied quickly.

"Are journey has not been long, Lord Agelmar," Moiraine answered. "But it has been almost more tiring than the usual one. But we ask only for one night's shelter before we must leave."

His eyes blazed with sudden eagerness. "Join us as we ride to Tarwin's Gap, Aes Sedai. You alone will be worth hundreds of spears." He turned pleading eyes to Lan. "A thousand men will come when they hear the Golden Crane has been raised." For the briefest of moments Moiraine could feel the desire to join Agelmar burn within Lan. His eyes darted towards her for a brief questioning moment. Then it turned to anger.

"The Seven Tower's is broken and Malkier is thing of distant memory. I am a Warder now, Lord Agelmar, and sworn to Moiraine and the Tower."

"Of course, Dai Shan. But surely you can still help. A few days delay."

"That will not be possible, Lord Agelmar," she interjected. "I apologise, but the journey we take is of the utmost importance."

He frowned, looking extremely worried. Moiraine knew that the fight might not go as well as Ingtar believes. He gathered himself well and studied each of them. "A small group to be traveling through the Blight. Perhaps I can lend you some of my men."

"That will not be required," Moiraine continued. "The smaller the group the greater the chance of finding the Green Man."

"I see," he said at last. "At least let me offer you a fine meal at my table and a comfortable bed for the night."

"That would be much appreciated," she curtsied slightly.

The man never once asked what she wanted to do in the blight and his honour would prevent him from asking.

/**/

Perrin sat in the confines of the room he and Mat were sharing for the night. Dinner had been in a plain room and the meal had been pleasant. The Lord of Fal Dara had spent much of the evening discussing swordsmanship with Lan and Galad. When not with them he had spoken with the ogier about books or music. Eventually he did wonder over to Mat and Perrin.

Lord Agelmar managed to probe a lot of information from them, he realised now in the quite of the room. His gentle questions had led Mat and Perrin into telling a lot more about Emond's Field. At least neither had said anything of Trollocs or the journey to Fal Dara other than saying it was to escort the girls to the Tower.

He could not sleep. Rand was missing and probably dead and tomorrow he and Mat would be riding into the Blight with Moiraine and Lan. What had happened to the peaceful life they'd lived in Emond's Field?

Then there were also Egwene and the Wisdom to consider. Had they reached the safety of Tar Valon or were they inside the belly of Trolloc? He closed his eyes and tried to free himself from the mental image he had created.

"You asleep?" Mat asked from the other bed.

"No," Perrin replied thankful for the break in his thoughts. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Me neither," Mat groaned. "This place has me all on edge. Being this close to the Blight is just weird."

"Why do you think we need to go to the Green Man?" Perrin asked.

"Light, who knows but that bloody Aes Sedai. See, Perrin, those woman just entangle you in their schemes."

Perrin just nodded even though Mat would not be able to see him. "I wish Rand were here. He usually understands what is going on."

"And now we know why. He's a stupid lord himself."

"He didn't know," Perrin defended.

"I know," Mat wined. "But he is a flaming lord and married to a bloody queen."

Perrin rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against his cushion. Mat really was good with picking up the local language. "I actually feel sorry for him."

"Yeah," Mat mumbled in agreement. "I hope he doesn't become as stuffy as the other lords and ladies."

"He's Rand, Mat." Perrin replied. "I don't think he'll change too much."

Mat did not reply and Perrin wondered if he were thinking along the same lines. If he is dead then he will never be able change.

"That fool just better get himself back here." Mat said loudly before the sheets moved about as he wrapped himself in them. "So that I can stop bloody wanting to find him."

Perrin said nothing more as he too slipped deeper under his covers. It was rather cold this far north. His last waking thoughts were of Rand, the desire to go south, and what they had gotten themselves into.

/**/

Early the following morning Galad was woken by loud knocking on his door. It took a moment for him to get his bearings, having slept deeply for the first time in days. A fist continued to pound incessantly on the door. Ensuring that his blade was in hand, Galad got out of bed and crossed the room. Just as a third round of knocking began he opened the door. A number of stern looking guards stood outside.

"Lord Damodred. You have been summoned before Lord Agelmar," the tall guard said in a stern voice.

"As he commands," Galad replied before closing the door to get dressed.

His dark blue jacket of House Damordred with his sigil was tattered and bloodied, but it was the only decent one he had left. His breeches were worn and dirty from the ways. At least they were not coated in Trolloc blood. The shirt was clean and the boots snug. Lastly he strapped the sword belt around his waist and straightened everything till he looked as perfect as a man could in his situation.

Lifting his head confidently he opened the door and exited the room. The guards were still waiting outside and the captain saluted.

"If my Lord will follow." He then continued to lead the way through the winding corridors of the keep. The sun had barely risen above the horizon. As a result the place felt empty and abandoned. The absence of people was far from his mind. What he really wandered about was why he would be summoned so early in the morning and without Moiraine or Lan.

Reaching one of the broad stone staircases, Galad expected the guards to turn left to go up to Agelmar's study. Instead they descended and exited out onto a long pathway, which led into a large courtyard a hundred paces from the keep.

The guards behind immediately began to walk around the perimeter of the courtyard where they took up positions. The captain, however, kept walking forwards until he held up a hand and they halted. Before them were six men. Agelmar and Lan stood menacingly in the middle. It took only a fraction of a second for Galad's keen eyes to notice the distinct swords on each man's hip. They were all blademasters.

He felt a tinge of nervousness before he let the calm of the void envelop him. Blademasters were rare around the world. Here in the Borderlands one found the highest concentration, maybe as many as a two dozen from here to the Aryth Ocean. Before him stood six blademasters and one of them was a Warder as well. He swallowed anxiously as the captain turned and left leaving Galad to stand alone before the men. The guards within the courtyard marched out as well.

"By the Light we gather this morning for a trial." Lord Agelmar proclaimed. "To judge a child worthy of the blade. Who shall bear witness to this boy's worth?"

"I shall," the man to far left said loudly.

"I shall," the man on the right said dangerously.

"I shall," a shortish man beside Agelmar shouted.

"I shall," Lan spoke in a low firm voice that still echoed around the courtyard.

"I shall," Lord Agelmar proclaimed with finality.

A silence descended over the courtyard. The only noise came from the soft rustling of cloth as Galad's jacket moved across his shirt with each silent breathe. The morning cold made his breath misty and those of the five men who had spoken. The sixth stood motionless.

"Who shall dance the blade with this child to deem him worthy?" Lan was the one to speak this time.

"I shall," the sixth man said finally. Only then did his eyes lock onto Galad's. They were not friendly. No quarter would be given in this fight. The only comfort came from knowing that no blood would be spilt on purpose, but accidents have been known to happen, or so the myths told at least.

"Then so let it be," Lan finished. The group of five broke apart in silence and moved with an effortless ease to form a perfect circle around Galad and his opponent. They strode to stand before one another.

Galad had never seen one of these trials before. Legend had it that a panel of five was needed to raise a man. The sixth was never mentioned. As by the norms of a formal duel, Galad gave a slight bow of his head to the man in respect. The man did the same. His hair was dark brown and his light coloured Borderlander eyes never seemed to blink.

Everything was silent and a gentle mist blew into the courtyard and shrouded the tall keep from view. Even the stone walls around them began to grow feint. There was no sound of bird nor horse. The usual hum of normal human movement was absent. How could such calm be natural?

The five men stood with arms crossed and gazes level. They studied only Galad. Even now they were judging and weighing him to determine his worth.

How long they stood there he could not recall. He had long since eased himself into the void. Like days before against the Trollocs he could feel his heart beating gently in his chest and hear the soft sound of air leaving his mouth. It was all clear and sharp.

Then the man moved. It came instinctively. His sword, unsheathed without thought, met a Heron marked blade halfway between them. They stood motionless, blades touching as they pressed hard against the other's sword. What was this man playing at?

This was not a fight, it was a dance, even if deadly by nature.

The pressure vanished and like a snake, the man struck. The Eagle Dives met Leaf Floating on the Breeze as Galad's vertical blade parried the brutal horizontal slash. Despite the force behind his opponents strike it was made with surgical precision.

There was no expression on either face as Galad launched into deadly series of aggressive attacks. Each was parried with the short, swift and precise movements of a man who knew what he was doing. Galad had to remind himself that this was a blademaster, a man no doubt the near equal of Lan.

Just before his opponent reached the edge of the judges' circle, he stopped stepping back. With an elegant stride to the side and a quick shift in balance the man turned Galad's own momentum against him.

Galad learned from the man's movements. A blademaster had to be precise, minimum effort had to be used at all times. His movements became less extravagant and more controlled. No time could be lost between any two forms or else his light eyed opponent would capitalise.

The fog around them continued to swirl about and his breathing was becoming more laboured. The mist coming from his breath was growing shorter and more rapid. The rhythmic thumping of his beating heart became louder and more distinct.

The fight continued. Each attack was soon countered with a counter offensive, but the man never seemed to be growing tired. Galad on the other hand was beginning to feel every muscle in his body. His skills might be close to this man, but his stamina was nowhere near good enough to keep up.

The inevitable came. It might have been minutes or hours, but eventually the opponent's blade passed through Galad's defensive form and stopped a hair's breadth away from his chest.

Galad took a few deep calming breaths as the blade continued to hover. Then it was gone and in the man's sheath. Galad flicked his blade in the traditional manner to clean blood of his blade and then he sheathed it.

"An honour to have met you, blademaster" Galad bowed his head respectfully.

The man did not smile nor hint at returning the bow.

In silence the other five judges strode back to where they had been earlier. Nothing was said and Galad noticed nothing from the men. They stood with straight backs and their eyes never once met his.

"You are called to stand before us, child," Lord Agelmar said loudly.

Galad, with head kept high, moved to stand before the panel.

"You have been judged," Lan added when Galad stood still.

"And the votes counted," the man to the far left proclaimed.

"You have been weighed," the man to the far right said.

"And your worth measured," the short man beside Agelmar said finally.

From behind the sixth man kicked Galad behind his knees and pushed him down to the floor so that he was kneeling. The sound of metal in scabbard pierced through the morning fog as his blade was unceremoniously unsheathed and discarded on the stone floor.

"You have no need for a child's toy," the man behind him spoke in an almost whisper.

A much gentler sound of sword being pushed into a scabbard met Galad's ears.

"Rise brother, Galad," Agelmar said loudly. And when Galad rose he found six men standing before him, each with a smile.

"Welcome," Lan was the first to embrace Galad.

"Welcome," Agelmar followed and so too did the rest of the panel.

When they were all done the mist began to vanish and the morning sun began to shine down upon them. The distinct sound of carts moving and people talking reached his ears.

"Ter'angreal," Lan whispered. "Our little secret."

"Does the Tower know?" Galad asked.

"Maybe, probably not, but they do like their Warders to be blademasters." Agelmar answered.

"I guess now your teaching can begin, Galad," the man he fought said with a laugh. He suddenly looked like a warm and friendly man. "But I'm sure Lan here will be able to teach you much on your journeys together."

"I'm sure he will be most thorough," Galad replied.

The man laughed and slapped Lan playfully on the back. "I'm sure he will, but I must be getting home. Wife, you know, needs help with the kids this morning." The group laughed and Galad watched the blademaster hurry home.

The others bid their farewells and eventually it was only Agelmar and Lan who remained with Galad.

Feeling awkward, Galad unsheathed the blade that was in his sheath. It felt slightly different. It was lighter and better balanced than the one he had been using. He stared in awe at the sword with the Heron etched clearly onto the blade. No wonder the other man had been able to make such short swift movements.

"That is a rare sword, even amongst blademasters." Lan said after Agelmar bid farewell. "A power wrought sword is not common."

Galad's finger felt along the blade and over the engraving. "I never thought I would own a sword such as this."

"Use it well, Galad Damodred. If ever there was a man who deserved it, it is you."

Galad sheathed the sword and studied Lan. "I do not understand. How can I be worthy if I lost the fight this morning."

Lan smiled knowingly. "Being a blademaster is much akin to being an Aes Sedai from what I've gathered over the years. It is not only the skill with a blade, though you have talent in abundance, it is also the way a man handles himself."

Lan began to walk and motioned for Galad to follow. "Like an Aes Sedai who appears serene and in control, so too must a blademaster. He must be in full control of his emotions, his fears and desires, at all times. Today, Galad, you proved not only that you can use a pointed piece of metal, but also that you are a blademaster in here." He held a hand against his chest and then his forehead. "You are what makes a blademaster."

"I still lost the fight," Galad said shaking his head.

"What is one fight against a man whose been a blademaster for almost as long as you are old. Out of five bouts you would probably have won at least two if not three. The fight today was beside the point. You would not have been called before the panel had I not thought you skilled enough with the blade. The testing and the handing over of the sword is all about what is inside you."

Lan continued. "Moiraine has not told me the specifics of being raised to the Shawl just as she does not know how we raise a man to the rank of blademaster, but it is similar from what I've gathered. When a woman is deemed suitable to be an Aes Sedai she is tested. By that point they already know her strength and skill. They just need to test if the woman can stomach being an Aes Sedai."

Galad nodded. "So when I was rushed out of my room in the early morning hours and found myself facing six blademasters while an unnatural silence and fog descended over me you were seeing how I reacted and how I fought while controlling my emotions and fears."

"Something along those lines, yes," Lan answered. "But now I think it is time for a little breakfast celebration."

/**/

Moiraine woke early as she often did when Lan was awake. She frowned in the darkness of her room. It was rare for him to be awake so early even if he did generally wake before her. It was difficult to tell, but sunrise was surely still a fair bit away. She lay back down again. There was little point in going to find him. He was near his home after all and that generally did make him a bit more prickly than usual.

It could only have been a few hours later when she woke again. By now the sun had risen and so she dressed in another neat dark riding dress in preparation for a long day's ride and made her way to where the morning meals were usually served.

As she walked the sensation that was Lan began to grow in her. He was happy and relaxed. She could feel him before her in the room. Curious, she entered the room and found him sitting across the table from Galad. They were deep in conversation. Lan being in a good mood was rare enough, but seeing him talking animatedly to someone else was something quite different.

Yet, as she entered the room he closed his mouth and began eating again. Galad rose and greeted her. She curtsied in return and only just managed to catch a glimpse of the sword on her young nephew's hip before he sat again. She strode to the chair beside Lan and seated herself. A servant quickly entered the room with a plate and goblet. The food was already on the table.

"I see that something has happened this morning," Moiraine began slowly. "Congratulations, Galad."

"Thank you, Moiraine Sedai," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at Lan and she could feel him enjoying her disgust. He had once again managed to raise a man to the title of blademaster without her being privy to the ceremony. "It must have been fascinating." She continued.

"It was rather entertaining," Galad answered with a smile in her direction. Light, Lan had already told him not to tell. She fumed inside. No Sister had ever been able to learn what the men did when raising a man to the title of blademaster. All anyone knew was that it took five blademasters, but that in itself could be a lie.

Galad glanced at Lan and his eyes twinkled at the inside joke. Light, this was infuriating. Lan chuckled beside her. He actually had the nerve to laugh at her. It took all her Aes Sedai calm to keep her cheeks from glowing red in anger. She would be serene about this. It was only a raising, nothing special.

Still, she would learn someday how the blademasters kept their testing so secret. If she did not know any better she would have sworn that they were using the One Power to keep people away.

"What time should we be leaving?" she asked Lan in an attempt to change the topic away from her ignorance.

"The sooner the better, Moiraine. If we leave within the hour we could be well within the Blight before nightfall. Hopefully it will not be too long a search for the Green Man."

Moiraine nodded. She had known the answer. "Then we should get moving."

Mat and Perrin, followed by Loial, stumbled into the room. Their eyes bulged at the sight of food like any young man's did.

"Morning," they each managed to greet quickly before they began to pile food onto the plates provided by rapidly moving servants.

"We will be leaving within the hour," Moiraine said to them curtly.

"What about Rand?" Loial asked. "Are we going to go into the Blight without the ta…"

Moiraine cut off the ogiers words with a single cold glare. "We will be fine, Loial." She sent to meaningful glares at Mat and Perrin. They were both ta'veren if lesser than Rand, but how could they be stronger than the Dragon Reborn himself.

The three did look rather despondent. "I'm believe that Rand is alive," she added for their benefit.

Galad and Lan nodded thoughtfully. They knew who Rand was and what the prophecies said. If Rand was the Dragon Reborn then he was in all probability still alive somewhere bending the Pattern to his will. Mat and Perrin looked at her as if she were as mad as a man who could channel. The ogier, though surprised, accepted her words. Aes Sedai cannot lie after all and she did believe that Rand was alive. The only questions were where had he gone and was he still well?

_A/N Thanks for reading. Not sure which chapter I'll post next. Either them going to the Blight or the girls in the tower. Maybe a mixture… will see how it develops. Rand in Tear needs to wait a bit, sorry._

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N  
>Sorry for the delay. Life, as many of you know, doesn't care if I write for fun. Another reason for the delay is that none of my ElayneMin/Egwene scenes could be put into this chapter due the timeline of events. So instead this chapter is full of Galad and Rand while the 4000 words already written for the girls is being pushed to a future chapter. So far it looks like the next chapter will also be all about the Blight and Tear plotlines._

_Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

The weather took a turn for the worse towards the Blight. Galad wrapped his dark cloak about himself in an attempt to keep the bitter cold away. Ahead rode Lord Ingtar and an escort of a hundred men. Their red banners and bright armour were easily as, if not more, impressive than any of the cavalry Galad had seen before in Andor or Cairhien.

He rode with a straight back and head held high. Beneath the cloak his hand dropped down to touch the sword on his hip. The other blade, a gift left by his father, was sheathed and strapped to the saddle. It had been a companion over the years. Still his fingers revelled in the feel of the Blademaster's blade.

The Shienaran soldiers looked upon him with their own form of respect. The blade marked Galad as a dangerous man. What they did not know was that there was more to fear than the type of sword on his hip. His ability to harm might soon reach further than tip of a sword. The thought made the breeze slightly more chilly.

The mood he was in darkened. The Blight loomed ahead and a series of towers were coming into view. Even from the distance he could see men walking on top of the impressive battlements. The towers were well defended, or so Andoran records said. Men and beast alike would die under a hail of arrows before coming within arm's reach of any one of those towers.

Again Galad felt the touch of saidin as it flicked across his conscious thoughts. Those men would not stand a chance against him if he ever felt the need to turn against them. His head shook on its own accord. Fortunately men would not need to worry about him. He would never harm a man who did not deserve it. By remaining firm in his beliefs and values he would overcome any madness. His teeth pressed down hard against each other. Light, he hoped he could keep the insanity at bay.

The minutes passed slowly until they reached the towers. Men came to a halt and stared down at them as they rode between the tall structures and at the base of each large groups of soldiers were busy preparing to ride out to Tarwins's Gap within the next few days.

At the front of the column Ingtar lifted his hand into the air and the cavalry before and behind Galad halted and so did he. Moiraine and Lan rode passed. He kicked his horse into motion and followed.

"I'm sorry, Moraine Sedai, Dai Shan, but this is as far as Lord Agelmar commanded me to go with my men." His eyes shone with a mixture of irritation and excitement.

"Lord Agelmar and I discussed as much," Moiraine replied.

"I would ride with you into the Blight," the man continued looking keenly at the land beyond the towers.

"But there is honour to be found at Tarwin's Gap." Lan's voice sounded tight.

Ingtar nodded then raised a hand and said. "Suravye ninto manshima taishite, Dai Shan. Peace favour your sword."

He gave Galad a similar salute and then rode off to join his men again before more could be said.

Moiraine's eyes followed Ingtar behind her dark blue hood. The small stone dangling from her forehead contrasted sharply with her complexion. Her unblinking eyes seemed thoughtful for a moment and then she began to ride towards the Blight without uttering another word.

"Blood and Ashes," Mat moaned from behind. "The woman is actually leading us into the flaming bloody Blight!"

Galad stood in his saddle and faced Mat. The man had yet to kick his horse into motion.

"I'm sure the road to Tarwin's Gap would be much easier," Galad spoke as his horse walked slowly away.

Mat's eyes bulged slightly and he dabbed at his forehead with a cloth despite the cold. "Burn me," Mat relented with a croaked sigh before he finally motioned his horse forward without any noticeable movement.

Galad raised an eyebrow. "You seem rather skilled at riding a horse, Matrim Cauthon."

Mat lifted his head and stuck out his chest. "My Da was the best horseman in all of the Two Rivers and taught me everything he knew."

"I'm sure he knew a lot if you can ride a horse as well as any Borderlander I've seen."

Mat smiled a crooked smile and his eyes glinted. And then it all faded into a pale mask of a man who knew his death was imminent. "The Bloody Blight."

The two of them caught up with the group. None spoke. Perrin's eyes stared blankly ahead and Loial's ears were flat against the top of his head. Galad did not know what he looked like, but hoped it resembled Lan to some degree; tall and impervious to any danger.

As the much smaller group passed the stone border post marking the end of the country, Mat and Perrin turned slowly in their saddles and stared longingly back at the Shienarans and the safety of their walls. Galad had to fight the urge to not do as the same. Instead he focused on running his fingers as calmly as possible over the handle of his sword.

Behind them and for a few more miles ahead lay green grass; beyond that lay nothing more than death and decay. Hopefully they would not be a group of lifeless corpses within the next few hours or days. At least there were still a few miles of green land left before the Blight actually started.

As they rode north the weather began to grow steadily warmer. Within an hour Galad had to remove his heavy cloak and wipe away beads of perspiration as they formed. A short time later even Moiraine succumbed to the heat, or as much as any Aes Sedai ever did. Her face hinted at nothing, but she did loosen her cloak.

"This does not feel right," Perrin said. "I mean, shouldn't it become colder as we ride north?"

"The Blight has a weather and temperament of its own," Lan answered.

"Great," Mat groaned as he undid the top group of buttons on his shirt. His cloak and jacket had long since been stuffed into his saddle bag. The longbow, usually strapped to his saddle, was held in his other hand; strung and an arrow notched, but not drawn. "Not only are there Trollocs and Light knows what else in this Light forsaken place and now you tell me the bloody weather is going to bloody grill me as well." His eyes turned upwards and he pointed. "Even the flaming sun is turning red!" With a flourish he undid the scarf around his neck and dabbed at his forehead.

Loial was no better and he kept muttering apologies for his undid shirt. Strangely Perrin still managed to look comfortable in his cloak, well him and Lan.

The endless grassy plains eventually came to an end as the land turned into the Blight. There were trees and bushes, but they all looked sickly and covered with signs of disease. None of what lay within sight would last the year.

"Don't touch anything," Lan's voice thundered over the sound of their horses hooves on the sun baked earth. "Anything can kill or maim a grown man in this place." His hard eyes lingered on all them. "Even the flowers aren't sweet this far from the border."

Galad rode on, careful to keep his horse in the centre of the rapidly dwindling path. The air began to smell foul and the sound of Mat clearing his stomach did not help the queasiness in Galad's own.

"Faugh!" Loial boomed. "Galad... I had heard." His eyes were wide and growing slightly misty. "The Elders said the Blight was growing bad... Faugh! Galad, this is worse than anything I could have imagined."

Galad tried to smile sympathetically. "I'm sure that there is something that can still be done."

Loial's ears quivered. "Who thought that even the Dark One could've done this to the trees! To the trees, Galad!"

He had little to say in reply. Every last inch of land was spoilt. The extra water sacks did not look so silly anymore.

"We will do something, Loial. I do not know what, but this land will be healed."

The ogier stopped mumbling loudly under his breath long enough to take a deep breath and say, "thank you, Galad."

Perrin rode ahead in the heat. Mat still retched occasionally, but he could bring up nothing more than air at the moment. The contents had long been left behind on the path out of the Borderlands. Unconsciously, Perrin pulled his cloak tighter.

The sickly heat lay over the land making the hair on the back of his neck stand upright. His finger's openly touched the axe hanging from his saddle and his eyes stared intently far into the distance. Somewhere there he knew shadowspawn to be waiting.

What made matters worse for Perrin was the smell. Nothing was distinct. Instead it all smelled like rot and… "This all has the feel of death."

"This land has been dead for a long time, Perrin," Moiraine spoke.

"I thought the Green Man lived in these parts. Wouldn't he be able to do something about all this?"

"The Green Man is gifted at making things grow, but he cannot overcome all that the Blight throws at him."

Perrin studied the Aes Sedai's face hoping to find some inclination of what she was thinking. The overpowering scent of the Blight negated his sense of smell.

"How long before we find him?" Perrin asked.

"We shall find him at the right time," she replied and he did not push her further. If she had wanted to answer then she would've already.

Ahead of them rode Galad and Lan. They looked so similar. Their backs were straight and their faces a picture of calm, almost as much as Moiraine's. The image was only destroyed by the hard lines of the Warder's face and the keenness with which the pair studied the land.

"How can they be so calm?" Mat asked from beside him. Perrin almost flinched. He had not heard the other man approach.

"Beats me," Perrin replied. "I just wish I could be as calm."

"And I wish I could be in some inn playing dice."

Perrin did not argue. Even to him the thought of dice and a tavern sounded like a dream he'd never be able to relive.

They rode for another few hours. The setting sun continued to torment them allowing none of them a break. The only change in the land was that the hills began to grow slightly taller and the slopes steeper. They had long since left anything resembling a pathway behind.

Just before nightfall, Moiraine lifted her hand and stopped. "Lan, I think we will need to camp for the night." To Perrin, her voice sounded slightly disappointed, perhaps even troubled. Her face showed nothing and her scent was useless as nothing other than death filled Perrin's nostrils.

"I could really do with some cold water now," Mat breathed out as he slid off the back of his horse.

"I just wish Rand were here," Perrin said once his two feet were on the ground. Surprisingly, he did not feel the effects of the days ride. They had all grown used to riding long and hard over the past few weeks.

"And that we were still at home." Mat said softly as he turned to undo his blanket role from his saddle. Perrin did the same. "I would much rather be camping out in the woods outside the Emond's Field."

"I think that is what we all would like."

"Not Egwene bloody Sedai," Mat spat. "She most certainly is having a royal time in… whatever they flaming call that place. She is having the wonderful adventure while we sit and rot!"

"The White Tower, Matrim Cauthon," Moiraine spoke in a gentle silky voice.

Mat did not even slow down. His glare just intensified as he faced the Aes Sedai. "The Bloody Tower it is then. I'm sure she is warm and cosy by a fire made from Light knows what!"

"The One Power I'd venture," she said smoothly as her dark eyes glinted with a small amount of pleasure. "It is not as easy a place to be as you would like to think. There is much in the Tower to make a woman uncomfortable."

"I'm sure a bunch of you will have that effect on a young innocent girl."

"Mat," Perrin said loudly in an attempt to calm his friend.

Behind Moiraine, Loial was quivering. "Do not anger an Aes Sedai."

Mat just continued ever louder. "I will speak to Aes Sedai the bloody way I like. I did not volunteer to walk into this place like some fool lamb that needs slaughtering."

"We will be out of the Blight and safe within the borders of Shienar before you even realise, Matrim."

"Well it can't come flaming soon enough." With that Mat unrolled his blanket, dropped down onto his back and closed his eyes. "Call me when dinner is ready or when we are leaving."

"As you wish, Matrim Cauthon." Moiraine replied as she walked a few strides away.

She stood motionless before raising a hand. Galad, who had come to stand beside Perrin shivered despite the heat. His eyes were cold and he stared intently at the Aes Sedai.

"Are you alright, Galad?" Perrin asked. "You seem a little out of sorts."

The coldness vanished slowly from Galad's gaze similarly to Rand's over the past few days. The look unnerved Perrin and he'd seen the same concern in Mat's eyes when Rand had grown so distant. "I'm quite alright, Perrin. The journey has just been long and quite straining."

Perrin nodded in reply. "I feel it myself. This place does not allow a man to relax."

"No it doesn't and I'm sure tonight and tomorrow will not be any different."

It felt odd waking. In the distance he could hear sounds filtering through to him. It sounded like people talking. His eyes were still closed, but a bright light was shining onto his face. Was Moiraine and the rest of the group already awake? Rand tried to open his eyes. They refused to allow even a hint of sunlight to come through.

He gave up trying and instead attempted to listen to the sounds around him. There were supposed to be sounds out in nature even if they were camping close to the Blight. Birds always chirped and the gentle sway of trees in the morning breeze rustled leaves. Oddly all he heard was the distinct sound of people talking. Stranger still, they were female voices.

He frowned. Was he still dreaming? Moiraine was the only woman in the group riding to Fal Dara, or was she? Had Elayne or Egwene followed them through the Ways instead of going to Tar Valon? He tried to sit up at the thought. They would need to be sent back to the Tower. It was not safe for them to be with him.

Rand barely managed to twitch when the voices stilled. A moment later a firm hand, pushing hard against his chest, forced him back down again.

"Rest, Rand," a concerned voice whispered softly. The voice did not sound like Elayne, but it was a caring voice.

"What was that?" Another voice asked from across the room

"I was just telling the Wetlander that he doesn't need to over exert his body again."

The other voice laughed out loudly. He tried hard to pull his thoughts together. This was not the Borderlands, or at least not the wild. The woman with the caring voice began to laugh along. Rand felt a groan rising in his throat. Why did they have to laugh at him?

He wanted to reply, to say something to make them stop but his jaw refused to work. Shaking his head in anger or perhaps confusion he tried harder to sit upright. The pressure against his chest only increased. The small hand pushed with considerable force.

"Stubborn men," the far away voice said loudly as her laughter died down. "Always thinking they can do what they aren't capable of."

"In his case, he might be right. I mean Janduin did give him a hard pat on the cheek." A third feminine voice said lightly.

The urge to groan almost overwhelmed him, but he managed to keep from making a noise. His thoughts were jumbled and confused. They made little sense. A shining sword that was not a sword held out before him. A man running while the world grew dark around him. Anger had filled Rand. A desire to do nothing more than kill the man he was chasing. There had been relief. The shinning sword had been driven into the man's chest. Rand thought of Ishamael, but that was wrong. The dying face of the man he'd killed had not been the man from his dreams. The dead man was different. Be'lal!

Rand jerked and this time it took two hands to push him back down.

Rand's breathing was growing slightly ragged. Why had he chased after a Forsaken? He had killed a Forsaken. Or had he? Rand tried to move, but the strong arms held him in place.

There had been more. Veiled people had been fighting. They were on top of some sort of fortress. His breath caught. A man had come to stand before him. He was tall and his eyes… Rand knew those eyes. They were his. The man's face had blazed with anger and something else. A softer more sorrowful look.

Slowly his mind returned to the present. Neither the lack of cold nor the lack of sounds from nature bothered him. What he wanted to understand was why this woman wanted him to remain lying down?

"Whe… re…" he tried to mumble. It proved an effort.

"You are in the Stone Tear, Rand," the first voice spoke. She was very close. Memories, hazy at first, began to coalesce and for a brief moment Rand remembered blue green eyes and lovely red hair.

More of the memories came rushing back. The mere mention of the Stone ordered his confused memories. He had woken and chased Be'lal thinking him Ishamael through a Gateway. Callandor beckoned and he had used it to kill the Forsaken.

Rand's mind felt numb. He had taken Callandor! That meant… it meant he really was the Dragon Reborn. He swallowed and his lips began to feel dry.

Desperately he tried to focus on something else. There had been a girl. She'd held onto him.

"Yo…re… eyes… gree…n?" Rand whispered hoarsely.

The girl laughed richly. The sound was warming. Then there was a moment's silence and then two more voices were laughing in the distance.

"You have a good memory for a Wetlander," she replied finally. "We might make something of you yet."

"That is if you can get the man to stand for long enough."

Wetlander? He frowned thoughtfully as he brushed off another comment. It was the second time they had used the word. Where had he heard it before? He tried blinking with closed eyes. He knew the term.

It hit him like a blow to the stomach. His mother, of course. He remembered thinking about her when…

"Fat…er," his patched throat said loudly in shock. An instant later some cold water dripped into his mouth and through the confused thoughts Rand still managed to be surprised that not a single drop leaked down the side of his face. "Thank… you," he managed to say more clearly. "I would… like to… talk to my… father."

He blinked a few times and then his eyes managed to flicker open for the first time since waking. Bright light shone through what had to be a window forcing him to squint. The only thing he could make out was that he was in a room. With the realisation came understanding. The surface beneath could only have been a bed. Tiredly, he rubbed the back of a hand across his face and eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. It barely helped.

Eventually, Rand did manage to notice that only two women remained in the room. The one beside his bed was indeed the one with the blue green eyes. "Aviendha," he said slowly, testing the name on his tongue. It flowed naturally.

Groaning, he shifted his weight in order to free his one hand. He was about to signal that she was beautiful when he remembered Elayne, his wife. He let out an angry cry of frustration. The anger, boiling deep within him, gave the strength needed to sit upright. Then again, with their veils and the spears on their laps it would probably be better not to try and tell one of them that he thought them beautiful.

Staring at the far wall he tried to think back to all his mother had said about the Aiel and the Maidens. Something should have told him then that she had not been ordinary an ordinary rural woman. A part of him had known she was not, or so he told himself now, but how could he have been so blind in his youth. His mother had known too much of the Aiel, politics and the world in general; though she had always been very sparse in dispensing knowledge. It was always a titbit here or there, never much. They were, however, well sown seeds he was beginning to realise.

Once, when Rand had mentioned a kiss from Egwene, she had laughed and told him in all seriousness to never play a Maiden's Kiss with an Aiel girl. He had chuckled with her. Back then it had sounded like some innocent joke, or a myth from distant lands, but now he heeded those words. What did a Maiden's Kiss entail? He glanced at the tall and slender red haired woman before him. Something told him that more than just soft lips were involved in the game, if any at all.

"What time is it?" Rand asked feeling the need to say something. "I couldn't have slept for more than a few hours."

"You have been asleep almost the entire day," Aviendha replied quickly. "Apparently the Wetlands weaken a man. I've never seen an Aiel sleep so long." She grinned in a manner to make a grown man shiver. "Perhaps not even in death."

"Nor from a few fatherly pats on the cheek," the other said with a straight face. He tried to smile at the pair. Apparently their humour was going to be an acquired taste. She was Chiad, if he remembered correctly.

Even so he found the need to defend himself. "I did not collapse because of what my… Janduin did to me," Rand said roughly despite the stutter. Even knowing the truth of the man, it was going to be hard to say the word father outright.

Aviendha faced Chiad. "I saw a man who did nothing and then feint…"

The other Maiden nodded her head slowly. "At least there is some honour in having a father bring a man to his knees."

"Light!" Rand shouted at the ceiling. When he looked back down again the two women were eyeing him shrewdly.

"Not much good at holding his anger," Aviendha spoke.

Anger rose deep within in. Part of it was born from their taunts, but mostly it came from an overwhelming sense of confusion. There was only one thing for him to do. The void came naturally, or more so at least than a few days before. Though he still did not fully understand how he was grasping saidin.

Aviendha turned away from him and he could see her hand moving quickly on the far side. He shifted slightly and caught, '… handsome awake.'

The other woman gave him a quick look and did a better job of hiding her hand. Aviendha blushed at whatever the woman signalled in return.

Within the void, Rand continued to calm himself. It was easier within this mental state. Aviendha, too flustered to notice where Rand was looking, flashed a quick, 'no,' in reply.

She spun round and stepped back slightly, her eyes wide as they stared into his. The expression on her face vanished quickly, however.

"Are you alright, Rand?" she asked harshly. "You seem…"

"I'm alright," he replied coolly and her expression grew slightly perplexed. "Perhaps I need some fresh air."

Something began to call him. It was the soft and gentle song he'd come to know and recognise as saidin. It quickly became more demanding. As if drawn towards the source, he stood and slowly crossed the large room. Aviendha and then Chiad, when he passed her, followed closely behind as if he were a toddler who might fall over at any moment. He would not of course. Saidin would not let him.

On the far side, just like he knew, he saw a sword lying on top of a large wooden table. Callandor, the sword that was not a sword, beckoned. His legs threatened to give in. Saidin pummelled him with renewed vigour in its never ending attempts to submerge him. It did, however, help Rand to keep his balance. Even his strides managed to remain smooth and effortless.

Behind, Aviendha and Chiad continued to whisper to themselves and even the silences meant hand talk of some kind. His eyes and attention was on Callandor and on it alone.

Though merely a few paces, it felt like hours before he rested his hands on the table. His fingers, careful not to touch, were mere inches from the long glass like sword before him. The melodic song increased in both volume and tempo and sweat poured down his face. The loud thumping of his heart in his chest began to beat in rhythm with saidin. A finger lifted into the air towards the handle.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him pause and then the song vanished and the world quieted around him.

"What's the matter?" This time it was Chiad who asked.

Rand coughed to clear his throat and to give himself time to settle his thoughts. What was happening to him?

"Are those slaps still ringing in your ears?" Aviendha added.

"Nothing's wrong!" he shouted only to take a deep calming breath afterwards. "I think I really should be getting some fresh air."

Before either Aiel could reply, Rand rushed towards the doors. His eyes barely glimpsed his coat lying on a chair before he snatched it up and put it on. Without missing a step he threw the doors to his room open and stepped through.

Outside the room a large group of Aiel stood watch. He barely glanced at them as he hurried along to the next set of doors. Already he could feel the world growing small around him.

Desperate to get outside he roughly slammed the pair of doors open and rushed out. Without a pause he crossed the paths of nearly two dozen guards, probably Tarien. They jumped to their feet and began saying something along the lines of, "Lord Dragon."

A few people, further away began to rise. They reacted slower and in a more dignified manner than the soldiers. A quick glance in their direction and he knew them for what they were – Tarien nobles. They would not have a chance to speak with him now. He could not let them. His mind was still too confused and his wits somewhere between here and the Blight. By all accounts it was still closer to the Blight than Tear. Then there was also saidin and Callandor to mess with his mind.

The taint oozed through his body leaving behind a sickly feeling. Despite not touching the One Power anymore the foulness remained. Its presence just that little bit more than a day or two before.

The length of his strides increased and he left the men and women no chance. The large group of Aiel who shuffled behind him blocked the Tarien's from following.

Before long Rand was standing by himself looking out over the city of Tear. The cool sea breeze dampened the rising warmth on his cheeks.

"You seemed troubled for such a young man," a sensual female voice spoke. Rand did not turn to face the woman, thinking her to be another Aiel.

"I am fine, thank you," Rand replied.

He heard nothing an assumed she'd left. "You know." He nearly jumped at the proximity of the voice. "I've heard of a technique used by Warders and Blademasters. It's called the Oneness."

He fought back his anger and found himself drawn to the voice. Not wanting to be rude, he turned to face a woman he'd never seen before. Her beauty threatened to drive the breath from his lungs.

The dress she wore was made of some white fabric that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her belt was laced in silver and even her shoes seemed adorned in some form of the metal. She was about the Wisdom's age and very tall for a woman. Barely a head taller and she would have been able to look him squarely in the eyes. His mouth felt dry and his heart began to beat in his chest.

With an effort he closed his eyes and tried hard to focus on Elayne with her flowing golden hair and eyes of impossible blue. She was his wife and he could not let himself be distracted by every woman of beauty.

With his body settled, he opened his eyes again. The woman wore a smile that hinted at her knowing exactly what was causing him problems. Her eyes remained fixed on his in such a manner that his cheeks began to burn red. He felt naked under her scrutiny.

"May…" he coughed. "Do you require any assistance?"

"No," she laughed. The sound was almost musical and too perfect, even for a woman such as her. "I would just like to thank you, my Lord."

"Thank me?" he questioned. "And please…"

"Yes," she smiled knowingly and took a step towards him. "You have helped rid this place of a very cruel man."

"Be'lal," he whispered the name of the Forsaken. Even as the word left his mouth, Rand wished he could have it back. Speaking the name of a Forsaken before such a frail woman was… He stood frozen in shock. The woman had not flinched or even hinted at being surprised. Her dark eyes, framed by pale skin and hair the colour of night, did not blink.

"Like I said. You killed a very cruel man."

She took another step towards him. Glancing over her head Rand wondered what had become of all the Aiel that had been following him around since he left the rooms.

"I am yours, my Lord," she breathed out in a low voice. Hot air touched his neck sending shivers down his spine. Goosebumps formed on his forearms and he had to fight the urge to not rub his hands up and down them.

"Please, I am not a…" He had wanted to say that he was no lord, but he was. "I am only Rand al'Thor."

"Only Rand al'Thor," she laughed, while letting her fingers run down the length of his black coat. Her eyes followed their path as they ran along the sinuous lines of silver thread.

As her hand continued to move the burning sensation of the heron on the palm of his right hand increased. Reflexively his fist closed. He knew his hand to still be red and swollen. A woman as pretty as her would not want to see his wounds. The motion did not go unnoticed. She smiled faintly and let her delicate hands pry his fingers open. He was powerless to resist.

"I have a salve that will help ease the pain," she said without asking anything. Her hand dipped out of sight and returned holding some sort of ointment. The cool balm contrasted with the still warm and red flesh. He fought back a gasp.

Then the sensation was gone and he slowly opened his palm for his eyes to see. The swelling and redness was gone, leaving the scar of a heron that looked weeks if not months old.

"Are you an Aes Sedai?" he asked in awe. Only Moiraine or Nynaeve, who was becoming one, could heal wounds this well.

Those pitch black eyes looked dangerous, nothing like their softness of before. Her voice, however, remained the same. "I? No I am no Aes Sedai."

Rand dropped his head in shame. He had not said a word wrong and still he felt horrified at offending her.

"I am not angry," she continued. "It was an honest question."

He glanced up into her eyes, which were warm and inviting once more.

"Remember to spend time in the Oneness," she continued. "I have heard that a man can achieve great things when in that mental state."

He frowned in confusion. Never once had he mentioned anything about the void and twice already she had talked about it.

"Who are you?" Rand finally managed to ask.

"I am Selene. I come from Cairhien, but I have been far from home for too long."

"Will you be staying in Tear?" he asked without knowing why.

Her musical laugh filled the air. "No, I must be leaving." Her eyes grew serious. "Remember the Oneness. Rand al'Thor, great things come only through complete understanding and mastery."

"I…"

She placed a tender hand on his lips. "Be still." Then she turned and glided away gracefully.

Rand was still standing with eyes wide when the pair of Maidens returned.

"Look, our Wetlander is still standing like some child who is about to feint from fatherly love again."

Rand slipped into the void. The Oneness as called by Selene. "I will not be feinting again." He said slowly.

The two women flashed something at one another. He did not bother looking. His mind was far away, even further than Selene. Facing northwards, Rand stared out across the land again. Out their somewhere was his half-brother, his friends from Emond's Field and more importantly his wife, Elayne. Hopefully they were all save and free from the madness which surrounded him at the moment.

He was the Dragon Reborn and from this day forth he knew that the world was marching straight towards another Breaking. This time it would be by his hand and his alone.

Galad woke early the following morning with the rest of the group. They were deep within the Blight. Not even the passing night had helped cool the unnatural heat of this land. The foul plants still surrounded them and looked even more sickly than he remembered before nightfall.

They ate quickly and in silence. No one felt like talking. Perhaps they were all afraid that someone was just out of sight and listening.

"How far until we reach the Green Man?" Perrin asked Moiraine.

"I hope for us to reach him today." Moiraine replied as she climbed onto her horse.

"You are not sure?" Galad asked. "I thought you said that we were close."

"This is near to where I last met the Green Man, but that is not how it works." The Aes Sedai answered as she kicked her horse into motion. The group followed.

Lan was dressed in armour, even his hands were protected by metal gauntlets. His sword was unsheathed and held ready. Galad felt it wise to keep his sword at the ready as well. Between him and Lan rode Perrin, Mat and Loial. While the ogier was unarmed the boys from Emond's Field were not taking any chances. Perrin's axe was held firmly in his right hand. His face grim, but determined. Mat held his longbow firmly in his left hand. With his right hand he held an arrow ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"How do you find the flaming Eye then?" Mat grumbled.

"Need, Matrim. And we have the greatest need of any people alive."

Galad swallowed. The Dragon Reborn, his brother, was out there somewhere and whatever the Eye was, Galad knew it to be important for the fight against the shadow. Neither Mat nor Perrin asked anything. Instead they continued to mutter under their breaths.

Something stirred to Lan's side and in a heartbeat his blade struck out to the side. A severed head of a creature Galad had never seen before dropped to the floor and rolled down the dusty slope. The world went unnaturally quiet, almost as if it knew something had happened.

Lan turned his horse around slowly while being careful to keep his sword outstretched. The dark blood from the beast lined the length of the blade. Small drops formed before falling to the floor. With care the Warder took an unwanted piece of clothing and wiped the blade clean. The cloth had barely been discarded before the liquid reduced it to nothing.

"Shouldn't we be hurrying?" Mat questioned. "I'm sure the Dark One knows were here now." The Aes Sedai eyed the young man coolly, but said nothing. "I was just asking. No need to get bloody uptight."

Lan glared at Mat. Being rude to his Aes Sedai was not something to be advised. Contrary to her glare, Moiraine kicked her horse into motion and began to set a rapid pace towards the unknown. Each stride of a horse took them further from the border and the safety of Borderland towers.

Galad never sheathed his sword. Trees and undergrowth were beginning to move and every hundred paces or so he had to strike at some bush to keep it from grabbing at him.

To his side Perrin hewed with his axe and cut down ever larger branches with never more than a single swing. Lan rode slightly in front of Moiraine ensuring all the while that she did not have to use the One Power to keep the Blight from harming her.

This far from the Border she would become a blazing beacon to any Shadowspawn if she embraced the One Power, or so she had told them the previous evening.

A hairy creature, similar to the one who attacked Lan came running towards Galad. He waited and struck just as the beast came within striking distance. It fell, cleaved in two, beside the road. Galad's horse, nor any other, did not miss a stride.

Deep within the forest more shapes could be seen moving. They were coming ever closer. Mat let and arrow loose and some twisted shape tumbled to the floor. By the set look on her face, Galad could only guess that the Aes Sedai was coming ever closer to embracing the True Source. Saidar might be their only option. He might even need to consider drawing on saidin. What he would do with it he did not know.

Their horses' hooves thumped loudly against the hard packed earth as the rode over another hill. It was surprising loud due to the sudden lack of other noise. He wanted to ease up on his reigns, but the Warder and Aes Sedai increased their pace if nothing else. There was little choice, but to follow.

It was then that he heard it. A slight tremor coming from behind. The speed at which they rode made it all but impossible to look back. The sound, however, was not comforting.

"Ride!" Lan shouted. "The worms have given us a slight breather, but they'll kill you all the same."

"Worms!" Mat shrieked.

"Light!" Perrin breathed out. "Aren't they supposed to be a myth?"

Galad could only shrug mentally. "I've come to realise these past few days that more is real than I ever imagined."

"Flaming comforting thought!" Mat cursed. He seemed to be swearing more frequently as the days wore on since they met on the road to Tar Valon. "Next you'll be telling me that the Dragon has come again and that I'm some bloody hero."

Galad made no reply, but Perrin joked, "Light help us if you ever become a hero, Mat."

Galad smiled despite the grimness of their situation. The sound behind was coming ever closer and his horse was beginning to tire. A league or two would be all that was left in his tired legs.

And then the world changed. The sickness lifted and green trees surrounded them. The harsh noise of their horses' hooves vanished. It was replaced by the much softer sound of hooves on soft grass. Not wanting to believe his ears he stared down in wonder at the lush greenery beneath his horse.

Lan and Moiraine slowed down and so too did the rest.

"Please tell me this is where the Eye of the World is?" Mat asked. "I don't think I could take another chase like that."

"This is the home of the Green Man and the Eye, young Matrim," Moiraine said lightly. Galad did not have to see the relief in her dark eyes nor the slight smile on her face to know that she had begun to fear that they would never arrive.

Loial rushed about, staring in wonder at all the flowers and trees. Everything had grown to perfection and none held any signs of sickness. Even when not contrasted with the Blight, this place would have been beautiful enough to make any man or woman stop and stare.

A bush stirred and from behind came a large creature. He was easily taller than an Ogier. Vines and leaves, all growing green, wove themselves into a shape resembling a man. More leaves formed clothes and his boots were like bark. The only imperfection on his body was a brown and withered scar along his cheek and temple. From the lack of reaction from Lan and the delight radiating from Moiraine, it took little deduction to know that this was the Green Man.

"Little brother," the Green said to Loial, who was the first to cross his path. "Why don't you come and visit me anymore?"

Loial ears twitched in shame. "It is an honour, Treebrother. Tsingu ma choshih, T'ingshen." Loial replied while trying his best to bow formally. It was awkward and clumsy, but well meant.

"I would like to sing Treesongs with you, Little brother…" his voice stopped in midsentence as he stared at Perrin. "Wolfbrother! Have the old times returned at last?"

Galad frowned at the strange term. Perrin mumbled something in return, while trying hard not to look anyone in the eye. The Green man continued to glance about. His gaze lingered on all of them for a few moments before going on to the next.

"I…" he paused. "I was sure that there would be someone else with you." The Green Man's hazelnut eyes returned to Galad for a brief considering moment before facing Moiraine again. "You've come here twice. This place was not made to be found twice."

She straightened herself, not that Galad would have thought it possible, and spoke. "We have great need. The world's need most of all. We have come to see the Eye of the World."

The Green Man nodded sadly and his eyes lingered on Galad for a few more moments before they settled on Mat. "I…" the giant tree like creature paused. "I was thinking or hoping for… I do not know. Something feels out of place." his voice rumbled sadly with a shake of his head. "Come, I will take you to the Eye."

Moiraine shared a worried look with Lan before her dark eyes settled on Galad. The look made him uneasy. What was the Eye? And was Rand not supposed to be here?

_A/N And so ends another instalment. Thanks for reading and please take the time to leave your thoughts or just words of encouragement. They really help a lot._

_And so until next time.  
><em> 


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N _

_Hi, sorry for the wait. _

_Firstly, thanks for all the reviews, over 100! Hopefully you'll keep adding to it. They have been great and it is really nice to interact with some of you._

_Secondly, the wait has been a little long since this whole chapter needed to be written from scratch since I posted the last chapter. I have 4000 words of Elayne, Egwene and Min that I wrote for ch13, but it just keeps being pushed to the next chapter. Those scenes might not even make it into the next one. I also have another 3500 words of our friends in the Blight, which is definitely in the next chapter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I little bit of action to shake things up again and the return of Tigraine… So please read on._

Galad, feeling uneasy, walked slowly on the smooth surface of the floor. He was sure he should've slipped, yet none of them had and his footing always felt secure. Alongside, the white walls of the corridor were polished and above they rounded into an arch. Neither the pure white nor the seamless nature of the walls made him as uncomfortable as the soft glow created by countless coloured specks.

It was difficult to judge how far they walked, but it could not have been far. The corridor opened into a wide domed room. Glowing crystals were scattered across the ceiling. It was neither the vastness of the room nor the brightness of the crystals that held Galad's attention. Instead an oval pool taking up almost the entire space beneath the dome held him captivated. The only area not part of the pool was a narrow walkway, which wound around the edge.

The surface, like glass, remained motionless. It was clearer than any substance he had ever seen. It made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

"What is that?" Mat said in a slightly high pitched voice while pointing uncomfortably at the liquid. They were the words Galad wanted to utter, but could not.

"The Eye of the World," the Aes Sedai replied evenly as she made to move around the walkway. Her fingers trailed tentatively along the wall. Dust coated the floor and occasionally her feet crunched against a broken crystal or stone.

"But what is it?" Perrin asked. "The Winespring Water is as clear, but I've never seen anything so smooth or…"

"Like glass," Mat spoke as he bent down to retrieve a broken piece of crystal. Before any of them could stop him, Mat threw it into the pool. "Light!" he cursed jumping back. The object had not made a splash nor caused a ripple to form.

Moiraine's dark eyes stared dangerously at Mat. Her knuckles were white as they clutched her dress. Neither Mat, Perrin nor Loial noticed. They were too frightened. Lan tensed as well and his fingers inched closer to the blade on his hip. The man would kill them if he thought the pair fool enough to harm his Aes Sedai.

It took only a moment for the Aes Sedai to regain her usual calm. "This is a pool of saidin," Moiraine answered. "Or rather the essence of the True Source as it was before the taint. It was said to have been made by a hundred Aes Sedai, both men and women, during the Age of Legends." She took a slow breath that went unnoticed to all those save Galad and Lan. "They died creating this."

Her dark eyes shifted to Galad for a brief moment. His mouth went dry and all of a sudden he could no longer keep his eyes on the motionless pool before them.

"What are we doing here?" he finally managed to ask.

Moiraine did not reply. Instead, she continued to walk around the pool.

"I think I would rather be outside," Mat tried to say as calmly as possible. Inside he was no doubt cursing the day Moiraine was born.

"Do not be afraid, Matrim. This pool is made of pure saidin."

"I'm with Mat." Perrin spoke up again. "I do not want to be within a hundred leagues of so much saidin."

The pair left hurriedly and the ogier followed. Moiraine gave Lan a single look. The man gave a mock bow and left with the three.

"And you, Galad Damodred?"

"What about me, Moiraine Damodred?" he replied with equal serenity even though he felt like running and screaming.

They stood on opposite ends of the Eye. Both of them leaned towards the centre, but their eyes were fixed on one another.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked. "Or were you hoping for the Creator himself to descend down upon us with his blessing?"

Her face gave away nothing and for the briefest of moments he felt his skin crawl again. He fought the urge to rub at his forearms. Gathering himself, he chanced another stare down into the Eye.

It was there, the song. Now that he knew what it was he could feel it. There was nothing urgent in the song. It was just playing gently in the background. He closed his eyes and allowed the impure version of the Eye to flow into him. It was foul and disgusting.

And then it was pure. Pure saidin rushed into his very being, more than he had ever thought possible. It was pure bliss for a few brief moments before it all vanished.

His eyes snapped open only to find a very frantic looking Moiraine.

/**/

Moiraine embraced saidar. She did not know what else to do. Rand, the true Dragon Reborn as she believed was not with them and Galad, the only man she knew who could channel, was.

Her gaze did not waver from her nephew. She could not allow him to think her up to anything. Tentatively she reached out towards the pool of liquid saidin. What would happen when saidar touched the essence of saidin?

Her flows merged with the other half of the One Power. Her whole body tensed as she waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Instead of a giant eruption or a mass disruption of the pool the flows merely coalesced and began to swirl about. She could not see the male half, but the empty spaces between her own flows could be nothing else.

Galad's eyes became distant for the briefest of moments before they closed. She held her breath and waited. At first nothing happened, but then her eyes widened as the pool began to change.

At first only a few ripples moved across the surface. It did not last long. Within a few brief seconds the Eye became a mass of bubbles before it exploded upwards and out through the roof.

Ripping her focus from the torrent of saidin, or rather her meagre flows of saidar still attached to the male half, as it vanished into the air, she glanced up at a very dazed and confused Galad.

With all the subtlety of blacksmith hammering at iron on an anvil, saidar pounded into her. The force knocked her to the floor. It continued to pummel her as she pulled herself up from the ground.

Frantically she tried to let go, but she could not. Ever greater quantities of saidar began to flow through her veins. More than she had ever held. The angreal she had with her felt like a toy in comparison. She had never held a tenth, nor even a hundredth of the amount of saidar as was moving through her now.

Galad stood before her. His eyes wide with concern. Those eyes were not cold, nor were they distant. He was not holding onto saidin. Frightened, she stared up towards the ceiling again. Saidin and saidar were flowing towards the unknown.

It was then that she began to feel something very feint and different.

/**/

Rand had spent the previous day avoiding a number of things. The first of which was Callandor. The second being the Aiel, or more importantly the Maidens of the Spear. Thankfully there were not many of them, but they were enough to always be around.

For now they were thankfully gone. The lack of their presence, however, meant that other people were around him. Rand turned slowly away from the window to face his next visitor. The view of the city would need to wait.

"My Lord Mantear," a beautiful woman with long black hair said as she bowed low before him. Her skin was pale and her dark eyes studied him intently behind long lashes.

Rand frowned, was this the woman he expected? Then again the Diadem of the First was on her head. The Tairen lords had said it was of a golden hawk in flight. Not something he expected her to wear regularly, but for a first meeting it helped remind who she was.

When his thoughts returned to her words and not her appearance, Rand grimaced. He had not wanted the truth about his name to be known. He had not anticipated the thoroughness of these Tairen nobles and they found the sigil of House Mantear, which had been embroidered very subtlety onto the collar of his shirt. Something he had not even noticed himself.

"Yes, Lady Paendrag," Rand replied trying very hard to keep his cheeks from going red and his eyes from straying from her face. How she managed to hint at so much without revealing anything astounded him.

"Please, my Lord," she said in a low hypnotic voice. "Call me Berelain. Mayenne is but a small country to a land such as Andor and to a man of your…" she paused suddenly very unsure, "talents."

"I am nothing more than the heir to a wealthy family and you, my Lady, are a queen. I cannot go calling a woman of your position by name."

She straightened and her eyes shimmered. Needing to dry his parched throat, Rand lifted a goblet and took a sip of wine.

"Have I then heard incorrectly, my Lord. Are you not wed to the Daughter-Heir of Andor, Elayne?"

In shock, Rand sprayed wine across the room. "Light, how do you know about that?" he said loudly before he could even think of denying anything.

She smiled broadly at his reaction. "I have my sources, my Lord Dragon." She took a step closer. "Mayenne is a small country and it pays us well to be informed before the Tairens."

"Yes," he croaked while trying to wipe his lips dry. "Forgive my rudeness, Lady Paendrag, but I had not thought that news could've travelled this far south so quickly."

"But you are here, my Lord, and news can travel faster than any man."

"But…" He wanted to say that he had travelled from the Borderlands with a single stride, but she would think him mad. Then again, she knew him to be the Dragon Reborn and who was to doubt him of being able to do anything. "I suppose."

He eyed her shrewdly to make sure that she was not going to say something else before he took another sip of wine. "You've come to ask something of me. What can I do for you?"

"I have not come for myself," she said in a whisper while taking another step closer. For a moment she looked uncertain and then she stopped. "Forgive me, my Lord. I've forgot myself." With a dignity known only to queens and perhaps Aes Sedai, she straightened herself looked him squarely in the eyes. A fire burned within them.

Then she dropped to her knees and spoke in a crystal clear voice. "By the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth. I, Berelain sur Paendrag do pledge myself to you, Rand Mantear, the Dragon Reborn."

The goblet in his hand clattered to the floor. "Light!" he almost shouted. Thankfully it came out as an inaudible whisper. Galad had done the same and now a queen. A bloody queen had just sworn fealty to him.

Her head was bowed before him. She was waiting for something. His skin began to feel clammy, but he had no choice in the matter. The pattern had a will of its own. "By the Light…" the words flowed out of his mouth slowly as he accepted her allegiance. "Please rise, my Lady."

She slowly got to her feet. Her confidence and pride, so evident before, was shattered. "I…" he lips trembled. "I…"

He shook his head slightly. Was this what a ta'veren did, he wondered?

"Please," he began. He was about to use her title. "Please, Berelain, I swear that I will not allow any harm to come to Mayenne." He stopped talking and walked towards the window again. From behind he heard her turn and begin walking towards the door. "Do not leave," he spoke commandingly. He pivoted to face her. The First of Mayenne looked tired and forlorn. She had just handed her entire kingdom over to him.

"What does my Lord command of me?" she asked with a curtsy.

"I will be needing an advisor. These lands are not known to me." Her eyes began to glow with understanding. "Would you do me the honour of being advisor to the Dragon Reborn?"

"It would be an honour, my Lord." She said with a much deeper bow this time.

He strode past her and out into the corridor. Outside stood a large number of nobles all wishing to find favour with him. Rand had not seen a single nobleman from Tear since arriving. Not in private anyway. They stood as one.

"I have appointed the First of Mayenne as my advisor. Her word is second only to mine."

"But, my Lord!" they shouted almost in unison.

A man with an oiled beard and hair streaked grey took a step forward, by his clothes and the way the others fell silent he had to be a High Lord.

"I am High Lord Weiramon." He said the title in such a way that Rand should have immediately felt honoured that the lord was even speaking to him. "I am not sure what the Lady Berelaine has done to gain such favour." His eyes flicked towards her menacingly for a brief moment leaving no doubt what he was thinking. "But I am sure that one of us would be better suited to advise the Lord Dragon." Of course he meant himself.

Rand took a commanding stride forward. The lords and ladies wilted slightly before him. Wieramon was either brave or a complete fool as he alone stood his ground. "The First of Mayenne has done nothing to gain my favour. She, unlike the rest of you, has proven herself to be worthy in my eye."

"Yes, my Lord, but a young man such as yourself with…"

"Be silent," Berelain said loudly. "You speak to Rand Mantear. Son of Tigraine and Heir to House Mantear. Husband to Elayne, the Daughter-Heir of Andor."

Mouths dropped open like fish caught in a net back home in Emond's Field. A number of them dabbed at their cheeks and foreheads with embroidered kerchiefs. None looked pleased and Rand smiled for the first time in hours. He was not the young fool they'd been expecting and Berelain was definitely none either.

"Thank you, my Lady First," Rand spoke up. He had a vague memory of his mother referring to a Mayenner queen in such a manner. She smiled with all the grace and dignity befitting a queen.

Facing the mass of nobles again, he grew stern. "She will be listening to your petitions this afternoon. After which she will report to me in full."

"But, my Lord…"

"There is nothing left for me to discuss," Rand interjected sharply. "Lady Berelain will listen to what you have to say."

"Yes…"

There was no time for the man to reply. With long and swift strides, Rand walked out of the crowded room and into the abandoned corridors beyond. Soft footsteps sounded behind and he sighed. He was as alone as he could be with the Maidens.

Not wanting to linger on his guardians, he let his mind digest what he had just done. Had it been wise to let Berelain handle the nobles? Could she be trusted?

"A strange decision," a deep voice spoke next to Rand. He did not jerk, but a hand did drop to the sword at his hip.

"I did what I felt best," Rand defended while not easing his strides.

The man beside Rand gave no hint at being rushed. He was as tall as Rand and had hair of almost the same red.

"It was a good decision…" the man swallowed. "Son."

Rand frowned and continued walking without missing a step. Tam was his father. He had been the man who had raised him. Where had Janduin been when Rand had needed a father?

A hand stopped Rand, forcing him to turn to the Aiel man. A pair of hard blue grey eyes stared back at Rand.

"I had thought she was dead." Janduin's lips barely parted as the words were forced through his clenched teeth. "I lived knowing that I had let the woman I loved roam across these Wetlands to her death."

"Then you should have kept a better eye on her!" Rand shouted as he threw the man's hand off his shoulder. "You should've been there when she suffered." He panted heavily, his face mere inches from his father's.

The torches lining the corridors illuminated them with their flickering light. The flames provided better light than their last meeting. It was like looking into the surface of a still pond. The reflection you saw felt familiar, but not the same. Hard lines were etched onto the Aiel man's face.

He had seen long bitter years. Pity came to mind, but Rand squelched the thought quickly only to replace it with a growing resentment. As his own anger grew so too did the fire in the grey eyes staring into his.

"I would have done something," Janduin whispered dangerously. "But now I think my effort would have been wasted."

"I'm just grateful I did not have you as a father. Tam is a hundred times the man you will ever be."

For a brief moment his father's eyes flickered with pain. The change was so quick that few men would ever have noticed. This close to him, Rand saw it clearly.

He regretted the words. They were not meant for Janduin. His anger at the Tairens and the strain of suddenly being placed on a pedestal after days of hard riding and fighting had taken its toll.

"I'm…" he began softly.

"It does not matter," Janduin said in a hard cold voice. "I should have known that my son was lost to me."

"I am not…" Rand tried again.

The man did not blink nor twitch a muscle behind his cold exterior. "This meeting is over Rand Mantear." With that Janduin turned and walked away.

The Aiel man had barely turned down another corridor when Aviendha's irritating voice spoke. "You have much toh to your father Rand Mantaer."

He made no reply, instead he hurried towards his bed chamber. There was something in there that he wanted.

/**/

Elayne stood outside in the gardens of Tar Valon and stared up wonderingly at the stars above. It was a surprisingly pleasant evening. Her new white Novice dress made her giddy. Not that it was a beautiful dress, nor was the material of the fine silks she was used to as the Daughter Heir. It was, however, a symbol of her future. She was going to be an Aes Sedai.

Her hand touched where one day a ring of a serpent biting its own tail would be. Her fingers found nothing except bare skin. Novices weren't allowed such luxuries as jewellery. She would need to be raised to the Accepted before a ring could grace her fingers again. The day could not come soon enough.

"What are you thinking?" Egwene asked. The young woman had been standing beside her for some time, but they had yet to speak this evening.

Elayne let her eyes drop away from the dark sky above and the twinkling light from the stars. "We're here, Egwene," she said in quite excitement. "This has been my dream for years and finally I'm here."

"It is rather surreal," the other woman agreed. "I mean, it hasn't even been a month since I left Emond's Field with Moiraine." She laughed. "And here I am."

"Here we are," Elayne agreed, while twirling around to show off her white dress. "Just a few steps away from being an Accepted and then a couple to become Full Sisters."

Egwene's eyes glinted in the unnatural One Power created lamps out in the garden.

"Are classes can't start soon enough." Elayne sighed as she sank down onto one of the benches.

"Just think what we'll be learning," Egwene spoke in awe. "If I could manage half of what Moiraine did on the way to Tar Valon…"

"Those balls of fire and the lighting!" Elayne said in agreement. "I can still see those weaves before me. If only I could control enough of saidar to do the same."

Egwene sat down beside her. "If only."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"It better not be more than a couple of years," Egwene answered. "And they better not hold me back."

The woman's voice trembled slightly and Elayne got the impression that Egwene was not a woman who liked to be controlled or told what to do. It was a good trait, but not for a Novice.

"Well, until they raise us to Accepted, I think we will need to do a bit of listening."

"I suppose…"

The words trailed off at the same moment Elayne began to feel something strange. It was faint, almost as if a woman was channelling in the distance.

That in itself was not uncommon as they were in the White Tower and Aes Sedai channelled all day. This was different. For one it was further away, for another it was stronger.

"What is that?" Egwene asked staring wide eyed in the same direction Elayne wanted to face.

The Aes Sedai who had been walking calmly in and around the garden came to a halt. None of them were talking. Instead all heads were turned in the same direction as Egwene's. Elayne let her eyes drift to the north.

At first she saw nothing, but the sensation grew steadily stronger. Then a feint light began to grow and before long a massive arc of saidar flowed across the sky to the east.

Her eyes grew wide. "How many Aes Sedai are required to create such a flow?" she exclaimed louder than she wanted.

The Aes Sedai began to murmur in anxious whispers. No one besides them would be seeing anything. "I do not know," Egwene replied, "but every women who can touch the True Source will be feeling this."

Elayne could only nod. The flows continued to flow southward steadily. They were looping about and forming intricate patterns. Then like a strong gust of wind blowing through smoke, saidar swelled and parted.

The flows of the One Power began to flow back towards the north. Only this time the rate was frantic. Even greater amounts of saidar wove complex patterns around large voids that were swelling and extending even further than saidar.

The realisation dawned on all the sisters as a lone woman cried out. "Saidin!" a frantic voice of an Accepted wailed. "It's wrapped around… May the Creator shelter us in the palm of his hand!" she wailed again.

More voices began to shout similar exclamations. Elayne felt her whole body begin to shake. "Egwene?"

"I…" the girl stuttered, but gathered herself quickly. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

How could Egwene sound so firm and confident? The tone of her friend's voice did help to settle some of the rising panic. "Light, but that is a lot of power."

"We can only hope that the taint is not part of it all."

"I hope not."

The flows continued for another few minutes before they began to dwindle slowly. Eventually the flows died down. When the last piece of saidar vanished a collective sigh escaped the lips of nearly every Aes Sedai, Accepted and Novice alike.

"I just hope the flows of saidin are gone as well." Egwene whispered to herself.

Few if any Aes Sedai slept well that night.

/**/

Rand was surrounded by Tairens and Aiel alike as he worked his forms. He needed to get rid of the anger boiling deep within. It was a new feeling to him. Never before had he known such confusion.

The forms came quickly and sharply. Even though he could not see himself, he was sure Lan would have approved of his movements.

Murmurs were coming from the crowd of gawking people. Even some of the Aiel appeared to accept that he had some talent, though they did look upon him with some strange form of revulsion.

Another bead of sweat formed and dripped down to the ground from the tip of his nose. His hair was wet and his clothes soaked from the exercise. The burning muscles had stopped being anything new since nightfall.

Callandor felt odd in his hands. It was much heavier and slightly longer than his father's heron marked blade. Why he was using it he still had not figured out entirely for himself. The sword that was not a sword wanted to be held. That he did know.

With time the void began to grow more absolute more encompassing. Never before had he been so in-tune with the One Power. It was all around him. Life giving and yet filthy at the same time.

Every drop of saidin he let in was accompanied by a small measure of the taint. He wiped at his brow, the madness had not taken him yet. Years, yes, that is how long it would take.

"But I killed Illyena!" a voice deep within the recesses of his mind called out.

Rand almost stumbled. It had been days since he'd heard the mad cackling's of Lews Therin. Rand made no reply, he was not going to start talking to himself.

"If only those Aes Sedai had not turned against me," Lews Therin moaned. "They should've been with us."

From the somewhere a memory began to surface. Over a hundred men were standing around him. Their faces were grim, but determined. They were the faces of men who had accepted that they would not live to see another sun rise. Each held onto the One Power. It was pure.

Rand breathed rhythmically as he flowed into another form. The Power had been pure before. It had been welcoming even if it was a raging torrent.

What was he? Rather, who was he?

The void solidified and he let himself be immersed in all that was the One Power. Callandor began to glow dimly. Ever so slowly, Rand began to take ever deeper breaths of saidin. It felt akin to stretching after a long nights sleep. The angreal began to glow brighter with each new stretch. How far could he push himself?

People began to edge away from him. Rand did not relent. In the distance a bell began to toll. It should've stopped him, but it did not. A moment later more bells began to ring within the Stone itself. Tall and dark shapes began to move. It had only been a few days since he had last seen a Trolloc or Fade.

He could not let go of the One Power.

In the distance something began to beckon. It was so enticing that Trollocs charging around him meant nothing. With glowing Callandor in hand, Rand turned to face northwards. Towards the Blight.

Saidin!

He was feeling saidin. Closing his eyes he let the himself draw on what he felt. If it was the distance or the vast amounts of the One Power he was feeling he did not know, but it took a few moments for saidin to come to him.

Callandor, which had been glowing brightly before, now radiated enough light for the entire world around him to be illuminated. Men ducked behind anything they could find. Trollocs screamed and crumbled to the floor. The Fades simply disappeared.

And still the flood of saidin continued to increase. Then is struck him. It was pure, a massive mountain of pure fire and ice. It was wondrous, everything he remembered and more.

Then it all began to change. Something new entered into him. It was the One Power, he could feel as much. But it was different.

Saidar!

He was channelling saidar. Immediately his eyes began to follow the massive arc that was saidin as it rushed from the north towards him. The male half was wrapping around what appeared to be nothing. Except he knew it was something. He stepped towards it even though it would not bring closer that which was already in him.

The soldiers began to cheer. Men and women alike were shouting his name. Rand did not care. There was more. He could feel a woman in need. He could feel her pain. She was hurting and so he did what came naturally. He surrendered control to her.

Callondor flared brighter still as the flows into him were reversed back towards what could only be Moiraine. Light, he hoped he was surrendering his power to her.

/**/

Shouts were coming from outside as she struggled to comprehend what was happening. Galad, who was still standing before her, was stuck between leaving to help or staying by her side.

The shouts turned to screams. "Go, there is nothing you can do for me," her voice croaked from the strain the One Power was placing her under. The noble fool did not move. "Your friends need you more than I do."

He frowned for a moment. It must have occurred to him that Aes Sedai could not lie. It took a war cry from Lan to get him moving. With a single smooth motion, Galad unsheathed his sword and began to walk out the room. Those cool eyes and graceful movements emphasised how dangerous a man he had become.

Moiraine continued to fight, but to no avail. She was linked to something or someone much greater in strength than her. Bile began to rise in her stomach. Was she linked to a man? The raging torrent that was not saidar had to be saidin.

Fire and earth exploded around her. Pain wracked her body as pieces of stone dug into her exposed skin. She was helpless. Saidar was out of her control. Then she felt something more, a piece of her shattered.

A shadow loomed over her. "I'm with you, Moiraine," Galad said in a strained voice.

"What happened?" she asked despite being afraid of the answer.

"The Forsaken, two of them at least, are here," his hand grabbed her by the shoulders. Her ears were ringing from the blast and it proved difficult to think through the raging torrent of saidin that was flowing away from her towards the south. She barely noticed him dragging her away to the far corner. She had not even realised that she'd been lying on the floor.

Moiraine tried to clear her mind. Novice exercise after exercise failed to be of any help. "Is this the end?" she mumbled. "After all I've done. Am I to fail at the end?"

Her face burned and she blinked to clear her vision. Galad was standing over her. His sword was in hand and his dark eyes stared menacingly at her. "I need you, Moiraine Sedai. I…"

He stopped talking as he spun round. Something flashed and a bright light flared within the confines of the room. It was then that she heard two voices shouting at one another. They were angry and desperate to get closer to the Eye.

With an agonising effort she pushed herself up onto her knees and then using Galad as support she stood.

Two men stood on the opposite side of the pool. Their eyes stared daggers at the pair of them. "Lews Therin!" the one shouted at Galad. "Hand over control of the Eye and we will let you live."

Galad stepped forward and roughly pushed Moiraine behind him. "Leave. You have no right to be here."

The one man to the right laughed loudly. His skin was gone and he looked like an old man about to crumble to dust. Yet, Moiraine knew he was drawing upon saidin. As he did his face began to heal and his gaze grew more arrogant by the second. "Let go, Lews Therin. Surrender to the Dark One and have eternal life like us. The Great Lord of the Dark will surely have a place of honour for you, Dragon."

"I will never give myself to you, nor the Dark One!" Galad shouted.

The two Forsaken were growing restless. Time was running short, but Galad's grip on her arm grew only more firm. What did he hope to achieve by shielding her with his body?

And then it struck her like a mountain collapsing on top of her. Saidin and saidar in all its glory. Pure and wondrous. In the confused mess and chaos of saidin it took a few moments for her to realise that instead of leaving her, the flows were now hers.

She had control over the link. Power beyond measure was at her command. The Eye, her angreal and something greater than she had ever experienced and it was saidin. Her eyes widened. "Rand!"

Galad's grip tightened. The flows formed instinctively and pure white light flared within the room and collided with the two Forsaken. They stood no chance. Their eyes barely had time to widen before her flows of Balefire hit them. They shimmered and then simply ceased to exist.

The One Power continued to flow and soon it was spreading out and around them. It almost had a mind of its own. Rand or someone else was in control again.

She could only stand and stare in awe as the Eye slowly drained away. Galad never moved from before her. His sword was always held at the ready. So they remained until it was all gone and the flows began to ebb away.

"You can let go now, Galad." She said calmly. "The Forsaken will not return."

"What did you do to them?" he questioned.

She sniffed disdainfully at where the two had stood taunting them. "I've sent them to a place where the Dark One himself will never be able to reach them."

Her nephew gave a simple nod and sheathed his sword.

"Moiraine," Galad finally managed to say. "Lan… I'm afraid that,"

"What happened?" the familiar voice of the Warder shouted as he came storming into the room with his sword held at the ready. Behind him came Mat with his bow, Perrin with an Axe, the Ogier with a large piece of wood and the Green Man himself. They all looked close to murderous and also very confused.

Lan came straight towards her. "You are hurt," he spoke in his usual hard voice.

"Nothing that a little time can't heal, Lan," she smiled. "At least you are all well."

The group seemed to relax, if only a little. "What happened to Aginor and Balthamel? They were standing before us and then…" Perrin spoke. He sounded as confused as the rest of them looked. Moiraine had never felt such waves of confusion coming from her Warder.

"They are dead and the Dark One himself will never be able to touch them again." She said serenely before striding out of the room.

It was the Green Man who stopped her. "Though I thank you for what you did, little Sister. I feel saddened by what has been done." His hazelnut eyes stared deeply into her own and she felt her shame begin to rise. For the first time since becoming an Aes Sedai, Moiraine dropped her head in shame.

"Forgive me," she said honestly. "I should've known better."

"It is not I, but the Pattern that is crying at the moment. Even as I stand I can hear the embers burning."

"It will heal," she said as firmly as she could manage to the ancient creature.

He nodded solemnly. "Perhaps, Aes Sedai. If all goes well, perhaps."

"All will go well," she said in a strong voice. "I've given too much of my life for it to not go well."

The Green Man let go and she strode out of the room.

/**/

Aviendha watched in a combination of horror and fascination as Rand walked on air. The world shimmered before him, but blinded by the radiant light of Callandor she could barely see what was happening.

The light blinked out. Aviendha dropped her hand away from her eyes, she was ashamed at having needed to shield them. The sun in the desert was bright and the glare from the sand sharp, but the pure white glow from the sword Rand held had been too much for her. Some of the shame dissolved when she notice nearly every Aiel drop their hands. Rhuarc and Janduin alone seemed to have been able to withstand the purity of it.

With her eyes beginning to readjust to the dark world she noticed that not only had Callandor stopped shining, but that Rand was no longer before them.

"Where has the Wetlander gone to now?" Chiad said angrily from beside her.

"Blink for a single moment and the fool runs like a babe," Bail agreed.

Aviendha glanced towards her fellow Maidens and then to Janduin. Rand's father looked worried. Aviendha had noticed the tension between the two. The idiot Rand had much toh to his father. Then she almost snarled angrily. Fortunately none heard her. Janduin, however, had more toh to his son for not being there for him. She did not want to start thinking about what the former clan chief had towards Shael. Would a man ever be able to earn enough jih? She doubted the possibility.

Perhaps that was why he'd run away towards the Blight. Janduin had known his toh was too high. She shook her head angrily at the man. Men were never clever. His fool notion of getting himself killed only added to his toh. "Fool men!" she said angrily while crossing her arms.

"What was that, Aviendha?" Chiad asked turning to face the younger woman.

"Men do nothing but dishonour themselves. I had thought Rand al'Thor had some honour, but now he too, like his father deserts us."

Bain nodded solemnly. The rest of the Aiel, including Chaid, veiled themselves again and began to search the Stone of Tear.

"Rand could not have gone far," Bain said. "We'll find him."

Then a blinding flash of light illuminated the world again. And there he stood again, as if floating on air. He took a single step towards them as the light began to dim. Within moments it was all but gone. Rand alone stood in the middle of nearly every Aiel and Tairen soldier in the Stone.

"It is done," he laughed and promptly slipped into unconsciousness again.

"What is it with this fool Wetlander and his inability to remain standing? A son of Janduin should be able to manage more than him." Aviendha grumbled.

A firm hand on her shoulder stopped Aviendha. She whipped around perfectly willing to give either Bail or Chiad a piece of her mind. Instead of seeing one of the two Maidens she found herself staring into the chest of a tall Aielman. Her eyes lifted and only stopped once they rested on the strong firm gaze of Janduin.

"You have much to learn of the world, young Maiden," he whispered for her alone. "My son is not as weak as one might think, nor has he done so little."

She did her best to glare at the man who had no jih. It could not be done.

"I spoke to the Wise One's before leaving the Three-Fold land," he continued. His intense eyes never wavered from hers. "They gave me a letter to give to you." Janduin reached into his cadin'sor and removed a letter. "The terms of my giving this to you have been met."

The letter had to weigh as much as an anvil. She knew what the Wise Ones would have written in the letter. By Janduins expression and his firmness meant that he knew as well.

She spun round and hurried away.

/**/

Tigraine strode purposefully, but without seeming to be in a hurry, through the gardens of the Palace in Caemlyn. She wore a fine blue silk dress in the strictest Andoran fashion, but nothing to extravagant. She did not want to usurp Morgase. A few guards from House Mantear walked behind her, but they were just for show. Morgase had invited Tigraine for dinner and the Queen would gain nothing by having her murdered.

Like so much in the world of politics, or Daes Dae'mar, certain formalities needed to be met. This proved doubly so since Morgase and Tigraine were now family to some degree.

It had only been a few days since Rand and Elayne had left Caemlyn. It felt much longer to Tigraine. For the first time since giving birth to her son, he was not with her. Worst of all, this was when he probably needed her the most.

They should have arrived in Tar Valon by now if the weather north had been good, but word had not come back to Caemlyn. If this was a bad sign or not she did not know. She tried her best to relax, such a large group of armed men should not have had any problems riding to the White Tower from Caemlyn. Light, it would take a couple of Fists of Trollocs or an army to stop them. Especially if one considers that Moiraine was with them.

Tigraine took a ragged step. The thought of the One Power was not comforting these days. Both Rand and Galad could touch the taint filled male half of the One Power. Saidin, the force that corrupted the minds of any man who wielded it. She fought back her worried tears. They would be alright. Both of them were too good to go mad. Light, if only she could believe her own lies.

A palace guard saluted before leading her into the familiar corridors of the palace. Odd how much changed and yet stayed the same over the course of twenty years. They passed through the throne room. This time Tigraine allowed herself to really study what she saw. It seemed the same, except for one difference.

She stopped walking behind the guard and veered off towards the row of statues. A new one had been added. This time a tear did leak from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Her mother, the former Queen of Andor had been immortalised in stone. Her hand reached out and touched the cold marble. It proved a bitter reminder of what she had run from.

The palace guard waited patiently. The man was obviously not fool enough to interrupt her.

She dried her face as casually as possible and crossed the floor back to the man. His face, while trying to be calm, betrayed his feelings. He did understand the significance of what he had seen.

"You are Captain Tallanvor?" she asked.

"Yes, my Lady," he answered quickly without breaking his stride.

She nodded and made a note to try and remember the man. He had the look of a loyal subject and by his movements and firm shoulders, she was sure that he was more than a good soldier. House Mantear would be in need of strong men since its force were being split amongst herself, Rand and Elayne.

Before long she found herself alone in a room that would be considered small by the rest of the palace's standards. The queen was, however, not there. Tigraine had known she would not be. The Queen of Andor never waited for anybody if it could be helped. Tigraine smiled, she herself was not early either.

The door into the room opened and a tall man entered. "The Queen of Andor, and the High Seat of House Trakand, Queen Morgase Trakand." The man finished his announcement and left.

Morgase entered in after him and the doors closed. She was as regal as ever. None of the past few days strain showed.

Tigraine curtsied formally. "Good evening, Queen Morgase," she said in a well measured voice. She did not want to sound too formal and risk being thought of as being sarcastic. Neither did she want to be informal and risk the queens wrath.

Morgase bowed her head respectfully and crossed the room to Tigraine.

Before Tigraine could open her mouth to speak Morgase began. "I must applaud you for a well-structured assault at my throne." There was a definite not of respect in it. "I cannot recall a single story in all of Andor's, or anyone's for that matter, history of a coup so executed."

Tigraine smiled in return. It was not often that one would receive such compliments. "Thank you..." She eyed her old friend to judge her mood. There seemed an element of informality in her expression. "Morgase."

The queen did not stiffen nor react in any way to the lack of title. "We were friends before, Tigraine," Morgase spoke to break the silence. "Even if I do not really like the idea of being deposed, at least you had the decency to replace me with my own daughter."

"I had thought of taking it for myself," Tigraine smiled. "But I received some news which gave me hope that my son and Elayne actually liked each other."

"I should've seen more in the boy," Morgase interrupted. "There was something about him." For a moment the Morgase seemed to be lost in thought.

"He is ta'veren, Morgase. He spins the pattern and people around him to his will."

The other woman looked up before nodding. "I guess that makes sense considering what Elaida Sedai foretold."

Tigraine stiffened. News of those words had reached her and they made her all the more uneasy. She knew he was the Dragon Reborn, but those words were still haunting. "It is not as bad as you might be thinking," Tigraine said, perhaps more to settle her own fears than Morgase's.

"Why?" she questioned. "What makes you think that Elaida's foretelling is not..." she did not want to finish the sentence.

"Pain and division," Tigraine whispered and her old friend gave her a stare to rival any Aes Sedai's with its icy weight.

Tigraine inhaled and straightened her dress slightly. "What we should really be talking about is how to get someone we trust onto the Sun Throne." Morgase's eyes widened with incredulity. "Elayne has a decent chance of getting the throne."

Morgase shook her head. "As much as I would like Elayne to have the throne I cannot see it happening. No." She shook her head. "They would accept her only if no else stood in line. She does have a strong lineage, considering her father, but neither the name Trakand nor Mantear will invoke much love in our neighbours."

Tigraine nodded. "Yes, but your step son, my son, Galad, has the right name and father."

Morgase's eyes glinted with eagerness. But they were interrupted by the door opening and the entrance of servants. The two women immediately began to glare at each other. There was little point in word getting out that the two of them were in league with one another.

The servants worked quickly and soon the two were sitting at opposite ends of the table eating dinner. The palace staff fidgeted about nervously, no doubt thinking about the hatred these two women felt towards each other. Tigraine almost smiled, but that would've ruined the act.

Eventually, with dinner out of the way, they were left alone again.

"Then there is also Moiraine, your aunt," Morgase said almost as soon as the door closed. "She has the strongest right to the title."

Tigraine almost shouted in excitement. Morgase had just mentioned exactly what she had wanted. Moiraine was a good choice for her on the Sun Throne. The woman was related to her new son-in-law and to her step son Galad, who Morgase loved. Moiraine in turn loved Galad like a son, or as much as any Aes Sedai could love. She would be the perfect choice for the throne, especially since she would have no overt ties to the Lion Throne.

"She does, but it will not be so easy to get her to settle. Moiraine is a woman of the world and does not like to be kept still." Tigraine only had to remember the slight glint in Moiraine's eyes at the mention of the throne. The Aes Sedai had dreamed of having the throne however much she wanted to deny the fact. It had been her destiny and one she had given up in order to save the world.

Morgase walked about in thought. "She will have the backing of the White Tower." The queen smiled. "And she will have our subtle support."

They clinked their glasses just as a strange tingling sensation ran over her body. She shook her head. The feeling brought back memories of being in the Tower while being surrounded by women who channelled.

Morgase frowned. "Odd, I haven't had such a feeling since being a Novice."

Tigraine nodded thoughtfully. "Me neither."

They shrugged it off with a laugh. "Must be because I'm with you again. The last time we actually spoke alone was in your room I think."

"Might have been secret whispers on our last night through the holes in the wall."

"What were we planning then?" Morgase asked.

"Probably some way for us both rule the world."

Morgase chuckled. "Now neither of us have anything."

"But our children might share the dream."

_A/N_

_Thanks for reading. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I think I replied to all of those that I could. If not I will try to get to you this time round._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N_

_I'm back. This chapter was almost done when I posted the previous chapter. _

_Sorry about the Tallanvor/Talmanes mix up in the previous chapter. I definitely know the difference between the two, it was just one of those stupid slips. Think one thing type another. I blame it on the first three letters of their names._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them._

The sun had barely risen, but the group was already well on their way back to Shanier. Mat rode slightly behind the Warder. Together with the warhorse he rode the man was an intimidating sight. Despite all that had happened, Lan still appeared unaffected. Galad seemed tired and his usual straight back appeared slightly crooked, but that was probably Mat's imagination. Moiraine, the never changing Aes Sedai, unnerved him and not for her usual reasons. She lay slumped in her saddle. If not for Lan's occasional help, Mat would have wagered she would have fallen off hours ago. Aes Sedai were not supposed to be weary. Though he hated the thought, he relied on her presence.

Seeing Moiraine lying unconscious outside the tunnel leading to Eye had unnerved him. She had barely left the domed room, after talking to the Green Man, when Lan reacted to collapse.

Even so, what truly unnerved Mat was the Blight, or rather the lack of it. They were in the Blight and on the same track they'd ridden the day before. Except now it was different. Green grass grew and trees blossomed where there had been only sickness and decay the day before.

"What do you make of all this?" Perrin asked Mat in a quiet voice. None of the others paid them any mind. Mat was already missing the presence of the Ogier, but had wanted to stay with the Green Man for a time. Something about the bloody Song. Mat scowled, the Ogier was always a comfort. In his stead rode a very strange box they'd found at the Eye. The Aes Sedai seemed very protective over it, though she had yet to open it.

"It makes my skin crawl, Perrin," he replied. "How can all this just change within a day? It's not bloody natural." Mat's eyebrow rose slightly at Perrin's language. Perrin's yellow eyes narrowed as he stared into the distance. "It might not be normal, but at least there are no poisonous plants trying to kill me."

Mat chocked back a laugh. "I wouldn't put this past the Dark One as an elaborate hoax."

Perrin shrugged his large blacksmith shoulders. "I don't know, Mat. But I do prefer seeing green over sickly leaves."

"I suppose," Mat mumbled. "I just want to get out of this Light Forsaken place."

"That is at least something we can agree on."

They rode on in silence and as they did Mat tried to understand what had happened. The two Forsaken had done something and for a short time, Mat had been sure he'd been dead, but he was not. He shook his head. It was all so confusing and a part of him felt as if a part of him were missing in his mind. He was not remembering something and he hated not knowing.

Moiraine gradually began to improve, but as she did Galad worsened. He was definitely not sitting straight now. The tall dark haired Andorman was beginning to fold in on himself as the sun moved across the sky. Lan, the most awake of the entire group, did not miss Galad's worsening state.

He dropped back to take hold of the young Damodred's reigns. Galad man barely lifted his head in acknowledgement. "Has something bitten him?" Mat asked the Warder and Aes Sedai.

Moiraine lifted her tired eyes to him and then Galad. "What's bitten him will not let go unless I cut it away from him."

"Bloody Light Forsaken Blight!" Mat groaned. "And I thought we were free of the Dark One."

Perrin did not say anything. He only stared into the dark eyes of the Aes Sedai. "Mat, I don't think she is referring to a creature of the Blight."

"What else would the woman be talking about then?" he shouted angrily.

Perrin faced Mat. "Remember what was in the Eye?"

Mat frowned in confusion then his eyes widened in horror. "Light! Bloody Flaming Light!" In terror he stared at the frail Galad. "Mother's Milk the man can channel!" he shouted at last.

Galad barely had the energy to look at Mat. Galad's eyes seemed distant, almost forlorn, and his face was pale. He did not deny the claim.

Moiraine fell in beside Mat and Perrin. "Yes, Galad can channel the One Power."

"You know!" Perrin exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be gentling him or something?"

She glanced over towards Galad. The man held her gaze and then he nodded. "It might come to that, Perrin. For now we might need a man like him."

Mat shivered. Nothing had been well since Rand disappeared. He missed his friend. When the three of them were together the world always felt right. The time he'd fallen off his horse had been when Rand had gone hunting far in the Waterwood. Rand had slipped and knocked his head when Perrin had travelled to Taren Ferry to go help the blacksmith there. They needed to be together.

Mat's gaze drifted while he was deep in thought. Each time he did it would end up pointing in the same direction, south. He shook his head. Perrin's gaze was fixed in the same direction.

"Why do I have this urge to go south, Mat?" Perrin spoke the words Mat had been about say.

"I think Rand is calling us," Mat said seriously. "I can't shake the feeling."

Perrin made no reply, but he did nod his head.

Moiraine was not looking at them, but her full Aes Sedai demeanour had returned. The bloody woman was listening. He threw a dry piece of bread from his travel pack at her. It never reached the woman and so he glared at her instead, while wondering how her One Power would stop that. The stories always told of meddling Aes Sedai, he was beginning to fully comprehend those tales.

The Shanierien Towers could not come soon enough. Mat had been expecting to either find them abandoned or full of soldiers ready to march towards Tarwin's Gap. Instead he found men and women celebrating.

Lord Agelmar, together with Ingtar, was first to greet them. "Lady Moiraine!" the man proclaimed. "I do not know what you did in the Blight, but it worked!" His hands motioned across the lands before them. "Scouts have not seen a Trolloc all day and..." his gaze settled on Lan. "Reports claim that the Blight has receded well past the borders of Malkier."

Lan's eyes widened for a brief moment and Moiraine's gaze mirrored his for that fraction. "Malkier is dead, Lord Agelmar."

The Shanieren Lord look displeased. "I had thought that perhaps."

"I am sorry. My duty lies with the White Tower and Moiraine Sedai." Though he was speaking the words, Mat could hear the underlying bitterness in his tone.

"All duties can be fulfilled," Mat spoke before he shook his head. Ever since the meeting with those bloody Forsaken, his mind had been acting up. "Forgive me, I did not mean to say that aloud."

Lord Agelmar smiled and nodded. "I agree, Matrim. No duty is forever unless it is the duty to your people."

Ingtar, however, took notice of Galad. "What is wrong with the young Blademaster?" he said in alarm. "Has the Blight infected him?"

"He will be well. I've done all that can be done. All he needs now is some rest." Moiraine answered.

"Of course, Moraine Sedai. I will have beds prepared for you and your companions." He clapped his hands and a servant came closer. After the orders were giving the Lord turned back to Moiraine. His eyes were bright and his voice joyful. "There will be a feast tonight in your honour Aes Sedai. You have saved Shanier."

"You give me too much credit, Lord Agelmar." Moiraine spoke softly. The other man's gaze shifted between the rest of them. They lingered on Galad for a moment longer and then away again.

"I would like a word, Aes Sedai."

/**/

Agelmar did not speak until he and Moiraine were alone in a study hidden well within the depths of a tower. The man appeared very uneasy.

"What troubles you, Lord Agelmar?" Moiraine asked as she took a seat before he could offer it.

He stopped pacing about long enough to sit down. "It is about what my men say yesterday."

She almost leaned forward in interest. Instead she swept away an imaginary piece of dust from her dress. "I cannot imagine what your men might have seen."

He took a deep breath. "This is all hearsay, but when men from all over report the same. And by that I mean exactly the same, I must begin to believe." Her interest grew. "They saw a man holding what appeared to be a sword brighter that the sun. He stood high above them and in the Blight. Trollocs screamed and died and the Eyeless vanished." He finished the last part in exasperation. "A crazy tale, I know. But men with more grey in their hair than me have reported the same."

Moiraine tried her best not to show her surprise and joy. It could not be, and yet it had to be. Had Rand taken hold of Callandor? But how had he travelled so quickly? It would explain the vast amount of power she felt, but then again One Power could not have healed the land as it did.

Again she wondered where all the Power had gone to. She tried to keep her face serene and her voice emotionless. "I thank you for being honest, Lord Agelmar. I'm afraid I cannot say for sure who or what your men might have seen." She stood slowly and straightened her riding dress. "I am afraid that we will not be able to attend your feast tonight. We have a long journey to make tomorrow and the days thereafter."

"Of course, Aes Sedai." He bowed. "I will tell my men to prepare an escort and supplies."

Moiraine was about to protest, but then she decided against it. It would be an insult to refuse the help of a man such as Agelmar too many times. "That would be very kind. We are tired and these are troubling times." He bowed his head again slightly.

She stopped just before leaving the room. "There is a chest on one of my horses. Could your men please have it brought to my room. I would not like to have it out of my sight for too long. And could you place a bed in my room for Galad Damodred. As you saw he is very ill and I would not like him far from my side."

"As you command, Moiraine Sedai, so it will be done."

She bowed her head in respect and then swept out of the room.

/**/

Galad's eyes fluttered open. The world was a blur, but he could tell that he was in a room. A candle burned dimly in the one corner. It was not much, but sufficient for movement to catch his eye. A figure dressed in a dark blue dress moved about.

He tried to sit up, but his body proved too weak. He did, however, manage to focus on the person moving about. It was Moiraine. She appeared to be standing before a large table. He rubbed at his eyes a few times. The box they had removed from the bottom of the Eye stood open before her.

In one hand she held a piece of white cloth. With the other she closed the lid. She faced him and whispered. "Go to sleep, Galad. Tomorrow will be a long day." She moved toward him and laid a gentle hand on his face. Within moments he was fast asleep again.

He woke to a strange noise. Moonlight illuminated the room. A dark shape caught his attention as it climbed through the window. Another followed shortly after the first.

Galad stretched out his arm to where he'd seen his sword earlier. His fingers wrapped around the edge of the handle. With an effort he pushed himself up onto his feet. He tried to wrap himself in the void, but it would come. The world remained unsteady as he unsheathed the blade lethargically.

Something glinted in the moonlight and he barely had time to parry the powerful blow. A small figure leapt out of the shadows and drove a small dagger into Galad's chest. It burned, but he could not scream. The figure chuckled in the darkness and Galad could almost imagine the manic eyes staring down at him. Then they were gone, leaving him lying on the bed with the hilt of a knife sticking from his chest.

Warm blood flowed down his chest and onto the bed. He tried to remain focused, to stay awake. Was this the end for him? After all he did was this how he was going to die? Rand was out there somewhere. He could feel his half-brother needing him. Elayne, she would need his guidance as she grew into the Queen she was destined to become. Then there was Gawyn, his hot tempered sometimes illogical other half-brother. What would become of him? The boy still had so much to learn.

Galad coughed and he could taste the blood in his mouth. Trembling hands reached out and took hold of his sword again. At least he would meet the Creator with a sword in his hand.

It was then that darkness overtook him.

/**/

Egwene sat alone in her room. It was small with bare white walls. Not even the floor had been covered with a carpet. In the silence of her room she wondered where Nynaeve had gone after their arrival. She had not been seen in days and both Elayne and Egwene were beginning to become worried about her. If not for the word of an Aes Sedai called Verin that Nynaeve was well then Egwene would have been near hysterics by now.

With sunlight shining brightly into her room, Egwene finally decided to venture outside. She did not have to scrub pots today and her time would only be filled with lessons.

The hallways were lined with tapestries and paintings of all kind. They contrasted vastly with the white walls, which matched the exterior of the Tower. Her soft slippered feet made little noise as she walked along the patterned tiled floor. Her white novice's dress matched the place perfectly. In all honesty, she was becoming rather tired of the colour.

Looking up, Egwene saw a woman with a long braid walking before her. "Nynaeve!" she called out. The woman paused and only then did Egwene realise that she wore and an Accepted's dress. The seven bands of colour clear to her.

The braided woman turned to face Egwene. It was Nynaeve, but then again it was not the woman Egwene had grown up with. The Wisdom's eyes were hollow and her entire posture indicated only an intense sadness.

Egwene moved as quickly as serenity allowed until she reached the former Wisdom of Emond's Field. Not even the golden ring seemed to be bringing her any joy. What could have caused such a shadow to overcome Nynaeve?

"What's wrong?" Egwene asked. "Are you ill?"

The older woman shook her head slightly before beginning to walk again. "I am not ill," she answered without any real emotion.

"I would've thought you more joyous at being raised to an Accepted." The Wisdom only gave her a flat look. "Talk to me, Nynaeve."

"I'd rather not, Egwene," she replied. Then turned away and hurried down another corridor.

Egwene could only stare after her and hope that whatever was bothering Nynaeve would pass soon. With a sigh Egwene resumed her walk towards the gardens.

/**/

Min, dressed in her usual breeches and shirt, walked about the gardens of the White Tower. There was very little for her to do within the Tower. Aes Sedai walked passed her and every now and then she would glimpse and Aura or two. Most meant nothing, while others were more telling.

The Auras had provided some distraction during the first few days of her stay. She had viewed a Novice's marriage and pregnancy. The funniest part being that all the Aes Sedai scheming to keep her in the Tower actually led to her meeting the man. Fortunately, only the Amyrlin knew that it was Min's viewing that began the whole debacle.

What disturbed Min at the moment was the growing number of Aes Sedai who would either die or be injured on the same day. It was unnerving to think of these women as anything other than immortal. Almost worse was seeing the Warders and the young men in training with the same death masks over their faces. At least she did not have viewings for many of them.

Needing to get away from it all, Min sat down on one of the white marble benches and swung her feet up onto the seat so that she could prop her book up on her thighs. This bench had proven to be her favourite. The tree to the side of the bench provided shade and support for her back. Accepted and Aes Sedai alike had scowled at her. Apparently they did not approve of a woman wearing boys clothing or maybe they disliked her having her feet on the bench. She shrugged her shoulders each time and kept reading. A book was a much better place to keep her eyes than on the women and men around her.

She'd been here a week and in that time she'd spoken with no one other than Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin Seat. Even then the discussions were short and entailed Min merely repeating what she had said the previous day. The Tower was in danger, but the fool woman kept dismissing Min's warnings.

The meetings were always very non-descript. Siuan would walk passed Min and make as if she were asking a few questions on her stay in the Tower. Most other Aes Sedai were too busy plotting to take notice of a stupid young girl like Min. Light, they barely even saw the Novices and Accepted who walked before them their noses were so high in the air. One thing was sure, Min did not like Aes Sedai.

"Min?" a voice asked questioningly from beside her.

She looked up and into the face of a girl who looked vaguely familiar. The Auras around her, however, were instantly recognisable. "You were with, Moiraine Sedai," Min said hastily while closing the book on her lap. She did not get up to greet the girl. "Sorry, but what was your name again?" Min could only remember her storming out of the bath room in a hurry.

The girl, dressed in Novice White, looked vexed at not being remembered or maybe it was the lack of a formal greeting. "I'm Egwene al'Vera."

"Oh, yes. Egwene. Sorry, I only saw you once and it has been a few weeks and a long journey in between." She tried her best to smile apologetically. Egwene relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here and all by yourself?" Egwene asked as she took a seat beside Min without asking if it would be alright. Min almost scowled.

"Moiraine Sedai left a message. She asked that I meet her here." Min replied as she once again opened her book to begin reading again.

"And why would she want to see you?" Egwene asked. "What can you do to help an Aes Sedai?"

Min smiled sweetly, while seething inside. "You know Aes Sedai. They like to keep things quiet." Her smiled widened and Egwene clenched het teeth in frustration.

"She's not here you know," the girl replied quickly with a hint of anger.

Min almost rolled her eyes at the obvious. "I know."

Together they sat in silence for a while and Min wondered when Egwene would leave so that she could get back to her book.

"It's such a lovely day today." Egwene breathed out looking up at the sky. "I wish I could stay out here reading all day." Min barely managed to keep her snort to herself. She would like nothing more than to be away from this place and not have to sit and read for enjoyment.

"But I'm sure, you've got more important things to be doing," Min managed to say in the most respectful voice as she could manage.

"Yes," the girl sighed loudly. "Novice training does tend to take up a whole day. I've only got a few minutes before my next class."

"Such a pity," Min smiled. "I would have enjoyed your company for longer."

"Perhaps we can talk again later." Egwene stood. "Enjoy your afternoon, Min."

"I'll try," Min said in sweet voice. The girl smiled in a manner so alike to the other bloody Aes Sedai. When she turned to walk away, Min nearly threw her book at her.

Min huffed in anger and tried to read again. It was pointless. Her talents were being wasted here. She needed to be with Moiraine and Rand. With them her viewings might even be able to help. Even walking around with Perrin and Mat would be better than sitting here.

In the distance Egwene met with another girl. It was the one with the golden hair and the odd Aura of a strange creature curling around a Golden Lily. The image was very vibrant for a Novice and Min could not help but wonder who the girl was.

For the moment the answer was beyond her reach. Min eventually managed to get back into her book knowing that there was nothing else to be done. Her only wish was for Moiraine to return soon.

/**/

Moiraine and the group rode in silence. They were a large group by now. Thirty armed men from Shanier, led by Lord Ingtar, rode ahead while the remaining men from House Mantear led by Captain Bawyn rode behind. The Captain had ridden his men hard to reach this far north so quickly. They were still riding hard. This time, however, they were chasing some evil that had taken the chest from her room. The message left on the wall in her nephew's blood still chilled Moiraine.

Galad was strapped onto a cart able to keep up with the horsemen. His wound combined with the One Power induced illness kept the group at the border for an extra two days. Two days ride south he had still to wake. At least some colour was beginning to return to his cheeks.

Ahead of the Shanierans rode a single man with the most peculiar talent. Moiraine had heard of its like before, but she'd never seen a person who could actually do what this man did. He smelled evil, or crimes. The idea made her nervous, but he claimed it had nothing to do with the One Power. The fact that he had been using his talent for years seemed to give credence to his belief that the Power was not used. She motioned her horse forward to find the man. Lan followed close behind.

"Have you smelled anything new, Hurin?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing new, Aes Sedai," the man said in a trembling voice. He fidgeted nervously as if afraid she might drag him off to the White Tower.

"I have nothing against you, Hurin. I would just like to know what you are sensing." She said in a slightly irritated voice.

The man paled at angering an Aes Sedai. He rubbed at his nose. "It's hard to say, Aes Sedai. I've never smelled the like before." He sniffed the air. "It is almost beyond evil, Aes Sedai. Makes me sick just thinking about it."

Moiraine frowned. "Are we gaining on them?" she asked.

"I think we might be, Aes Sedai," the man nodded quickly. "The smell has been growing steadily worse."

Moiraine held up a hand and the entire column to a sudden halted. The horses moved about uneasily and the soldiers whispered to one another. About a hundred paces before them she could see what she had feared. The path had been too familiar the last few leagues.

"We must retrieve that chest, Lan," she whispered. "You know what is still inside it."

Ingtar came riding up to them. "Is something the matter, Aes Sedai?" the soldier asked.

"Partly, Lord Ingtar." She faced to where Hurin was leading them. "See that small green arch between the trees?" Ingtar nodded quickly. "That is a Waygate and it leads into the Ways."

The man's face tightened for a brief moment, but he did not say anything. "I will inform the men. They may return home if they wish."

"Very well," Moiraine said. "Lan?"

"I will inform Captain Bawyn. His men have the right to decide their own fates."

"Thank you."

As the soldiers were informed of their imminent venture into the Ways, she went to check on Galad again. Mat and Perrin were guarding him like they had been for the past few days. They were remarkably trustworthy. She had not expected as much from them, but then again all the people from Emond's Field had surpassed her expectations.

"He's moved a bit," Perrin said as she approached. "I even heard him mumble a bit. Perhaps he'll wake within the hour."

She moved passed the two boys and laid a hand on Galad's face. "We will be traveling through the Ways again." Mat grumbled something under his breath and Perrin merely shrugged. "No swearing, Matrim?"

"What good will it do me? Besides Perrin saw the Waygate a while back." He grinned mischievously. "I've had time to make use of my tongue."

"The Horn of Valere must be retrieved," Perrin shrugged. "The shadow cannot be allowed to keep it."

Galad stirred a little and then his dark eyes blinked open. "I thought I was dead," he croaked out. His hand reached to touch where the dagger had pierced his chest. "I'd been in a field on a horse, I was surrounded by... and spoke to Br…" he frowned. "Must've been a dream. It felt so real." Throwing his legs over the side of the cart he stood gingerly.

"We are about to travel through the Ways." Moiraine said. "Are you up to riding your horse? It would be better if we could leave this cart here."

"I think I can ride," Galad replied. "It might take a while for me to regain my balance and sense of up and down, but I'm sure I'll be able to keep up with..." His eyes widened as he scanned the soldiers around them. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days," Mat said as he elbowed Galad. "I didn't know a man could sleep so long."

Galad groaned as he stretched out his back and limbs. "Neither did I, but that explains my sores."

Moiraine gripped his cheeks and he gasped faintly. "I can't do much more without exhausting you again, but that should remove most of the stiffness.

He stretched again, this time much more nimbly.

Now all they had to do was make it through the Ways without all ending of them ending up insane. Loial would have been useful, but she had to hope that Hurin would be able to smell the way through.

/**/

Elayne sat staring at the Aes Sedai standing at the front of the room. A glow surrounded her and small weaves of fire floated in the air. These classes were getting very boring. All the Aes Sedai ever wanted was for them to create and hold a single flame. Pathetic! She could have done as much when she was back in the palace. Beside her, Egwene had a similar despondent look on her face.

"How much longer are we going to have to do this?" Egwene asked in frustration. "I can already hold a number of them without sweating."

Elayne, though not as proficient as Egwene, could also hold two flames easily and that was more than twice as hard as holding one. "Until the other girls learn to hold a flame for more than a few seconds."

"We could be doing so much more, Elayne," Egwene grumbled. "No wonder it takes years to be raised."

Elayne nodded in agreement. "I hate being led about so gently. Light! It's like being ten again and receiving a lecture about curtsies."

"There's more than one type of curtsy?" the other girl asked in surprise.

Elayne's eyes widened. "There are at least two dozen and that's not taking into account the small variations required for people of each nation."

"Oh," the girl managed to say.

"Children," the Aes Sedai said loudly. "Now that you have seen how to create a small flame properly again I would like you to duplicate my weave."

Elayne closed her eyes briefly and embraced the True Source. _Saidar_, the calm river, which flowed between its banks. The river stirred slightly as she began to pull on the One Power. She opened her eyes to a vivid room. The Aes Sedai was watching Egwene and herself like a hawk. The woman knew, just like Elayne knew, that she would never be as powerful as the two of them and it grated at her. A second later a small ball of flame appeared and hovered in the air before Elayne. Barely a breath later a similar orb of light appeared in front of Egwene.

And so they held their little flames for the next few hours until the Aes Sedai was satisfied that they could all do what was required.

/**/

With the class at an end Elayne, together with Egwene, walked back into the gardens. The girl Egwene had spoken to earlier was still sitting on the same bench reading.

"Who is she?" Elayne asked while they were still a long ways off from her.

"Her?" Egwene asked while looking in the direction of the girl. Elayne nodded. "She is Min Farshaw. We met her in Baerlon on our way towards Caemlyn. Moiraine asked her to come to Tar Valon."

Elayne kept walking, but felt perplexed. "Why would Moiraine Sedai want a girl like her to come to the White Tower?"

Egwene shrugged slightly. "I think she is some kind of informant or something." Elayne eyed the young woman shrewdly. This close she could tell Min was a few years older than herself. Her short stature and hair, together with the boyish clothes made her appear much younger from a distance.

"Min," Egwene said when they reached her. The book on Min's lap closed and she glanced up at them. For what seemed like a long moment Min just stared up at Elayne, her eyes wide and dark.

"Excuse me, this is Elayne Mantear. The Daughter-Heir of Andor." Egwene introduced. "Elayne, this is Min Farshaw a… a friend of Moiraine Sedai."

The woman blinked and then stood quickly to give a slight curtsy. It was not formal enough for Elayne's position, but as a Novice she really did not even have claim to as much as Min gave.

"Pardon, my Lady," Min said in a voice that hinted at sarcasm. "I did not know to whom I was speaking."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Min. And please call me Elayne. I am nothing more than a Novice."

Min's eyes shone with amusement. "Would you like to sit?" she asked.

Elayne returned a smile and sat down beside Min. Egwene seated herself on the other side of the woman, effectively boxing her in.

"So what brings a young woman like yourself all the way to the White Tower?" Elayne pushed.

"I'm afraid that is between myself and Moiraine," she replied.

"I was with Moiraine and the rest of the group from Emond's Field. You can tell me."

Min shifted uncomfortably and her one hand scratched the inside of her wrist.

"No need to answer if an Aes Sedai wants things to be kept secret," Elayne soothed the tension, which had quickly grown palpable.

The woman let out a very quiet sigh of relief. Then her face clouded over in a frown. "I thought the Daughter-Heir was Elayne Trakand."

"It was," Elayne replied. It was the first time in days that she really allowed herself to think about Rand. Had he managed to get out of the Ways? She had to believe that he did. A small part of her was sure that they were now connected. She shook her head. They were the foolish feelings of a young girl. She pushed all thoughts of Rand out of her mind and focused on Min who looked not at her, but above her. "I was married about a week ago to the heir of House Mantear. You've met him, Rand."

Min sat up abruptly. "You're married to Rand?" she asked quickly as she stroked a hand through her short hair. Then her eyes darted questioningly at Egwene. "I thought you said he was a Sheppard from the Two River's."

Egwene coughed slightly in embarrassment. "He is. His mother is Tigraine Mantear, the former Daughter-Heir of Andor." Egwene explained quickly. "See, we did not lie. It is just all very strange and surreal. I only found out after he had married Elayne."

"I didn't even know till after I slept with him," Elayne blurted out.

"What?" Egwene burst out. "You slept with Rand. When?"

Elayne's face reddened. "That is between him and me." She tried to say in as queenly a manner as possible. The other two women just stared at her with incredulity. "What? Am I not allowed to sleep with my own husband?"

"But you only found out who he was at the camp." Egwene had the decency to point out. "And I saw you go into two different tents and come out of them in the morning."

Elayne felt her cheeks burn hotter. "I might have seduced him before he left the palace." Her voice was light and innocent as she let her hands work along her dress as if she were ironing out a few creases.

Egwene's mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to speak. "No wonder he appeared so different after we saw him." Her eyes widened and she sniffed the air around Elayne. "And no wonder he smelled like you."

Elayne took a deep breath and involuntarily closed her eyes as she remembered the smell of Rand in her bed and the warmth of his body as she lay in his arms. If only she could have more of those moments with him.

Her eyes opened and then hardened. Rand bloody Mantear better be alive and well.

Min had an odd grin on her face. "So, how was it?" she asked.

Elayne bit down on her lip in an attempt not to giggle. The other two proved incapable of keeping quiet as they laughed at Elayne's expression. "What? And no I am not telling." She said fiercely.

/**/

Min watched in awe as the image of the glowing creature fighting the darkness while protecting the Golden Lily flare brightly as she watched Elyane struggle to keep from blushing more.

"So, how was it?" Min asked trying her best to smile at Elayne while keeping her own hurt at bay. She knew this was going to happen. Her viewings had told her that Rand would be with someone else. She had only hoped that for once her viewings might have been wrong. Of course, they were right.

Elayne was beginning to lose the fight against her laughter and she had to bite down on her lip to stop from bursting. Egwene began to giggle beside her and soon Min found herself laughing along with her. Elayne struggled ever harder until she stamped her foot down and said in a fierce voice. "What? And no I am not telling."

"Sure," Min managed to say as another bout of envy crept up.

Egwene appeared to be in two minds. Part of her wanted to hear about something she had probably only heard brief mention of while the other wanted to be far away. She did not move away nor tell Elayne that she did not want to hear. In fact as the slow seconds ticked by Egwene's eyes grew ever more curious and her cheeks ever more red.

"Light!" Elayne burst out finally. Then her voice dropped to a low conspiratorial whisper. "It was nice."

Min heard and saw the truth in Elayne's voice and eyes. "Is your sigil a Golden Lily?" Min asked.

Elayne looked slightly taken aback by the sudden change in topic and her expression sobered quickly. "Yes."

Min could only nod in reply. "Rand will fight and be hurt to save you even though you will try to fight against him. He might hurt you at times and you him as you struggle to come to terms with who you are and what you have been forced into." She paused for breath. "One thing I am certain of, he loves you as much as you love him."

Egwene and Elayne stood staring at Min in shock. "What?" she said harshly before her voice lowered. "You wanted to know why Moiraine talks to me. Well, now you know. I see and I know things about people."

"What do you mean?" Egwene asked. Elayne was still too stunned to say anything.

"Only the Amyrlin Seat knows," Min said quickly. "You must tell no one, swear." The two girls swore that they would not tell. "I see Auras around people. I have since my childhood. I can look at two people who have never met and tell that they will be married. I've seen women and know that they are with child before they do."

"Is what you see always true?" Elayne asked tentatively.

"Yes," Min said sadly.

Elayne sagged back onto the bench and a strange smile became fixed onto her face. "He loves me."

Egwene alternated between looking at Elayne and Min. Her expression unreadable. "Do you know if Rand is alive?" she asked.

Min shook her head. "I do not know. But if my viewings are to be trusted, which they can. Then he will meet Elayne again or at the very least he will do something in the knowledge that it will protect Elayne from harm."

/**/

Siuan Sanche sat in her the Amyrlin's office. Alone, her fingers drummed softly on the table. Moiraine, had been silent over the past few years. For that Siuan could forgive her friend. Now, however, she was furious with Moiraine. The woman has the gall to send a message with Min only to disappear again.

Her fingers drummed the table harder. Her informants in Caemlyn had reported Moiraine's presence in the city. Almost as interesting was the news of Tigraine Mantear's return, along with a long lost son. No one, however, knew his identity and Tigraine played her cards close to her chest like any good daughter heir or Tower trained woman.

She stopped her tapping only to pick up a letter, which lay before her on the table. Her eyes scanned the words again. She threw the parchment down in frustration. Despite Tigraine becoming fast friends with Morgase, no other news about the marriage had come through.

There was really only one thing left to do. She would have to summon a Novice to her office for a talk. It was not unheard of, but Novices rarely received audiences with the Amyrlin. Elayne was the Daughter-Heir of Andor and future Queen once raised to the Shawl. So perhaps the other Sisters and Sitters would not find the meeting too strange. The White Tower, after all, had to look after its most prized assets. Elayne could not be let lose to run away like Moiraine did all those years ago.

With a serenity only gained from years of being in the White Tower, Siuan rose from her chair and crossed the open space to the door. Outside sat her Keeper, Leane Sharif.

"Yes, Mother," the woman said. Siuan wished the woman would just call her by name. They had been friends for years before she became Amyrlin.

"I would like to speak with Elayne Mantear," she said briskly.

The woman curtsied and her eyes hinted only slightly at confusion. "I will summon the Child immediately."

"Thank you," Siuan said and turned to walk back into her office. She still had a few letters to write before Elayne arrived.

_A/N_

_And so ends another chapter. Hopefully it won't take too long to write the next chapter. As it stands now I've not started writing it. _

_I'll try my best to find the time to write it as quickly as possible. Just keep in mind that I work from 8 to 5 as an engineer and have other responsibilities as well. So writing is done when and if I get some spare time._

_Thank you for all the support. Those reviews really help me._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N_

_Sorry for the long wait. Been busy and then got myself distracted by another story. I've also been reading through Leigh Butler's reread of the WoT on Tor. If you haven't already, go read it. I need to freshen up my memory of events between LOC and the end. I'm a bit rusty._

_It's taken a few days to get myself orientated again in this story. So I've decided to just post what I've got so far._

_Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I'm human, but if you've read this far then you probably just roll your eyes at my errors and and say 'not again' and then just keep on reading._

* * *

><p>Galad walked through the chilling entrance where two strange worlds met. The Ways were dark and disturbing. His senses screamed at being surrounded by a filth, which was the Dark One's taint.<p>

Beside him, Moiraine tried her best to look calm and in control though she probably felt the taint as much as him. The dim light from the lanterns hinted at a tiredness the Aes Sedai tried hard to conceal. The Ways would be wearing her down as well.

"We'll get through this," Galad whispered to Moiraine as Perrin began to come through.

Moiraine stared ahead determinedly. "We have to. Rand needs us."

Neither Perrin nor Mat, now beside him, looked pleased at being in the dark passages again. They were, however, in much better condition than either Galad or Moiraine.

Lan arrived, his hand never far from his sword. The light from his lantern illuminated a hard angular face that searched for death.

Galad glanced over his shoulder and into the abyss of nothing. Before him came a long trail of soldiers, both Shienaran and Andoran. Pale faces rode passed and down the corridor. The inky blackness unnerving at best. Ingtar and Bawyn led their respective columns and like Lan they held their swords close.

Moiraine took the lead and the large group began a silent journey that could last days.

Apart from the nervous fidgeting the two days of travelling in the Ways had been trouble free. Initially Hurin had found it difficult to smell the path of the men or beasts that stole the chest. Eventually the man managed to distinguish between the various kinds of evil on their path. From then on it became relatively easy to follow.

On the third day, things changed for the worse. A breeze began to blow through the Ways. Moiraine lifted her arm and the hundreds of lanterns attached to horses came to halt.

"What is it?" Bawyn asked as he came alongside Moiraine.

"Something is stirring the air," Galad whispered. There was no reason to keeping his voice low, but he did. The metallic sound of blade against scabbard was enough to let the hairs on Galad's neck stand on end.

"Your metal will not be of any use in this place, Lord Ingtar." The Aes Sedai's voice hard and firm.

The Shienaran let go of the blade, and it slid loudly back into the sheath. "What troubles you then, Moiraine Sedai?" Ingtar asked. "My men will fight if that is what you require of them."

"No, I wish no such end for your men," Moiraine replied.

Through the soft breeze, Galad began to sense something different. It made his hair stand on end; viler and more dangerous than anything he had sensed before. His eyes wondered towards Moiraine and even in the near pitch black he could see the same fear in her gaze.

She did not look away even as she spoke to Hurin. "In which direction did they go?"

Galad did not need the soldier's response to know that they needed to follow the path curving to the right. The foulness was coming from it. Hurin sniffed the air a few times and then pointed. Moiraine nodded slightly without looking.

The breeze began to pick up. Her eyes never left Galad and he understood. "Mat, Perrin." Her voice loud. "Take the path to your left and ride hard till you find a Waygate."

"Moiraine!" Lan said harshly. "You can't expect them to find a way out on their own."

"I am doing nothing of the sort, Lan." Moiraine said and for the first time she looked away. "You, Bawyn, Ingtar and their men will be going with them."

"But…"

"There is nothing to discuss." Her tone implied an end to the conversation. She turned to Bawyn and Ingtar. "I order you to follow Mat and Perrin."

"As you command, Moiraine Sedai," Ingtar said with a bow. His orders had been specific. He was to follow Moiraine.

Bawyn on the other hand did not look pleased.

"I am here to find Rand Mantear, Aes Sedai." There was no room for argument in his low voice. "I will not be led astray by the need to protect the lives of a few farm boys."

Moiraine held up a hand and turned her face towards Mat and Perrin. "You feel something. I've sensed it for days."

Mat scratched at his neck. "I… well Perrin and I have felt a pull. A tug really. Light, I don't know what it is, but it is coming from the south."

"The south?" she questioned.

Perrin spoke up. "I know it is a bit strange, but I can swear Rand is pulling us towards him."

She faced Bawyn and Ingtar fidgeted slightly. "Rand is ta'veren. A very strong ta'veren and so are Mat and Perrin. If you follow these two men and you survive, you'll find your Lord."

Captain Bawyn studied Moiraine and then the two boys for a long while. Eventually he bowed his head. "As you command, Aes Sedai."

"But what about you and the young Lord Damodred?" Ingtar asked.

"We will be your rearguard," Galad said in a voice stronger than he thought possible.

"From what?" Ingtar sounded uneasy. "We have seen nothing in days and Hurin says that the chest has gone the other way."

"The Black Wind," Moiraine replied above a whisper.

Her words sobered the two older men, and they shared uneasy looks. "I do trust your skill with a blade, Galad," Bawyn spoke in a voice that had to be calmer than his emotions. "I've seen you wield that sword and I do not doubt for even a moment that you deserve the Heron. But what can the two of you do that my men cannot?

"They will guard our rear," Lan answered. "We waste time." The Warder did not look pleased, but Galad was sure the man could sense the rising urgency in his Aes Sedai.

Bawyn did not look convinced, but a single look from the Aes Sedai had the men agreeing. Lan took a bit more convincing even though he and Moiraine did not utter a single word.

Eventually, Galad and Moiraine were left alone as the lanterns began to fade into the darkness.

"Will we be able to find our way out of this place?" Galad laughed.

"Perhaps," Moiraine replied in a rare moment of humour. "I guess it all depends on the welcome we are about to receive."

The wind began blowing ever harder as they rode in silence along the path the others took.

"What happened at the Eye?" Galad asked an hour later. "I seized saidin. The taint was all around me and then… then it was pure. Moiraine, it was saidin as is should be. And then it was all gone."

Moiraine rode on without reply. He was about to ask again when she spoke up. "What I learned at the Eye is that saidin is very different from saidar. I learned how great the Power is when it is wielded by men and women together." She might have sighed, but it the breeze made it difficult to hear such faint noises. "But other than that I do not know what happened at the Eye."

"What do you think happened then?"

"Your guess might be as good as mine." They rode in silence for a few more minutes. "I think Rand managed to find a way to Tear where I am sure he took hold of Callandor."

"So you think he proclaimed himself the Dragon Reborn? How?"

"When you link with someone, Galad, you feel them. It is almost like being linked to a Warder. The man I felt made me think of Rand and the Power he wielded could only have come from a sa'angreal. But then it is not possible for only a single woman to link with a man and control the flows." The shake of her head was barely visible in the lantern light. "I think we were both linked to the Eye. It was the source that kept our bond from breaking." Her voice dropped slightly.

"Not much to go on."

"No, there is not much allowing for understanding. The Aes Sedai of the Age of Legends knew much more about the One Power. What they did and how they truly created the Eye is a mystery. I can only hope that it fulfilled what it was created for."

The conversation left Galad feeling uncomfortable. "Lord Ingtar spoke of a great victory, but there were few if any casualties from what I could tell."

She nodded. "The men of Shienar fought, but it was a man overlooking the battle, wielding a blazing sword, that won the battle and drove back the Blight."

"But who could have done such a thing? No Forsaken would have turned against Shadowspawn."

"Wouldn't they? I have little doubt that they would do whatever it took to get what they wanted. If they knew of a way to kill the Dark One and rule in his stead they would do it."

A foul smelling patch of air wafted passed them. The horses became agitated until the smell lessoned.

"But I do not think it was them. I believe Rand was the man they saw."

"You just said Rand was in Tear."

"I know," she replied slowly. "From the description Agelmar gave me, it could only have been Callandor; the sword that is not a sword, which can only be retrieved by the Dragon Reborn. Rand found a way to travel to Tear and he found a way to travel back to the Blight."

"Then why has he not come to find us?"

"A lot of young girls come to the Tower and for some reason they are able to perform complex weaves under certain circumstances. But when asked to reproduce them they cannot."

"So are you saying he can create a gateway when under pressure?"

"Perhaps." Her words did not sound convincing.

"What troubles you?"

Her only reply was, "The Daughter of the Night."

"Lanfear? But what does she have to do with Rand other than him being the Dragon Reborn?"

"Rand is the Dragon Reborn. Lews Therin was the Dragon and Lanfear used to be his lover."

Blood drained away from Galad's face. "Revenge," he muttered.

"Perhaps, or maybe she wants him to be hers."

"But he is married to Elayne."

"All the more reason to worry, Galad. For Elayne's and Rand's sake."

Those words ended the conversation.

They rode for another few hours while the other group built a significant lead. The wind grew steadily stronger, forcing both Moiraine and Galad to ride harder. They were a buffer, if required, but not a sacrifice.

As if sensing the rising urgency and speed of its prey. Machin Shin began to stir. From behind a voice began to chant. The sound was very faint, but the first words were clear enough to haunt their minds.

"Blood so sweet…" The rest faded into an excited slur of bloodlust.

They kicked their horses into a gallop. They had kept the Black Wind from rushing after the others, but now they would need to find a Gateway of their own.

Despite the pounding of the horses hooves and the incessant chants of the evil behind, Galad still managed to grab hold of saidin. The foulness of the Ways leaked into his bones. He pushed it aside, closed his eyes and released a basic weave of fire. The flows came naturally. In the distance the creature screamed. The angry sound faded as they rode on.

"Don't channel in here if you don't need to? The taint, Galad, I feel it seeping into my body as I hold it."

"It is the same in here as outside." She managed a quick glance in his direction. "I can buy us some time."

Her face, a mask of calm, did not blink or flinch at his words. "I was not planning on using the One Power until we truly needed it." She waged some internal battle as they sped through the darkness. "Try to get us out of here alive, Galad."

The process repeated itself a number of times as the minutes passed. Machin Shin would come closer, only to be stopped by a flow of fire from Galad. Even though he was using ever more power, the Black Wind grew more and more restless. Every time it was blocked it attacked them with renewed vigour.

"Are those lights?" Moiraine questioned.

Galad grimaced. They were gaining on the men.

"I hope they are by a Gateway," he shouted. "I won't be able to keep this Wind back for much longer."

As they approached, the outlines of a Gateway came into few. The murky water like surface that led to the outside world. Captain Bawyn was one of the last men still inside when Galad and Moiraine pulled on their reigns to stop their horses.

"Time is running out," Moiraine said quickly.

"They are exiting as quickly as possible."

Angry cries from Machin Shin echoed down the passage. Every second brought its foulness closer.

The remaining men cursed and bolted for the exit. Three abreast they squeezed through. Moiraine mimicked lifting a hand as Galad launched a massive ball of fire at the approaching wind. A rage filled scream filled the air.

"That was the last one," Bawyn said loudly.

"Go," Galad ordered.

The man did not argue. Then he too disappeared.

"Ready?" Moiraine asked.

Galad nodded. The moment he stopped weaving flows of fire they began the agonisingly slow exit.

It felt as if death were stroking his back. In those moments, as his body turned to ice and shivers ran up and down his body, he was sure death had come a second time in as many days.

Then the sun, shining bright overhead, warmed his skin. Men instantly fixed the leaf back to the Gateway and the doorway closed to sound of the Black Wind's chants.

Galad dropped to his knees, exhausted. Barely enough time had passed from waking until they entered the Ways. A body could only take so much. The Power receded. Too little strength remained within him to keep saidin from burning him to ash. His chest burned with every breath, but they were safe.

"Gather your men," Moiraine ordered Bawyn and Ingtar. "We need to ride south."

The two men bowed their head and went to their men.

* * *

><p>"Mother." Siuan looked up from the parchment at the sound of her Keeper's voice. She'd been reading about food stock in the Tower<p>

"Yes, Daughter," Siuan replied.

The Aes Sedai entered the room. "I have summoned the Novice, she should be here after her class finishes with Alanna Sedai."

"Thank you." Her head fell down to the parchment, which held little interest.

"I also have a letter from Tear, Mother."

Siuan slowly looked up again and fought the urge to frown. "Bring it here, Daughter."

Leane cross the room smoothly and handed her an unopened letter. "It arrived a moment ago by pigeon."

Siuan did not reply. Instead she broke the seal and began to read. Blood drained from her face and she trembled slightly. The letter dropped to the table.

"The Stone has fallen and Callandor is held." It came out so softly Siuan doubted Leane could have heard.

The Keeper stiffened and her eyes went wide. "Who, Mother?"

She stared long and hard into the face of the woman who had been with her for years. "Rand Mantear. The son of Tigraine."

"Elayne..." Leane whispered softly to herself in a rare moment of complete surprise.

Just then a knock echoed from the door to the office. "Enter."

A Novice with reddish gold hair entered. "Child." This time it was Siuan who spoke. "Please, take a seat."

"Mother," Elayne curtsied before taking a seat in front of the Amyrlin.

A silence filled the room as Siuan studied the girl. Elayne sat calmly, as any Daughter-Heir should.

"Do you know where you're husband is, Child?"

Elayne's eyes widened fractionally for a moment in confusion. "He was travelling with Moiraine Sedai towards the Blight."

"Leave us, Leane," Siuan ordered. The Keeper huffed softly, but left quickly.

"What was he doing with Moiraine?" Elayne appeared uneasy about the topic. "Was there anything special about him?" Elayne fidgeted with her dress. "He can channel." It was a statement.

Elayne's eyes shone with fear. "He does not mean to harm anyone, Mother. He is a good man."

Siuan sighed and settled back in her chair. "Rand has just drawn Callandor from the Stone of Tear. He is the Dragon Reborn."

"But..."

"What do you know about him, Child? I must know. He is the Dragon Reborn and must be kept under our control before the last battle. He must be guided."

The Daughter-Heir appeared deep in thought. "Do you promise that you mean him no harm?"

"I cannot." Elayne glared back at Siuan. "I promise I mean him no harm if it can be avoided."

The girl nodded, though not entirely convinced. "He is the son of Tigraine, half-brother to Galad of course. He can channel as you know. He grew up in the Two Rivers where he was found by Moiraine along with Egwene al'Vera and Nynaeve al'Meara. She also brought two other boys; Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybarra. The three men are all ta'veren."

"Is that all you know?"

"Yes, Mother. I did not have much time with them."

Siuan stood and began to pace about the room. She needed more information and Moiraine was probably not with the boy at this time. If she had been then Siuan would have gotten a letter from her.

Eventually she made up her mind and opened the door to call her Keeper. Leane entered.

"Elayne and Egwene are to be raised to the Accepted."

"But, Mother, they are..."

"Silence, Daughter. They are to be raised as it is important for her and Egwene to travel to Tear before the end of the day."

Leane nodded jerkily in understanding. It was not a clean solution but it was one.

"As you command, Mother. I will see to it."

Siuan turned to a stunned Elayne. "You may go, Child. Be ready."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Just remember that you are part of the Tower now, Child. Men are not to be placed above."

Elayne curtsied uncertainly. "As you command, Mother."

Siuan stood for a long momentin silence. The first movement came when it was time to go down to raise two Novices into the ranks of Accepted.

* * *

><p>Half a day's ride later the two columns of cavalry entered a small village on the banks of a large river. The soldiers had long since abandoned their lances and removed their armour. They were deep within the borders of Tear, or so Moiraine informed them.<p>

The villagers stopped their work and eyes followed Galad and those beside him. He stood out the most, mainly because he rode at the head. Moiraine had slid further back to try and avoid people who might recognise an Aes Sedai.

"At least we are out of Haddon Mirk," Bawyn said to Galad.

"I'd prefer the forest than people of Tear," Ingtar replied. "They make me uneasy. Too many High Lords."

Moiraine sent a stern look towards them. "We need to travel through this place if we are to find Rand."

Bawyn's stern face did not look pleased.

"He is near," Perrin whispered to them. "Ever since leaving the Ways." The man growled softly. It was an odd sound coming from a man and Galad's hand tightened round the hilt of his sword instinctively.

His fingers loosened their hold. It was a reaction that would need to change. Saidin needed to be his primary weapon, the first line of defence against danger.

They rounded a small house and entered the main village square. Galad's eyes narrowed. A cage hung suspended in the air. Inside a strangely clad man sat hunched. His hair almost the same red as Rand's and his gaze as hard as stone.

They rode passed in silence and only stopped once they reached an inn. The soldiers under command from Uno, a fierce looking Shienaran soldier, and Lieutenant Henren continued in order to make camp just outside town.

The Aes Sedai was first to dismount and quickly led the group inside. The inn was busy, but not overly so and the inn keeper had enough rooms if the men were willing to share, which they were.

Galad left his things in the room he would be sharing with Mat and Perrin before going back down to join them for a drink.

The pair of Two Rivers men were hunched in a dark corner by themselves. The atmosphere in the room had shifted since their arrival. It was far less jovial than earlier and suspicious whispers went round as men and women drank slowly.

"Mind if I join?" Galad asked when he reached the two.

Mat grumbled something and Perrin nodded. Galad slid in beside Perrin, careful to keep his sword free.

"Anything interesting?" Galad spoke after he ordered a mug of ale and whatever food Mat and Perrin had ordered from the serving girl. Mat continued to eye her as she scurried of towards the kitchen. She had been rather fine to look at, but Galad's mind was more on the other patrons.

Perrin shifted uncomfortably and Mat laughed. At Galad's confused frown, Mat spoke. "He's just shy because that woman sitting alone behind me has been unable to keep her eyes of him."

"It's the eyes," Perrin grumbled.

A small figure sat down beside Mat.

"You forget that you are a handsome young man Perrin Aybarra and it is too dark to see your eyes in here."

Galad smiled at his aunt and caught the faint sparkle in her eyes. Buried deep within her the childhood Moiraine could still be found. Hiding who she is had just become too much of a habit.

Perrin grumbled something, but did not reply immediately. His back did straighten slightly. "Still think she might be a darkfriend."

"Perhaps," Moiraine agreed. Her tone suggested the likelihood to be very low.

"I'm going for a walk." The man stood suddenly forcing Galad to move so the broad shouldered blacksmith could leave.

Perrin had barely left the inn when the young woman stood and followed him out. Galad watched her leave and made to stand. A hand from Moiraine on his shoulder kept him from going after her.

"You think we should keep an eye on Perrin?" Mat asked even as Galad settled back down again.

Moiraine shook her head. "I do not think he is in any danger." Her dark eyes glimmered again. "Not physically."

Mat coughed into his drink and stared wide eyed at the Aes Sedai.

The serving girl returned with drinks and food for all of them and they ate in silence as the inn gradually filled. Most were curious locals wanting to see the gossip for themselves.

By the time the sun had set the place was alive with music and dancing was again. Mat, being who he was,did not hesitate to be first on the floor.

"Care for a dance?" Galad asked Moiraine.

Her mask fell for a second and her eagerness shone. "I would like that very much."

He stood and led her to where everyone was dancing. It was a lively tune and soon he and Moiraine were gliding along the floor. It might as well have been an extravagant Ball in Caemlyn or Cairhien for they danced with effortless grace.

The hours flew by and he danced with at least a dozen women. As could have been expected he and Mat were the most in demand. Foreign Lords were worth the effort to catch. Moiraine only danced to a few songs with Galad and Mat, to his horror, before departing to her room.

The fun had to end and the inn soon began to quiet down. Galad was left alone with Mat and the two men collapsed into one of the benches. Their feet sore and their cheeks red.

"Burn me," Mat exhaled out of breath. "I don't think I've danced so much in my life."

"I don't think they would have allowed us to stop," Galad laughed.

"If I hadn't been careful one of those girls would have dragged me to some bloody ceremony and bonded me to her for life."

Galad chuckled, but it died quickly. Some of those women had been very determined to make him fall in love. He sighed and let his head rest against the wall behind him.

The door banged open and a panting Perrin hurried into the inn. His eyes widened when he noticed Galad and Mat.

Without thinking Galad grabbed hold of saidin. His vision grew sharper and the world brightened. Taking hold of saidin became easier each time he tried. "You're covered in blood!"

Perrin growled unnaturally again. Then his gaze dropped down to the floor in shame. "I... We better leave."

Mat moaned, but the three hurried up the stairs. When Galad caught up with Perrin the man was pounding on Moiraine's door. It opened and a tired looking Moiraine poked her head out. Lan appeared down the hall, ready as always.

"What is the meaning of this Perrin?" she demanded. "Did you..." She gave no outward sign of being startled, but her voice did sound a bit more rushed than usual. "We'll talk later."

Lan turned and entered Ingtar and Bawyn's room. A few minutes later the three men hurried out of the inn. Lan towards the docks and the other towards the soldiers' camp.

"Blood and ashes, Perrin!" Mat stuffed some things back into his pack. Fortunately, they had not had time to unpack much. "What you do?"

Moiraine entered as Galad swung his own pack over his shoulder. "We must leave." Her regal bearing somewhat diminished in her haste.

Lan appeared behind her. "There is a ship ready to sail, but it is too small."

The Aes Sedai slumped ever so slightly. If not for growing up in a palace, Galad would never have noticed. "We will have to ride hard."

Lan nodded, but he did not look pleased at the idea. He studied Perrin, his stone face unreadable.

An hour later they were on the outskirts of the village and heading towards the camp made by the soldiers.

Galad turned to the sound of a horse galloping towards them. He spun round, seizing saidin, and faced the oncoming intruder not sure what he was supposed to be expecting. The void wavered in surprise.

"It's the girl from the inn," Moiraine whispered to him and she gently touched his arm. He shivered, but did not let go the One Power.

"I know." He wanted to let go of saidin, but could not. The world felt too unsafe to be without its comfort.

The girl halted before them. Her features and bravery, or stupidity, made her Saldaea. Only a Borderlander could ride into a group like this. "I saw what he did." Her finger pointed at Perrin. "And I'm coming with you." Her voice held a hint of authority, but young. Her expression, however, was laced with tension. Her breathing soft, but unsteady.

"Why should we allow you to travel with us?" Moiraine motioned her horse towards the girl. Her full Aes Sedai bearing boring down upon her.

The girl looked unsure for a moment, but her resolve set in once again and her jaw went rigid. "An Aes Sedai travelling with Shienaran soldiers and men from Andor. Two of which carry Heron blades." She looked at Lan and Ingtar quickly. "And two more who know how to wield a sword."

"And you are?" Galad asked before Moiraine could.

She opened her mouth fractionally, but then closed it again as if she changed her mind. "I am Faile and a Hunter of the Horn."

Moiraine edged her horse towards Faile. "Do you swear on your oath as a Hunter to never reveal what you saw here today or what you will see?"

Faile shifted uneasily. "I swear."

The Aes Sedai nodded and then kicked her horse into motion. Faile followed Moiraine. The rest followed more slowly, Perrin the slowest of all.

Galad suddenly jerked his reigns back. His eyes wide with astonishment. How had he missed it before?

He opened himself to the Power, he let it flood through every part of his being. It was saidin as before, wondrous and life giving, but now it was different. It took him back to those brief moments by the Eye. Saidin pure and untouched flowed through his body.

He lifted his head back and stared up at the stars above and laughed as he revelled in the Power. Saidin was wonderful, even as it threatened to crush him to pieces.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

I know Zarine/Faile called herself Mandarb first, but I just felt like leaving it out. Assume she heard Lan call his horse Mandard somewhere in town. And this is town is obviously not the same one as in TDR. Ta'veren, they shift the pattern you know.

Thanks for reading and for all the comments and reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N_

_Hi, I'm back! *ducks behind chair to avoid stones*_

_Right, I hope you've had your fun throwing things at me, so please let me go so that I can write some more. This chapter might not flow too well, it's been too long since I've worked on this story, but I am getting back into the WoT now that my other story is finished. They are so different my mind is struggling to get back into the heads of Rand, Galad and the rest._

_Read and enjoy this tame (probably lame) chapter. Oh and as always, try to ignore my typos… more about that at the end._

* * *

><p>Books and scrolls, some centuries old, surrounded Rand in organised groups. The stacks came naturally. Beyond the light of the candles on the table the library was as dark as the night outside. He wore a rumpled set of breeches; the sweet covered shirt came from the finest tailors in Tear. A black jacket, similar to the one Moiraine had given him lay on the floor; the silver dragons stitched on the collar mocking.<p>

Callandor, a sa'angreal no man would leave lying around, sat nestled between the various folds of the jacket. It complemented the dragons well. For the briefest of moments his eyes lingered on the sword. The cold feeling of dread followed. The sa'angreal unnerved him; so much power should not belong to a single man. He, however, knew of sa'angreal even more powerful, could remember them in his roughs hands. The thought was almost as unsettling as seeing Callandor.

One thing was certain, the voice he'd heard had gone. His thoughts were distracted when soft feet against stone floor signalled someone's arrival. Had it been one of the Aiel he'd not have heard.

"Is my Lord Dragon comfortable?" It was the sweet tempting voice of Berelain. She had proven herself a capable advisor over the past few days; though he tired of the constant advances. He should have known better than to let the woman close, but distance might have made her even more troublesome.

"I am, thank you." The reply was made without glancing in her direction. Looking made refusing her more difficult; she was very beautiful. In all his years he had not known a dozen women as well proportioned. Beneath the table his hand clenched tightly. Those thoughts couldn't be real, how could they be?

A shadow crossed his face as the young ruler of Mayenne moved silently towards him. "Would my Lord Dragon not prefer reading someplace where there is more light? I know of a few places in the Stone which lends itself better to studying."

He did not doubt that the best light in all of Tear would be in her rooms and the brightest part on her bed.

"It has grown rather dark." The reply came behind closed eyes as Rand let himself slip deep within the void. He gritted his teeth while waiting for the wave of taint induced sickness to drench his bones. It never did, and it took a moment to remember that the taint would not be touching him again. Saidin, flowing through his veins, felt like it had always felt before; violent, but blissfully pure.

His eyes opened to a very worried looking Berelain kneeling before him. Her concerned gaze lingered on his face. Tender fingers paused mere inches from away from his cheek. "Are you well, my Lord Dragon? I know of a good healer."

Pushing himself to his feet Rand tried to place some distance between himself and Berelain. She made to follow, but a raised hand stopped her. "I'm fine, my Lady First. I have little need for your Aes Sedai advisor." His back straightened and he hoped his expression softened. "I think I'm still a bit tired from what happened the other day."

Berelain did reply to his knowledge about her advisor. Her features did darken somewhat with concern. They could not know, or understand, the full extent of what he'd done that night on the battlements. The taint had been cleansed. He feared few would believe. Rand turned away from Berelain thinking about Galad; he would have noticed the change by now.

"Would my Lord Dragon like something to aid your recovery?" Her voice dropped, it sounded almost shy. "There are methods to help a man forget and heal."

He shook his head, trying to remain calm. The woman probably did know of methods to make a man forget. "I thank you for the consideration, but the Maidens have taking good care of me."

Turning, he found Berelain bristling with anger. "They would not know how to care for you properly…"

"They mean me no harm and can care for me as well as any mother could." For a brief moment she appeared confused, but her eyebrow did rise slightly as if to question that statement.

"Of course, my Lord Dragon." She bowed in acquiescence then began to retreat.

"Have you received any news about Elayne Mantear?" The question slipped from his lips.

Berelain stiffened. "No, but your wife should be save within the White Tower as you well know, my Lord Dragon." This time she made his title sound like a curse.

"Of course, I am sorry."

She bent down gracefully while being able to show a hint of soft skin, but not too much, as she retrieved the book he had been reading. "The Prophecies of Dragon." The words came out slowly while studying the neat groups of books and scrolls. Her finger rested on the open page. "Do you find this difficult to follow?"

Rand shrugged. "It's as clear as any other book in this place."

"I did not know that you could read the Old Tongue so fluently."

"Old Tongue?" Rand questioned, before nodding as it dawned on him. "Of course, I do know a bit." Those memories were becoming so much a part of him. Each passing moment saw the boundary between Rand and Lews Therin diminish. He could only guess at how long Rand would still be.

She seemed perplexed. "This book is old, even my most learned scholars have difficulty translating these pages."

Rand took a step towards her, then paused. Reaching out, he took hold of the book. The script, which had come so naturally to him, more so than even his own hand, was indeed the Old Tongue. Yet it was not the Old Tongue. It was, he realised, the language in which he had been thinking.

"You are a man full of surprises, my Lord Dragon."

He had no reply. He was Rand Mantear and some part of him tried to say that he was Lews Therin. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for the response from a man long dead; it did not come. A memory began to coalesce then it faded into obscurity like a dream upon waking. A small part of the image remained; he was an Aes Sedai. He let out a loud laugh.

Berelain, dropping to the ground, startled him. The book she had been holding moments before lay fallen on the floor.

He stopped laughing and asked in calm voice. "Are you alright, my Lady First?"

Her pale face dared not look at him. "Don't hurt me. Please, my Lord Dragon."

Her words surprised him. "I mean neither you nor Mayenne any harm, Berelain Peandrag." She did not look relieved. "I apologise for my sudden outburst. I just had the most intriguing idea." He held out a hand, which she reluctantly accepted, to help her up. "Perhaps all the strain of the week has begun to take its toll." He rested a hand on her shoulder; she was so young. "I owe much of my sanity to your hard work."

The woman's poise returned quickly. "I understand, my Lord Dragon."

He smiled, it felt genuine. "Please, we are alone. You can call me Rand."

"Of course, Rand." She tested the name on her lips even though she'd used it before.

"That was not too difficult, Berelain. Is it alright if I call you by your first name?"

She looked slightly unsure. "You may."

"I would be pleased if you could help me with my reading, Berelain."

"I am not sure if I can help, Rand" she replied quickly. The eagerness to please and be of use was not missed. She was a very brave woman to risk working with a man she thought insane to help Mayenne.

He retrieved the book on the floor. "You are a learned woman. I am sure you are aware of many things." Despite foreign concepts creeping into his mind, Rand still knew nothing about the prophecies nor of recent events.

Rand spent the next few hours and days gleaming as much as he could from her mind about the Prophecies and the world. He also began stretching his strength in the One Power. Mostly, however, he stood staring out across the land towards the horizon as he surrendered to memories old and long forgotten while trying to make peace with them. The process neither kind nor quick, but fighting would only lead to madness. One thing was certain; as the days went by he grew ever more powerful and skilled.

* * *

><p>Galad sat on a rock overlooking the stream flowing beneath. He had spent a lot of time here the past few days. He'd sit and watch the water while working on the void and seizing saidin. It came quickly now, more importantly he managed to always touch the source.<p>

He glanced away from the flowing water to the soldiers sitting in the distance. A sickness had hit the group a few days after Perrin had saved the life of an Aiel man. It had forced them to camp and wait to recover. Moiraine had not been spared, but she looked to be better with each passing day. Only a few men had been not become ill.

Those healthy enough had spent most of their time tending to the sick. Perrin and Mat, followed by the intriguing young woman who called herself Faile, had done the most hunting. The Hunter of the Horn had tried her best to show she was as skilled as them; she was not far behind.

Captain Bawyn and Lan had spent most of each day scouting the surrounding hills. In the evenings they worked on Galad's swordsmanship. His skills were refined almost as rapidly as his ability to seize saidin.

Galad stood to toss a small rock into the river. It had been three weeks since they left Fal Dara and still they had not reached Rand in Tear, nor heard any news.

Leaves rustled and a small twig broke under someone's foot. "How are you feeling, Galad?" The female voice was welcoming even if it did sound weaker than usual.

He faced his aunt. If he had not known she'd been ill he'd never have noticed the slight tiredness in her eyes. "It is good to see you walking about, Moiraine."

"I had to be awake this morning."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "I assume you have a reason."

"Of course," the woman replied cryptically. She glanced at the sword on his hip. "How has your training been?"

"Interesting," Galad nodded. "Lan and Bawyn have been working me hard." He paused. "I have not been working on my other talent."

"That is most wise, Galad."

He nodded. "Though I did practise touching the source." His eyes grew wide; remembering the feel of the One Power. "Once you have touched it there is no going back."

The small Aes Sedai nodded. "The danger may have passed. You're control appears to be quite extraordinary."

He let a grin form. "Being trained to be a blademaster helps, I think. The conditioning of the mind and body is similar."

"Indeed." She began to walk down towards the river where a sand bank was beginning to surface. She stopped at the water's edge and stared upstream then downstream.

"We have to leave today. The Two River's boys have both told me that the Rand's pull on them has been growing stronger."

"Are you well enough to ride?"

She stood motionless. "I have to be."

"I shall gather Mat and Perrin. Captain Bawyn and the Hunter of the Horn would probably want to join us. The rest of the camp can make their way towards Tear at their own pace."

* * *

><p>The wind blew briskly above the battlements. Rand was stripped down to the waist. Damp skin glistened in the afternoon light as he worked through a myriad of sword forms. Only a few had been taught by Lan or Tam. Most came from instructors long since dead.<p>

He had been four when his father had first begun to teach him how to hold a blade. By seven he had duelled in a league against children older than him. At the tender age of eleven Rand had won his first tournament.

His body remained perfectly balanced as he stood on the stone floor. Guards and nobles stood staring in awe. Even Rand felt it, the body he'd had before did not have a tenth of the Aiel strength, agility, flexibility and speed.

The realisation had developed slowly over the past week. The voice had never been there. It had merely been the surfacing of old memories. Those images now belonged exclusively to him. So complete was the merging that he had to think hard about not speaking in the Old Tongue, a language he'd spoken for over 300 years. It was much more refined than this common language the people used. Scientific words were all but non-existent. How man had fallen since his death.

His body uncoiled and he relished the ability to move so quickly. Forms previously unthinkable flowed as naturally as walking. The Heron Marked blade, similar to the one he'd owned before, flashed brightly in the sunlight.

When he stopped the nobles clapped enthusiastically; all of them wanting to be favoured. The Aiel either glared or ignored him. Rand flicked his sword as if to clean the blade of blood then sheathed it all in a single flowing motion. The nobles stiffened. Rand bent down to retrieve a small cloth which he dabbed across his face.

He'd grown used to being alone; Berelain being the only real company over the past week. Aviendha, he sighed. That woman was a true enigma. There was just something about her that tugged at his soul. Ashamedly, he'd even tried flirting with her. The Aiel Maiden had almost put a spear through his neck. Had he not channelled a small amount of saidin to keep the edge away his shave would have been a lot closer.

He used the cloth to dry his hair a bit. It was tempting to weave a gateway, to simply walk back home, to find his friends. It would be folly and he knew it. A Forsaken loomed nearby. Rand had sensed him at times. If news spread of him travelling then the Forsaken would be alerted of Rand's rediscovered skills. Rand had flexed his strength, growing to almost his full power, but he'd been careful to perform only the most basic of weaves in public. Though the time for revealing was approaching.

Lanfear lurked in the back of his mind as she remained quiet; though the only true threat from her would be in the world of dreams. A place he avoided like the plague. Despite the risk he warded his dreams.

What troubled him the most were rumours of a red door ter'angreal. A place to get answers to questions he desperately needed.

Before leaving the battlements Rand gripped Callandor, which had been lying next to his shirt. There was one last task this morning. The nobles followed like the ignorant sheep they were. Aiel followed in silence.

He stopped only when he reached the space Callandor had once hung. He lifted the sa'angreal into the air, seized saidin, then plunged it down. When he let go the most powerful item currently known to man hung suspended as before, untouchable to any but him. He whirled around dramatically, sweat covered body still glistening.

"Remember that while Callandor hangs in the Stone I will have my mind on you." He stood with a straight back, men and women dabbed at cheeks as sweat dribbled down worried faces. "You serve me until Tarmon Gaidon."

He strode away from Callandor and through the nervous crowd. This time they did not follow. Rand felt exposed now that the sa'angreal was not on his person, but he could no longer look after it every waking minute. No, the sword would be safe. If a Forsaken could have retrieved it then it would already have been gone.

Two maidens flanked him; Aviendha and Chiad. Rand grunted, the two women loved to make his life as difficult as possible.

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy morning when Galad, riding alongside Bawyn, rode into Tear. Moiraine rode slightly ahead with Lan, while Mat, Perrin and Faile made up the rear. People were staring, pointing. The group rode on through muddy streets, ignoring the Tairens as best they could, towards the Stone of Tear, which towered above like some waiting monster.<p>

News had reached them on the road. It varied wildly, but they did agree that the Dragon Reborn controlled Tear and that he held Callandor. The thought of all the Power his half-brother held made Galad thankful the taint had been cleansed.

"It seems the Stone is occupied by Aiel," Bawyn said with an edge to his voice.

Galad followed the man's gaze to a tall red haired soldier standing to side of the road with a spear in hand. "The people appear calm enough around him."

The Captain shook his head. "They are not panicking, but they keep their distance."

"I would as well if legends are to be believed."

Moiraine dropped back slightly. "Do not believe everything you have heard of Aiel. They are a complicated people, not driven by bloodlust. Not completely."

From behind Mat muttered something in the Old Tongue, a common occurrence lately. They group eventually reached the entrance to the Stone where they were confronted not only by Aiel, but Tairen soldiers as well.

A large local guard took a step towards them. "State your business."

Moiraine raised herself to her full height, Galad felt his skin prickle; she grew just a bit bigger. "I am Moiraine Sedai. I have come to talk to the Dragon Reborn."

The guard's eyes widened slightly. He looked back at his companions; one of them nodded. "Of course, Aes Sedai. If you would wait in the courtyard."

Galad could sense her anger at being told to wait. Her voice betrayed none of those feelings. "Thank you."

As the group rode past the guards stiffened. Three Blademasters and an Aes Sedai made for an dangerous group. The courtyard beyond the gate was large, as would have been expected. Stone steps led up to the fortress itself. There were Aiel, but not as many as he'd expected.

"Who are we waiting for?" Perrin asked uneasily after dismounting. Their horses were taken by servants and led to the stables.

"I do not know, Perrin." Moiraine stood calmly even though she had not let go of the One Power. Galad did not seize saidin, instead he let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword.

It did not take long for the large doors of an entrance to open. A woman, accompanied by two Aiel guards appeared. She floated down the stone steps towards them, each stride more graceful than any Aes Sedai he'd ever seen.

His eyes travelled up her blue dress towards the pale skin of her face. Dark, narrowed, eyes studied the group as she walked. Black hair hung well past her shoulders and a golden diadem graced her forehead. The world grew slightly out of focus and he thanked the Light he had been standing still.

The beautiful woman, perfection herself, halted before Moiraine. "Greetings, Aes Sedai. I am Berelain sur Paendrag. The First of Mayenne, Regent of Tear and advisor to the Dragon Reborn."

Galad swallowed. He had heard rumours about the beauty of the First of Mayenne, but tales for once did not do her justice. Her voice was as sweet as honey and held a rhythm that tugged at his soul.

Moiraine nodded her head slightly. "Greetings, Lady First. I am Moiraine Sedai. We have travelled from Fal Dara to aid the Dragon Reborn."

Berelain, who had yet to look at the rest of them, studied the Aes Sedai. "The Dragon Reborn spoke highly of you, Aes Sedai."

"Where is he?" Mat stomped forwards. "Doesn't he wish to speak to his old friends? Or has he become too much of a Lord?"

"Matrim Cauthon," Moiraine said sternly. "That is no way to speak to a Queen."

Berelain held up a hand. "I hear Rand's speech in your voice. Are you from the Two Rivers?"

Mat threw his hands up in the air. "He doesn't even mention us to her. Come on Perrin, let's leave."

The Lady First's voice grew cold. "The Dragon Reborn has and will have many enemies, Matrim. It is wise for him to keep his friends distant at times." Mat muttered under his breath, but did not walk away.

Galad was still having difficulty keeping his eyes off Berelain as she faced Lan who introduced himself. Then Bawyn. "A Captain of House Mantear. The Dragon Reborn will be pleased."

The soldier bowed respectively. "I am here to serve."

She moved along. "Perrin Aybarra, from the Two Rivers." She nodded her head slightly in greeting. She said nothing of his yellow eyes, maybe Rand had spoken to her about them.

Mat mumbled something, but bowed very formally. She greeted him the same as Perrin, but her eyes became thin slits at the sight of Faile.

The young woman curtsied. "I am Faile, a Hunter of the Horn."

Berelain halted. "You are from Saldaea?"

"Yes, Lady First."

"And what is your real name?"

The girls stiffened. "It is of no importance, Lady First."

Berelain did not move away. "That will not do, Faile. If I am to allow you near the Dragon Reborn then I must know your name. You have the air of nobility, I can hear it in your voice. Nobles tend to have daggers hidden in the most interesting places."

Galad noticed the way Moiraine stiffened slightly. He resisted the urge to laugh, she had not studied the young Saldaean closely enough.

"I am Zarine Bashere. Daughter of Davram Bashere, Lord of Bashere, Tyr, and Sidona, Guardian of the Blightborder, Defender of the Heartland, and Marshal-General to Queen Tenobia."

Moiraine blinked.

"Blood and bloody ashes! Is everyone bloody nobility!" Mat shouted while jumping backwards. Perrin hung his head. Bawyn and Lan looked the least troubled; perhaps they had guessed.

The Lady First did not react in any discernible manner. "You are far from home, Lady Bashere. It might be wise to hide from enemies, but not friends."

Zarine looked chastised, eyes lowered. "I am Faile, Lady First."

Berelain inclined her head slightly then turned to face Galad. Her lips parted slightly. "Greetings, sir." Her voice sounded raspier than a moment before. "I…" she shook her head. "I am Berelain."

She held out a hand. He knelt and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her soft, smooth hand. She smelled of flowers. He barely managed to stand slowly. Her scent lingered in the air. Looking up at her face he noticed the golden hawk in flight on the diadem. "I am Lord Galadedrid Damodred."

Berelain inhaled deeply, chest rising. "Welcome. I will have servants show you to your quarters." She turned away from Galad, though her dark eyes stayed with him a moment longer. "The Dragon Reborn will meet with you when he is ready."

* * *

><p>Berelain stumbled into her office, hand clutching the nearest chair to steady herself. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, something she'd never felt before. How had the Lord with dark hair and eyes done that to her?<p>

A young serving girl entered through a side door. "Does my lady require something?"

"No," Berelain said breathlessly. "I am quite alright."

"Of course, my Lady." The girl bowed then left. The peace was not to last.

She straightened as a loud nock came from the door she'd used. "Enter."

Rand strode into her office. He wore a jacket of red and gold again. It made him look regal while emphasising his broad, strong shoulders. "The Maidens told me that some people arrived a few moments ago."

Berelain nodded. "Indeed, Rand. Moiraine Sedai and a small group." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you know a Galadedrid Damodred?"

Rand stiffened and her heart sank a little. "Why do you ask?"

Her head began to spin, and her legs grew a bit weak. An urge to tell him everything overwhelmed her. "I do not know of him, but Galadedrid is the most handsome, charming man I have ever met and I want to be with him." The spinning sensation vanished and she let out a gasp of surprise, hand covering her mouth.

Rand shifted his weight from foot to foot looking guilty. "That must have been my ta'veren nature. It is not my place to force you to speak your private thoughts. Please accept my apology, Berelain."

She sighed, the damage done. "There is no need to apologise. I am sorry for asking about him, Rand."

His face relaxed. "Galadedrid, we call him Galad, is my half-brother. I am surprised you did not immediately connect us to our mother - Tigraine Mantear."

Her eyes widened, she'd had rarely felt so foolish. "Of course."

The Dragon Reborn laughed joyfully. "You cannot know or understand everything."

Some of the embarrassment vanished, but she did reply firmly. "The Lady First cannot afford mistakes. She must know everything."

Rand nodded sadly. The look in his eyes made it seem like he understood the sentiment more than most kings.

"Before we go to meet my friends I would like to ask about a certain door ter'angreal and a supposed horde of items of power here in Tear. I understand the door itself was once owned by Mayenne."

"Of course." She began to tell him about the wealth of ter'angreal the Stone held as they meandered through the fortress.

* * *

><p>Rand entered the large throne room to find his friends standing around nervously. Berelain waited by the door as he hurried towards them. He eagerly greeted Mat, Perrin and Galad. He felt the Aes Sedai's shock when wrapped his long arms around her to lift her into the air.<p>

"Rand," she tried to sound stern when he placed her or the ground again.

"I know you love me, Moiraine Sedai." He bowed down onto one knee and kissed the back of her hand. "It feels good to have friends here."

She gave a soft laugh. "That depends, Rand." Her eyes turned away from him and his skin tingled very faintly. A woman holding onto the One Power had entered the hall.

"That would be Berelain's advisor; Annoura Larisen. She is of the Gray Ajah as I am sure you know well." Moiraine gave a slight gesture for him to continue. "She arrived a few days after I took Callandor. I am of yet unsure how much information she has been passing on to the White Tower." Moiraine looked thoughtful. "I suspect she is keeping much information from her Sisters at Berelain's instruction."

"Why?"

"Berelain is trying to secure Mayenne's position. The longer she has me here to maintain the position of Regent of Tear the stronger her rule and country become."

"The High Lords must be worried."

"Very," Rand agreed quickly. "I have managed to keep them busy. Most are out in the lands organising grain to be shipped to Cairhien." She arched and eyebrow in question. "Your home city has run into some difficulties of late. Food is being sent with the blessing of the Dragon Reborn." She wanted to ask more, but he spoke again. "Though that is of little consequence. More importantly the Amyrlin Seat, together with a large group of Sisters, is a day's journey away from Tear. They should be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Why would she leave the White Tower?"

"How could she not knowing the Dragon Reborn ruled Tear? She stayed in the Tower for a couple of weeks in the hope that I would travel to her." He shook his head. "But I am no man or woman's pet dog on a leash. If she wishes to speak then she must come to me."

* * *

><p>Moiraine could not stop her mind screaming as she watched Rand speak to Galad. This was not the boy she had spoken to the night he disappeared; still it was him. The small mannerisms that made him Rand were still there even if more subdued. He spoke with such certainty and ease. None of the usual Two Rivers speech, even if his accent still placed him of that region.<p>

The First of Mayenne approached. "You've taught him well."

The young woman shook her head. "At first he was like a babe, but as the days continued he grew into a giant." Her wide dark eyes stared back at Moiraine. "I do not begin to comprehend him, Moiraine Sedai."

Rand was looking at them, one hand touching his ear. Moiraine had never seen him do that before. Galad was speaking in a low voice, face ever so slightly blushed.

"Neither do I, my Lady. Rand seems to be unique among men."

Annoura joined them. "Greetings, Moiraine Sedai." They quickly sensed each other's Power; the other woman bowed her head respectively to Moiraine.

"Greetings, Annoura Sedai. Has there been any news from the White Tower?"

"The Amyrlin Seat is about a day's journey from Tear. I am hoping to keep the news from the Dragon Reborn."

Moiraine shook his head. "The man already knows." She let her eyes narrow. "I find myself perhaps more surprised than you Annoura, but I have learned today that Rand Mantear is no fool."

"It is not possible for him to know. I alone have read the letter sent by the Amyrlin."

Beside the Aes Sedai Berelain looked ready to explode. "When were you going to inform me of this development?"

The Gray Sister did not look repentant. "There was no reason for you to be aware, my Lady."

Berelain smoothed her dress. "I will no longer be requiring your services." Then she strode away, leaving the hall, before allowing either Aes Sedai to respond.

Moiraine found herself drifting away from her fellow sister as well to talk to Rand. She could not get her mind passed the fact that he looked even taller and more regal. The new red jacket, stitched with golden threads, emphasised strength not to be underestimated. "What are you planning for tomorrow?"

Rand stopped laughing at a joke Mat had told. "Do you know the game, Sha'rah?"

"I do not, Rand."

"It matters little." He waved his hand in the air slightly. "Few still know the mechanics of the game." His grey eyes appeared ancient. It was akin to looking at an old Aes Sedai. They held the years of wisdom, but bodies had long since began to fade. Rand held more wisdom in a single gaze and it was trapped within a body still young and powerful. "I am playing a game, Moiraine. The world is the prize, myself the biggest piece. The Amyrlin Seat, like you, Moiraine, will try to manipulate me. Turn me into some tool to do your bidding. I am no man's tool but my own." The last words were said with a firmness unheard from men so young. She fought the urge to swallow. Lan fidgeted, feeling her distress.

"I understand, Rand." She wanted to know what was happening.

He nodded. "But today I would like to spend with my friends and family." He actually smiled. "That includes you, Moiraine. But not Moiraine Sedai."

"Of course."

Rand turned to Mat and Perrin, her chance of gleaming anything faded with it. The sheepherder from the Two Rivers had come to fore.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Again sorry for the delay. This will probably be my focus again. I hope to update a bit more regularly, at least it shouldn't be months like before._

_I hope you liked the chapter. Not much happening, but the next one should be a bit more interesting as everyone converges again. It's partially written, but needs some expanding._

_About Rand developing quickly. I kind of figure that because the taint is cleansed (not fearing madness) and because he grew up with a greater understanding of the world (his mother) that he accepted the memories quicker instead of fighting them. Once he made the mental shift to accept them they quickly took over. And I guess 300 years of knowledge will help a man develop skills and strength rather quickly. You are free to disagree._

_Oh, Rand is not omnipotent. His got skills and memories, but we all know from the Forsaken that Age of Legends knowledge doesn't always mean you can simply trample over people. I assume most of what he knows is irrelevant. I mean just imagine yourself going back 2000 years. Apart from some relevant information he's basically got his skills and what he learned from Berelain, Moiraine and his mother._

_One last thing. If anyone would like to volunteer to help beta this story. I probably need the help… seems I'm struggling with homophones even if I know the difference. When reviewers point them out I just sit here hitting myself over the head before looking up at the ceiling and asking why. I could also use help with facts and just getting things straight. I tend to get lost in my story and forgetting blatant things._

_So, yeah, if you'd like to help out then please pm me (not in the review please as that is for reviews or flames depending on how you're feeling). And if you are willing to go over the previous chapters, including this one, I'll return the favour with an amazon voucher or something. You can even get me to change stuff, I'm open to suggestions. I really am looking for someone who knows their grammar as that will allow me to learn._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N_

_Hi, welcome back to another chapter. It's coming rather quickly since I had some of it written before posting the previous chapter. _

_I'd like to thank LordsFire for checking this chapter and providing some very good feedback._

_I hope all of you enjoy a chapter with fewer typos and couple of improved sentences and paragraphs. Things begin to slow down again in this chapter._

* * *

><p>It was a cold morning and the last of the fog was beginning to disperse with the rising sun. Elayne, bundled beneath a warm cloak, was not pleased to be sitting on the back of a horse again. The Amyrlin's ship was three days downstream and stuck. The mist forming with each breath did not help.<p>

She had only been in the comfort of the White Tower for two weeks and already the Sisters had Elayne raised to an Accepted and sent after her husband. It made Elayne and Egwene among the youngest women to have ever become Accepted.

Away from the city and on the open road she could not help feel a bit exposed; the House Mantear guards had been comforting in their professionalism. The Tower guards were not so disciplined, Warders minded their Aes Sedai and Gawyn was already complaining openly.

Comfort came from Egwene and Nynaeve. Neither looked pleased at being forced out of the Tower so early in the morning and away from their training. None dared look back at the dwindling city as it faded beyond the horizon.

Beneath their rugged cloaks they wore Accepted dresses, the seven stripes peeking out from beneath the cloaks. Ahead rode a strong contingent of Aes Sedai. Two from each Ajah, as well as the Amyrlin Seat and her Keeper. That made nineteen women who could channel including thirteen Warders and around a hundred guards.

"They really mean to control Rand." Egwene startled Elayne with the sudden statement.

"He is a man that can channel, Egwene. He needs to be guided." The idea of Rand going mad was not comforting.

Egwene scowled. "Do you believe that?"

Elayne did not know. "He is the Dragon Reborn, prophesied to break the world. I doubt we would be able to do anything to stop him." The Two River's girl paled, but remained resolute. "You care about him."

"I've known Rand since he was a boy, he wouldn't harm a soul. But he can be woolheaded at times."

Elayne faced the friend she'd made on the way towards the Tower. "Are you so certain? Power changes people." The other woman did not reply. "We can only hope it does not change him too much."

Nynaeve, who had been silent, spoke up. "These Aes Sedai mean him harm. They have a look about them."

Elayne nodded. "They are set on a course. We can only hope Rand does not react badly. Thirteen Sisters are enough to Gentle him." The three women shuddered at the idea of losing the One Power forever.

"What if he remains stubborn despite the threat?" Egwene asked.

Nynaeve growled. "Then we box his ears until he listens. I don't particularly like Aes Sedai, but he's too foolish to do things himself."

Egwene nodded. "Rand is the river and the White Tower the bank which will guide him towards Tarmon Gaidon." She shrugged. "That's what the Aes Sedai are saying."

Elayne pondered the thought. "I'm not sure Rand will be as easy to control as a meandering river."

Nynaeve tugged at her braid. "He's always been too stubborn for his own good. Living out on that farm with his mother and Tam." Her head shook. "He's grown used to walking his own path. If only the boy had been in town, I would've kept him in line."

Egwene looked up. "Perhaps we can offer to teach him what we know. At the moment he is probably frightened and he could end up killing himself. "

Elayne remembering Elaida's teaching said, "I am afraid that won't be possible, Egwene. You know that woman cannot teach men." Even as she spoke she wished that were not so. Rand would need help.

"But we could try. At least we can tell him to be calm and to surrender to saidin."

"Perhaps," Elayne replied. "I doubt that it would be so easy."

Egwene's forehead creased with worry or concentration. The Amyrlin Seat, sitting uncomfortably on a horse, fell back from the Aes Sedai. She joined their little group and the conversation stilled. Siuan Sanche had not spoken with any of them since having Egwene and Elayne raised a couple of weeks ago.

"Mother," the trio greeted in unison, bowing their heads.

The Aes Sedai acknowledged them before speaking with a calm certainty. "The journey to Tear will be over too quickly. As such we need to talk about this boy. If I am to deal with him then I must know everything. Tonight you three will be busy with lessons." The older woman glanced towards the other Aes Sedai. They would also be overheard. "The road is long."

Egwene straightened. "What do you wish to know, Mother?"

Elayne narrowed her eyes as she listened to Egwene detail the life of Rand. Nynaeve grumbled and Elayne found herself beginning to respect the former Wisdom of Emond's Field. The woman was not about to sell her friend as readily as Egwene. Elayne did not stop Egwene as she desperately wanted to know more about the man she was married to.

A few days passed in this manner. Much of each day was spent talking to various Aes Sedai as they tried to gleam as much information as possible about Rand. When they stopped lessons would begin and unlike the gentle pace of learning in the Tower the Aes Sedai pushed all three Accepted to exhaustion.

Sleep proved Elayne's only comfort. Each night her body was sore from riding and mind exhausted from learning. Four days later they reached a small town where they boarded a boat which should have been in Tar Valon.

* * *

><p>Three days of sitting on a boat was not Nynaeve's idea of travelling. She preferred firm ground beneath her feet. Inside she itched to be off the water, though she would never admit it. Her skin had grown paler by the day and her stomach had been emptied more times than she could count.<p>

A Green Sister, Alanna Sedai, came to stand next to Nynaeve. Her white dress felt pale in comparison with the Aes Sedai's the elegant green dress. The woman and one of her Warders leaned over the railing.

"We are almost in Tear, Child."

Nynaeve tried to stand tall, the water didn't trouble her, it only unsettled her stomach a bit. "It would be nice to see the ocean."

Alanna laughed softly. "And I am sure you would like to be off this boat."

Nynaeve held onto her braid and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I find sailing to be enjoyable."

The older did not react. "You have been silent and pale since we boarded the boat. Even your knuckles holding that braid are white. Are you ill?"

Nynaeve hurriedly let go of her hair. "Just a touch of cold." Her nose had been running slightly. "It will be gone in a few days."

The Aes Sedai shook her head. "You should ask one of the Yellow Sister's to take a look. They would be pleased to display their talents."

Nynaeve did not need the Yellow Sisters to teach her healing. "I prefer to suffer through this on my own."

The Green Sister nodded towards her Warder who began to walk away. "I'll leave you to your suffering then."

Nynaeve was just beginning to think herself alone when Elayne approached in her white dress with the seven striped hems. "The journey is almost at an end, Nynaeve. Just hold on a bit longer."

"I don't know what you are referring to."

The Daughter-Heir, Rand's wife, smiled knowingly. It was bloody infuriating when people thought her weak when she was perfectly fine. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. People do get seasick."

"I am not seasick. A touch of the cold." She sniffed loudly to emphasise that her nose was blocked.

"You know the Yell…"

"I am not going to ask for healing," Nynaeve said sharply

Elayne said nothing more on the topic. "I've been meaning to say that I admire the way you stand by Rand." Nynaeve's mouth dropped open slightly. "Egwene is willing to do whatever it takes to become and Aes Sedai." The Daughter-Heir smiled. "You've not let the Tower change you."

"And it won't."

"Good, Rand will be needing every friend he can get if he really is the Dragon Reborn."

Nynaeve noticed her head was nodding in agreement. "Someone will need to keep the fool in line."

As the words left her mouth, the boat rounded a bend in the river, revealing Tear.

* * *

><p>Rand had left his friends to find his way through the maze that was the Stone. His mind was not on his destination, rather it was on three things he might need to ask. Torches no longer burned in these corridors, so he conjured a small ball of light and let it float along before him.<p>

He knew he had arrived at the right place when items of Power surrounded him. He'd come down here looking for nothing more than a few discarded ter'angreal and a doorway. What he saw, however, had him laughing in surprise.

Almost immediately he was drawn to a small statue of a fat man holding a sword. It was an angreal, a rather strong one. He dropped it into his pocket and let his mind relax while studying the room. There were hundreds of ter'angreal. It felt like standing in a store where the owner had told you to take what you want. Rand could practically feel his mouth watering.

The elation vanished quickly. The red door ter'angreal, the item he'd come for, stood in the far corner; its shadowed form menacing. He took a couple of steps towards it, then stopped. His hand reached out and rested against the frame. Sindhol, the world of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn.

"Do I want to do this? Do I want your three answers?" Rand asked himself aloud. He knew about their devious nature, hidden meanings in every word. "Is it worth your games and tricks?"

He pushed himself away, head shaking, and faced the storeroom again. Most of the items were useless, toys or little gimmicks fashioned by apprentice craftsmen. He felt a bit dejected until a small ward, before an empty wall, caught his attention. He crossed the room towards it then sank onto one knee to study it more closely. It was the same ward as around Callandor, except inverted with only a tiny trace of saidin left exposed. He seized the source and unravelled the ward.

A room appeared and he slowly let the sight sink in. His eyes gleamed. He'd not seen such a wealth of ter'angreal and angreal in a hundred years. The war against the shadow had resulted in dwindling supplies. It was hard to tell, but the split seemed to be around half male and half female. He could sense the power in the small room.

Rand spent some time sifting through various items. He might not have a talent for ter'angreal, but experience had taught him much. He remembered much of these items, they had belonged to powerful Aes Sedai of both genders. With care he chose a small selection. His pockets were full, almost overladen when he stepped out of the side room and rewove the ward. It would take weeks to sort through everything, but he felt confident he had found what he'd needed. A few items puzzled him though. They were newer, their design more crude as if made in haste.

As the wealth of items vanished from view, someone began to shout and curse. Rand seized the One Power as a man stumbled out of the red door ter'angreal. He immediately let go of saidin.

"Mat?" Rand asked in shock. "How did you get in here?"

His friend pointed a finger at Rand, a scowl on his face. "You say they grant three answers. They reply with nothing but riddles!"

Rand frowned. His hand inside his pocket wrapped around a net with various items on it. "In all things they give three answers of truth."

Mat vigorously brushed at his cloak. "Their fingers crawl upon my skin."

"What did you ask of them?"

He stopped attacking his clothes. "It matters little, their answers were meaningless!"

"Did you understand their speech?" Rand asked quietly.

"They spoke with such clarity as you, Rand." Mat shivered.

"We speak the Old Tongue, Matrim."

Mat looked up with a sudden jerk. His face had gone pale. "I… Blood and ashes Rand. What're you flaming doing to me?"

"I did nothing," he continued in the Old Tongue.

"Stop that! Light, speak normally." Mat tugged at his hair. "I'm leaving this bloody room. Night."

"May your sleep be peaceful."

"I didn't understand that Rand." Mat hurried away.

Rand stared after Mat as he hurried away. After he vanished Rand still heard Mat running. What had they told him? What had he asked? Their answers were always the truth, but veiled behind much or with motives hidden behind secrets. Rand knew he would probably need to ask his questions. The words would have to be carefully chosen and thought over.

As he followed the corridors up to his room he kept thinking about Mat. His words had been different. It was the Old Tongue, but a slightly different dialect. It sounded a bit rough, words slightly clipped. In fact, some of it had begun to sound almost like the common language spoken by others.

* * *

><p>Galad wandered about the Stone of Tear. Rand had left the Throne Room, Mat was probably trying to find someone to dice with, Perrin had disappeared into his room, and Faile had vanished, but that was normal for the young woman when she was not around Perrin. The pair had been dancing about one another for weeks now.<p>

It was dark when he stepped out into a courtyard. Flaming torches, attached to metal brackets, provided the only light. Aiel, as tall as Rand with hair as red, watched him with keen eyes. The spears in their hands never far from throwing. Tairen guards moved about looking as calm as could be expected with invaders watching over them.

He kept walking, back straight, sword on hip.

"You look lost, Lord Damodred." He halted to turn towards the sound of the enchanting voice.

He tried his best to sound normal. "Merely taking a finer look at the Stone of Tear, Lady Paendrag." Her eyes were so beautiful, dark and mysterious. "It is very different from Caemlyn and Cairhien, where I've spent my life."

Her hand moved and stroked along the length of her almost black hair. "I could tell you much about this place if you do not mind company."

"That would be most kind, Lady Paendrag."

"Please call me Berelain."

He smiled and was rewarded with glinting eyes. "Galad." Her face relaxed ever so slightly. He nervously held out his arm, she pushed her arm through and they began to walk.

* * *

><p>Berelain was having trouble breathing. She feared if Galad let go she'd stumble and fall.<p>

"It must be difficult being Mayener," Galad said softly. His voice made her heart beat just that little faster. "I mean with Tear blocking your routes to the rest of the land."

"It is." She nodded. "Strong rulers alone have kept my small country from becoming another province of Tear."

"Rand won't allow Mayene to fall," he said.

Galad sounded so confident, but Berelain could not share such optimism. With the arrival of Moiraine and Galad her importance had dwindled. Already she could feel her grip on Mayene faltering.

"I do not know, Galad. What does the Dragon Reborn gain by keeping my allegiance against that of the High Lords? He could crush Mayene in a few days."

Galad stopped walking. His fingers brushed against the exposed skin of her forearm. "My brother is not like others. I've not known him long, but he is not the kind to repay kindness with betrayal." He stared deeply into her eyes, and she almost believed. "You have served him faithfully these past three weeks. He trusts you."

"Does he? Moiraine Sedai will be his advisor now. She is older and knows more than I."

Galad shook his head. "I doubt he trusts Moiraine as much. He sees her as a friend, someone to listen to, but she has yet to fully gain his trust."

Berelain pushed Galad along. This topic was not pleasant. "Is there someone in Caemlyn?"

He missed a step, almost unnoticeable. "Pardon, Berelain?"

"Are you betrothed or promised to a young woman?"

He chuckled. "No, my position has never been desirable. My connections mean little in the greater political games of Caemlyn or Cairhien." His head shook. "Marrying me would be of little gain to any young aspiring girl."

"Well I like you just the way you are."

"The half-brother of the man who holds a knife to your rule." He sounded bitter.

"No," her voice was soft. Of all the times she had to meet a man like Galad it would be now, at her most vulnerable. "I would be lying if I stated that a betrothal between us would not benefit Mayene greatly, but that is not why I am walking with you tonight."

He stared into the distance. Guards were approaching. They passed in silence. "I would be lying if I did not think a betrothal between us would not benefit myself," Galad replied. "When I look at you I see a young beautiful woman, not a crown." He faced her again and they stopped. "I've lived my whole life amongst queens, princes and nobles. I care little for their titles."

She bit her lip, tears threatening somewhere deep within. "A curse of my responsibility to Mayene is that I have to care."

He tilted her chin upwards, she had not noticed that it had dropped. It was surprising then, when his lips gently met hers. The kiss deepened gradually; her own desire building, and it quickly became apparent that he most definitely was not naïve when it came to kissing a woman. They separated, both breathing deeply.

They continued their journey, both more relaxed, until Galad reached her room.

"I will bid you goodnight, Berelain," Galad whispered. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

She frowned, some part of her longing to bring a man to her bed. Unlike what some people believed she only teased and flirted, but never allowed anyone to touch. Now she desired his touch.

"Until tomorrow then, Galad."

He gave her a parting kiss then strode down the corridor and away. The night felt suddenly colder, empty. She closed her door and sighed. Sleep would not come easily tonight.

* * *

><p>The following morning Rand, dressed in his jacket of red with golden threads, strode nervously through the Stone of Tear. Janduin had left during the night and the Aiel refused to comment. Aviendha didn't even look in his direction. She only muttered, "toh," and "foolish wetlander." Rand still did not understand what the woman really meant.<p>

It stung, but Rand had not been friendly to his father. The damage having been done just days after arriving in Tear, a rift had formed between two stubborn men that might never be breached. It seemed strange that almost four hundred odd years of experience did not help. Then again, Rand had lost his father and mother when he had been very young. He was an independent man, not used to family apart from his wife Ilyena and their children.

He'd killed them. The memory of stepping over their bloody bodies was still fresh in his mind. It had only been twenty years ago. It was better to keep people distant who were not already close.

Rand could do more with the One Power than any Aes Sedai alive, yet he restrained himself in the public eye. The urge was always great to use his power. No matter how great the desire Rand never allowed himself to weave something complex before people. If he had to channel then they were basic. Mostly it was a simple flame or crude weave of air. He did, however, push his full strength into the weaves. If any Forsaken were watching or feeling they would know to fear Rand's strength if not his mind.

Warding Callandor had been a risk, but the Forsaken could attribute the ability to Rand being the Dragon Reborn and not the memories of his former life.

The time spent in the Stone had not been a waste; he had learned nearly everything about what it meant to be the Dragon Reborn. The words of prophecy bothered him, but thankfully the little fat man angreal in his pocket proved comforting in Callandor's absence. The other items on his person would come in handy soon enough.

He rarely thought about where he was walking, and as such he was surprised when he approached the place where Callandor once again hung suspended behind a specific set of weaves. The sa'angreal was safe and most often out of mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by armoured feet running up stone steps. He let saidin wait just beyond reach if needed. His other hand, moved to his sword. It was best to make people believe that the blade was his primary weapon.

A soldier, breathing heavily, approached. "The Amyrlin Seat has arrived, my Lord."

"Thank you," Rand said in soft, firm voice. "Tell the men to show them into the Throne Room. Inform those that arrived yesterday as well." The guard bowed then hurried away. Rand faced Callandor again; light reflected of the surface, and a smile formed on his lips. It would be nice to talk to someone he could think of as an equal; though she was still his junior by four hundred years. He left the chamber to amble about the upper battlements for another hour. There was no need to hurry, the Aes Sedai could wait.

Soft slippered feet moved silently towards him as he stood watching over Tear. "Good morning, Berelain."

"My Lord Dragon," the woman bowed respectfully. When she looked up he noticed an unusual brightness in her eyes. The tightness was gone, her head held just that little bit higher. "There is a large gathering of Aes Sedai in the Throne Room. They number nineteen. With Moiraine and my former advisor their number is one and twenty." Rand did not react. "You must know the number is very important."

"I do, Berelain." He finally reacted. "Let them think they have the upper hand. It will lull the Sisters into a false sense of security."

"My Lord, but…"

He held up a hand and she stopped. "I understand. There is not much for me to do. I could run, yes." His expression tightened. "But I have to face the Amyrlin before Tarmon Gaidon."

"Why not wait until the terms are more favourable, my Lord."

"The terms are as favourable as they will be for the foreseeable future."

Berelain did not look pleased; the future of Mayene teetered on the edge of a perilous blade. "There are three Accepted in their number. One of them is Elayne Mantear."

Those words made Rand pause. "Thank you, Berelain." He moved to stand before her. "Shall we go talk to our guests?"

"I would prefer if you did not meet with them."

"There are many things I would prefer. Being away from this place, living in the peace and quiet of the country is one of them. But I am who I am and this is what needs to be done."

Light, he'd only had twenty years rest in the past hundred.

* * *

><p>Elayne stood in the newly decorated Throne Room. She swallowed nervously while studying the various women who could channel; the two Red Sisters wore scowls of irritation, the Greens checked their dresses and hair while discussing Warder bonds, the Yellow Sisters seemed disinterested, the Browns were gathering parchment and comparing scrolls, the two White Sisters seemed calm as they carefully studied the room, the two Blues were unreadable, but Elayne had never understood the Blue Ajah, and the Gray's were talking with the Amyrlin about how best to handle the Dragon Reborn.<p>

Seeing all these wome with power made Elayne sure that Rand would never dare to meet them on these terms. He had, in all probability, fled the Stone and Tear as well.

She felt guilty, looking across towards Galad. He could channel, though none of the Sisters, except Moiraine, knew. He stood beside Lan and Bawyn; the rest of the Mantear Guards, she had heard, were still travelling to Tear.

Mat looked deeply troubled. His clothes were rumpled as if from a bad night's rest in which he'd failed to undress. Perrin fidgeted nervously and an unknown Borderlander woman stood apart from everyone. Her head held in a manner indicating at least some noble upbringing.

Moiraine had joined her two Blue Sisters while Elayne was studying everyone. They spoke in low voices, careful that not even the other Sisters would be able to hear them.

Surprisingly, however, Siuan Sanche had seated herself on the empty throne. Neither Rand nor anyone else had proclaimed themselves king or queen. People merely followed the Dragon Reborn, which was to be expected.

The atmosphere in the large room was tense. It would not take much for things to go horribly wrong. A crazed saidin wielding man could do just that. Her gaze lifted to Galad, he still looked normal; though perhaps a little less stiff. Elayne's eyes widened a fraction; he wore a Heron Mark blade.

Before she could consider the change, the door to the Throne Room opened. A beautiful, graceful woman entered. Elayne bristled slightly, not that she was jealous. A golden diadem was on the woman's forehead and a dress of dark blue clung to her figure. She stood poised, confident. "I present to you, Rand Mantear, the Dragon Reborn."

Elayne inhaled in anticipation. Rand entered, and he took her breath away; he stood tall and proud, one hand behind his back, the other resting on the pummel of the Heron Marked blade hanging from his hip. Red hair and greyish eyes stood out from the people in the room. That was, until a group of Aiel entered behind him. The resemblance was striking.

He glanced about the room, eyes falling on Elayne. He smiled, teeth showing slightly, and walked towards her. The Aes Sedai moved back in fear. She stood her ground.

"Elayne." He bent down to place a gentle kiss or her lips. Light, his lips felt good against hers. Looking up she blinked. It was as if he were reading her very soul. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rand."

He grinned boyishly for a moment looking relieved. He straightened. "It is good to see you again, Egwene, Nynaeve. I hear you have been raised to the Accepted." He gave each of them a hug. "Congratulations." Egwene and Nynaeve stiffened slightly. Elayne wondered about his calm amongst so many Aes Sedai, the bane of any man who touched the True Source.

Egwene glared at him. "What are you doing, Rand? Playing at being a leader."

He cocked his head to the side. "Who is playing, Egwene? Shall I call your dress a farce? If one of us is fooling around then I am not sure it is I."

Egwene grew red with anger. "I am an Accepted of White Tower. What are you?"

Rand got this glint in his eyes, like he was reliving a joke, "I am but a Servant to All." He bowed almost mockingly. Rand straightened then gestured towards the Tairens, Galad and the woman who'd announced him. "People follow me, even the ruler of Mayene. Not because I asked them."

Elayne glanced at the woman again. "Is she the First of Mayene?"

Rand gestured that she was correct. Light, he looked regal. "She has been most useful, but I fear her time of direct service to me has come to an end. Though she has become a true ally."

"Do you think you know everything already, Rand?" Egwene huffed.

Rand shook his head. "No man can know everything, Child."

Egwene spluttered at being called Child by a man only a few years older and a childhood friend. Elayne had been on his side, but now she glared at her husband. He took it all in his stride. "I am sorry, but I have been ignoring someone else."

"Welcome, Siuan." Every Aes Sedai bristled at the use of her first name. "I see that you have made yourself comfortable." He looked at the Aes Sedai gathered. "I had hoped to have a private audience, but I see that will not be possible."

The Amyrlin Seat stood, using her entire height to force her presence down upon him. Trained as she was, Elayne knew it would not work. Rand held a presence that could _not_ be diminished. The act only emphasised how powerful he was.

"We have come to lend our support to you, Boy." Siuan sounded firm, but it might not take much more for the woman to falter.

Rand flexed the hand behind his back, but when he spoke it was with all the calm of an Aes Sedai. "There is no need to be rude, Siuan. I spoke to you as an equal. Do Sister's not refer to each other by name?"

Siuan's voice rose slightly. "They do, boy, but you have not been raised as an Aes Sedai."

"Is that so?" Rand said slowly, a smile playing on his lips. "I think we have a slight misunderstanding."

Elayne felt one of the Aes Sedai embrace the One Power. Rand's head whipped round to the group. "It is considered impolite to embrace the source during a meeting."

Every woman in the room who could channel let out a gasp. "Don't be foolish," a Red Sister said. "He is bluffing."

Rand looked right at the woman holding onto saidar. He grew tall, imperious. His voice unnerving in its calm. "I said it is considered impolite to hold the source during a meeting. I would appreciate it if you would let go."

The Red Sister, Galina Sedai, continued to glare at Rand. "Apologise to the Amyrlin Seat, boy."

Rand loomed over the group of women who could channel - a lion amongst sheep. "I have nothing to apologise for. You on the other hand have disgraced yourself." The Red Sister continued to glare at him. "Let it be known that this woman before me has dishonoured herself and what it means to be Aes Sedai." Rand faced the Amyrlin. "I deem her actions punishable."

The Amyrlin Seat stood motionless. "We do not answer to the authority of Tear."

Rand shook his head, for a moment he seemed sad. "I speak from the authority granted to me." His voice grew firm, strong. Elayne felt her knees grow weak. Some of the Aes Sedai sagged. Then his hand pointed at Galina who wore her red shawl with pride. "You show no respect." He raised a hand, the other moved into a pocket, as he stared coldly at the woman.

Elayne wanted to embrace Saidar, but her mind was too confused. In her daze she noted that apart from Galina no other Aes Sedai had embraced the One Power. A moment later a blood chilling cry echoed around the room as the Galina dropped to her knees. The light of saidar had vanished.

The Aes Sedai were all too stunned to react. Rand steadily turned to face Siuan Sanche again, the woman had paled. "I will not allow her to touch the Source in my presence."

The Amyrlin looked fearful for a moment, but she stood strong. "How dare you?"

"I had every right," Rand said his unruffled voice. "You walk into my fortress. You sit down on a Throne you do not deserve. You fail to show proper respect. The days of the Tower bullying rulers is at an end." Every Aes Sedai in the room screamed. Their hands began to move about in the air. "You allow a woman to channel during an assembly!" Rand's face had gone red. "Tarmon Gaidon is coming. Do you stand with me or against me? Will you let the Dark One roam free while you straighten your dress?"

Elayne stared wide eyed between Rand and the Aes Sedai. From the reactions of Nynaeve and Egwene they had not been blocked from the source. The Amyrlin managed to remain somewhat serene as a small beacon of light began to glow around her.

Rand did not look away from the Amyrlin. "I respect you enough, Siuan. So I have not shielded you. Do I have your word that none of your Sisters will embrace the source during a meeting without prior consent?"

"You have our word, Rand." She struggled to say his name.

"Make them swear," his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Siuan Sanche stood tall and proud and waited. In turn each Sister swore to not channel unless permitted. Even the Accepted had to swear.

"Thank you," Rand bowed his head to them. Immediately all the woman sighed and then they grew angry. "You swore an oath." He faced the Amyrlin again. "I am no longer holding saidin." Siuan held onto the One Power. "I promise." Eventually the Amyrlin Seat relented and the glow of saidar vanished. "Now can we begin to discuss matters of import?"

"Of course, b… Rand."

Elayne blinked, the woman had been severely chastised.

"Firstly I would like to formally announce that the taint has been cleansed." Rand raised his hand and gestured towards Moiraine. "With the aid of Moiraine Sedai, Callandor and the Eye of The World the taint was cleansed about three weeks ago."

Elayne could hardly believe the words. "How do we know that it is not the madness speaking?"

"You cannot. We could link, but saidar is so different from saidin. To you the One Power is a calm stream that must be surrendered to. To us the One Power is like raging mountains of fire and ice. It must be taken by the scruff of the neck and dominated. Since you do not know what it used to feel like you will not know the difference."

Egwene was growing angry beside Elayne. She tried to stop her friend, but Egwene embraced the One Power. Immediately, Rand turned around and Egwene wailed; the light of saidar vanishing around her.

"You swore an oath, Egwene al'Vera. Despite not being bound by the Three Oaths you are still expected to remain true."

"You are being disrespectful to the Amyrlin Seat, Rand."

"Am I? What have I done but been honest?" His gray eyes did not waver from Egwene, it made Elayne nervous. "Let it also be known that any man who can channel has the ability to feel when a woman embraces the One Power."

"Impossible, we cannot feel men."

"Of course you cannot," Rand said to the other Red Sister. Galina still stood trembling. "But men cannot form a circle without a woman. Each half of the One Power has its own strengths and weaknesses. Alone a man or woman is vulnerable."

Siuan Sanche nodded. "It has always been said that the Aes Sedai of old performed the greatest miracles when men and women worked together."

Rand nodded. "You might have been hasty, unprepared for this meeting. Had I not learned a few tricks your attempts might have succeeded." He stood regally again, completely in control. "I said that I respect you Siuan Sedai. You are a woman with a large weight bearing down on her shoulders. I understand the enormity of it."

He placed a hand in one of his many pockets and removed a net with a few objects on it. He approached the Amyrlin Seat. "I give this as a gift, Siuan. It is what was once called a paralis-net. There are two small wells to store the One Power. Useful within Far Madding." He pointed at another object. "That is a ter'angreal which will show you if a man is channeling and in what direction." He touched a fourth object. "This is an angreal." He lifted it above her head and placed it on her hair. "I grant this to you personally, not the Amyrlin. Use it wisely." He touched of fifth item, though he whispered its use into her ear.

He took a step backwards. "If you will allow me to demonstrate. I will channel a small flow of air."

She nodded. Elayne felt nothing, but Siuan barely supressed a smile. "Thank you, Rand. It is true that I could sense your channeling. I thank you for this gift."

He bowed his head slightly. "I hope your stay in the City of Tear is pleasant. We will speak in private within the next few days." He smiled. "May I have a word with my friends and wife?"

"Of course, Rand."

Rand turned and approached Elayne, Egwene and Nynaeve. He looked more tired than before the meeting. It must have taken a lot of power to block so many Sisters from saidar.

He gave Elayne a warm smile and dug into his pocket. He pulled out another net. "This is similar to the one I gave the Amyrlin." He gently placed it over her head. "You can remove each item, but it is best to keep them on the net."

She touched the unfamiliar weight on her hair. "How do you know so much? I've never even heard of items like these."

"I will explain in due time." He kissed her cheek before facing Nynaeve. He pulled out a small figurine of a woman reading a book. "Use this wisely Nynaeve al'Meara." He placed it in her palm before closing her fingers around it. "Though I sense the power within you is greatest of those within this room."

Finally he turned to Egwene. "I would have granted you a gift, but you must learn to control your anger. Do not jump to conclusions and try to listen to all sides of an argument."

He returned to Elayne and held out his arm. Egwene was red faced with anger beside them. "Would you like to see the Stone of Tear, Elayne?"

"That would be lovely, Rand."

He took a step then stopped. "I trust none of the Aes Sedai will attempt to claim the gifts I granted. They are my property not the White Tower's."

"They will not, Rand."

* * *

><p>Moiraine stood staring at the retreating forms of Rand and Elayne. Galad and the rest also left. Rand had grown so much; she felt inside a small fold of her dress, a new angreal lay there, more powerful even than the one she'd taken from the White Tower. To others it would appear as if she was not in his favour. Rand had come a long way. Daes Dae'mar ran in his blood it appeared.<p>

The moment the doors closed, every Aes Sedai sagged. Siuan, Nynaeve, Egwene and Moiraine herself were the only ones left standing.

"Light!" Someone wailed. "How did you speak, Mother?"

"He is so strong," another said loudly. "He had us all shielded at the same time."

"He didn't even look exhausted."

"Not everyone," Moiraine said seriously. The other woman glanced up in confusion. "Rand did not shield the Amyrlin Seat or the three Accepted." There was no need for them to know that she had not been blocked either.

"Light have mercy on us! Even with an angreal no woman could shield half as many."

Siuan stood facing the woman before her. "You are all dismissed. I would like a private word with Moiraine Sedai as she has been travelling with Rand."

The Aes Sedai needed no urging to hurry from the room. They would not need much of an excuse to leave Tear to hide in the safety of the White Tower. The Amyrlin looked worried now that they were alone.

"Has he always been like this, Moiraine?"

"No, Siuan," she replied. "He did not appear so in command a month ago. He also had little knowledge of the One Power. Today he showed great strength and understanding." Moiraine continued after a short pause. "He is the Dragon Reborn. It might be possible that he inherited knowledge. It has been known to happen."

"In a limited manner. A phrase here, an image there. Never to this degree, Moiraine. Could it be the madness already?"

Moiraine did feel a bit troubled, but Galad had been saying the same for weeks. "I believe he is telling the truth. I think the taint has truly been cleansed."

"How can you be sure?" Siuan asked

"I met a man on my travels after the night the taint was supposedly cleansed. He could channel and he told me the same thing."

Siuan nodded. "So it is true. The question remains, can we work together?"

"I believe we must, Mother."

"So let it be."

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the small confrontation. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope all of you keep supporting this story. If I forgot to reply to a previous comment just mention it and I'll make sure to reply this time._


	19. Chapter 19

_I would like to thank LordsFire for checking this chapter and the then checking the edits and additions I made after his comments._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

><p>"What has happened to you since I left the morning after the battle?" Elayne asked Rand as they strode across a warm sunlit courtyard, his Heron Marked blade hung from his hip. Guards saluted as they passed and he returned each one.<p>

While sitting in the Tower at night she had wondered how she would be able to teach Rand how to become an appropriate husband to the Queen of Andor. He would have needed to be a man who knew his place, always there to serve, but never to take charge. Those thoughts were wasted now; Rand not only appeared to be in charge, but was a man in control of a nation even if he was not a king.

"I grew up," Rand replied eventually. "I learned."

"You learn quickly."

His head shook faintly. "Not really, Elayne. Much is not what it seems."

They crossed the stone courtyard and entered a small garden with low hanging trees that provided some shade. The humidity was bothersome and sweat formed on her face. Rand, like all Aes Sedai, remained dry. He led her to a stone bench where they sat in silence for a moment, neither quite sure how to begin this conversation or what they really needed to discuss.

Rand was first to speak. "How was your stay in the White Tower?"

She jumped onto the topic. "It was frightening at first. Novices are worked rather hard and I don't care much for white dresses. We scrubbed pots, washed floors and they had us practising throughout various lessons." He reached out and touched the seven striped cuff. "The Amyrlin had us raised when she heard that you were the Dragon Reborn. She wanted people who knew you."

"Leverage," Rand said. He looked a lot like his old self again; a boyish smile with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sitting out here in the small garden she saw the man she had liked back in Caemlyn and not the towering presence Rand had held before the Amyrlin.

"I suppose. Novices can't really leave the Tower, so becoming an Accepted was the only option." Her voice hitched slightly at the memory of walking through the three Arches of the ter'angreal.

He had gripped her hand, grey eyes worried as they studied her. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, but the testing is rather… strange. The memories, though fading, left a deep impression on me." She continued. "I saw things, past, present and future that could have been or will be. I saw us with children running around. You were dying and the world was crumbling." Tears began to well up as pain returned. "I had a choice between you, our children or the arch that would take me back to the White Tower." She buried her head in his chest; his arm wrapped around her body and pressed her closer. It felt warm and safe, the Dragon protecting his Lily. "I chose the Tower." She said into his chest. "I chose the bloody Tower over those I lov…" she stopped.

There was a brief silence before his lips touched the top of her hair. "I think I love you to, Elayne."

She looked up, and found his expression seemed honest. "Do you?"

He nodded. "I might not know you well. We might have been forced together, but there were two ta'veren in Caemlyn, three after Perrin arrived, and I think the pattern merged our threads knowing that we would need and love one another."

She wiped at her cheeks with the back of a hand. "Sitting alone at night gave me time to think. The moment I met you I knew, deep inside I knew I would love you." She sat up with a laugh feeling the need to change the topic. "So what does this net you placed over my head do?"

"It is called a paralis-net and it groups together a series of angreal and ter'angreal to help an Aes Sedai." He took the net off and held it before her on an open palm, which was probably hard from practising his sword forms. "This little rose is a rather potent little angreal if my memory serves correctly." She raised an eyebrow at that, but continued to listen, "These two work together. The one will tell you if a man is channeling, the other the direction. Very useful."

"You sound a bit unsure about those two," she said. "Why?"

"They are newer ter'angreal, from the breaking."

She looked up to find his gaze had drifted into the distance. Then his head snapped back towards the Paralis-net. "This one is a well, slightly smaller than the one I gifted to the Amyrlin." She felt betrayed. "Don't worry about that," Rand continued with an amused grin. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "I've got a little surprise for you, but it's out little secret."

The feeling of hurt vanished and she let out an excited giggle. "So what is my little surprise?"

He shrugged then pointed at last item. "I gave one of these to Siuan and Moiraine. I do not want you to use it yet, but a time will come when it might prove of use." Her curiosity grew. "It is a dream ter'angreal. With this you can enter the world of dreams. It is a dangerous place, Elayne. I will teach you as much as I know." He looked into her eyes, gaze serious. The boy was gone and the man had returned. "Do not use this on your own. It is a powerful tool that could one day be of great use."

He gently placed the net back on her head. "I promise to not use it without your consent until I understand the implications of its use. Thereafter I shall do as I please with it."

He let out a genuine laugh. "I could expect no less from the future Queen of Andor. You are too headstrong and independent to be bound by mere promises to me. The blood of Trakand is indeed strong."

She felt her cheeks grow red at his praise, and it was praise even if stated in a somewhat strange manner.

"You have changed, Rand."

"I am still me. I have never been anything other than myself." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. His expression was pained for a brief moment, and his hand dropped onto his lap and the place where it had been tingled at the memory of his touch. "It took time to realise that, but when I did it became easy."

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her right hand. Rand, well over six feet tall, the man who had just stared down the Amyrlin, looked small and vulnerable to her now.

"If anything I have only lost, not gained over the past month." After his display of power and knowledge of angreal and ter'angreal she could not understand his meaning. His face, the tears hidden deep within his soul, showed that the words were truth no matter how strange they sounded.

Elayne bent across and kissed his lips, they were hard and dry. He resisted for a brief moment then returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>Galad was walking with Bawyn, Lan following a few strides behind, Nynaeve holding his hand. The two had found each other quickly after Rand's show in the Throne Room. They were still rather shy around each other, but their mutual affection seemed to be growing stronger.<p>

Guards were giving the group an even wider berth than the Aes Sedai. Three Blademasters were dangerous in ways men _could_ understand. They were approaching a large open area, It looked to be a small arena and Rand, together with Elayne, came walking towards them from what appeared to be a small garden. Both looked relaxed and happy, Elayne's white dress standing out against Rand's red jacket. The pair reminded Galad somewhat of Lan and Nynaeve.

It had him thinking about Berelain again and if he would ever be able to have this kind of relationship with her? The walks they'd shared had been very nice and he could not forget her soft lips against his. They were unlike any other woman's he'd ever touched.

"It appears that you three are looking for a good place to use those blades," Rand said once he reached them.

Bawyn, dressed seamlessly in the blue uniform of House Mantear, looked frustrated. "Yes, we've been unable to practise properly today, my Lord."

Elayne tugged at Rand. "I'd love to see you spar." The only time she had seen him with a sword had been against the Trollocs on her way to the White Tower.

Rand grinned, looking a bit shy, and looked up at the three men. "Would you be up for a little fun? I've only been able to work on my forms while here. The Tairens are too frightened to fight the Dragon Reborn and the Aiel want nothing to do with a sword."

Lan bowed his head slightly and a glint entered Bawyn's eyes. "You fought well against those Trollocs, my Lord. It would be my pleasure to see just how useful you are with that blade against a man who knows which end is sharp."

Galad nodded. "I've been wondering how good you are myself."

"He is good," Lan said firmly.

Bawyn gave no visible sign. Like Galad he wanted to see for himself, to spar against Rand. "I would like to test him for myself. The battle was too chaotic for a true judgement."

Rand bowed his head at the men. "If you would follow me I will let your minds be appeased."

Galad strode alongside Rand and Elayne, who still held onto his arm. "You make a regal couple."

"Thank you, brother," Elayne replied, a smile playing on her lips.

Rand grinned. "I just need to get her into something other than an Accepted's dress. That serpent ring really belongs on her other hand."

Elayne shook her head and the glint in her eyes faltered slightly. "That will take years, Rand."

They reached the small arena that Rand said was used for training. Elayne settled down on a bench as the four men began to prepare themselves. Each of them warmed-up in their own manner. It took about half an hour. News of the Blademasters entering the practise area spread through the Stone like a wildfire, and off-duty guards began to arrive along with Aiel. Even more surprising were that all the Aes Sedai, including the Amyrlin, had come to watch as well.

"Do you like an audience?" Lan asked gruffly after studying the dense crowd around them.

Rand looked up at the Warder. "Not particularly, but being the Dragon Reborn does have its drawbacks."

"Let's get this started, boys," Bawyn said from behind Galad. "I'll go against you first, Galad."

"Alright." Galad unsheathed his blade and made his way to the centre of the sparring floor. The slightly older Bawyn, like Galad, had removed his shirt and now stood ready before him. Without thought, Galad slipped into the void. Saidin sung in the distance, but he did not reach out towards it.

The two men bowed to each other and the fight began. Bawyn moved very quickly, but he was not as quick as the Borderlander Galad had duelled against during his raising. Heron marked blade struck Heron Marked blade and the noise reverberated in his ears. In the void the world felt clear, calm. Everything was seen and analysed. To one outside he knew they would appear a blur of motion. When Galad pivoted on his left foot Bawyn struck like a snake, the point of his blade passing through Galad's defence. The second bout ended in a similar manner.

Galad steadied his rising frustration. He knew he was better than this. Thus when the third bout began he kept his reach shorter, ensuring they did not overextend his body in any manner. Patience was vital against men as well trained as Bawyn. After a slightly longer flurry of movement, Galad managed to win the bout. Bawyn's face registered shock for a brief moment, then he was ready to fight again. The fourth went Galad's way as well.

The fifth bout had them both flowing about in effortless forms that took them around the arena floor. Blow after blow met Power wrought steel. Sweat formed, then coalesced before sliding down his body. Even in the heat of the battle the void allowed Galad to feel the small drops moving across his face. Bawyn too, glistened in the sun. A heartbeat later Bawyn struck swiftly and the fight ended three bouts to two in Bawyn's favour.

The two men bowed then sheathed their swords. "A good fight, Lord Damodred."

"A well-deserved victory, Captain Bawyn."

"I think it is my turn, Captain." Lan strode to the spot where Bawyn had stood.

Galad quickly dabbed his face with his discarded shirt then threw it back to where it had lain. "It would be an honour, Lan."

Unlike Galad or Bawyn, Lan still wore his shirt. His face was calm and his entire body at ease. He was not a man to be beaten easily. The moment the first bout began Galad knew he was fighting against a man in a different league. Bawyn's movements felt slow and wasteful against the precise sharp movements of Moiraine's Warder. It took nearly all of Galad's concentration and skill to keep from losing. Nothing could be spared for an offensive form. The first bout ended horribly. The second proved marginally better for Galad and he lasted slightly longer, but the formidable and powerful forms of Lan proved too much once again. The third bout passed in a blur, a blur in which Galad actually managed to get within Lan's defences. The Warder took a step back then cocked his head to the side. He had not expected losing a bout. The fourth ended quickly with Lan not taking any chances.

"I am impressed, Galad," Lan said after he had sheathed his blade. "You have come far since Fal Dara."

"Thank you, Lan," Galad replied. "You and Bawyn have taught me well."

As Rand stood to join Bawyn in the arena Galad went to sit beside his half-sister as Rand and Bawyn lined up before one another. "You looked good, Galad. Your forms seem much cleaner than I remembered," Elayne said softly.

"They are." He agreed. "Lan and Bawyn have been working me hard over the past three weeks since they raised me to their ranks."

She smiled before turning to watch Rand with eyes glazing over in adoration. He almost laughed, thinking he would never look that way at a woman. He paused, was that how he looked at Berelain?

While they had been getting their bodies loose, Galad had managed to steal a few looks at Rand. He had looked very in control of that tall body of his. Now as he lined up before Bawyn, Rand looked even more dangerous. He stood straight, utilising his full height to impress upon his opponent that he was superior. His exposed upper body showed strong, well-defined muscles that were poised to be released into motion. The process of unsheathing his sword and moving into a low guard appeared to be as natural as breathing to Rand.

"Is it me or does he look formidable?" Elayne asked.

There was no need for Galad to reply. The first bout had begun and Rand struck with speed, ferocity as well as precision. Bawyn lost and was left standing speechless. The second bout might have appeared slightly more evenly matched as Bawyn managed to keep Rand at bay, but Galad sensed that Rand was not divulging his full repertoire of forms. The bout ended with a simple yet effective feint. The third was over quickly as well.

Bawyn bowed deeply to Rand. "It is an honour to be of service, my Lord."

"It is I who should be honoured that you serve my House, Captain."

Lan moved into the arena next. Galad looked at the large group of Aes Sedao. Moiraine stood serenely as ever. She would be expecting her Warder to win this, though there might be some unease beneath her façade.

The ensuing fight would probably remain a talking point amongst soldiers, Aes Sedai, and Tairen Lords and Ladies for months if not years. Both Rand and Lan stood tall and proud. Neither perspired much, but some sunlight glinted of Rand's exposed chest and arms.

The men moved quickly. Rand would advance, sword moving at impossible speeds, but each time Lan's sword was there to meet the incoming blade. With some quick foot work Lan turned Rand's own momentum against him and began to drive the man backwards. Like Lan before, Rand managed to parry or each of Lan's strikes. Even after Galad slipped into the void he still had trouble distinguishing the various forms. He had not seen half of what they performed.

The crowd had been hushed. People hardly breathed. They were all pulled into the mesmerising dance between two men who were born with swords in their hands. Galad could hardly believe that Rand had developed so much skill in twenty years. Still trying to discern the various forms, Galad almost missed the intricate to and fro battle that resulted in the end of the first bout, both men with sword points before the other.

"I think that was yours, Lan," Rand said with a firm voice. "It was your offense."

The Warder nodded, then prepared for the second bout. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

The rest of the fight left Galad speechless, but it all ended on the fifth bout when Lan somehow managed to deflect and counter one of Rand's forms. The crowd began to cheer, even Galad was standing in appreciation. Both Rand and Lan stood calmly before one another, their swords were smoothly sheathed in unison.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Lan," Rand said.

"It would be a pleasure to spar with you again, Rand. I think I speak for all of us that no man can deny you the blade which hangs on your hip. But I believe it is now Galad's turn to see what you can do."

As Galad stood to join Rand he saw Berelain standing on the far side of the floor. He'd been so focused on the sparring he'd never noticed her arrival. If he had then he would have gone to join her. He managed a smile which she returned even if her expression appeared worried.

Galad went to stand before his half-brother. "Don't take it easy on me, Rand."

"Wasn't planning on it, Galad." The two men moved closer to one another. "I think we should raise the game a bit." The moment the words left Rand's mouth Galad sensed that Rand had seized saidin. Galad did the same, letting the fury of saidin pummel him.

The world grew vibrant and sounds more distinct. He noticed Elayne's surprise, as well as a very faint reaction from Amyrlin Seat; they would both be able to sense his channelling. He pushed the thoughts aside and cleared his mind while bowing to Rand.

The hard stone floor felt rough beneath his feet. Sweat glistened on Rand's body. His face was calm, focused. They began to move, to dance. Blades met each other in rapid, controlled strikes, time slowed, or so it seemed, and the dance continued. Power wrought blade struck Power wrought blade with rhythmic precision. Rand's eyes were cold and determined, Galad's were no different. The two half-brothers continued to flow across the ground. In the distance the crowd was nothing to them but an indistinct silent blur. When Rand final brushed passed Galad's defences and they let go of saidin he noticed the deafening silence of the crowd. Every man and woman stood enthralled.

"Again?" Rand asked.

* * *

><p>Rand readied himself for the second bout. Lan was a superior swordsman, but with the added speed and power when touching the One Power Galad proved as dangerous if not more so.<p>

Galad went into a high guard, sword raised and ready to meet any incoming strike. Heard his feet slide across the dusty ground of the arena, the sound was harsh to his ears. Galad was breathing heavily, unused to such strenuous fights. Rand had been working hard on his strength and fitness using forms to improve the mind and the body. The Sheepherder had long since vanished within the walls of Tear.

Rand settled into a comfortable low guard, the Tinker on Road. So called for it's almost passive appearance. Men unaware of the dangers were often lured into thinking a man was unwilling to fight.

Galad struck from above using a form Rand did not know, it probably came from after the breaking. It appeared to be the Bending Willow, but it originated from too high. Usually Rand would settle into the an Autumn Breeze, but the slight variation made him shift into the Desert Ridge. His horizontal blade met Galad's at chest level. The form called for a lot of strength as you had to form an unyielding barrier that would jar your opponent. It worked as planned as Galad was forced to jerk his sword away.

The defence quickly changed into the Ogier Cutting Stone. As the name suggested it wasn't the most elegant of forms, but it worked well after the Desert Ridge. His blade was already horizontal allowing him to pull back and strike without moving his body too much. Galad barely managed to parry the strike as he stumbled backwards. Saidin flowing through his half-brother's veins allowed him to recover very quickly.

Rand seamlessly moved into the Heron Over Calm Waters. It really was a beautiful form and felt comfortable after the almost barbaric form he'd just used. It allowed him to pivot on the ball of his left foot as he rose high into the air. His blade moved freely as it was controlled by years of training.

Galad faltered and the second bout was won in short order.

"Where did you learn that?" Galad asked. "I've never seen forms like that."

Rand did not move. "I do not recognise your forms. Different teachers from different nations." Galad accepted the explanation, but now was not the time to explain Rand's secrets. He did not add that he had been trained by dozens of the world's best instructors ever since he could hold a sword. Rand knew hundreds of forms and a myriad of ways with which to use them.

The third bout ended quickly as Galad still needed years of training to reach Rand's level. Lan, however, surprised Rand. The Warder had to be the best swordsman Rand had ever come across. No man who could not channel had ever beaten him in a five bout fight.

"I think that is more than enough for this afternoon." Galad bowed again and the two men walked the area used for sparring.

Rand felt exhilarated as he walked towards a beaming Elayne. It had been too many years since he last had the chance to duel for pleasure. She stood waiting for him, but he never reached her as an eerily familiar voice spoke from behind. Rand turned to a handsome man with dark eyes and hair. "Greetings, Elan Morin Tedronai."

The man's eyes flashed and Rand knew he'd played an important card without thinking. "You remember me then?"

Rand licked his lips quickly. Scenarios flashed through his mind at an incredible rate. He had just played a rather large card before Elan. It lay there in the open, but was it enough for his old friend to understand what had happened?

Rand moved towards Elan, using the movement to gain more time. The man's dark eyes, with fires burning deep within, stared back. Rand had never been one for careful movements. He preferred large, if somewhat foolhardy, moves.

The decision was made even before he'd taken another step. If he was going to show his hand then he'd better show it all. Let the man fear who Rand was. "I remember my death upon the earth now called Dragonmount. I see Ilyena lying in her own blood. I can still feel the burning of your healing. Was that the True Power, Elan? I have no need for your healing now. The taint has been cleaned and men can touch the True Source without fear."

The other man ignored Rand's question and words. "She died by _your_ hand, Lews. Not mine."

"I am Rand."

Elan shrugged, eyes burning brighter. "Is there a difference?"

"There is no difference, but in this life I am Rand. You know how the Wheel works Elan."

The man nodded looking almost sad. "I would watch over your wife, Rand. Mierin is not pleased that a woman has warmed your bed. But I have come not to dabble aimlessly about in petty theology or scorned woman, friend. Though I enjoyed your little sword play. You should know better than to display talents only Forsaken would recognise." Rand almost cursed out loud at his foolishness. Instead he remained passive and waited. Elan waved his hand dramatically and an intricate box appeared. "I bear gifts."

Rand stared at the box unsure of what to expect. "What plan you, Elan? Where are you manoeuvring me to?"

The man's face hinted at a smile. "I have one goal in mind, friend. The same one it has always been."

* * *

><p>The crowd had begun to disperse, their backs already turned. Most people discussed the fights between themselves. Elayne ignored the Tairens, instead she watched as a man approached Rand from behind. The small ter'angreal on her head vibrated, a sign that a man was channeling, but it was difficult to tell if it was Rand or the other man.<p>

Rand turned slowly towards the man and they began to talk in a language Elayne could not understand, words flowed easily between them, neither pausing. It quickly became apparent that they were talking in the Old Tongue, but the words were too fast and different for her to comprehend any meaning. The dark haired man waved his hand, her ter'angreal hummed, and a box appeared. They uttered a few more words in which Rand sounded slightly angry.

They switched to the Common Tongue. "I think this is something that an Aes Sedai friend of yours was looking for. She, however, got distracted during the pursuit."

Rand did not reply. Instead he stood, hand resting on his sword, waiting for something to happen.

The man bowed his head. "I bid you good afternoon, Rand Mantear." A slash appeared in the air, Elayne felt nothing from her ter'angreal and then it vanished after he stepped through.

Rand dropped his hand and walked across to the chest lying on the ground. He bent down to let his long fingers run across the surface. Something made a clicking noise and the lid opened. He cocked his head to the side, the contents remained hidden from view.

After a long time he placed his hand inside and removed what look like a banner. "Give me a long spear."

A guard hurried towards him and handed his spear to Rand. He attached the banner to the pole and then hoisted it up into the air. The long cloth unfurled to reveal a long sinuous creature.

"The Dragon Banner!" One of the Aes Sedai wailed.

Rand stepped away from the stone surface to where the earth was soft and drove the point of the spear into the ground. He stood, not looking worried in the least.

She hurried towards him. "Who was that, Rand?"

He looked away from the banner. Moiraine and the Amyrlin were approaching. The rest of the crowed continued, having not seen a thing. If they had seen the slash appear in the air they would have attributed it to the Dragon Reborn and not the dark haired man.

"You speak the Old Tongue well, Rand," Moiraine was the first to speak. "I barely followed a word."

He frowned slightly. "I did not realise."

A plump Aes Sedai with brown hair approached. She had to be very old considering she possessed some grey hair. "I am Verin Sedai. You called him Elan, Rand. Would he be Elan Morin Tedronai?"

"Ishamael, yes." Rand replied absently. Elayne froze. Moiraine and the Amyrlin stiffened fractionally. Verin, however, only smiled pleasantly. "You are a Brown Sister I presume; a seeker of knowledge." His eyes darkened as if he were seeing something a trifle upsetting about her.

"I am of the Brown Ajah, Rand. You spoke in a very unusual dialect. Many uninformed would merely call it the Old Tongue. The words are different, more flowing and has less in common with our Common Tongue. I have not read many books detailing your dialect, but the few I have studied are all from before the breaking."

Rand nodded, hands fidgeting with the sword in his scabbard. "You are most observant, Verin."

"Yes," the woman continued, "Brown Sisters do notice small oddities when not reading or thinking."

Rand's face was still rigid, his gaze calculating. "Did you wish to discuss something or did you merely want to point out the language I spoke."

The woman continued to smile. "I gather I am the only person present who managed to follow your little conversation with the Forsaken," He nodded, "I happened to learn a few interesting things."

"Why risk talking to me before revealing your knowledge to the Amyrlin? I could kill you before you utter another word."

"Do not be ridiculous, Rand. We both know you would not kill innocent people."

"Are you innocent, Verin?"

"Everything I do is for the Light, Rand."

Elayne went to stand beside Rand. "What is she talking about?"

Verin and Rand did not face Elayne, nor did they pay consideration Moiraine and the Amyrlin. The world grew heavy, a weight pressed down against Elayne's chest. Moiraine placed a hand against her stomach while Siuan shifted her feet slightly.

"I do not understand you, Verin."

"I am not one easily understood."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"They already know now if he tells."

"He'll keep the information to himself. He'll let the others gnash their teeth against me and the weakest will be culled."

Verin bowed her head. "As long as you know that I know."

"May the Light illumine your path Verin Sedai, as dark roads will lie ahead."

"It has always been this way," Verin bowed again and then retreated.

The Amyrlin was first to speak. "What was Verin Sedai referring to, Rand?"

"She spoke about things I would rather people not know."

"But she does," Elayne said sharply.

He held out his arm and she slipped hers through. "Perhaps you and I should have another talk. My room should be comfortable this time of the day." He faced Moiraine. "Take care of the chest. The contents are rather rare and valuable."

He bowed his head slightly to the Amyrlin. "Take care Watcher of the Seals."

* * *

><p>Rand and Elayne reached his room; the natural movement of air through the Stone kept it cool. He led her towards two seats by a table. A servant entered and Rand asked for some tea, then didn't speak until the servant had filled their cups and left.<p>

"What is it you wish to discuss, Rand?" Elayne asked when she could no longer handle the silence.

He faced her, eyes looking a hundred years old again. "I am the Dragon Reborn."

She shook her head. "I know that you fool."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "It means I am the Dragon."

She pursed her lips. "Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, Elayne." He reached across the table to take hold of her hands. They were warm and she could sense the tension in them. "It means that I have inherited the memories of Lew Therin Thelamon." Her hand gripped his just a little tighter. "I can remember a life before my birth. It is quite strange at times remembering a playful youth that happened after a life of four hundred years."

"Four hundred?" Elayne breathed out slowly.

"Yes, I'm probably nearing my four hundred and fiftieth year. I can remember being raised an Aes Sedai. I can still feel the grim determination of the men who went with me to Shayol Gaul to seal the Dark One's prison. I see my family, dead and bleeding, upon the floor of my home after I had slain them mercilessly with my own hands in the aftermath of the taint. I remember the rush of power as I pulled saidin down upon my burning skin when I created Dragonmount."

"Then it means that…" she trailed off not wanting to accept the farce that was their relationship.

"I am Rand, Elayne. I am still the young man you saw falling off the wall. I might have gotten a bit wiser and gained a few memories."

"Few!" she tried to laugh.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "That wisdom only made me realise how special you are, Elayne. I would be foolish to give up someone like you."

"But I am nothing but a young Daughter-Heir, an Accepted in the White Tower."

"That could change," Rand said with a knowing grin. "I know of things Siuan Sanche does not, but let's talk about something other than my memories."

He reached into a small box beside the table and pulled out an intricate item that looked almost like a belt, but it was too small. "What is that?" she asked.

"This is my little surprise to you." He handed it to Elayne. She took it and let her hands unfurl it. "It is a large well for storing saidar. With that a woman will be able to open a decent sized gateway and sustain it for almost a minute."

"A gateway?" she asked.

He frowned. "I do not know how women create them." Her ter'angreal vibrated and she sensed that Rand was channeling. She leapt off her chair and it went crashing towards the ground. A large slash had appeared in the air before her. On the other side she could make out her room in Caemlyn. It vanished and the pulsing ter'angreal stopped.

"How far can you travel like that?"

"Anywhere within this continent, probably the world. I haven't really tested the limits before."

Her head shook slowly from side to side. "What I would give for such knowledge."

He nodded. "Perhaps you could figure out how it was done."

"The knowledge has been lost, Rand. I doubt I would be able to do what say."

"A mind only needs a small nudge at times." He leaned towards her. "Mierin once said…"

"Whose Mierin?" Elayne asked quickly.

"Ah." He burrowed his forehead. "An old friend, but it does not matter. She once told me that when a woman travels it is like folding the pattern until two distant places touch."

Elayne narrowed her eyes in concentration. "That does not help me much, Rand."

He sighed. "Those words were what helped the first woman to Travel. Perhaps it will help you one day."

She stared back down at the ter'angreal he'd given her. "What do I do with this? And why did you not give it to me earlier?"

His smiled deviously. "That is because this ter'angreal wraps around your upper thigh. No one will know that you are wearing it." He pointed at a few loops. "It also has places for a few knives."

She stood. "Do you mind?" Rand blinked, then blushed slightly before turning to face away from her. Elayne lifted her bulky dress and rapidly fixed the ter'angreal into place. "You can look now."

"How does it fit?"

"Perfectly." She sat again. "What do I do now?"

"Just embrace the One Power."

She did and immediately felt a trickle of saidar trickle into the well on her leg. It felt like a new source of the One Power.

"Is it working?" Rand asked.

"I think so. It feels like another source."

He laughed. "It would." The laughter died down and his expression grew serious. "Elayne."

"Yes, Rand."

His feet shifted a bit. "Would you like to sleep here… um… with me tonight?"

She considered the question for a moment. "We are married."

"You don't have to."

She eyed him warily. "This is not just about being with me, is it?"

He did not look away. "No."

"What is it then?"

"Lanfear." The name was spoken so softly she almost did not hear it. Maybe she hadn't, but his lips had mouthed the Forsaken's name. Elayne fought to control the sudden anxiety bubbling up within her.

"What does she have to do with me?"

"Lanfear… um…." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Four hundred years and still this remains difficult. You see, she and… um… Lews were in a relationship."

"What!" Elayne shouted. "You had… _that _with a Forsaken?"

He did not stand, instead his head dropped into his hands. "She was not always bad, but she did lust after power. That is why I left her."

Elayne moved away from Rand. "Does she still have feelings for you?"

"I do not know, Elayne, but she was scorned the day I left. She hated Ilyena and made her life difficult over the years."

"I'll stay here," Elayne replied finally. "But not out of fear of a Forsaken. I want to be with you. There is one problem, however."

"You are an Accepted and relationships are frowned upon."

"Yes, I do not know how the Amyrlin will respond. Accepted are to be looked over and protected."

Rand stood. He was impossibly tall when he wanted to be. "I will talk to her. She must understand that you are not safe until M… Lanfear has been dealt with." He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her body. "I will have them teach you to ward your dreams. We would not want Lanfear getting into them." He touched one of her ter'angreal. "Then I will teach you about the dreamworld, Elayne. If you were to be trapped there without knowledge Lanfear would rip you apart."

A cold chill ran up her body at his tone. Elayne had no doubt that Lanfear would be doing a lot more to her than just ripping. "I hope you are a good teacher."

He kissed her forehead. "At least in the world of dreams all things are the same for men and women. And I have been known to be a good teacher." He dropped his hand and took hold of hers. "Shall we go talk to the Amyrlin Seat? I to have things to discuss with her."

"Light!" Elayne said suddenly. "I know you said it but… You _are_ an Aes Sedai."

Rand grinned widely. "For almost four hundred years."

The door opened and an Aiel woman with green eyes glared at Rand and then Elayne. The spear in the woman's hand looked menacing, but despite it all Elayne felt comforted around the woman.

"Aviendha," Rand said harshly. The woman's eyes narrowed angrily for a moment before she turned away muttering something about wetlanders.

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you for reading and that I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments and constructive crits welcome as always.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N_

_Hi, sorry for the very long wait. Will say more at the end of this chapter._

_This chapter has not been beta'd as I just felt like posting it. I beleive my followers deserve to read something._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Who was that Aiel woman?" Elayne asked, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy, as they left Rand's room.<p>

He rubbed his temple. "That was Aviendha. She is from the Taardad Aiel, like myself, and thinks it's her personal duty to make my life miserable by constantly complaining that _I'm_ doing something wrong." He laughed at something. "You'd think they would be the last people to point fingers."

"What do you mean?" She frowned as he continued to chuckle amusedly.

"Answers to questions will come once I have talked to the Aiel Wise Ones. For the moment I would prefer not to disturb their delicate nature and sensitivities." He grinned. "At least they are as stubborn as they used to be."

"Used to be?"

"You might want to say something other than a question."

She pursed her lips. "With four hundred years of lost knowledge in your head it is rather difficult to not ask questions."

He shrugged noncommittally. "Well you can't really say four hundred years of knowledge since I've forgotten more than I can remember. It would be better to say I have four hundred years of experience." His expression changed. "Do not think of me as some all-knowing creator, Elayne. The memories in my head led to the deaths of over a hundred of the best male channellers and resulted in saidin being tainted. So I am probably the biggest fool in recorded history."

She reached out to take his hand in hers. "That was not your fault."

"It was my fault, Elayne." He stopped walking. "I could have listened to the other Aes Sedai, the women. I could have waited to form a better plan. Either half of the One Power working alone has never been good. They must be balanced in all things." He gestured by swinging his arm before him. "Look at this Age. The White Tower dominates a continent."

"They keep order…"

"No, Elayne. The White Tower bullies nations." He held up a hand to stall her question. "It has done good in the past, but being able to wield the One Power does not make one more wise. It merely makes you the biggest bully in the playground."

"Playground?" She must have looked puzzled as he started to laugh.

"Um… a place where children go to play. There are swings and slides…"

"Swings and slides?"

"Perhaps another time for that."

She eyed Rand curiously, but he began to walk again. His strides lengthened making it difficult to talk. Learning to understand the depths of her husband was going to be very difficult, but Elayne did enjoy a good challenge, though she would have preferred her husband to not be one.

The pair eventually reached a large wooden door that was being guarded by four Tower guards. Their appearance made her wonder what had happened to Gawyn. He was supposed to be somewhere within the Stone, but she had not seen him at the fight earlier.

"I would like an audience with the Amyrlin Seat," Rand spoke in a clear, firm voice. The oldest of the guards bowed slightly then entered the door.

"What are we doing here, Rand?" Elayne asked.

He bent down low to whisper. "I want you raised as quickly as possible."

"That will take years. The Amyrlin has already pushed my raising to Accepted." She fidgeted slightly with her dress. The idea of getting out of this plain dress was rather enticing, however.

The door opened again and the guard who came out appeared uneasy. "The Amyrlin Seat will see you now."

"Thank you," Rand bowed his head slightly towards the guard and then led Elayne through the door.

* * *

><p>The Amyrlin stood regally when Rand entered beside Elayne. The Aes Sedai was pretty he decided with her dark hair, blue eyes and medium height. The Paralis-Net he'd given her adorned her hair. Beside her stood Leane Sharif, the Keeper of the Chronicles. She was much more attractive with coppery skin, dark mysterious eyes and of similar height to Perrin if he were to guess. He noticed that he was rubbing his ear slightly and dropped it immediately. This was not the time for him to be admiring two women who were at least twenty years older, in body if not soul.<p>

"Siuan, Leanne," Rand greeted with a formal bow. "I had wished to delay our meeting, but leaving items of import for later has never been for the best. This is especially true as some Forsaken are lose."

Siuan gave a single nod, but no bow. "Though you have come to discuss, I believe we both want something different from the outcome." She walked to a small table, with a few chairs around it, that stood in the centre of the room. "Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be delightful, Siuan. Thank you." He followed her to the table and took a seat. Elayne and Leanne sat as well. Siuan signalled for a servant who scurried in to pour the tea. "Perhaps you might be surprised by what I want."

The Amyrlin studied him carefully while she reached for her tea. The woman might still be in her youth, but she seemed more attuned to reading people than the Aes Sedai he remembered. Perhaps it came from a land more troubled by war and intrigue than the Age before. "What do you wish to discuss, Rand?" Siuan said after taking a sip. "You must know the position of the White Tower is to control all men who can channel." Her expression grew grim. "Especially a man who has been prophesied to break the world."

The tea was slightly bitter and warm just the way Rand liked it. He knew some people preferred it with some honey, but he'd never acquired the taste for sweet tea. "The prophecies are rather clear about the breaking. But what does it mean by break the world? Is it another time of madness or merely a statement of change?" Leanne stiffened slightly. "I have already changed the world, Leanne. And I fear I will continue to do so with or without your help."

"What would you have me do, Rand?" Siuan interjected, he could sense her determination. "The Sisters of the White Tower will not stand idly while you roam the world at your leisure. They will not allow me to hold this seat if I am not strong."

"You could ally with me. Stand by my side and with men who can wield the One Power. I have spoken with Elayne and told her that the greatest achievements were accomplished by male and female Aes Sedai working together. You know this as well. You have seen their wonders like the bridge in Whitebridge. Angreal and ter'angreal the likes you could only dream about."

"That is what the scholars say," Leanne agreed, her face had softened slightly.

Rand studied the expressionless Siuan. "You believe the taint to be cleansed."

Her eyes flickered subtly. "In all honesty I do not know, Rand. Moiraine Sedai believes it to be, but I cannot be sure." She took another small sip of tea to organise her thoughts. "You must understand that from my position you cannot provide any evidence to assert your claim."

Rand placed his cup onto the table. "I am sure that in time you will come to see. I will, however, require the White Tower to stop hunting men who can channel. They _must_ be handed over to me so they can be trained properly."

"Do not attempt to make demands of the White Tower. Even if you could persuade me the Red Sisters will not be swayed so easily. It is their life's work to find and gentle men, Rand. Many of them have a deep rooted dislike of men in general."

Rand felt deeply troubled by this statement. Despite all his experience the inner workings of the Tower remained as much a mystery as women in general. "In that case I must go against the White Tower and find the men myself."

"Then we are at an impasse, Rand." Siuan actually sounded displeased.

Rand shook his head. "I think we are, Siuan." He sighed and decided to move things along. "I heard someone tell me that you are from Tear."

Siuan tilted her head slightly as if curious. "My father was a fisherman. I used to help him with his nets."

"My father was a sheepherder. I used to tend the flocks."

Her lips quirked upwards slightly. "I heard someone tell me that your father is an Aiel Chief."

"I am referring to Tam al'Thor, the man who raised me like a father. Jandiun might be my father by blood, but he never raised me as a son." Rand let the room fall still for a moment. "I suppose this is your first visit back to Tear since leaving for the Tower."

"Yes, but the place feels foreign to me now. I have no family left and now I am within the Stone talking to the man who controls my people." She stood then made her way to the window and Rand followed to stand beside her. To him it felt like an important moment. A man who could channel was standing beside a woman who could channel and they were talking like equals. "I used to live down there amongst the small broken fishermen's huts."

"They look…" He paused to rub a hand over his stubble. "I do not know. I have no experience with fishing."

"Perhaps I can take you out and teach you how to catch and gut a silverpike."

"Only if you show me how to cook it as well," Rand replied with a smile. "Then I'll show you how to shear a sheep and to spin some yarn."

"With or without the One Power?" she asked as the corners of her mouth quirked upwards slightly.

"Without, but I think you are more interested in some other things I might know."

"I am an experienced woman." Rand almost reacted to her overt playfulness. From behind he heard Elayne seethe slightly. "But I know what you are referring to."

"I have found some interesting items of power."

"I know," she gestured quickly to her hair. "A gift I am most grateful for, but do not think that it will gain you any ground during our talks."

"It was a gift, but what I withhold is far more valuable to the White Tower than a few angreal and ter'angreal."

He had her interest now. She did not have to face him for the burning desire in her eyes to be noticed. "I have found a seed."

"A seed?" she asked, confused.

"An item that allows you to grow an angreal."

He barely registered the tremble in her hand, but it was there. "What would you require from us for such an item?"

Rand inhaled. "Just the crowns of…"

"No," she said quickly and firmly.

Rand let out a chuckle. "I only ask that you raise Elayne, Egwene and Nynaeve to Aes Sedai."

Siuan paused. "That is all you ask?"

"I am not a monster set to destroy the world, Siuan. I merely desire peace and to see the Dark One dead."

"I see." She did not sound convinced. "And if they are raised you will hand over this seed."

"Yes, and if you manage to get your hounds off men who can channel I will share more of my knowledge."

Siuan once again faced the bustling city below. "You ask much, but the least I can do is attempt to get your friends raised."

"That is all I am asking. I understand that they must undergo a test. I will not want them to be raised if it is not done properly. I to was raised by means of a test, it is of course the passage to the right to bear the name."

Siaun fell silent for a brief moment then faced the room. "There is little else for Aes Sedai to do in Tear. Leanne, we are leaving."

"Good, they will be accompanying you back to the Tower then. I will be away for a short time, but when I return I will make good on my promise." He smiled warmly at Siuan. "And when this is over and we move to the next Age. Then you can show me about that silverpike."

She actually managed a true smile. "So be it, Rand."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the Aes Sedai had left Tear. The journey back would be much longer than the one to Tear. He already missed Elayne, but for now the Pattern seemed to pull them apart. The Horn had been left with Sisters as well as his banner. He still did not know if that had been a mistake, but logic told him it was safest with them.<p>

Perrin had also left Tear along with Loial and Fiale. To Perrin the journey had come to an end and Rand envied him that. It would be nice to be able to return to the Two Rivers and to live out the rest of his life on the farm. That would never be, not with Elayne as his wife and the mantle of Dragon on his shoulders. The choices that lay before him were so many and yet so few at the same time.

"What are your plans?" Moiraine asked. "Now that Perrin has left for the Two Rivers and Mat seems to be stealing the wealth of Tear with his cards and dice."

"I would first like to know how Mat happens to be so lucky." The Aes Sedai raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. He suspected she too wanted the answer to the question. He closed his eyes and considered the answers he'd received from the Foxes the evening before. "I need to go to Rhudedian in the Aiel Waste."

"Do you plan on making them your people?" she asked, sombre. "They are a nation forged into a weapon." Her face turned. "That does not sound like a plan for a man who desires peace."

Rand ground his teeth together. "I might need a spear to cut off the rotten limbs of this land before the last battle."

"I did not say I disagreed, but nations will not look favourably upon the man who brings the Aiel down upon them."

"Perhaps." The warm afternoon air brought with it the realisation that it was the last day he would be spending in Tear. "Have the Lords gathered?"

"I believe so," Moiraine replied. "You told them to be in the Throne Room at noon. The sun has just reached its zenith."

"I guess we should be going then."

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned while they walked.

"No, but can a person ever be sure of anything?"

She did not reply. Instead they strode in silence until they reached the room filled with all the nobility of Tear. Lan and Bawyn were standing guard by the door as ordered while Mat and Galad stood together near the front of room. The one stood straight and emotionless beside Berelain. The other was hunched over and chuckling. None of the Aes Sedai had remained in Tear.

Rand marched through the gathered crowd towards the front. The lords and ladies were anxious, but eager as always to serve. He cleared his throat. "I would firstly like to thank you for your hospitality over the past month. You do know how to treat a guest." The gathered people laughed and cheered a bit. "I gather you have all heard the rumours of my departure tomorrow." They nodded, most looking eager. "I shall of course need to appoint a Stewart to oversee Tear while I am not here." The High Lords nodded eagerly. "As such I proclaim Lord Galad Damodred as Stewart and High Lord of Tear." Rand almost grinned, the room had grown deathly silent. "He is my brother and if I happen to hear that his rule is not taken seriously." He let the words hang in the air. All the Lords began to sweat profusely. "Well since that is in order, I hope you enjoy your time before the last battle."

The gathered crowd scurried out the room. They had all come in the hope of being offered the Stewardship and all Rand had given them was a threat. When the room was empty he went over to Galad and Berelain. "I am sorry, Lady First. I wish I could have granted the Stewardship to you."

She smiled, but there was a hint of regret in her eyes. "I understand. The High Lords would never accept my rule. Galad is a wiser choice."

Rand smiled. "But I still regret the decision."

She bowed her head. "Mayenne will remain safe, that is the most that I could have wished for."

Rand shook his head. "Mayenne is more than safe. The High Lords know now that you hold a knife over their heads. You are in the favour of the Dragon Reborn and his Steward. Use it wisely to strengthen your country as I will have to appoint a Tairen king in the near future."

"I understand and thank you for this opportunity."

* * *

><p>Mat swung onto the back of his horse. Rand, the fool, was already sitting atop his horse trying to look like some king. The bright red jacket with garish gold embroidery added to the foolishness. Glancing about Mat could not help but look at the Aiel running around. Their quiet footfalls and spears that were never far from being thrown made his hands itch to reach for the knives beneath the folds of his cloak.<p>

"What are you doing here, Mat?" Rand asked forcing Mat's attention away from his imminent death.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said quickly.

Rand's lips quirked infuriatingly upwards. "These people follow me until I become their Caracarn or they kill me."

Mat leaned closer. "Then run away, use some of your fancy…" He shivered at the thought of the One Power. "Tricks."

"What good would that do?" Rand asked in his infuriatingly knowing voice. "I need them, just as much as they need me."

"Why would they bloody need you?" Mat scowled.

Rand once again got that annoying, knowing look. "Who else is going to tell them where they come from?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a beautiful Aiel woman with green eyes. "You should not be sitting so exposed, foolish wetlander!" The woman chastised Rand.

Mat edged his horse away, which might actually have moved on its own accord. The woman, he decided upon closer inspection, was definitely not beautiful. He wouldn't come within leagues of her type. Instead of a cuddle he'd get a bruised head. He let a finger brush his neck where a few maidens spears had almost shaved him a few nights ago.

Her eyes turned towards him as if she'd read his mind. "Wait," Mat croaked out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dangerous.

Rand spoke up. "I was wondering the same thing myself, Aviendha. So Mat?"

Mat scratched at the collar of his shirt. It wasn't frilly, but he liked the soft feel of the new cloth. "I am coming with you." His voice grew a bit more serious. "I have to come with you."

"Why?" Rand pushed.

He did not want to talk about it. Going through that ter-angreal had been one of his more foolish decisions. Not that he really made that many foolish decisions. He really liked to play things safe. "I just want to."

Rand's forehead creased a little. "All right, you can come. Just try not to get run through by an Aiel spear."

Mat unconsciously rubbed his unarmoured chest. Maybe he shouldn't have sold that piece of armour he'd won a few days ago. He shook his head, he never liked being weighed down by metal. The thought made him slouch, he'd never even worn armour before.

* * *

><p>Galad stood looking out over Tear from the Stone. Berelain leaned against the stone wall, her gaze following his. "How long do you think your brother will be gone?"<p>

The answer to that question was not something he knew. "I think not long. With the ability to travel he might not even be gone a day."

"And if his plan does not work?" she asked, worried.

"Then who knows." He faced her. "Make sure your guards are alert. We might need to move quickly if news of Rand's demise reaches Tear. Be those reports true or not."

She smiled, almost mockingly, at him. "My guards are always ready for action in Tear, Galad. This place is the heart of our greatest foe, is it not?"

"Of course." He bowed his head. "Forgive me. I was only thinking of your safety."

"I am not displeased, Galad," she replied. "But it would do you well to remember that I am a monarch well used to being at a disadvantage." She smirked. "Unlike monarchs from wealthier states."

Galad stiffened slightly. Monarchs from Cairhien and Andor were probably two of the most powerful in all the land. They were used to forcing their will on others. "I see."

She breathed in deeply. "It is a nice change to be allied with a party more powerful than Mayenne's enemy. Not that I am save, but it will keep the more intelligent parties from trying to harm me." She reached out and took hold of his hand.

"I am glad that we are able to offer you such comforts, Berelain."

Her cheeks grew slightly red. "So, Galad." Her voice dropped a little. "When did you become so proficient with a sword? You are much younger than any Blademaster I know of, except for the Lord Dragon, but he's different is he not."

Galad nodded. "I have been training since the day I could hold a sword, it is part of who I am." He tugged her hand slightly as they began to walk. Seen and unseen eyes followed them, he could sense it. Without thinking he slipped into the calm of the void. A place where the world became more vibrant, sounds more clear and his body more alive.

* * *

><p>Rand raised his hand and the Aiel fell silent. Hard eyes glared at him, even now they were judging, trying to find weakness. He set his jaw, reached out to the comforts of the One Power, then glared back at them all with just as much strength. He knew the eyes that were staring at them, he had seen them in others and the mirror. They were cold, dangerous. The eyes of a man who knew about death and how to take a life. More importantly they were the eyes of a man who held power, true power. The Aiel were people who saw all that, yet they did not back down. He grinned and got the expected result, for a brief moment he sensed their fear, but it was quickly overcome.<p>

The One Power came crashing down into him and he wrestled it into submission. A process that happened within the blink of an eye. There would have been no sign of the battle he had just fought. A breath later a gateway sprung to life. The hot, dry air of the Aiel wasted wafted through the cut in the fabric of the pattern.

"Go," he commanded. The Aiel obeyed. Aviendha was the last Aiel to remain. Her angry expression, as always, was directed at him. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No," she said fiercely.

"Then why are you staring at me so?" He turned his horse towards the gateway and did not wait for a reply before riding through. She muttered something under her breath. He liked her, but she seemed to have some deep hatred towards him.

"This place is hot," Mat moaned the moment he joined Rand on this side of the gateway.

"It is a desert, Mat, it's supposed to be this hot."

Mat tugged at his collar. "So you've been in one of these forsaken places before." It was not really a question.

Rand did not reply. Before them a mist covered what he supposed was Rhuidean. The Aiel grouped themselves into various groups and began to run in various directions. It soon became apparent that they were hurrying towards different camps. None of them, however, ran towards a large group of tents that sat closest to the city. The only exception seemed to be the clan chiefs.

He followed them on what would become the next journey of his life.

* * *

><p>Tuon, face hidden by a veil, stepped onto the dock of Tarabon. A few Death Watch guards were spaced around her. Their ever vigilant eyes studied every man woman and child. Now that she had arrived attempts on her life were to be expected as weak members of the High and Low blood would not be tolerated.<p>

She breathed in deeply. The smell of filth strong after months on the open ocean. This was her land, these were her people. The omens have been read and now it was time to take back what was rightfully hers.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_Again, sorry for the long wait. Just after posting the last chapter my brother-in-law passed away and it hit my wife pretty hard. I lost a lot of writing time and by the time things settled I had completely gotten out of the story. As such it has taken me awhile to get back into writing, I haven't even written other stories either._

_I hope to slowly but surely get the ball rolling with this story as I do like it and want to finish it. Especially now that I have read A Memory of Light. On that topic, I think the one major person I've left out of the story had no real impact in the last book, so that's something. Robert Jordan and his red herrings__…__ argh, got to love him._

_Anyway. Thank you for the reviews during the past few months. And also thank you to the people who PM'd me to ask if everything was alright. I really appreciate it. Those messages help to motivate me to keep writing. _


End file.
